The Celestial Mage & The Cherry Aroma
by LyraKatori
Summary: After a failed mission, Erza is upset at Lucy. During that night, Lucy sits at the bar and Cana offers to hear about why she's depressed. Cana stays at Lucy's house to comfort her, and they eventually become a team. Will one night of cherry drinks lead to something blossoming between them? Shoujo-Ai/Yuri relationship. Pairing: Lucy x Cana. Will have lemons. Rated M. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Note: This story is non-canon. It takes place after the Grand Magic Games arc and before the Sun Village arc.**

* * *

 **The Cherry Aroma**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia sat down on one of the bar's brown stools in the Fairy Tail guild, feeling pretty down while Mirajane Strauss placed a vanilla milkshake in front of her, and she looked at the milkshake in a disappointed manner while thinking about how today's mission with Team Natsu hadn't gone well at all. Lucy also lacked enough money for her apartment's rent to be paid, only having sixty-thousand jewels saved up while she would need ten-thousand more, and she let out a depressed sigh while wishing that the mission had gone better.

The members of Team Natsu had taken a job that would've given them fifty-thousand jewels, and all that they had to do was go to the Kazehana Woods for the purpose of getting some mint leaves from the largest tree that was deep in the forest. When they ended up reaching that area, the team was sadly met with the sight of all the leaves being gone while the tree itself looked dead. Lucy thought about how she had been ready to fight off any outlaws who would try to ambush the team, but no one had expected a team of mages to jump down from a tree.

They didn't ambush the members of Team Natsu with any surprise attacks, but the two mages had simply walked in front of them with smug looks on their faces. One of them had dark green hair in a moptop hairstyle, and he was a guy who wore an orange jean jacket with dark green jeans and light green sneakers to match. His name had been Ryōhei Bihaeng, and he had been the one who wielded powerful Wind Magic. His partner had wavy hair that was pale green, and she wore a light green T-shirt with a lime green skirt and emerald green flat shoes to match. Her name was Kazumi Cuì.

Lucy recalled how Kazumi used Plant Magic that was pretty strong, but she was mainly depressed about how Erza was mad at her for letting those mages get away. The scarlet-haired mage hadn't spoken to her for the rest of the day, and it was now nighttime in the town of Magnolia. Lucy wished that she hadn't told the opponents that they could have the leaves for their purpose of helping the bakery in the nearby town have mint-flavored desserts, but she just didn't wish to get badly hurt after even seeing Natsu and Gray take harsh beatings.

"Are you going to drink that milkshake before it goes bad, Lucy, or will you let me enjoy your nice cherry?" Cana asked her in a calm tone while going behind the counter, starting her nighttime shift as Mirajane was now ending hers.

Lucy replied in a somewhat surprised manner, getting out of her thoughts, "Oh, wow! I hadn't even touched the milkshake yet, Cana, but you can take the cherry. It's not like sweets will make me on good terms with Erza."

Cana asked her while looking somewhat curious, getting out two pink bottles of alcohol from the bar's bottom cabinet, "What happened between you and Erza? I thought you two were pretty good friends, and people even claimed that you two liked to sometimes be naughty."

Lucy was quick to refute those rumors of her being naughty with Erza, as their friendship didn't reach that level, and the Celestial Spirit Wizard felt like Erza was mainly into guys. She did seem close to Natsu, and they would even sleep in the same bed sometimes because of how Erza enjoyed having Natsu's warmth make her body feel good. Their friendship never involved any kissing or anything else that was romantic, though, so Lucy would just have to wait and see if their friendship would end up going in that direction.

As for why Erza wasn't talking to Lucy, the brown-eyed girl didn't feel like opening up to Cana about that. Despite the fact that the two girls had paired up together for the S-Class trial that took place on Tenrou Island in X784, Lucy couldn't just openly share why Erza was upset with her. She would not want Cana to accidentally bring up their conversation to Erza at a later point in time, and Lucy definitely wouldn't talk about this matter with Mirajane around. The white-haired barmaid may have been walking towards the guild's entrance doors, but hearing even the slightest bit of gossip would make Mira be happy to stick around.

Lucy simply watched Cana open up a tall bottle of alcohol and start to chug it down, and Lucy seemed pretty shocked that Cana would drink a potent type of alcohol while having to work behind the bar. The violet-eyed woman getting drunk was definitely a rarity, but Lucy felt like it was still not a good idea for Cana to drink down that alcohol. She watched her friend gulp down ten large sips of alcohol, and Cana slightly blushed while sighing happily at how that booze tasted pretty good. Lucy was glad to see that her friend was having a good night, but then Cana gave her a little surprise.

She opened up the other pink bottle of alcohol, and Cana put it next to Lucy's milkshake. That was a nice way of offering her the chance to just drink her frustration and sadness away, but Lucy didn't drink alcohol very often. She gave Cana a look of refusal, but then her eyes glanced at her milkshake to see that the cherry was still floating above the vanilla-flavored drink. Since Lucy was still not drinking it, she used the middle and ring fingers of her right hand to pick up the red cherry by its stalk. Lucy handed the cherry to Cana, who simply smiled in a teasing way as she took it.

"Wow, that's a sweet cherry. Since I tasted this cherry, you should taste that cherry-flavored alcohol." Cana told Lucy with a nice smile on her face, before pulling out the stalk.

Lucy replied in a calm tone, sighing while agreeing with Cana about how that was fair, "Well, you're right. I guess one sip won't hurt too much, Cana."

Cana responded confidently as she grinned, glad that Lucy would be her drinking partner tonight, "That's great to hear, Lucy! Enjoy the booze!"

Lucy picked up the pink bottle with her left hand and took a gentle sniff of it, liking how the aroma made her think of cherry-flavored soda, and Cana watched her start to drink it. Lucy took a big gulp of it, before smiling in a delighted manner at how it tasted so good, and Cana watched Lucy's cheek start to blush light pink. Lucy closed her eyes while wanting more of the drink, and she gulped down six more big gulps of it. The aroma of this alcohol was much better than the scent of mint leaves, and Lucy started to happily giggle while placing the pink bottle on the counter.

She let out a small hiccup and smiled at Cana, but Lucy ended up falling off of her stool. She soon closed her eyes while feeling pretty dizzy, and Cana came out from behind the counter to check on her friend. She looked down at Lucy in a concerned manner, and Cana gently picked Lucy up by the red T-shirt that matched the orange jean shorts she was wearing. Cana glanced down at her blue bikini top and red capri pants for a moment, liking how they both had great fashion, and she decided to carry Lucy out of the guild in a bridal-style manner. Cana may have lived at the Fairy Hills dormitory, but her priority right now was to take Lucy home.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 1? Did you like it? My previous Lucy x Cana story got reported, but it doesn't really matter. Starting a new story with some new ideas is nice. Standby for my next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **The Warmth of A Friend**

* * *

Cana carried Lucy in her arms while walking down the cobblestone street, looking up for a moment to see the white moon shining nicely in the starry night sky, and the brown-haired woman continued to have a concerned look on her face as she was getting closer to the front door of Lucy's apartment. She hoped that her friend had a window open, as that would allow Cana to get Lucy inside of her home without having to try and guess where the spare key for the door was kept, and Cana slightly shivered from how the nightly air was somewhat chilly.

She didn't like cold weather very much, and that prompted Cana to just start running towards Lucy's residence. She felt like that would allow her to have some kind of warmth, and Cana ran as fast she possibly could. That alcohol may have caused Lucy to pass out in the guildhall of Fairy Tail, but it had been great that Cana decided to take her home. If Lucy got drunk at any other bar and no one knew where she lived, then she could've been left there on the floor or kidnapped by some stranger who would take advantage of how she wasn't conscious.

The two girls ended up stopping in front of the apartment, and Cana steadily held Lucy with her right hand under the blonde-haired girl's back. She used her left hand to try and pull the door's handles towards her, but the door itself wouldn't budge. Pushing against the door didn't work, either, and Cana set Lucy down on the cold ground for a moment. She made her right hand pick up the brown rectangular doormat that was in front of Lucy's apartment, but there was no spare key to be found. That made Cana look at the front door in a frustrated manner, and she folded her arms for a moment.

After at least ten seconds of thinking, Cana recalled how Lucy was the type of person who liked to be organized. She wouldn't carelessly leave her apartment without her Celestial Spirit Keys, so what if she had the house key with her? That caused Cana to give Lucy a teasing smile while she squatted down and placed her hands on the orange jean shorts that her friend wore, but she was gentle with slipping her hands into Lucy's pockets. In the left pocket, she could feel the grey ring and the golden keys that were on it. In the right pocket, however, Cana found what she wanted.

Cana told Lucy in a calm tone while smiling softly, gently rubbing her friend's stomach with her left hand, "Thanks, Lucy. We won't have to use my Card Magic to break open one of the windows."

Lucy's house key was a simple gold key with no interesting features, making it stand out from her Celestial Spirit Keys that all had different designs for the stellar mage to tell them apart from each other, and Cana put it inside of the keyhole. She turned it to the right and heard something gently click, which caused her to smile, so Cana pulled open the door with her left hand. She decided to carry Lucy in a bridal-style fashion again while walking into her living room, and Cana quickly placed Lucy down on the couch before going back to get the key out of the lock.

She shut the door and locked it to not let any cold air come in, but Cana didn't feel like her job was done yet. She put the gold house key into the left pocket of her red pants, and Cana walked back over to the brown couch that was in front of the brown coffee table. She picked up Lucy for the purpose of going into her bedroom that was nearby, and Cana went through the doorway with her while feeling like it would be good for Lucy to sleep in her comfy bed. The pink comforter may have been neatly folded, but Cana set Lucy down on the white mattress that looked pretty clean. She unfolded the warm comforter, and lifted it up like it was a nice tablecloth.

Cana let it gently fall on to the mattress, watching it cover most of Lucy's body while she was on the left side of the bed, and the task of getting Lucy back home was now complete. Since Cana was the person who had to handle the nightly shifts in the bar of Fairy Tail's guildhall, she really needed to get back to that job of being a barmaid. Plus, she assumed that no one being behind the bar would allow anyone who was still there to try and take as much booze as they desired. The thought of going to a bar with no booze was certainly disappointing, so Cana began to walk out of Lucy's bedroom.

She stopped at the doorway, however, and Cana turned back around to look at Lucy. Her violet eyes caught a quick glance of Lucy's chest and stomach lightly moving up and down, which meant that she was breathing softly, and Cana decided to just see how Lucy looked when she was sleeping. She slowly walked up to the bed and saw her friend's frowning face, making Cana think about how Lucy was at the bar because of how she felt depressed, and Cana hoped that Lucy would talk about her issue concerning Erza tomorrow. She put the index finger of her left hand on Lucy's lips as a nice way of saying good night, but the alcohol-loving woman felt Lucy's right hand reach up to grab her left wrist.

Cana asked her friend while looking somewhat surprised, not thinking she'd wake up so soon, "Lucy, have you regained consciousness? You'll be okay now, right?"

Lucy replied to Cana as she began to open her eyes and still felt dizzy, recognizing the older woman because of her voice, "Cana, it's you... I liked the alcohol, but don't leave me alone..."

Cana responded nicely while closing her eyes, groaning at how she wouldn't get to drink more alcohol, "All right, Lucy. I'll stay with you, but keep things fair between us by at least telling Mira that you drank too much."

Lucy simply nodded in an approving manner while closing her eyes and falling asleep, allowing time to have control over how long it would take for her to sober up, and Cana looked down at Lucy's fair skin while her cheeks still blushed pink. Cana actually thought that Lucy looked somewhat cute when she slept, not even snoring loudly while she turned over on her stomach to put her face against the pink pillow, and that made Cana wonder if she needed to just sleep on the couch. It seemed like a good idea, but Cana would want to be near Lucy if she started having a nightmare.

She ended up walking over to the right side of the bed and taking off her sandals, before getting into bed with Lucy, and Cana felt like it was somewhat awkward for her to be in bed with the Celestial Spirit Wizard. Lucy had never really talked about her sexuality, but many of the guild members did assume that she liked guys. Cana wouldn't date any of the guys who were part of the Fairy Tail because she thought they had no class, and she only liked teasing the other women for fun. Cana decided to just put the other half of the comforter over her body, and she let the feeling of tiredness start to overpower her. As she fell into a nice rest, though, Cana unzipped her red pants and unbuttoned them because of how they felt a little too tight.

* * *

 **Several hours later...**

Lucy woke up to find that she was back in her apartment, enjoying the softness of her warm bed, and she placed her right hand on the right side of her head as she felt it pound harshly. Getting drunk from alcohol at night and then sleeping it off would normally leave a person with a pretty bad headache on the next morning, and Lucy was simply dealing with a hangover. She had heard from Natsu about how cola was good for getting rid of hangovers, and that drink worked well with all the heat in his body to make him easily sweat out the alcohol.

However, Lucy normally sweated when she took showers that were extremely hot. She actually hadn't taken a shower after yesterday's mission because of how Erza gave a pretty harsh scolding that had weighed on her mind. Lucy could feel her head pound more from just thinking about how Erza yelled at her, and she simply stayed in her bed while wondering if she could even sit at the same table with Team Natsu today. Gray and Natsu were guys who tended to fight most of the time, but Lucy and Erza possibly arguing would be a different dilemma for them to deal with.

Lucy started to frown while her eyes showed some anxiety about showing up to the guildhall, thinking that Erza would harshly tell her that she better not screw it up, and her body trembled as she felt nervous. There was always the option of handling jobs with only her Celestial Spirits providing some assistance, but that was risky. Even though Lucy would not get scolded, being attacked by a powerful enemy who could steal her keys was something she didn't want to think about. She frowned while removing the comforter, and Lucy merely sighed sadly while wanting to rest for a few more minutes.

She closed her eyes while deciding to rest her head on the other side of the bed, snuggling against what she thought was a large doll that felt just like smooth skin, and Lucy let her head rest on what she believed to be two pillows. Lucy let her hands slide down the doll's body while wanting to relax, her nose taking a whiff of breath that smelled like the delicious alcohol, and Lucy was soon pushed to the other side while she felt someone roll on top of her. She opened her cocoa brown eyes to discover that her lips were inches away from Cana's lips, and Lucy gasped in shock from how her hands were now touching Cana's blue lacy panties. As their breasts nearly touched, Lucy screamed in a startled manner to make Cana wake up.

Lucy asked Cana while continuing to look startled, ignoring how her hands went to feel Cana's tan legs, "Why are you in my bed, Cana, and how did you get into my apartment?"

Cana explained in a teasing manner, giving Lucy a sultry grin, "You were the one who didn't want me to leave, and maybe you really wanted to see the color of my panties. You were too drunk last night to even be awake, Lucy, and you're lucky that I only went through the pockets of your jeans to get that house key."

Lucy asked her in a calm manner, realizing the situation, "Cana, you gave up your night of being a barmaid and drinking alcohol just to get me home safely?"

Before Cana could respond, Lucy simply sat up and gave her a nice hug for being such a good friend. She felt really glad that Cana cared about her enough to not just leave her drunk in the guildhall, but Lucy ended the hug while having feelings of regret in her eyes. Cana didn't get to drink more booze, and Lucy felt like she owed her for that. An apology would be nice, but Lucy thought it would be nice to at least buy her a bottle of booze. Whether it was very strong or very weak, Lucy would still be happy to buy her that drink.

She'd probably end up going to see Cana later at the bar, however, and that was because of how she felt worried about going on a job today. The card-wielding woman looked into Lucy's eyes while seeing that her happiness about last night was overshadowed by the depression that she experienced earlier that day, and Lucy would probably want to have drinks with her again. However, Lucy could not just decide to always drink away her troubles while not talking about exactly what was on her mind. Even though Cana loved alcohol, she thought it was never good to just keep things bottled up.

Cana gently placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders while calmly informing her that she could talk about what transpired yesterday, and she wouldn't say a single word about it to Erza or Mirajane. Cana also wouldn't laugh if Lucy made it seem like she did something that would seem pathetic from Erza's point of view, and she promised to be very understanding. Lucy bit her lower lip while not wanting to share the situation with Cana, but she did bring her home on a night that was colder than normal because of how it had rained earlier in the day. Lucy could trust Cana to take her home, so that prompted her to start speaking about what weighed on her mind.

Lucy told Cana about the mission where the sweetest mint leaves from the largest tree in the Kazehana Woods had to be collected for a client, but two mages took all the leaves before Team Natsu got there. When the wizards fought the group, Natsu and Gray were being tossed around easily by one mage's vicious winds while the plants of the other mage were explosive enough to shatter Erza's Adamantine Armor. Burning those plants with her Flame Sword only caused them to harshly detonate, and Erza ended up being knocked out a few seconds after Gray and Natsu. Lucy told the green-haired opponents that they could have all the leaves in exchange for leaving the team of Fairy Tail mages in peace, and she didn't fight them at all.

"You didn't even try to get on your knees and beg them for one mint leaf, Lucy? Do you think they would've just sneered and given you a harsh beating, if the situation involved you begging for mercy?" Cana asked Lucy while looking curious, wanting to see if she had any feasible options.

Lucy replied with a disappointed facial expression as she stared directly into Cana's eyes, sighing a bit, "No, they still would've beaten me up. When I managed to wake up Erza and explained what happened, she was furious with me about letting them get away. I just didn't want those winds to slice me up, or end up strangled by that girl's plants. They were so strong, Cana. Erza may have picked out the job, but I didn't want to die."

Cana watched Lucy fall back on the bed while she kept feeling her head hurt, and Lucy pressed down against the mattress while she just wanted some more minutes of sleep before going to take a shower. Lucy sighed as she started to feel depressed, but then Cana surprised her by being on top of her again. The girls were now face to face while their breasts nearly touched, and Cana let her hands start to stroke Lucy's arms while her legs and feet worked their way out of the red capri pants that soon fell down to the carpet. They hit it lightly, making Lucy's cheeks blush a little.

Cana began to playfully put her face up close to Lucy's while her eyes started to become filled with confidence, and she wanted to assure Lucy that there would be no need to worry. Anything negative that she'd say about Erza would be kept private between them, and Cana placed her own right hand on her lips. She proceeded to make the gesture of blowing Lucy a kiss, and the faint cherry scent of her breath made Lucy start to softly smile. That was Cana's way of trying to tell her that what she said would be sealed with a cherry-flavored kiss of trust, and she winked while liking how her playful actions started to make Lucy's mood shift from disappointed to slightly cheerful. Lucy gave her a teasing smile while getting out of bed to take that hot shower, and Cana liked how she got Lucy feeling warm with some happiness on this bright morning.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 2? Did you like it? Cana is being playful with Lucy, and their friendship is going smoothly. Things are going nice between them, but what will happen when Lucy has to see Erza at the guild? Standby for the next update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Pushing The Love**

* * *

Lucy walked up the grey staircase to reach the orange entrance doors of the Fairy Tail guild, and Cana pushed them opened while standing beside her. The woman with long brown hair decided to go inside the guild first, and none of the guild members who were sitting at tables seemed excited by her presence. Cana had a calm look on her face as she chose to just sit at a table that would be close to the bar, wanting to get her morning mug of alcohol, and she really felt relaxed. After making Lucy feel somewhat better earlier, Cana could probably just wait for the chance to settle her own business.

During the time that Lucy had been taking her hot shower for the purpose of sweating out the alcohol from her hangover, Cana thought about how she would explain to Mirajane about not handling the night shift. It would be very easy for Cana to simply say that she had to take Lucy home for drinking too much, but what about the rest of the night? Cana placed her hands on the table while calmly thinking about what kind of false story would fool Mirajane, and it could not be something that was very simple or extremely elaborate.

Her left hand gently tugged on the red capri pants that she wore, and Cana chose to look straight at the guild's entrance doors. Lucy decided to not walk in yet, since Erza was currently at the request board, and Cana took her mind off of her own dilemma to look at Lucy's body. She imagined Lucy's black shorts and white T-shirt being replaced with the white towel that had been wrapped around her body after taking a shower, and Cana liked how the drops of water slowly fell from Lucy's body as she moved. The steam that had come from the bathroom felt pretty warm, and Cana recalled herself smiling nicely at Lucy when the temperature heightened in her apartment.

The fact that Lucy could walk so calmly to her closet was a nice sight for Cana's violet eyes to see, and she had watched Lucy bend down near her closet to pick out those black shorts. That ended up causing her towel to slightly lower, exposing Lucy's pink areolas, and Cana found herself smirking from how the Celestial Spirit Wizard's nipples seemed to look cute. Recalling the sight of Lucy tuning to face her and have that towel fall to the floor only made Cana giggle as she thought about how Lucy was so embarrassed earlier this morning, but the sound of someone snapping their fingers near Cana made her mind be back in reality.

"Cana, are you listening to me? Hello?" A certain white-haired barmaid asked her with a look of curiosity on her face while leaning back against a nearby table.

Cana simply responded to her in a relaxed tone, thinking everything was okay, "Hi, Mirajane."

After giving her a scolding glare and speaking with disappointment in her voice, Mira asked the card-wielding woman in a stern tone, "Cana, don't be so calm when this happens. Why were you not managing the bar last night?"

Cana explained to Mirajane in a low whisper with a sultry smile on her face, motioning for her to come closer, "After Lucy got too drunk, I took her home. Once we got inside, however, the panties came off."

That last sentence comically made Mira gasp in shock while her face turned cherry red from blushing, and she couldn't believe that Lucy wasn't doing naughty things with Erza. Cana nicely assured Mirajane that she and Lucy did not have sexual intercourse last night, but she enjoyed how Lucy gave her a nice massage while they were both naked. What Cana was saying hadn't been true at all, and Mira enjoyed hearing gossip in the Fairy Tail. Of course, someone only telling her about their experience of late-night fun in bed would be kept confidential to prove that she could be trusted with knowing about it.

Mira got to hear Cana tell her how she decided to strip naked for the purpose of getting a massage on Lucy's bed, and Cana blushed a light shade of pink while saying that her friend's hands were incredibly soft. Cana went on to say that Lucy's hands were on her back, but the woman with tan skin could feel Lucy giving a nice kiss to her rump. Cana had also allegedly turned back around to see Lucy herself getting naked, and the blonde-haired mage had pounced on her like a playful kitty that wanted to play with the girl who loved it.

Cana kept speaking into Mirajane's ears while continuing to blush, even saying that she sunk her body down into the comfy bed while Lucy caressed her large breasts, and the pleasure was supposedly feeling so good to where Cana could hardly even think about her shift at the bar. She let out a nice sigh before telling Mirajane how Lucy pressed down on her, their breasts nearly touching, and Cana giggled as she said that Lucy used her right hand to feel Cana's brown field of hair that was in the area between her legs. Lucy apparently plucked out a long strand of hair, too.

Mira felt herself be more aroused from hearing this gossip, and Cana told her in a sultry manner about how that one hair was blown down into her mouth. She had decided to swallow it while Lucy used her hands to rub her legs and feet, but Cana gave Mirajane a sexy wink by ending the story with how her own sexual urges made her head go up. Lucy had supposedly lowered her head down to where her lips were millimeters away from kissing Cana's, but Lucy teased her by getting off of her and proceeding to just let Cana wrap her legs around her waist. Cana smirked while wondering if she could continue, but Mirajane surprised her by looking incredibly shocked at Lucy.

 _"When Lucy gets drunk, her niceness turns into naughtiness! She got drunk and pleasured the woman who rarely succumbs to alcohol, and I didn't get any of it on camera for myself! Seeing someone massage Cana in that sexy way... Oh, my!"_ Mirajane thought to herself in a shocked manner while blushing deep red, putting her hands over her nose to hide the slight amount of blood.

Cana thought to herself as she smugly looked at Mira, enjoying that reaction, _"Mira's pretty nice, but her dirty mind would have more enjoyment thinking about what I was only imagining."_

Lucy silently thought while walking into the guild with an astounded facial expression, her cocoa brown eyes witnessing what Cana was doing, _"I trust her enough to where she won't share our conversation, but Cana is sure in a good mood before even having her first drink of the day."_

As Mirajane told Cana that she had to go into the storeroom for alcohol and some time for sweet relief, Lucy started going towards the table where Natsu was sitting with his blue Exceed named Happy. Gray was there, too, and Erza was walking back to the table with a calm facial expression. Lucy decided to pull up a chair and sit down, only to see that she would be sitting directly across from the seat that Erza would be sitting in. Lucy wondered what today's mission would be like, and she hoped to not get scolded for anything.

Erza placed a blue flyer on the table, and Lucy joined her teammates in checking out the job's description. The task would involve getting some items from a cold lake of blue water, and these items were known as Cascade Drops. They were rumored to be delectable items that came from the icy water of the lake near the town, and that nearby town was in the northern part of Fiore. Erza had to glare at Gray and Natsu to keep them from even thinking of fighting over who would land the finishing blow on the bad guys, and Lucy turned around for a split second to quickly smile at Cana. She thought about asking her to come along, even if the environment would be cold.

* * *

Lucy felt like it would be good for the team to have more members, as there was strength in numbers, but she simply turned back around to face Erza while also thinking it would be good to get that permission from Natsu or Erza. Both of those mages seemed like they were pretty happy with the job, and Natsu even pulled out a red guidebook that Lucy bought for him from the bookstore in Magnolia. He proceeded to look at the name of the town, and then the fire dragon slayer opened up the guidebook. He turned some pages, and Natsu smiled as he found the town's name with a picture of it.

The group was heading to the town of Kissaski, a snow-covered town that was in the northern part of Fiore, and that place also had a legal guild where wizards could find work. Erza smiled down at the blue skirt of her Heart Kreuz Armor for a moment, feeling like the team could definitely succeed at this job, and the woman who was nicknamed Titania felt glad that she would get to use Water Magic that would be at her disposal because of her Sea Empress Armor. Even if Lucy would pull out the Celestial Spirit Key that summoned Aquarius, Erza started to narrow her brown eyes as she looked up at the other female.

"Hey, Lucy. This time, don't blow the whole mission for the team. What you did yesterday was very cowardly and pathetic." Erza told her in a stern tone as she folded her arms, hoping for no mishaps.

Lucy replied with an offended look on her face, feeling like the blame couldn't entirely be on her, "Erza, you could've formed a strategy instead of rushing in after Natsu and Gray. That guy named Ryōhei only used that Aero Aegis move because you sent twenty swords at him. You actually ruined the mission for us, idiot."

"What the hell did you call me?! Do you mind repeating that to my face?!" Erza exclaimed with an angry glare, before going over to Lucy's side and harshly slamming her palms down on the table.

Erza's loud reaction got the attention of other mages who were in the guildhall, mainly Cana, and the blue-haired woman named Levy McGarden even looked up from a book that she was reading because this seemed more interesting. Cana got up from the table with a concerned look on her face while not wanting Lucy to physically get hurt in that heated argument, but Gray cooled things down while putting his cold hands on Lucy's right shoulder and Erza's left shoulder. He calmly told the girls that they both needed to calm down, and then Gray let out a soft sigh as he looked displeased at how he thought this would eventually happen.

Natsu also thought that Erza and Lucy needed to keep things peaceful for the team to properly handle the mission, but the pink-haired male did have to agree with the fact that all the blame for yesterday's blunder couldn't all be thrown on to Lucy. Team Natsu fought with that other team in the woods as a group, and they lost as a group. Natsu actually recalled how Makarov once told him that yesterday's failure could lead to tomorrow's success, so there was no need for Lucy to feel so down about how yesterday's mission went wrong.

Erza simply warned Lucy to not do anything that would mess up the mission, and the fact that this drama was now public with other guild members watching caused Lucy to just get up from the table. She chose to sit down at the table where Cana had been sitting, even taking her seat, and Erza was so focused on Lucy to where she ignored Cana going behind the bar to get a white bottle of alcohol. It was tall like the ones that had contained cherry-flavored alcohol, and the taste of this drink was one that Cana preferred to enjoy in the morning.

Lucy watched Cana return to the table, and she watched her friend easily open the bottle. Cana took ten large sips of it while liking how this alcohol had the sweet taste of vanilla, and the booze was also pretty cold. That bottle was actually one that Mirajane got from the storeroom earlier today, and the coldness of the drink caused Cana to slightly shiver while she sat down in the chair that was across from Lucy. Cana smiled with delight while putting the bottle down on the table, and then she let out a small hiccup as she noticed Lucy.

"Erza is a pretty tough woman to deal with, but I hope you'll be okay." Cana told Lucy in a calm manner while touching the back of her right hand with her left hand.

Lucy asked her while looking somewhat anxious, hoping this wouldn't be too big of a favor, "If it's not too much trouble, Cana, do you want to join us?"

"Sorry, Lucy. I normally take jobs by myself to keep enough money for rent at Fairy Hills. Plus, I don't like cold weather very much." Cana responded nicely to her, refusing to accompany the team.

Even though Cana declined to be on that job with Lucy, the stellar mage was still glad that she at least asked her about it. Lucy got to overhear Gray and Natsu being told by Erza that the team would be leaving soon to get on the next train heading for Kissaki Town, so that prompted her to get up from the brown wooden chair. She also heard Cana drink more of the alcohol, sounding like she was quickly drinking the rest of the booze while it all went down her throat, and Lucy wished that she could drink in a carefree manner like her friend. That took years of practice, however.

As Lucy noticed the other members of Team Natsu getting up to leave the guildhall, she watched run towards the entrance doors while choosing to run after them. Lucy ran quickly while having a soft smile on her face, having the ambition to let this mission end in success, and she would be happy to at least taste one of those Cascade Drops. That would definitely be a nice part of the reward, and Lucy would be sure to bring some back for Cana. After all, they might go well with the bottle of wine that Lucy planned to buy her later as a thank-you gift.

Lucy was almost out of the guildhall, but then she was surprised at the sight of Erza requipping in front of her to be wearing the Clear Heart Clothing. Lucy tried to run past her, only to get shoulder checked by Erza's left shoulder, and the scarlet-haired mage saw that as a nice bit of payback for how Lucy spoke to her earlier. That shoulder check sent Lucy stumbling to her right, and her right hand ended up tipping over an empty red bottle of booze. Lucy could only look worried while seeing the bottle descend the ground, and hitting the carpet made it produce the sounds of breaking into many pieces.

Lucy walked towards the bottle and bent over, wanting to pick up all the fragments for them to be thrown in the trash, but then she heard the footsteps of Cana running over to the other side of the broken glass. The card-wielding woman gave Lucy a nice smile while not wanting her to get any cuts on her hands, and Cana would gladly get all the glass into the trash. She walked around to Lucy's side and calmly told her to go handle the mission, and Cana soon bent over in front of Lucy. Her rump was in the other girl's face right now, and Lucy felt her heart beat softly while her brown eyes focused on Cana's pants. Lucy thought about taking some time to assist her, but Cana used her rump to gently push Lucy away. That was a signal for Lucy to go catch up with Team Natsu, and she simply walked out the guild with her cheeks warmly blushing pink.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 3? Cana inspired Lucy to find enough courage to talk back to Erza, and she certainly gave Lucy that nice push in the end. Team Natsu is going out on a job, but what will happen when they spend time at the cold lake? Standby for the next update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you!**

 **Deuce: Thank you for wishing me good luck with this new story. Lucy x Cana stories are nice.**

 **Guest: Don't worry, I won't take too long with them having an actual lemon moment in this story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Hotness With Proximity, Coldness With Frustration**

* * *

The members of Team Natsu managed to reach the town of Kissaki, and they were currently walking towards the town's entrance for the purpose of going to the cold lake that would not be far from it. Erza carried Natsu on her back while she had no problem with the cold weather, and he only had to be carried because of how he felt pretty ill from the motion sickness that he had to deal with on the train. Lucy began to shiver from the frosty weather as she walked next to Gray, but she softly smiled while she just had to get accustomed to it.

The town of Kissaki may not have been as large as Magnolia, but the townspeople sure liked to display their area's specialties. Lucy and Gray passed by a concession stand that was selling gingerbread cookies, really liking how the aroma of those treats was quite strong, and both of the mages smiled nicely while also taking notice of how some stores were selling hot cocoa and mint-flavored sugar cookies to tourists. One of the clothing stores on the street even had a green pine tree outside of it, but the tree had a red scarf around it to signify that clothing could be purchased from that shop.

Lucy took a moment to look up at the grey sky, and she saw white snowflakes slowly falling down to the ground. They looked quite cute, almost as cute as the thought of Cana putting her brown hair into a ponytail, and Lucy's cheeks blushed a light shade of pink. She seemed flustered while wondering why the image of Cana changing her hairstyle caused her to smile, but Lucy would probably like Cana's hair when it was in any decent-looking style. She even thought back to when Cana blew her that kiss, and Lucy was certainly feeling warm in the chilly town.

Gray gave Lucy a curious look while seeing that her face was bright pink, and he gently placed his left hand on her forehead. She didn't seem to have a fever, and Lucy also wasn't coughing or sneezing to indicate that she had gotten sick. Lucy used her right hand to get Gray's left hand off of her forehead, and the stellar mage tried her best to make the feeling of being flustered simmer down to a feeling of calmness. She needed to focus on getting this mission done, and then she would be able to see Cana when she got back to Magnolia Town.

"Is everything okay with you, Lucy? Just because Erza's in front of you, were you staring at her ass?" Gray asked Lucy while looking pretty calm, thinking he interrupted Lucy from continuing to do that.

Lucy responded in an offended manner while narrowing her cocoa brown eyes at him, disliking that the false rumors even reached his ears, "Gray, I'm not interested in Erza like that! Look, don't be quick to believe everything you hear!"

Erza added while turning around for a moment to give Lucy a condescending frown, "Also, I wouldn't date someone who was such a coward. Not only did you almost forfeit that fight against Flare Corona in the Grand Magic Games, but you're so fragile that a recent nosebleed was such a serious injury for you."

The woman who enjoyed wielding swords was referring to a rowdy fight in the guildhall that had transpired three weeks ago, and Lucy had sadly gotten caught in the brawl. Erza had accidentally requipped into her Seduction Armor while thinking about something she had read in an erotic novel, but she still had a sword that came with the armor. Mirajane had sadly been drunk when she was trying to fight against Juvia, and the oldest of Strauss siblings accidentally struck Lucy with a harsh kick when she was trying to run past their brawl.

Lucy groaned in annoyance from hearing Erza recall how she bent over to pick up some money that had been dropped by someone during the brawl, and Lucy unfortunately ended up colliding with Erza's large ass. To the scarlet-haired mage, Lucy felt like a mere bread crumb thrown at the pink panties that revealed most of her large butt. She started to laugh in a rude manner at how Lucy had slid down her rump and groaned in pain, causing the Celestial Spirit Wizard to start clenching her fists, and Erza had done many squats and workout to make her ass be firm like tempered steel.

Erza started to give Lucy a stern look while thinking that she was only staring at her large ass like it needed to be kissed in the manner of begging for forgiveness, but Erza still disliked how Lucy had the nerve to call her an idiot earlier. She felt like flattery would get Lucy nowhere, and Erza continued to walk towards the lake while thinking that there would be no way for the other female to mess up this job. Lucy kept walking beside Gray while hoping this job would be done fast, but her loud claim of telling Erza that she would get hit one day had gotten the attention of two mages who walked out of a nearby bakery.

One of them was a woman who had light blue hair in a bob style with bangs cut above her sapphire blue eyes, and she wore cerulean earrings that were shaped like teardrops. Her outfit consisted of a brown winter coat with cerulean blue snow boots that went all the way up to her knees, and this woman's blue guild mark was on her left palm. She belonged to the guild that was known as Yukiwarashi's Blizzard, and this woman was actually an S-Class mage who had the job of making sure that no one entered the town without stating their reasons for being here.

"Well, they're loud and they must be pretty confident. I guess that's why they think it's okay to be loud in a town that's had avalanches in the past." The woman calmly explained to her partner, narrowing her eyes as she sternly folded her arms.

The guy with white spiky hair that resembled the style of Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth replied in a calm manner, seeming relaxed, "Don't worry about it, Sayaka. If we can take them down, we'll be the mages who get promoted to be guards on the next S-Class trial."

"Hyō, one of those mages appears to be Erza Scarlet. Before those years of Fairy Tail's members going missing, she and I... were rivals."

This woman was Sayaka Gekkouga, a strong mage who was one of the top mages in her guild, and she was known for having Water Magic that could annihilate avalanches. She had made quite a name for herself during the years that Fairy Tail had to deal with rough times, and some criminals would even run away from her while screaming in fear. Sayaka was also a prominent person in the Yukiwarashi's Blizzard because of how she was skilled at snowboarding, too, and she won the gold medal for first place in that event during the Winter Magic Games.

Her partner was Hyō Takamine, and he seemed to be skilled with a nice type of magic that really complimented Sayaka's skills with water. His lifelong dream was to be the greatest wizard who could wield regular Ice Magic, not the variation of it that was wielded by Gray, and Hyō got his team through the preliminary round of the Winter Magic Games by using some attacks that were really on the borderline of being too dangerous. He simply walked to the lake in a calm manner, but Sayaka would be sure to rough up her opponents.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guild...**

Cana stood in front of the request board with a calm smile on her face, wondering about which job would be the best one for her to handle today, and she glanced at some of the flyers that were in different colors. Cana was mainly focused on the type of job that she would have to do, not really thinking about which task could help her get rich quick, and some jobs looked like they would be fun to take. However, Cana only decided to choose one job because of how she didn't want to spend the entire day handling tasks for money.

One of the jobs with a purple flyer would require Cana to go all the way to the marshlands of Fiore, and the client for that job described how the water in the marshlands was now purple because of some dark mages who viciously used Poison Magic. Cana didn't exactly have any cards on her that could make water become purified, and she had also heard stories about how that dark guild in the marshlands was said to be one of the strong ones that was underneath the three primary dark guilds leading the Balam Alliance. Well, Cana wouldn't handle that job.

Her violet eyes shifted to a blue flyer that involved the task of working for the guild known as Mizu Galleon, and Cana would have to do that job for a month. The guild master was said to be a sadistic woman who had a sultry side that complimented her beauty, and Cana would actually have to be the assistant who literally kissed the guild master's feet every morning. Cana would also have to address that guild master as her mistress, but the card-wielding mage declined to take that job because of how she was not the submissive type in relationships.

She felt like it would be pointless to find a good task today, even though those two flyers came with high amounts of reward money, but her eyes soon widened in a surprised manner as she unpinned a green flyer from the board. Cana felt a surge of utmost confidence while taking the job off of the request board, and its description seemed pretty interesting. The fact that this job was available made Cana move her hips in a gentle manner, but she was soon surprised at how the client wanted the task to be done two days later. As Cana was about to groan with impatience, she was gently tapped on the shoulder by someone from behind.

"Cana, did you find a job that is suitable? Do you think Juvia will have a good day, too?" Juvia Lockser asked her in a calm tone of voice, smiling as she moved over to be next to the brown-haired mage.

She replied nicely to Juvia, attempting to display a soft smile like things were going perfectly, "Yeah, Juvia. The job that I picked it out is pretty good, and it comes with a nice reward. Anyway, I think you might have a good day."

Juvia responded with a cheerful smile on her face while her blue eyes twinkled with delight, "Wow, Juvia found the job of working for Mizu Galleon! When Juvia tells Gray-sama about this, he'll surely come along and help her out!"

As Juvia unpinned the blue flyer and proceeded to walk to the bar for the purpose of having Mirajane stamp it, Cana wondered if Juvia would truly have fun on that job of being the right-hand assistant for a sexy guild master. That female leader would probably have no need for Gray, and trying to seduce him in front of Juvia would only cause her to enviously fight that woman at full power. Of course, Gray going along with Juvia meant that he would probably only be permitted to observe when Juvia and that woman had to do anything naughty.

Cana liked how the blue-haired woman wore her hair in two pigtails while also wearing the blue sundress that she recently purchased from the best clothing store in Magnolia, and wearing something nice would actually be part of the job that Cana picked out. She may have felt impatient because of how it would've been nice to do the job today, but Cana also felt some excitement stir inside of her. This task would definitely be fun, and Cana would also be sure to get some nice cake as well. She started to walk away from the request board, but then she glanced at Fairy Tail's entrance doors for a moment.

Lucy and the other members of Team Natsu had been gone for four hours now, and Cana hoped that Erza was not doing anything that would keep the team from succeeding. If Lucy was in a good mood when she got back, then Cana would definitely ask her about coming along for this job. She started to giggle at the thought of Lucy enjoying that task, and Cana would be sure to walk home with her later. Cana may have just been teasing Lucy and playfully being affectionate to cheer her up, but could they ever go on a mission like it was a friendly date?

Two friends going somewhere together wouldn't be seen as romantic, and Cana only wanted to spend some time with Lucy. She didn't want her friend to come back with any serious injuries, though, and Cana started to sigh sadly as she regretted not accepting Lucy's offer to accompany the team on their mission. The two girls were just friends who enjoyed each other's company, though, so they wouldn't have to treat the mission like it was a date. They could just see it as a casual day, and it would probably get Erza off of Lucy's mind.

"Cana, which job did you pick out?" Mirajane sweetly asked her from behind the bar, smiling happily as she cleaned a brown beer mug with a white rag.

She replied to Mirajane in a relaxed tone while walking towards the bar, giving her a gentle smile, "I picked out this one to hopefully handle with Lucy, but I have to wait two more days."

"Will Lucy be massaging you tonight, Cana? Do you think that she'd offer me a massage, too?" Mira whispered to Cana in a curious tone, blushing as she thought about what was said earlier.

Cana calmly told the gossip-loving barmaid that Lucy would probably not be drunk enough to do that tonight, but she did tell Mira about how she used her rump to give Lucy a nice push out of the guild. That caused Mira's cheeks to blush more pink while asking Cana if she thought that Lucy liked that, but Cana simply giggled softly while thinking that Lucy wouldn't blush about that or even be replaying that moment in her head. Cana accidentally dropped the green flyer, causing her to bend over in front of Mira to pick it up, and Cana's booty certainly looked large.

The plumpness of her rump in those red pants made Mira slightly sweat while being glad that Gajeel and Levy were distracted by Juvia asking them if they knew where the Mizu Galleon guild was located, and Mira exhaled a warm breath against Cana's ass. Being aroused like this made Mira recall the time that Lucy accompanied her to a hot spring after an S-Class job that was taken for Lucy to get rent money, and she had gotten out of the hot water to sit down on one of the stones. She enjoyed being so wet, but things were interesting when Lucy rose her head up from the water to be an inch away from the white field of hair that covered her sacred area. Lucy had let out calm breaths towards it, making Mira sweat with slight arousal, and the white-haired woman ended up giving Lucy a friendly kiss on the forehead before they finished bathing.

* * *

 **Five minutes later, at Kissaki Lake...**

The four members of Team Natsu reached the lake outside of Kissaki Town to see that it was filled with blue water that sparkled in a beautiful manner because of the Cascade Drops that were in the lake, and Erza put Natsu down on the snowy ground while requipping into her Sea Empress Armor. The Crystal Sword was the weapon that she would use for this mission, and Erza aimed her sword at the water. She was able to unleash a nice spell that created a blue twister of water in the lake, glad to see it sucking up the water, and Erza watched her twister go high into the air before bursting like a water balloon.

That resulted in the water heavily falling down to the ground like it was rain, and Lucy was quick to get away from that situation while puddles form on the thinnest parts of the snowy ground. She and Gray both gasped in awe at the sight of blue items on the ground while they nicely sparkled, and they were shaped like teardrops. Those were obviously the Cascade Drops that the team needed to acquire for their mission to end in success, and Gray smiled in a happy manner while he proceeded to put some in the brown satchel that he brought with him for this particular job.

Lucy watched the rain start to cease while she walked back towards her teammates, and she picked up a Cascade Drop that was in a nearby puddle. She put it in her mouth and found it to be like candy with in the flavor of blueberry, and that candy was actually a result of one of the younger mages in Kissaki Town overusing Water-Make Magic on the lake to where the water was constantly filled with magical energy to produce the Cascade Drops. Lucy noticed that three more were in another puddle that was close to her, and she took them out of the water.

Since the team now had the Cascade Drops in their possession, they could go back to Kissaki Town and meet the client. As Erza was about to pick up Natsu, however, she and Lucy both looked startled to see a large blue bubble of water floating in midair before falling into the lake. Someone was apparently getting the water level of the lake back to normal, and Erza soon heard footsteps calmly walking towards the area. When she saw Sayaka appear with Hyō by her side, Erza could only narrow her brown eyes and clench her fists as she recognized her old rival.

"Sayaka Gekkouga, we meet again. If my twister caught your attention, then just know that we're getting Cascade Drops for a client. I don't have time for you, especially since I've won seven of our battles and only lost one." Erza explained to her rival with a stern facial expression while looking straight into her sapphire blue eyes, requipping back into her Heart Kreuz Armor.

Sayaka responded in an offended manner while looking somewhat frustrated, "You have legitimate reasons to enter Kissaki Town, after all. However, watch that arrogant tongue of yours. Erza, do not judge me by my skill level from seven years ago."

Hyō added nicely, smiling at the situation, "Fairy Tail may have won the Grand Magic Games, but seven years of training has helped us be two of the best S-Class wizards in our guild. If you feel like there is room for arrogance, then just try to defeat us."

Gray groaned in frustration as he attempted to slap Natsu awake, not wanting Erza to be baited into fighting against Sayaka, but he soon saw the blue-haired woman aim her left hand at Erza. She unleashed a blue sphere of water from her hand while surprisingly smirking at how it moved slowly, and Sayaka merely grinned from seeing Erza act like the attack was nothing to worry about. Hyō exhaled white icy winds from his mouth, directing them all at the ball of water, and his Ice Magic gave Sayaka's attack much more speed!

It ended up striking Erza directly to create a blue explosion that was somewhat powerful, but the smoke cleared up quickly to reveal that Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor at the last minute. She created ten swords in midair, and Erza stretched her arms forward to send them all flying towards Sayaka. However, her opponent began to engulf herself in Water Magic while starting to spin around in the clockwise direction. A blue aura surrounded her body, and Sayaka soon became engulfed in a blue twister of water.

Hyō fired a large white icicle at the twister, taking Erza by surprise, and it was broken down into magic that took the form of light blue drills! Combining that ice with Sayaka's Water Magic could certainly be lethal, and all the projectiles were fired at Erza! She flew upward to dodge them, only to see Hyō unleash icy wind from his hand to make the drills be blown upward, and Erza was caught in those harsh blue explosions! Sayaka could not only use her twister of water to boost the power of Hyō's moves, but she also liked how it could serve as a shield.

The sight of Erza falling down to the ground made Gray narrow his eyes while he ran towards Hyō, and the black-haired male used his Ice-Make Magic to create a hammer. He picked up the hammer of ice and jumped up into the air, before slamming it down on Hyō's head, and Gray ignored how his ice-wielding opponent sent cold energy into the ground. He soon heard Erza scream in pain while also letting his ears hear that she crashed through ice, and Gray turned around to see that Hyō created an icy sphere of energy that had many white spikes protruding up from it.

As he heard Erza's armor start to crack while also seeing her cough up blood, Gray told Hyō in a stern tone with a bit of respect, "Well, I have to admit that your ice definitely has density to it. Your spells must've taken lots of practice for them to be that good."

Sayaka told him in a calm manner, narrowing her eyes, "I'm in the mood to fight, but I'll be fair. You two can unleash all the ice you want on each other, and I'll deal with Erza."

Hyō responded nicely while standing up, not even seeming bruised, "That's fine, Sayaka. Go settle that score."

Gray was astounded to see that Hyō's head had no injuries at all, not even blood, and he gave him a harsh punch to the stomach for the purpose of seeing what would happen. He got to witness how his punch had no effect, but Hyō was not an Ice Dragon Slayer or an Ice God Slayer. He merely surrounded himself with icy energy to where his body felt dense like glacial ice, and constantly doing that caused Hyō to be pretty good at enduring attacks. However, he could also take that Ice Magic and use it for powerful moves.

He put his right hand into the lake's water that was at a pretty cold temperature, and Hyō soon pulled it out while concentrating his Ice Magic into the palm of his hand. In a few seconds, a light blue sphere was created and it mainly contained his Ice Magic. Gray was quickly met with a kick to the chest from him, and the mage from Fairy Tail was sent sliding backwards. Hyō stretched his right arm backwards, before stretching it forward and throwing the icy sphere with lots of force, and he grinned confidently from seeing Gray get hit by the attack!

As Gray was hit by the attack that soon engulfed him in a light blue blast, Erza recovered enough of her strength to where she could requip into her Clear Heart Clothing. She got herself off of the icy spikes, and she went around the blast while wanting to put Sayaka in her place. Erza hastily ran towards her and dealt a harsh punch to her face, before dealing seven more brutal punches, but she soon felt Sayaka's left hand harshly grab her right breast. Erza blushed slightly from feeling how Sayaka had a rougher touch than when Natsu would sleep with her, but what was Sayaka up to?

Sayaka's grip on Erza's chest was quite strong, but she viciously smiled at the fact that she had a free hand. She charged up a large amount of magical power into this spell, and the female from Yukiwarashi's Blizzard unleashed a spiraling vortex of Water Magic from her left hand. Sayaka aimed her attack at Erza's stomach area, and she watched her foe get pushed back while the attack was filled with scalding hot water that had steam coming out of it. Erza screamed in agonizing pain while she was sent crashing into the icy spikes that were created earlier, and the blue explosion seemed to be filled with power.

Gray told Lucy in a concerned manner while he was bruised and bloodied, seeing that she stood near his satchel, "Lucy, take the Cascade Drops and run to Kissaki Town! I can stall these guys for at least twenty more minutes, so just run!"

Sayaka calmly interrupted their conversation while smirking, folding her arms as she saw Erza losing consciousness, "That won't be necessary. If Erza hadn't been mouthy, you wouldn't be in this mess. You're free to go, but her arrogance just brought back feelings of anger that I needed to be out of my system."

Lucy asked Sayaka while looking somewhat nervous, not wanting to fall for a trick, "Are you sure that you'll let us go?"

Sayaka decided to rudely ask her if water was normally blue, which came with the obvious answer of that being true, and she was definitely telling the truth. Sayaka would not hurt anyone who she had no qualms with, evidenced by how she never attacked Gray, and she also felt like Erza had been unprepared for the day that they would meet again. The scarlet-haired woman actually hadn't thought about Sayaka, not even during the Grand Magic Games, and her rival even told Lucy that she had more fun defeating Minerva from Sabertooth on a job last year. Sayaka even threw shade at Erza by saying that she didn't need Nakagami Armor, and she only needed her skills with Water Magic.

Gray stood in the crater where Hyō's attack had struck him, and he clenched his fists in frustration while hearing the two mages start walking back to town. He went over to the brown satchel that contained the Cascade Drops, and Gray would gladly take them to the client. He calmly told Lucy that nothing was her fault, as even using Water Magic from Aquarius could've been a waste of time, and the main difference between this mission and the previous one was that the situation ultimately ended with Team Natsu having some kind of success. Gray picked up the brown satchel with his right hand while ignoring how his green shirt and black pants were torn, but he comically dragged Natsu back to town with his left hand. The fire dragon slayer started to feel better as the motion sickness wore off, but Gray would tell him about what happened.

* * *

 **One hour later, at the lake...**

Erza slowly opened her eyes and regained consciousness to find Lucy staring down at her in a concerned manner, and she quickly stood up while her mind recalled the situation that transpired earlier. She looked around the area to see that Sayaka and Hyō were gone, and Erza wondered if Natsu managed to wake up and give them a merciless beating that burnt them to a crisp. If that was the case, then she would thank him later. Erza watched Lucy stand up, and she ignored Lucy giving her a faint frown of disappointment that was only visible for a second.

Natsu and Gray walked back towards the lake with smiles on their faces, the fire dragon slayer feeling bummed that Gray didn't slap him more times to wake him up for fighting against those frosty wizards, but Natsu was quick to dash at Erza when he saw that she was now awake. The scarlet-haired woman winced in pain while blood covered her arms and legs that were badly bruised, and she only hugged the pink-haired male for a few seconds before ending it. Erza wanted to celebrate how this was her best day ever, as she saw Gray hold the brown bag of jewels in his right hand, but Lucy sternly decided to tell her the honest truth.

"Erza, we completed the job and Sayaka spared our lives. You provoked her into fighting, but I told her to leave us alone. At least I was smart enough to not mess with her." Lucy told her while looking annoyed, not tolerating how Erza instigated the fight.

That caused Erza to ask in an appalled manner, disbelief and shock entering her brown eyes, "Lucy, you let her get away? You didn't even try to fight her?! After seven long years of being gone, I finally see her again and you let her win by forfeiting?!"

Lucy told her in a frustrated manner, also feeling upset about the other job, "When the team does jobs, it's not just about what you personally want! We came here to get Cascade Drops, and that's all. You know, Erza, doing nothing is better than being dead. You can be upset at me, but I don't care anymore. You arrogant bitch."

That last part really got Erza steamed while Gray and Natsu took some steps back towards the lake, and Lucy repeated that final sentence with no hesitation. She imagined that other women like Minerva and Mirajane wouldn't just hold their tongues if Erza put their lives in danger, and Lucy even told Erza that she was at least smart enough to get some Cascade Drops instead of being a wounded fool. That only prompted Erza to angrily scream and tackle Lucy down to the ground, pulling on some of her blonde hair while telling her she couldn't speak to her that way, and Lucy grabbed Erza's shoulders with force to where they were both rolling across the snowy ground.

Erza kicked Lucy off of her, and the Celestial Spirit Wizard got up quickly. She decided to run back to town and get some sugary coffee to calm her nerves, but Lucy's idea of running away only made Erza see her as a coward who couldn't take the consequences of being so bold to talk back. Lucy could hear Erza's foosteps behind her while she ran past Natsu and Gray, preparing to make a right turn towards Kissaki Town, but Lucy was unfortunately not faster than Erza. She was about to turn around and try to fight, but Erza delivered a harsh kick to her chest and sent Lucy into the lake for a very chilly bath.

Natsu couldn't stop Erza from diving in after Lucy, and he soon heard Lucy groan in pain while also getting to see that Erza dealt powerful punches to her body. She even gave Lucy a black eye before kicking her in the chest, and Lucy retaliated by punching Erza in the face twice. She attempted to punch her again, but Erza used her nails to scratch Lucy's left wrist. That caused the blonde-haired girl to wince in pain while covering the wound with her right hand, and she soon took a harsh upward kick from Erza. Lucy went out of the water for a moment, but then she fell back into it while feeling bruised all over.

Lucy looked straight ahead to see Erza giving her a smug grin, intent on winning while she had less damaging injuries, and seeing Erza requip into her black bikini only made Lucy start to tremble in fear. She may not have been in swimwear, but being in water like this brought back some memories of how Minerva tortured her in the Naval Battle. She attempted to punch Erza, only to see her teammate roughly grab her left fist, and Lucy was soon kicked out of the water. She landed in front of Natsu and Gray, and Erza's harsh glare while getting out of the lake only made Lucy start to feel more fearful like this would end brutally for her. She even started to imagine Erza towering over her like how Minerva had been very intimidating in the end, and Lucy begged her to stop.

"Are you going to apologize because you know it's impossible for you to beat me? Did the water remind you of your stupidity to stay in that sphere while I had to avenge you, or did you get distracted by how I chose to be in a bikini? After all, don't people in the guild say how you wanted to be dominated by me in bed?" Erza asked Lucy in a rude tone while folding her arms, still upset at Lucy while feeling like she did nothing to provoke her friend's irritation.

Lucy told Erza in a calm tone while Gray helped her stand up, feeling really sore as she soon looked at the wound on her left arm, "Erza, just shut your mouth. I never wanted to be romantically involved with you, and I can't keep dealing with you looking down on me and trying to blame me for things. The fact that you even pushed me into the lake is just too much for me to handle, so I'm done with the team."

Gray told Lucy in a calm tone while looking at her wrist with concern in his blue eyes, before frowning in disapproval at Erza, "Let's go see if one of those wizards in the guild has healing spells like Wendy, and then we'll get you some cocoa or something. Lucy, you don't need to deal with Erza bringing up a brutal incident involving you to make herself look better."

As Gray walked off with Lucy to the town of Kissaki, Natsu could only give Erza a scolding look while he told her that physically fighting Lucy was way out of line. Pushing her into that cold water was going too far, and the fire dragon slayer felt like Erza would try to justify her actions. Natsu may not have been the most intelligent person on Earthland, but he could tell that Erza and Lucy fought out of anger while their emotions ran high. Still, he felt like giving both girls some time away from the team to let them cool down and not worsen the dysfunction that was transpiring.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 4? Did you like it? Sorry if it's too long. Lucy felt some courage to really talk back to Erza like that, but they certainly aren't friends. Also, I'll be sure to do any later fights better if these ones weren't good. Anyway, how will Cana react when Lucy is back in Magnolia? Standby for the update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked Mira's reaction to what Cana told her about Lucy supposedly giving her a massage. I'm glad Lucy stood her ground and talked back to Erza, too. Also, her fearfulness of being in deep water like that will be more explained later on.**

 **meiku: That's a good suggestion for her attire. I'll think about it. As for Cana getting Lucy pregnant, that may happen in the epilogue chapter later on or in a fantasy. Also, a nice lemon may come soon in this story.**

 **Deuce: Cana and Lucy will grow closer as the story progresses. Things may go further in lemons that occur, and Cana is definitely being a good friend to Lucy. Don't worry. I have no intention of abandoning this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Liquor & Passion**

* * *

Cana stood behind the bar in the Fairy Tail guild while she now had the job of working the night shift, and she pulled out a brown bottle of alcohol from the bottom cabinet. This was the best time for her to start drinking, as the guildhall was empty because of people finishing their jobs earlier in the day or still being out on tasks that needed to be completed, and Cana loosened the red bottle cap off of her drink. She took several large sips of it and gulped them all down, really liking how the liquor was a chocolate flavor with sugar added to it.

She placed the bottle down on the counter for a moment, and Cana turned around for a moment to softly smile at the wooden clock that was on the wall. The current time was 9:30 at night, which was the time that people usually showed up for some nightly beer or food that they would want to eat, but things were pretty silent. Cana turned back around to face the Fairy Tail guild's entrance doors, patiently waiting for someone to arrive, and she'd probably go home if no one showed up. The guild's emptiness made Cana feel like going home, but the sound of the doors being pushed open made her stay around.

"Cana, give me a strong type of alcohol. Any flavor is fine." Lucy told her in a disappointed tone while looking pretty depressed, thinking about what had happened earlier today.

The brown-haired woman asked in an astounded tone, seeing Lucy dragging the large bag of jewels behind her, "What happened to your right eye, Lucy? Who did that to you?"

"Erza punched me in the eye, Cana. We actually got in a fight on the job because of Erza causing herself and Gray to get badly wounded by mages who she had provoked, and Erza didn't want me to scold her. We had a little fight, but then it became really dangerous when Erza pushed me into the cold lake." Lucy calmly explained to her friend while trembling at the earlier situation that she was recalling.

Lucy went on to talk about how Gray took her to the guild that was in Kissaki Town, but the healing mage there was a snobby girl who felt like Lucy only needed healing for the bloody slash wound that Erza had dealt to her wrist. She had simply told Lucy that a steak would be good for her swollen eye, and Gray allowed Lucy to keep all the money from the job because he saw it as her reward for having the courage to stand up to Erza. However, not even that nice compensation could keep Lucy from sitting on the couch in her apartment for hours to just depressingly think in silence before coming to the guild.

Cana pulled out another brown bottle of the chocolate alcohol from the lower cabinet, and she handed it to Lucy after watching her sit on the bar stool in front of her. The stellar mage took some heavy sips before stopping to tell Cana that it was best for her to leave Natsu's team, and Lucy was even still wearing the black shorts that she wore with her white T-shirt to match. Her clothes had been pretty damp from the frigid temperatures of the lake's water, and Lucy even sneezed several times on the train ride back to Magnolia. The alcohol may have been pretty warm, but it couldn't make her sweat out the cold that she tried to suppress. Lucy felt somewhat sick, but Cana felt like Erza was a sickening jerk from how she pushed Lucy into a lake.

She could understand if a wizard in Fairy Tail wanted to fight their rival, such as how Natsu was eager for himself and Sting from Sabertooth to someday fight again, but that couldn't be done when it was irrelevant to a job needing to be completed. Cana narrowed her violet eyes while thinking that she would never put Lucy in that type of danger, and even asking if the water was deep caused Lucy to widen her eyes with some fear in them. Cana didn't doubt that Lucy still felt pretty shaken up after what Minerva did to her, and the worst part was that Erza made Lucy go through a similar experience.

Lucy placed her right hand on the counter, and Cana touched it with her left hand. She was giving Lucy assurance about how that would never happen to her again, and the card-wielding mage got out from behind the bar for the purpose of hugging Lucy. Cana wanted her friend to feel like she would be okay, and she'd even make sure that Erza did not force Lucy to go on any jobs with her or the team anymore. Erza could certainly be stern and forceful, but at least Cana was a good friend who would help Lucy get through that trauma and fear. As Cana continued to hug her, Lucy gently hugged back while remembering something that took a short amount of time on the way here. She hadn't really thanked Cana for helping her so much, and sharing a hug with her right now made the timing really be right.

Lucy told Cana with a soft smile on her face as her cheeks blushed light pink from the alcohol, "Cana, I actually have a little gift for you. It's a sweet way of saying thanks."

Cana replied in a sultry manner while giving Lucy a teasing smile, proceeding to sit on her lap for a second, "If it's a big box of chocolates, then those treats might make my ass get a little bigger. That might tempt me to really sit on you, Lucy, unless you want me to."

Lucy replied happily, before drinking some more large sips of her chocolate-flavored liquor, "Cana, it's not that. You and I will both love how the taste makes us feel better."

Before Lucy could keep talking, she let out a few hiccups while blushing more and seeing Cana go to a nearby table. She got off of the bar stool for a moment to go get something from the brown bag of jewels, slightly stumbling as she walked over to it, and Lucy squatted down for a moment. Her vision was slightly blurred from the alcohol, but she managed to shift through the brown jewels and find a pink bottle of alcohol that had a nice red bow on one side of it. Cana walked over to Lucy, and she put her hands over her mouth in surprise from seeing what Lucy bought.

This wasn't just cherry-flavored alcohol, but it was a good brand of it that had been somewhat expensive. It actually cost Lucy fifty-thousand jewels, and she had actually purchased it from a store that looked pretty cute. That store was mainly where women shopped for treats and alcohol, even getting good sodas from there, but the manager of that store told Lucy how she couldn't drink that alcohol without a lover. Lucy just assumed that she meant a lover of alcohol, which was Cana, and the blonde-haired mage stood up to hand it to her friend.

Cana gladly took the alcohol from Lucy, but she went back behind the bar with it for the sole purpose of putting it on the counter. She hadn't forgotten about the bottle of chocolate-flavored liquor that she had been drinking, and Cana proceeded to just finish it all with several gulps. She drank down that bottle of alcohol to where the last few drops of it gently fell on her tongue, and Cana slightly blushed while thinking that cherry would totally compliment chocolate. As she thought about opening it up and taking a whiff of the cherry aroma, Cana watched Lucy stumble back to her bar stool while blushing light pink.

It would be nice to take Lucy home, but Cana didn't want to drink this gift later by herself. She would want Lucy to at least taste what she had purchased, and Cana realized something. Lucy had never been in her room at the Fairy Hills dormitory, which was a shame since they were good friends, and Cana felt like Lucy could spend the night in her room to sleep off all the alcohol. She got out from behind the counter to grab Lucy's jewels with her right hand, and then Cana watched Lucy drink the rest of her liquor. Cana giggled at how Lucy started saying that she'd look so much better with brown hair, and Cana simply grabbed Lucy's right hand with her right hand to lead her out of the Fairy Tail guild. The two girls were now headed to Fairy Hills, and Cana hoped that Lucy would like her room.

* * *

 **20 minutes later, in Cana's room...**

Cana and Lucy had quietly entered the lobby of the Fairy Hills dormitory, and they also went up the stairs to the first upper floor while hardly making any noise. Erza was the head girl who had to serve as a lookout for intruders during the night, but Cana and Lucy were pretty lucky that the scarlet-haired woman was currently walking around in the resource room for the purpose of trying to see if anyone was attempting to hide in the dark room that merely contained books on magic and records of all the tenants who worked at the Fairy Tail guild.

The two girls were currently in Cana's bedroom, and Lucy got to see that her room simply had yellow wallpaper with brown carpeting to match. There was a round brown table in the middle of the room, and it had bottles of alcohol on it while they were in different colors. One of the walls had brown arched windows that were inches away from each other, and the left window was near a white shelf that contained books on Card Magic. There were new books on the best brands of alcohol, too, and Cana even had a green couch against one of the walls. That was nothing compared to her four-poster bed that had a brown comforter on the mattress, though.

Cana led her friend to the bed while thinking that they could just take turns drinking from the bottle of cherry-flavored liquor, but Lucy blushed pink while having other plans in her drunken state. She took off her black shorts and pulled up her white shirt, removing both articles of clothing for them to gently hit the floor, and Lucy was now in a white lacy bra with with white lacy panties to match. She gave Cana a nice smile while saying that it was warm in this room that smelled like booze, and Lucy's brown eyes twinkled as she began to gently stretch open her white panties.

Lucy turned around slowly to watch Cana walk towards her bed with the alcohol, and that prompted Lucy to also go towards Cana's bed. She went into the right side of the bed while Cana chose to sleep on the left side, and Lucy let her body sink down into the mattress. She smiled cutely while sliding under the comforter, and Lucy let out a cute hiccup as she started to crawl like a cat. The Celestial Spirit Wizard could hear Cana loosening the cap on the alcohol, and she gently giggled before using her teeth to pull down the zipper on Cana's red capri pants.

"Lucy, you're pretty eager for us to have late-night fun. Let's drink first, though." Cana told Lucy with a teasing facial expression while blushing, before taking some sips of the delicious booze.

Lucy responded in a happy manner while letting out a nice sigh, having her nose near Cana's underwear, "We can smell that cherry drink, Cana, but you smell so good. In fact, it looks like you have a beautiful field."

Cana asked Lucy with a nice smile on her face, wondering if her little fantasy would actually come true, "Lucy... You want me?"

Lucy answered that question by pulling down Cana's red capri pants, and she got back up to her original spot on the bed for the purpose of seeing Cana drink down the alcohol. It tasted like cherry soda while having a beautiful color that seemed to be a mix of red and purple, but Cana blushed bright pink while feeling somewhat tipsy from only drinking half of the alcohol. Lucy purchased a pretty strong brand of alcohol, and Cana paid her back for that by pressing the bottle against her lips. Lucy gladly drank down the rest while curling her toes, almost like the booze made her feel warm with pleasure, and Cana sighed lovingly while also feeling pretty warm.

She got out of her red capri pants and kicked them off of the bed, before unhooking her blue bra, and Cana chose to sleep naked while laying next to Lucy. She noticed that her friend took several sips of the alcohol, already too drunk to not cease, and Lucy gently placed the bottle down on the ground after making sure that not even a drop was left. She saw Cana being in the nude, but Lucy envisioned them in a pink void together while seeing Cana seductively tell her to just strip bare. Lucy lovingly said she would love to have fun with Cana, making the violet-eyed woman blush more in reality.

Cana soon saw Lucy get on top of her while unhooking her white bra, letting it fall directly on to Cana's eyes, and Lucy proceeded to throw her white lacy panties down on to the carpet. Cana removed Lucy's bra from her eyes while seeing her friend purr like a cat, and Lucy moved a few inches back to be in front of Cana. She proceeded to suck on the big toe of her right foot, even licking it gently, and Cana had been barefoot because of how her sandals made her feet be sore earlier in the day. Lucy's mouth came off of Cana's toe with a gentle pop. but then she sucked on her other toes.

This made Cana bite her lip gently, as she did feel somewhat aroused from Lucy pleasuring her foot while being on all fours, but she soon gasped in bliss from seeing Lucy turn around while backing up towards her. Lucy merely shook her bare ass in Cana's face, wiggling her rump while her butt cheeks looked so nice, and Cana surprised her by softly rubbing her left butt cheek. Cana loved how Lucy's ass was smooth, her skin even looking like it was so kissable, and she chose to just let Lucy bounce it in her face for a few minutes.

"Are you enjoying this, Cana?" Lucy asked her in a sweet tone while wiggling her butt, even giving a playful slap to her right cheek.

Cana replied nicely while smiling, envisioning them together in the same pink void, "I'd enjoy this night even more if you gave me a massage, Lucy."

"I'll massage you, but give me some love as well." Lucy told Cana in a sexy manner while turning around to face her, before getting on top of her.

The two girls were now so close together to where they could just enjoy the aroma of their breaths, and Cana let her hands slowly go upward to where they were on Lucy's breasts. She was about to gently grope Lucy, but the two girls smiled at each other in bliss while envisioning themselves in the pink void that had the cherry fragrance swirling all around them. Lucy and Cana may have both been drunk right now, but this was a nice side effect of the alcohol that they shared. It had been made with liquor and real cherries, but was magic also thrown into the mix?

Lucy let out a happy sigh that felt warm while going down on Cana for a kiss, closing her eyes as she felt like it would be good for them to make each other's lips feel so good, and Cana soon pressed her lips against Lucy's while letting the feeling of bliss overtake her. Both girls tasted the flavor of cherry on their tongues, even sweetly smiling at each other from how their drunken kiss was great, but the fact that Cana gently squeezed her friend's large boobs only caused Lucy to give her a lustful smirk. She got Cana's hands off of her, and Lucy would gladly have the role of massaging her while they were in bed.

* * *

 **(Note: The lemon truly starts here.)**

The fact that Lucy was going to give her a massage caused Cana to merely sigh happily, and she allowed Lucy's hands to start groping her breasts. Lucy gently let her hands stroke Cana's breasts several times, warmly touching her nipples that were becoming erect, and Lucy even gave Cana's left nipple a gentle lick. That caused Cana to clench her teeth before eliciting a soft moan, and she blushed more while letting that strong alcohol overtake her senses. Even when Lucy gently pinched her right nipple for a moment, Cana moaned while feeling blissful pleasure.

Lucy proceeded to shift her hands down to Cana's legs, starting to rub them in a fast manner while loving how Cana's tan skin was so smooth, and Cana closed her eyes as she felt her friend's hands rubbing her inner thighs. Lucy even moved her head downward for a moment to pluck out a long strand of hair from the brown field around Cana's pussy, and she put it in her mouth before smiling lovingly at the sight of her friend's pussy. She proceeded to give it a soft kiss, but that made Cana gasp in pleasure and start to perspire from the heat as she bucked her hips.

Cana wrapped her legs around Lucy's body for a moment, but that only made Lucy rub them more with her hands while blushing. She loved how Cana's thighs and ankles were so toned, showing that she did try to exercise when she wasn't drinking, and the fact that Cana spread her legs like that only made Lucy exhale sweet breaths against her friend's sacred area. Cana sweated more while eliciting sweet moans, and she lowered her legs down to the bed. She gave Lucy a seductive look while softly saying that she wanted more, but Lucy cutely smirked as she merely teased Cana by letting the index finger of her left hand briefly enter the older woman's pussy. She pulled it out after a few seconds, and Lucy nicely smiled from sniffing it.

The celestial mage's brief teasing caused Cana to turn over on to her stomach, and she made Lucy blush cherry pink by letting her tan ass be seen up close in its glory. Cana let her breasts sink down against the bed while feeling Lucy start to rub her back with her hands, loving how the stellar mage wanted to save the best area for last, and Cana let out loving sighs from how it felt so good. As Lucy continued to massage her back, Cana felt good from how Lucy was being so gentle to her muscles. Delight entered her eyes as she soon felt Lucy give a blissful kiss to her left cheek, and Cana lovingly moaned Lucy's name. She briefly turned her head around to see Lucy playfully giggling, and Cana bit her lip gently because she felt pleasure from Lucy giving her ass a nice slap before giving it a lustful kiss. Her lips came off of it with the sound of a nice pop, too.

"Now that you've made me feel good, Lucy, can I massage you?" Cana asked her in a sultry tone while turning over on her back, smiling as she stretched her arms upward for a hug.

Lucy replied as her brown eyes twinkled with love, blushing while her mind was still influenced by the alcohol, "Yes, Cana. Tonight, you can massage me and get me feeling so warm and wet."

Cana responded softly in a sexy tone, grinning as she shared a hug with Lucy while their nipples gently pressed against each other, "Lucy, we're both so naughty when we're drunk. When you gave love to my pussy, that made my toes curl up."

Before Lucy could say anything else, Cana grabbed her and rolled over with her to where she was now on top of Lucy. Cana proceeded to grope Lucy's large breasts while having her pussy rest down on hers, and Cana gave a sweet kiss to her friend's lips. Lucy kissed back with feelings of lust as Cana rubbed her breasts faster, and their tongues began to dance together. Cana felt glad to let her toes interlock with Lucy's, filling the gaps, and Cana soon broke the kiss while moving her hands down to Lucy's stomach.

Lucy gave her a pouting frown as if she wanted that kiss to last longer, but Cana shifted her hands down to Lucy's pussy. She pleasured her friend by plucking out one of the longest blonde hairs from her field and swallowing it, and Cana gently touched Lucy's pussy with her fingers. She put the index finger of her right hand into it, causing Lucy to elicit soft moans of pleasure, and Cana sent her finger somewhat deeper while staying on top of Lucy. The brown-eyed girl blushed cherry pink as she attempted to arch her back, but Cana kept Lucy down by pressing her ample breasts down on her friend's boobs.

Both of the girls smiled at each other while Cana added the index finger of her right hand to the pleasuring of Lucy's warm pussy, and that only made Lucy moan in ecstasy while feeling warmth flow throughout her body. She began to sweat like how Cana was now profusely perspiring, and Lucy let her body slide down gently to where she could put her left hand's index finger into Cana's pussy. Lucy shoved it in there, causing Cana to bite down on her lip, and Lucy felt Cana pump her fingers faster while she proceeded to finger Cana with rough love.

The two girls elicited moans that were almost in sync with each other, really enjoying their night while the room was heated up with their love, and Lucy gathered enough strength to turn over on her stomach while nearly pushing Cana off of her. The massage wasn't done, and Cana rubbed her warm breasts against Lucy's back in a slow manner to where they both felt blissful. Cana let her hands rub Lucy's ass in a fast manner, though, and Lucy let her hands grip the comforter and she decided to grind against Cana. All of the pleasure was now accumulating into such a great sensation for both of them, and Lucy could feel her orgasm starting to reach its climax. Cana was also feeling like she couldn't hold in her climax that had built up, either.

"Cana, I think I'm going to... Ahhhhh...!" Lucy told her friend in an excited manner while panting, before letting out a loving moan that was silenced by her biting down on her lower lip.

Cana replied to her in a sultry manner while smiling lovingly, blushing as she turned Lucy on to her back, "I'm feeling like I want to orgasm, too. Just let it happen, my sweet Lucy."

"This feels just as hot as when you gave me that push with your plump rump! Cana, let's... Ahhhhhh..." Lucy exclaimed to her while also blushing, before just letting it all out.

Cana and Lucy ended up having their orgasms at the same time, letting out their hot juices that went on to each other, and the girls held each other's hands as they let out their final moans of enjoyment for their night. Cana lowered her head down to give Lucy a soft goodnight kiss on the lips, which was gladly shared, and Lucy nicely smiled at Cana before slowly closing her eyes. That prompted the card-wielding mage to roll off of her, and Cana slept on the left side of the bed. Sleep and fatigue quickly overtook Lucy, and Cana felt herself also drifting off into what would probably be a good dream.

As her vision became more blurry, Cana let out some small hiccups as she recalled a nice detail about the bottle of cherry-flavored alcohol. The slogan on the bottle had stated that anyone who drank the alcohol would experience sweet love and lust from the cherry taste that was seductive like a woman who could keep her partner's desires for romance focused on her because of the cherry aroma strongly being on her lips. That brand of alcohol was actually called Cherry Passion, and Cana fell asleep with her lips forming a gentle smile. She turned the other way in her sleep to face Lucy, being so close to where their lips could almost be touching when morning would come.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 5? Did you like it? Lucy and Cana had their first lemon while they were drunk, but they certainly had fun! There will be more lemons later on in the story, but there will be some balance for cute moments to be in the Lucy x Cana moments as well. Anyway, how will Lucy react to finding herself in Cana's bedroom? What will they say to any guild members who see them handling a little job for enjoyment? Standby for the update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you so much!**

 **ramuh: Well, Cana certainly repaid Lucy in this chapter. Their chemistry is getting good, too. :)**

 **iko: I hope you enjoyed their massage session!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **The Cute Errand & The New Team**

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in Cana's dorm room at Fairy Hills, and she placed her left hand on the left side of her head. It ached in pain from all of the alcohol that she drank last night, which meant that she had another hangover, but Lucy stayed under the brown comforter. She liked how it felt so very warm, keeping her relaxed while she planned to take a shower when Cana woke up, and Lucy turned her head to look at some rays of sunlight that were coming in through the arched windows. Lucy softly smiled at how it was now morning, and she decided to gently wake her friend.

The Celestial Spirit Wizard went under the comforters and gently wrapped her arms around Cana's bare body, and Lucy's hands were underneath Cana's large breasts. She let them slide down to her stomach area, only to feel some stickiness as she kept working her way down, and Lucy calmly pressed her breasts against the older woman's back. Her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink from how they were both naked, and Lucy got her left hand away from Cana's waist. She rubbed the lower half of her breasts, along with giving gentle strokes to the blonde hairs around her pussy, and that caused Lucy to gasp in shock.

Her body felt warm and sticky, almost like she and Cana had some sexy fun last night, and that made Lucy blush more as her brown eyes shifted to Cana. She used her left hand to rub her friend's back, liking how her tan skin was so very smooth, and Lucy wasn't going to scream at the fact that they had sex. She recalled asking for liquor last night, and Cana probably also wanted to drink the cherry-flavored alcohol with her. Lucy could not think straight when she was drunk, but she felt like Cana wouldn't take advantage of her or force Lucy into making their friendship become sexual.

This was their second time sleeping together, and Lucy actually felt happy to be warm while in the nude. She wrapped her left arm around Cana again, letting her hand be under Cana's left breast, and Lucy sighed nicely while actually feeling like her night with Cana made today seem like it would be okay. Lucy couldn't even think about what happened with Erza right now, only wanting Cana to see her cute smile upon waking up, and she continued to blush while thinking about how Cana would probably smile at her. The fact that Cana's smile usually seemed filled with confidence made Lucy giggle softly with admiration, and the brown-haired girl slowly opened her eyes.

Lucy told Cana while removing her hands from around her body, smiling as her friend turned to face her, "Good morning, Cana. I just woke up, but it seems like we both went to sleep with feelings of happiness."

Cana replied with a soft smile on her face, before letting out a yawn, "Good morning, Lucy. You sure know how to give a good massage when you're drunk. Last night, you initiated the sex. I eventually succumbed to the alcohol, but we might've shared a kiss."

Lucy responded in a flustered manner, blushing more at how that was her first kiss, "Cana, we ended up kissing?! I hope our night together didn't involve too much sex! I mean, hopefully I wasn't asking you to be my mistress or anything like that! My lips kissed yours because of love! I mean... Wow."

The way Lucy reacted to that news only caused Cana to giggle at Lucy in a teasing manner, telling her that she even gave a soft kiss to her pussy, and the sight of Lucy comically looking astounded made Cana rub her friend's blushing cheeks with her hands. Lucy was informed that she even got naked first and even bounced her ass in Cana's face, but it seemed like her fair skin was as smooth as Cana's from how she also received a relaxing massage. Lucy blushed in a flustered manner from asking Cana if she was wild in bed, and Cana seductively told Lucy that she was like a cat that purred with lust.

Cana helped Lucy feel less shocked by telling her that there was nothing to be embarrassed about, as she actually liked seeing Lucy try to dominate her in bed, and the whole thing was very enjoyable. Lucy planned to respond, but her head still pounded from the alcohol. She and Cana both decided to get out from under the comforter, both of he girls feeling like it would be nice to start off their day with a hot shower, and Cana walked towards the doorway that led to her private bathroom. She stretched her arms high above her head, before bending over for a moment in front of Lucy, and Cana soon stood up straight.

She turned to face Lucy, who was still blushing from how they were both naked, and Cana took some steps towards her while softly smiling. She wondered if Lucy was going to spend the entire morning gazing at her body, and Cana wouldn't mind taking some time to stare at the stellar mage's nice figure. She got close enough to Lucy to where their nipples gently touched, and Cana grabbed Lucy's right hand with her left hand as she started walking back towards the bathroom. There were thankfully two showers and a large bathtub in her bathroom, so they really could just bathe together.

The fact that their breasts nearly touched caused Lucy to almost have a nosebleed, and she felt her heart beat softly as she kept her eyes focused on Cana's back. Lucy managed to calm herself down while thinking about how she would need some new clothes to wear today, and she certainly couldn't go back to her apartment while being naked. There was also the matter of showing up to the guild, too, and Lucy would probably just tell Natsu or Happy that she merely spent the night with Cana to get her mind off of yesterday's events.

"Cana, do you think any of your clothes will look good on me?" Lucy asked her in a kind tone, smiling as they soon reached the showers.

The card-wielding mage responded nicely, her violet eyes filled with confidence, "Lucy, my clothes would make you look amazing. After we bathe, I'll find something nice for you."

Lucy replied as she smiled, giggling at a certain thought, "If I wear your clothes in front of Mira, she might go crazy."

That caused Cana to widen her eyes in a surprised manner, as she started to imagine Mirajane asking Cana if she owned Lucy, and Cana would definitely inform her that they were only friends who helped each other out. In fact, Cana began to smirk at the lovely thought of telling Mira about how Lucy sucked on her toes and wore lacy white lingerie to look pure while hiding her naughty side. That might make Mirajane need to go back into the storeroom again for some time to relieve herself of those erotic thoughts, and any of the males in the guild who heard about last night's massage session would probably have nosebleeds.

As Lucy stepped underneath the shower that was slightly further away from the doorway, her cocoa brown eyes were filled with some uncertainty for a mere moment. Now that she had chosen to leave Natsu's team, who could Lucy join up with on a daily basis for jobs? That was something she would have to really think about, and Lucy hoped to permanently be part of whichever team would want to handle jobs with her. She also hoped to get along with her new teammates, and the Celestial Spirit Wizard turned the faucet for the hot water to come out while getting herself warmed up for today's job.

* * *

 **30 minutes later, at the guild...**

Lucy showed up to the Fairy Tail guild with Cana, letting her enter the guildhall first for Mirajane and the others to not assume that they arrived together, and Lucy simply entered the guild one whole minute after Cana walked towards the bar for this morning's bottle of alcohol. Lucy focused her thoughts on finding a job to handle today, and she walked over to the request board with a calm smile on her face. The amount of reward money from completing the task did not matter to Lucy, and she hoped that her new teammates would just be satisfied with the job.

Speaking of teammates, Lucy turned away from the request board for a moment to see that the members of Team Natsu were not at the guild. Gray actually left earlier around dawn to help Juvia with her mission that would take place at the guild known as Mizu Galleon, and Erza was resting in Fairy Tail's infirmary while she had to recover from her injuries. Natsu was probably out on a job already with Happy, and maybe not having the team together was the best thing for all four of the mages right now. Lucy shifted her attention back to the request board, and she widened her eyes in amazement from finding something nice.

"This job might really appeal to any teams who are looking for someone to join them." Lucy said aloud to herself while kindly smiling, before unpinning the pink flyer from the board.

"What?!" Mirajane exclaimed with a shocked facial expression right after Lucy had spoken, the barmaid's cheeks blushing light pink from what Cana just told her.

Lucy assumed that Mira was responding to what she had said, but she would talk to her after fully checking out the job. Apparently, the client who was in Magnolia wanted someone to go into the town's bakery and purchase a blueberry pie for her. That was definitely an easy job to handle, but Lucy soon looked curious at how the client stated that their reason for not buying it themselves was somewhat embarrassing. They didn't want to write it down on the flyer, since showing that information in public would just make them get flustered, and Lucy would have to discuss the matter with them in person.

The fact that they couldn't enter the bakery caused Lucy to wonder if this person was afraid of seeing whoever was behind the counter, but she felt like there was nothing wrong with being too shy to chat with someone. It was better for her to purchase the blueberry pie instead of having the client be too nervous to where they couldn't do something that was so simple, and Lucy recalled how Mira once told her that the best way to have a conversation without actually speaking was by writing a love letter. That seemed like very good advice, from Lucy's point of view.

She decided to walk over to the bar where Mirajane was looking flustered, and Lucy also began to blush from how Mira gave her a sly smirk. She soon glanced over at Cana, who simply giggled with the feeling of delight entering her violet eyes, and Lucy could guess that Cana told Mirajane about last night being pretty hot. Mira soon looked at Lucy with a shocked facial expression, taking notice of how she only wore an orange lacy bra with black capri pants to match, and her sandals were purple. The oldest Strauss sibling knew that was one of Cana's favorite outfits, and Mirajane assumed that she was perfectly putting the pieces of the girls' blooming friendship together.

Lucy simply placed the pink flyer on the counter, and she bent over to pick up one of the empty beer mugs that had accidentally fallen off of the counter. Mirajane blushed more from seeing Lucy's cleavage while Cana only blushed slightly from how Lucy's breasts were almost as big as hers. She was glad to have picked out those clothes for her, but Cana did recall how those pants were in a size smaller than what Lucy normally wore. That would explain why she took her time with getting her rear into those pants, and Cana would be sure to ask Lucy about her appropriate size next time she needed to borrow clothes. As Lucy placed the mug on the counter, however, Mirajane decided to ask something inappropriate.

Mirajane asked Lucy in a nice whisper, looking curious as she imagined the blonde-haired girl in bed with Cana, "Lucy, did you enjoy being dominant and dirty? Will you show me how you bounced your ass in Cana's face for some... research purposes?"

Lucy whispered back as she looked irked by those questions, before giving Cana a glare of irritation, "Mira, we were just drunk last night! I'm not even the dominant type, and Cana is just friends with me! I'm not kinky!"

Mirajane informed Lucy in a serious tone as she still blushed from fantasizing about her two friends, feeling like Lucy needed this crucial advice, "You're just friends for now, but the ways you both feel about romance can attract you to each other. If you didn't freak out this morning from finding Cana next to you, then the potential for a relationship might be there."

Her words of advice caused Lucy to nicely sigh as she tried calming herself down, and the stellar mage watched Mira get the brown stamper from the bar's small brown back counter. The stamper still had black ink on it, and Mira stamped the pink flyer with Fairy Tail's emblem for Lucy to officially handle the job. With that now done, Lucy could go meet up with the client. However, she soon walked over to Cana and gave her a teasing grin before smirking in a manner that informed Cana how she wouldn't get to have a leisurely day without at least helping Lucy handle a job. Plus, she decided to make that gossip about her being dominant comically backfire on Cana.

Lucy grabbed the flyer with her left hand, and she showed it to Cana. The task caused her to softly giggle, liking how it was pretty easy while she also seemed interested in finding out why the client couldn't just walk into the bakery, and she actually wondered if they were banned for being a thief. If that was the case, then it would definitely be funny for mages from a legal guild to be taking money from a thief. Cana smiled at Lucy with confidence, before cutely telling her that she liked being ordered to wash her back this morning in the shower, and Cana only did that to make Mira's face start turning red with a blush of excitement.

As Lucy watched Cana get off of the bar stool, she led her out of the guild while hoping that they would both enjoy this job. Aside from how Cana had used a Sleep Card to knock out Lucy during the S-Class trial on Tenrou Island in her search for Mavis Vermilion's grave, the two girls did work well together. Lucy had even told Cana that she would be her partner, and they could definitely be a team again. If the job gave Lucy enough money, then she'd show her appreciation to Cana by buying her something that wasn't involving alcohol.

Lucy and Cana walked out of the guildhall, and Mirajane had the small thought of Lucy coming back later while Cana would be following her up the stairs. The fact that Lucy's booty looked large in those pants while it would be so close to where Cana could give kisses to her rump caused Mirajane to comically fall backwards and have a gushing nosebleed while she sighed in a happy manner. Levy and Gajeel rushed over to the bar, and they both looked perplexed about why Mirajane blushed intensely while some blood flowed from her nostrils. Gajeel took some steps towards the guild's entrance doors to see Cana going down the steps with Lucy in front of her, but he merely folded his arms and looked bored while nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Levy, however, seemed concerned and assumed Mirajane must've had too much fun with reading an erotic novel earlier.

* * *

 **35 minutes later, outside the bakery...**

After reaching the bakery and standing outside of the store for the purpose of meeting the client, Lucy and Cana finally saw someone run towards the bakery while they seemed to look worried about how they took their own sweet time to run from the town of Himeka. That place was actually home to a legal guild named Crimson Licorice, and it was actually the tenth-strongest guild in Fiore. That ranking still put it below the seven guilds that actually got past the preliminary round of the Grand Magic Games, but the client wouldn't ask the girls from Fairy Tail about any tips for next year's tournament.

Lucy and Cana watched this person pant heavily as they were at least five feet away from the shop, and the client was a girl who had silky orange hair that fell down to her hips. She wore a dark green jacket with a white undershirt to match, and a pink bow was above her undershirt. This girl also wore an amethyst purple skirt with brown dress shoes, and she also had hazel eyes. This girl's body was slender while she had large breasts, and her panting soon ceased as she motioned for Lucy and Cana to walk towards her. Why did she need their help with buying a pie?

"My name is Honoka Hinoyakama, and I need your help. You must be glad to have the pink flyer that I sent to Fairy Tail, but I'm sorry that you two have to do this for me." The girl explained to the other wizards, feeling down about this issue as she looked at them.

Lucy told the young client in a calm tone while smiling, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and this is Cana Alberona. There's nothing wrong with having someone buy dessert for you."

Cana asked her while looking pretty curious, wondering what was so troubling, "Honoka, why can't you just go in there? Does someone there not like you?"

Honoka replied as she walked towards the bakery with the girls, staying out of sight while they could take quick glances inside, "Actually, one of my fellow wizards has been working there for a week now. I like going on missions with Noriyuki Sakamoto and having our friendship be good, but it's hard to tell him how I really feel..."

Lucy slowly turned around to notice Honoka blushing lightly with her cheeks softly turning pink, and that prompted Lucy to think that Honoka's issue was pretty cute. She would gladly purchase the pie for the girl who seemed to be two years older than Wendy, but Honoka briefly stopped her by softly explaining how she would usually get flustered around the guy who was working behind the counter. She could not even handle his smile because of how it was pretty nice, and talking to him about loving a mission or loving sweets made her feel nervous because of her feelings of love for him.

Honoka even brought up how she once wrote a love letter to that guy, only to discover him telling some friends that he wasn't into looking for the mysterious girl who called herself his secret admirer in that lovely letter, and she gently twiddled her thumbs while looking pretty nervous about the chance that he would totally reject her. That would definitely break her heart, so that was another reason that Honoka couldn't express those feelings to her friend. She felt too shy to go into that bakery, not wanting to be face-to-face with him, but she would give twenty-thousand jewels to Cana and Lucy as their reward.

With the intent to get this mission done, Lucy opened the green door to the bake shop. She took notice of the pale green walls and the emerald green carpeting, liking how the round brown tables looked very clean, and she strolled up to the brown counter. Lucy saw that the guy who Honoka liked had red hair that was neatly combed and parted to the right, and he wore a simple black T-shirt with some khaki pants. His eyes were ruby red, and he merely frowned in a bored manner at Lucy as her eyes started to shift down to the freshly baked pies that were behind the glass cabinet.

Lucy gave him a nice smile while starting to look up at him, and she calmly informed him that the blueberry pie was the one she wanted to buy today. That prompted him to simply look down at the glass cabinet that was below the brown counter, and Noriyuki used his left hand to pull out the metal pan that contained the blueberry pie. He didn't mind the heat of the pan at all, placing the pie on the counter as his sudden smile of confidence resembled how Natsu could handle heat. Noriyuki made a red aura of Fire Magic engulf his left hand, and the red-hot burn marks on his hand were quickly healed. After he placed a glass lid over the pie and placed the dessert in a brown bag, Lucy took out seven-thousand jewels from the left pocket of her black pants.

Noriyuki exclaimed with a joyous smile on his face, no longer seeming bored as Lucy took the bag and walked out of the store, "Sweet! Acting like I was in a bad mood got someone to let me keep the leftover 3,000 jewels for myself!"

Cana told Honoka at that same moment with her lips forming a nice smile of encouragement, "If I were you, Honoka, I'd just come out and say it to him. Maybe Noriyuki likes girls who take the direct approach. Approach this with the mentality of getting your first S-Class mission, Honoka! Have courage, and just go for it!"

Honoka asked Cana in a calm manner, trying to overcome the nervousness, "If it goes wrong for me, do you promise not to laugh?"

As Lucy came out of the shop to see the two girls talking near the bakery, Cana told Honoka that she would not laugh. In fact, she recalled how Juvia strongly loved Gray while sternly asking Honoka if she strongly loved Noriyuki. The younger female gave Cana a stern frown while saying that she really loved Noriyuki, even using her powerful flames of Fire Magic to help him succeed on his missions, and she admitted to Cana that she even promised herself that anyone who hurt her red-haired friend would be beaten mercilessly.

Despite how Honoka blushed a light shade of pink when she thought about Noriyuki smiling and giving her a thumbs-up, she didn't feel completely confident in talking to him. Lucy could see Honoka's stern expression changing back to one that showed how she was anxious, and that caused Lucy to gasp in shock. She decided to act like something personal seemed wrong, and Lucy told Honoka that she just remembered how Natsu wanted to buy a pie for his late-night snack. The bakery closed around 10 o'clock at night, and Lucy hadn't brought more cash with her to buy it for the fire dragon slayer.

She handed the bag with the blueberry pie to Honoka, who merely placed the bag on the ground, and she pulled out a small white bag of jewels from the right pocket of her green skirt. It contained 20,000 jewels exactly, and Lucy would split it in half with Cana for helping this situation be somewhat smoother. The fact that Lucy did this favor for Honoka made the younger girl feel like she owed her for that, and she exhaled a large breath of air before walking into the bakery. Cana's advice resonated in her mind as she went towards the counter, and Lucy simply walked to the shop's entrance with Cana to see what would happen.

Honoka blushed as she thought about how Noriyuki always gave her high-fives after every successful mission, even saying she was awesome, and she approached him with a smile that started to be filled with some confidence. Noriyuki gave her a casual smile while grinning from how this job was going great, but his eyes became filled with curiosity from Honoka calmly telling him that she had important to say. Honoka confidently told Noriyuki that she wasn't the strongest girl in Crimson Licorice, but she really liked him to the point where she wanted to date him. It may have been odd for her to be making the first move in this situation, but what would Noriyuki say?

"I'll be glad to go out with you, Honoka. Ever since you helped me pick out this job over that task of pulling up weeds, I've wanted to thank you. You're awesome." Noriyuki told the orange-haired girl with a grin of approval, giving her the thumbs-up with his right hand.

Honoka responded calmly with a nice smile, her cheeks blushing more pink as happiness entered her hazel eyes, "Thank you, Noriyuki! Also, keep the store open later for a guy named Natsu who needs a late-night pie. When you're on break, we can eat the one that I have."

Noriyuki replied nicely as he ignored how Cana and Lucy were in the doorway, "Yeah, I'll keep the shop open for him. In fact, I think he's the guy from this morning who told his blue cat that he would be first line for next week's new flavor of donuts."

With that errand now completed, Cana started to walk away from the bakery while she planned on heading back to the guild. She still needed some more alcohol to drink, and Cana seemed satisfied at how Honoka got over her nerves. Lucy walked beside her with a confident smile, and the Celestial Spirit Wizard liked how Cana helped her handle that easy job. The two girls worked pretty well together in that situation, and Lucy felt like she needed to treat her friend to something pretty sweet. However, it wouldn't involve alcohol.

As Cana started to walk faster and be ahead of Lucy, her right hand was gently touched by Lucy's left hand. Both of the girls slightly blushed while liking the warmth of each other's hands, glad that they were able to show some good teamwork again, and Cana began to smile nicely as Lucy pulled her into a gentle hug. She wrapped her arms around Cana's waist, liking how she wore her black bra with brown capri pants to match, and Lucy felt Cana softly return the hug. It seemed like Lucy was pretty happy at the thought of buying some brownies, and Cana was very glad that she'd have a teammate to help her with something that would come up tomorrow.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 6? Did you like it? I changed from my original plot to something seemingly cuter. Also, this chapter did involve comedy and friendship to balance out the romantic aspect. Anyway, Lucy and Cana are teaming up again! Things will surely get interesting, but what job did Cana choose before? Will Lucy flirt with her during the mission, and make Cana feel that romantic chemistry? Standby for the update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you so much!**

 **iko: I'm very happy to know that you enjoyed their massage session, my friend.**

 **Guest: You will see Cana and Lucy bonding more in this story, and they will certainly have fun times later on. Cana is certainly a good friend to Lucy, and that will help them have the chemistry for great love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Serving Sultry Flirting with Sweet Seduction and Cute Shyness**

* * *

Cana sat down at a table in the guildhall of Fairy Tail while her smile showed some confidence, and she seemed to be in a pretty good mood on this calm morning. This was the day where she could now handle the job that she unpinned from the request board two days ago, liking how the flyer's color was green, and Cana really hoped that Lucy would enjoy this task that they'd do together. In fact, it had actually been a sweet request that would take place in a nice town. Cana would be sure to find some excitement in this job, especially since the amount of reward money was quite high.

She continued to smile with confidence at the thought of splitting all that cash with Lucy, and this task was where Cana felt like she and the stellar mage could just enjoy being around each other. They had enjoyed eating brownies together after the mission, and Cana's cheeks started to cutely blush pink as she remembered feeding two brownies to Lucy. The way that she chewed the brownies had been pretty cute, even telling Cana how the chocolate was quite sweet, and the brown-haired woman also liked how Lucy let her eat the last one.

Cana blushed as she closed her eyes for a moment, imagining the thought of Lucy being in her apartment while cutely telling her that they needed to go out on a date, and that caused Cana's heart to softly beat as she would be glad to go out on a date with Lucy. She could envision her friend stepping out of the apartment in a strapless purple dress with some black high-heeled shoes to match, her beautiful blonde hair down while it would be nighttime in Magnolia, and Cana blushed more from fantasizing about Lucy gently groping her right breast to be playful.

Her fantasy even involved giving a sweet kiss to Lucy's cheek as a response, and Cana continued to blush while walking down the street with Lucy. She pictured a nice moment where Lucy would hold her right hand with her left hand, but Lucy would rest her head on Cana's right shoulder. That made Cana start to giggle nicely in reality, but the sound of Lucy snapping her fingers in front of her face caused the card-wielding woman to be taken out of that nice little fantasy. She looked straight ahead to see Lucy sit down in the chair across from her, and Cana let Lucy glance at the green flyer.

"You got us a job at a maid cafe, Cana? What if a breeze blows, and people see my underwear?" Lucy asked in a calm tone, before looking worried at the thought of getting embarrassed.

Cana explained to Lucy with a nice smile on her face, thinking of how maid cafes were popular, "Those kinds of cafes usually have other girls working there, so we may not even have to do work near the front door. Relax, Lucy."

Lucy responded nicely while starting to give Cana a soft smile, "Maybe you're right, Cana. This job could be relaxing, even though the client is giving out lots of cash for it."

The fact that they would have to dress up as maids was something that Lucy felt nervous about, but she would gladly help out Cana with this task. They were now part of a team, and Lucy actually did like some desserts that were served in maid cafes. She had also enjoyed the sugary tea from the one in Magnolia, but Lucy couldn't go back there for work after an incident where Erza got mad at one of the other maids for stepping on her slice of strawberry cake. Erza's brawl with that other maid caused Lucy to hide behind the bar, and nothing like that would happen on this mission.

Lucy pulled out one of her ten golden Zodiac Gate Keys from the right pocket of her red skirt, glad that it turned out to be Virgo, and the Celestial Spirit Wizard wondered if her pink-haired spirit would like to join them on this mission. It would be nice for Cana and Lucy to have some extra help, and this new team seemed like it would function well. Lucy proceeded to get up from her chair, and she smiled nicely while getting ready to walk out of the guildhall. Cana got out of her chair as well, and she simply watched her friend take some steps towards the guild's entrance doors.

She thought about how Lucy pulled her into that warm hug yesterday, and Cana blushed again from thinking of how they were so close together. That hug hadn't been followed by a sweet kiss, and Cana twiddled her thumbs as she thought about sharing an actual kiss with Lucy. That would probably be way too soon, and they were only friends who merely liked drinking alcohol together. They may have had a nice night and showered next to each other, but Lucy and Cana weren't in a relationship. Plus, Cana didn't want to try and manipulate Lucy's emotions when she recently had tension with Erza.

Cana started walking towards Lucy while wondering how she would ever react to a kiss that they shared without being drunk, and Cana herself actually seemed kind of shy about that. Even though she would tease Lucy and flirt with her, an actual kiss was something that seemed reserved for people who were officially in relationships. Cana didn't want her friendship with Lucy to quickly escalate into a relationship with affection and love being shown, but it wouldn't hurt to just ask Lucy about how she viewed other relationships that involved two girls.

"Lucy, do you ever like seeing two girls walk out of places together? Isn't it nice that I saw two girls share a kiss after they shopped for clothes yesterday?" Cana casually asked Lucy with a smile on her face, getting next to her while softly blushing.

That prompted Lucy to reply kindly as she smiled at the question, "Well, Cana, it is nice that you saw two girls kiss. I don't mind the idea of two women being together. If I had to pick a girl who I liked being around, I'd say that I like spending time with you."

Cana replied nicely with happiness twinkling in her violet eyes, more psyched up for this task, "Thanks for telling me that, Lucy! You're very sweet!"

Lucy wondered why Cana was feeling so happy about that kind of response to her question, but the thought of seeing two girls kiss did make Lucy lightly blush as she pushed opened Fairy Tail's entrance doors. Her mind thought back to when she found Cana taking a bath in her apartment, getting to see her beautiful body, and they even sat together in the bathtub. Lucy blushed more while Cana walked next to her, and she let her left hand flirtatiously stroke Cana's rump. Lucy looked down at her light green T-shirt while continuing to blush, and she felt like this flirting would keep Cana from dominating over her.

Cana blushed nicely from feeling Lucy's hand be on the back of her red capri pants, and she gently pushed Lucy against the staircase with her rump. The two girls merely giggled while they walked down the stairs to reach the dirt path, and they felt like their chemistry was improving. Lucy's feelings for Cana were slowly welling up while Cana also started to have some nice feelings for Lucy, but would they ever both be on the same level of love to where they could be in a relationship? If they could, then their teamwork would definitely be interesting.

* * *

 **Three hours later, in Nagisa Town...**

Lucy and Cana arrived at the town of Nagisa, which was a place known for its windmills that made dandelion fluff sometimes dance on the wind, and the two girls got to see that the houses for townspeople were on the eastern side of the town while shops were on the western side. After getting off of the train, the girls looked down at the brown cobblestone floor to see that it branched off into four different streets. This town may not have been as large as Magnolia, but the girls did hope that they could find the maid cafe with ease.

Cana took some steps forward with her friend while they decided to go down the path that was on the far left, and she was just as surprised as Lucy to see that a large building made from red bricks with two pitched pink roofs was on the left side of the street. That building even had a chimney made from light pink bricks, and Cana held the green flyer in her left hand while seeing a man in a purple tuxedo and purple dress pants kindly welcome some ladies into that place. That guy wore an orange top hat as well, and he turned his head for a moment when his blue eyes caught sight of the green flyer.

"Oh, hello! I can see that you have my flyer, so you've chosen to handle my request!" The man told Cana in a pleased manner, before running up to her and Lucy.

Cana responded in a kind manner while smiling confidently, "That's right. We're here to work as maids at the cafe today. Whatever you want us to do, we'll do it."

Lucy told the man in a calm tone as she gave him a cheerful smile, smelling the aroma of desserts, "We'll be happy to serve you and the customers in the maid cafe, and I hope we can at least get something sweet!"

The man gave Lucy a look of satisfaction from how she hoped to eat some dessert, and he started walking back towards the cafe while the two females followed him. He introduced himself as Takeru Sayugje, the owner of the cafe, and the mages from Fairy Tail also introduced themselves to him. The client led Lucy and Cana to the pink building that had a cute pink heart situated above the doorway. Takeru had originally wanted the building to be a guild, but the Magic Council would take quite some time to approve it and a cafe was much cheaper. Plus, he felt like Fairy Tail would just get all the good jobs.

The interior of the maid cafe was quite nice, having red carpeting with brown walls to match, and pictures of the desserts were hung on the walls while they were in brown frames. The red wooden tables and red wooden chairs were round while the plates on the tables were pink, and the cash register was at the front of the cafe while desserts were being made by two maids in a nearby kitchen. Cana gasped in awe at the two maids who were serving food to people, really liking their black maid costumes, and she followed Takeru through an arched doorway that led to a nice room.

This room of the cafe was where black maid outfits were stored, along with cakes and other pastries that were covered by glass lids, and there was even an elegant couch positioned slightly below one of the square windows. The desserts covered by glass lids were on shelves while a three-layer cake was on a round table in the middle of the room, but Lucy seemed pretty curious about why a closet for the maid outfits would be in the same room as the treats. She chose to assume that Takeru wasn't entirely organized, but his reason for doing that was pretty shocking.

He gave Lucy and Cana a confident grin while stating that this was the room for reserved sweets, treats that were saved for customers who preferred to eat the fanciest treats, and he informed them that they would be the maids who only needed to serve people their desserts and tea for the next two hours. That was because of how the two maids in the room would have their shifts end soon before they'd go on their lunch break, and Takeru was actually a wealthy wizard who had been part of Blue Pegasus in the past. He even had different mages working in the evening shifts, too.

"Change into your maid uniforms, ladies, and have fun with serving our customers." Takeru told them with a relaxed smile on his face, before adjusting his hat to hide how his purple hair was pretty messy.

Lucy responded with a delighted facial expression, determined to make this job go smoothly, "All right, Takeru! The maids from Fairy Tail can be the best waitresses, and we won't let you down!"

Cana added nicely in a playful and teasing manner, seeing that the door was open, "Also, kindly shut the door to this room. Only Lucy can peek at me."

That prompted Takeru to go into the dining room, closing the door behind him, and Lucy blushed a light shade of pink while getting undressed. She stripped down to a cocoa brown bra with lacy brown panties to match, and Lucy walked over to the closet for the purpose of taking one of the uniforms off of the white hangers. As she turned around, though, Lucy felt her cheeks heat up more as her body felt a surge of warmth. She gave Cana a smile of love from seeing those capri pants be removed, allowing Lucy to see her large rump.

Cana's ass was covered by white lacy panties, and she took off her purple T-shirt as well. Cana let it fall to the ground while she had her back towards Lucy, and she wore the white lacy bra that actually belonged to the blonde-haired girl. On the morning where Lucy needed to borrow some of Cana's clothes, she accidentally forgot to pick her up her own clothing. Cana simply mixed Lucy's clothes with hers when she did laundry in Fairy Hills, and she felt like Lucy's underwear was very comfortable. Just like Lucy wore Cana's clothes, Lucy felt like she was being possessive of her friend as she continued to blush while exhaling softly at how Cana was quite sexy.

As Cana stretched her arms above her head for a moment, she felt Lucy hug her from behind. Cana gasped softly from how Lucy exhaled breath against her back, causing her to sigh blissfully, and Cana stepped back to let Lucy press her breasts against her body in a gentle manner. Cana smiled nicely from how Lucy let her hand slide down to her hips, lightly stretching out the left side of those white lacy panties, and she sweated slightly while liking how Lucy wanted to show off her flirtatious side. She blushed cherry pink while feeling her heart beat slow like the thought of sharing a slow kiss, and Lucy's flirting was answered back with Cana trying something cute.

Lucy took some steps back as she saw Cana fall backwards, and she was quick to put her hands on Cana's shoulders before she could hit the floor. Lucy got closer to her friend, and she let Cana's head gently rest against her stomach. Cana smiled at Lucy while her eyes glanced upward, feeling good to be right under Lucy's large breasts, and the thought of rubbing one caused her to giggle in a teasing manner. Lucy took her left hand off of Cana's left shoulder, and she put that hand to her lips for a moment. Lucy kissed that hand, before gently placing it on Cana's left cheek, and that was her way of blowing a kiss. Cana managed to stand up while turning to face Lucy, and both girls giggled cutely while deciding to put on their maid outfits. Now that they both looked cute and felt playful, they would probably be adorable waitresses.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

After serving food to the customers for an entire hour, Lucy and Cana were allowed to take a break while they could also eat one of the delicious cakes in the other room as a reward for a strong first half of their service. They correctly got all of the orders on the cafe's seven tables for customers who would come in, and the girls even bowed cutely to customers who were leaving the cafe. The brown-haired maid who resembled Levy and worked behind the cash register appreciated their hard work, and her dark brown eyes had been filled with sweetness from seeing Lucy blush lightly at the sight of Cana giving her a flirty wink with her right eye.

Lucy and Cana were currently sitting on the elegant red couch while they had pulled the round table with a cake on it closer to them for the purpose of eating it, and Lucy removed the glass lid before sighing happily at how the three-layer pink cake gave off an appealing cherry aroma. She had picked up a knife from one of the tables to keep it for cutting cake, and Lucy was glad to cut out a large slice of cake for Cana. The woman who loved to drink alcohol gladly grabbed the slice with her right hand, and she started to eat it while Lucy cut out a nice slice for herself.

As Lucy ate her slice of the cake that was from the bottom layer, she looked delighted to notice that the other two layers had red cherries on them. The stalks of those red fruits were already removed, and Lucy picked up one of the cherries with her right hand. Her left hand was covered in pink icing and crumbs, and Lucy decided that it would be a good flirty move to put that cherry into Cana's mouth. Lucy watched her friend chew on the delicious cherry, hearing her also sigh in a sultry manner from how it was filled with lots of juice, and Cana was glad to swallow it.

She gave Lucy a sultry smirk from seeing that flirty tactic, and Cana paid Lucy back by softly licking the pink icing off of her fingers. Cana even sucked Lucy's ring finger gently while blushing, causing Lucy to gasp in a slightly pleasured manner, and the fact that Cana ended it by placing pink icing from the index finger of her left hand on to Lucy's lips showed that she was not going to let Lucy have all the fun with showing some affection right now. In fact, Cana started to smirk softly as she had the thought of getting Lucy aroused.

"Do you mind if I stretch my legs, Lucy?" Cana asked her in a calm tone, before moving slightly closer to her.

Lucy responded in a flustered manner while blushing, not anticipating the question, "Cana, I... I don't mind if you do that."

That caused Cana to reply in a kind manner, noticing that she wasn't taking up the entire couch, "Thanks, Lucy. There's still space for you."

Cana moved her body back towards the left end of the couch, letting her head softly rest against the left arm of the couch, and she playfully pulled up her maid dress to where her legs were mostly exposed. Lucy sat down on the other side of the couch while liking how Cana was stretching her tan legs, and the fact that they were toned was appealing to Lucy. She started to rub Cana's ankles with her soft hands, and Cana didn't mind if Lucy would get pink icing on her skin. After all, she could wash it off later during a hot shower.

Lucy lowered her head while moving towards Cana, and she shifted her hands up to her friend's legs. Lucy decided to move towards Cana's sacred area while watching her legs lightly be spread, and the sight of those white lacy panties caused Lucy's face to blush cherry pink as she started to feel aroused. Lucy watched Cana put the index finger of her right hand on the front of her panties, stretching them forward for Lucy to end up getting a good view if she got close enough, and Lucy was on her hands and knees while getting her head underneath Cana's dress.

Lucy smiled lovingly while her cocoa brown eyes were filled with affection from seeing Cana stretch open her warm panties, and she got her head close to Cana's pussy while crawling closer to let her knees gently be down on Cana's legs. Lucy slowly raised her head up to the area where Cana's finger kept her panties open, and Lucy let out a soft breath against Cana's beautiful skin. That caused Cana to blush more while she felt some pleasure from that, and she began to slightly sweat while biting down on her lower lip to suppress any moans of love.

Cana used her left hand to get one of the cherries off of the top of the cake, and she moved her right hand upward to where it was slightly above her panties. The fact that Lucy didn't get to see much caused her to softly groan, but her face became quite pink from being so close to Cana's pussy. The older woman wanted to see if Lucy would lick her pussy or give it a sweet smooch to show that she would be the dominant one when it came to flirting, but seeing Lucy get her head out from under there while still being on her hands and knees caused Cana to give her a seductive grin. She liked how Lucy's face was so pink while she began to sweat from feeling so aroused, and Cana surprised the stellar mage by moving her legs back to no longer be underneath her. Then, she playfully tackled Lucy to be on top of her.

"Your naughty flirting has been pretty good, Lucy, but I like to be the dominant woman. Tell me that I'm your mistress, and you're my cute maid." Cana seductively told her while their eyes locked, before placing that large cherry in her mouth.

Lucy replied in a soft manner while letting her body sink down into the couch, liking how Cana's hands playfully stroked her arms, "You're my lovely mistress, Cana. I'm the cute maid who enjoys eating the cherry that you gave me."

"The way we responded to each other's flirting was nice. Lucy, it almost felt like chemistry." Cana explained to Lucy as she watched her eat the cherry, blushing softly as she began to close the distance between their lips.

The fact that the cherry let out so much juice when Lucy chewed it caused Cana to lovingly tell her that she enjoyed eating the one that was put in her mouth earlier. That was actually the second cherry that Cana took from Lucy, and the fruit gushed with juice both times. She grinned in a confident manner while being glad that the flirting went back and forth between them, and Cana felt like Lucy would deserve a nice reward from her at the end of this job. It would most likely not involve alcohol, but Cana felt her heart beat softly while looking down at the younger woman who was admiring her beauty and personality.

As Cana noticed that her lips were getting closer to Lucy's, she got off of her to sit on the other side of the couch. She liked to seduce Lucy by almost giving her kisses, but Cana almost lost control to her feelings that were building up for Lucy. She did not want to give Lucy a genuine kiss of affection with sweetness if Lucy didn't really feel the same way, and Cana wouldn't want Lucy to feel like their friendship needed to move that fast after what had happened with Erza. Lucy sat up and decided to get the knife for the purpose of cutting another slice of that cake, and she felt like it would be nice to playfully feed Cana while they were on their break. Cana's romantic feelings for Lucy may not have been very strong, but their bond was so strong to where Cana would also feed cake to Lucy before the second half of their shift.

* * *

 **50 minutes later...**

Lucy bowed politely to two girls who were leaving the cafe, quite glad that they enjoyed eating large slices of mint chocolate cake, and she turned her attention to the table that had something remaining on it. Lucy looked surprised to see a delectable red velvet cake sitting on a pink plate, and neither of the girls had even touched it. They actually spent most of their time focusing on eating their minty slices of cake, as well as discussing how their date felt so nice, and they only ordered the red velvet cake because of how it came with a pink plate of red velvet cookies.

The leftover cake and cookies were desserts that Lucy would gladly take home with her, and she smiled nicely while looking at how the cafe was now empty. She and Cana did great work as waitresses, and Lucy even summoned Virgo to help them out when the number of desserts and teas became quite large. The girls helped Takeru's cafe get a good amount of income, but Lucy let her mind shift to the sight of Cana looking pretty confident while chatting with the maid who was behind the cash register about how Fairy Tail successfully completed another job.

Lucy loved how Cana looked so nice in that maid outfit, the white headpiece really looking cute, and she started to blush while recalling how two females at a different table told her that this was a great cafe for lesbian couples or girlfriends to have dates. Lucy's cheeks became more pink from how she had seen several girls share nice kisses in the cafe, and some of the women had even talked about who would dress up as the groom for the wedding days in the future. Two girls around Lucy's age even spoke about how they'd be happy to get romantic tonight, and Lucy stepped back to be against the wall while she thought of getting flirty and intimate with Cana.

Cana's violet eyes glanced over at Lucy, who now had her hands under her chin as she thought of walking home with Cana during a nice sunset, and Cana decided to walk over to Lucy while looking curious. The flirting from earlier was causing Lucy to feel more warmth in her heart, as the thought of baking heart-shaped cookies for Cana made her let out a happy sigh, and Lucy's eyes twinkled with bliss as her cheeks blushed more with love from seeing Cana get close to her. Lucy watched Cana's confident mood turn to slight shyness as she focused her eyes on Lucy's mouth, twiddling her thumbs gently, and Lucy hoped that cake from earlier wasn't staining her teeth.

"Lucy, today's mission went well. I'd love to split the money with you and take dessert home for myself, but I... I really like..." Cana nervously said to Lucy as she succumbed to the shyness, feeling affection from looking at Lucy's lips.

That prompted Lucy to ask Cana in a calm manner before relaxing herself to where her cheeks wouldn't blush so much, "What is it, Cana? Did you get to see the nice moments of girls kissing, too? Wouldn't you say some of their kisses had to be sweet, judging by some of the creamy desserts?"

Cana responded nicely shyly after gulping with some nervousness, feeling like Lucy pinpointed down on her thoughts, "Well, Lucy... I did like seeing the girls kiss, and some of them even called each other sweet names. I've just been thinking of sharing something with you, and..."

Her sentence stopped there, since Cana felt pretty shy about giving a kiss to Lucy's lips, and she wondered if Lucy would become annoyed like when Gray or Mirajane seemed perverted around her. Cana didn't want to give Lucy a nice kiss that would be answered back with a slap to her face, and she also hoped that Lucy wouldn't tell her how it felt like Cana was rushing their friendship into a relationship. Cana wouldn't give Lucy that kiss as a way of asking her for a relationship, but she really wanted their romantic chemistry to improve to where they could be girlfriends later on.

As Cana felt flustered about how to give Lucy a gentle kiss without putting too much affection into it, the brown-haired maid resembling Levy silently motioned for some other maids to check out the scene from behind the counter. A red-haired woman who wore her hair down with curls like Juvia and a blonde-haired woman who looked similar to Flare Corona smiled cutely as they decided to watch what was happening. All three girls were interested in how Cana made it seem like she had a confession for Lucy, something they didn't often see in this cafe, and even Virgo stood a few feet away from Cana while wondering what would happen.

Cana glanced back at the cake that was on the table, and she decided to nicely tell Lucy that her breath was always sweet like a red velvet cake. Then, she went on to say that Lucy's skin was always so smooth like the large plate of butterscotch cookies that were served to her first table during the first half of their shift. Cana caused Lucy to let out a cute sigh, finding those remarks to be so adorable, and Lucy liked seeing Cana's shy side. She could make herself seem dominant in this friendship, but there were some things that Cana was timid to do. When she was sober, Cana wouldn't sexually force herself on Lucy without making sure that it was consensual.

Virgo watched Cana get closer to Lucy, her large breasts gently pressing against Lucy's big boobs, but Cana still blushed in shyness while seeing Lucy's lips form a nice smile. Virgo walked towards the two girls while looking pretty stoic, and she remembered Lucy telling her last night about the first time that she was pushed away by Cana's large ass. During that night, Lucy even confided in Virgo about a little fantasy involving how she was nude with Cana, and the woman with tan skin had pressed her breasts against Lucy's back while putting sunscreen all over her body. Since Cana was being shy because of Lucy being such a cute person, the pink-haired maiden walked towards the door to greet customers in the last five minutes of the shift while feeling that all Cana needed was a little push.

"Lucy, I-" Cana told her while blushing very pink and being close enough to where she could feel Lucy's warm breath, before a little shove from Virgo's hand caused her to become silent.

She heard Lucy say in a surprised tone while watching her cocoa brown eyes slowly close, before hearing her softly relax "Mmmm...! Mmm..."

 _"Wow, this feels so nice. Lucy, just let me succumb to this for a moment."_ Cana thought to herself while blushing more intensely, slowly closing her eyes as Lucy placed her hands on her warm cheeks.

Cana wrapped her arms around her friend's waist while letting her lips be pressed against Lucy's, and she gave in to her desires. Cana began to kiss Lucy with stronger feelings, eliciting a soft moan as she imagined Lucy using her hands to unbutton her red capri pants, and Cana felt Lucy's left hand stroke her beautiful brown hair. She felt Lucy cutely return the kiss, the celestial mage and the cherry aroma being so amazing, and Cana took in Lucy's breath for a few seconds while moving her hands up to the undersides of Lucy's breasts. The kiss was good, but Cana was hasty to break it while softly gasping in shock at how she gave Lucy that surprise kiss. (A/N: Do you see how I worked the title into the paragraph? Lol.)

As Takeru walked down the brown stairs leading to the second floor of his house with a large bag of jewels, he saw Cana quickly run towards the other room for the purpose of changing back into her normal clothes. He looked puzzled to see Cana run while blushing, her facial expression looking like she overdid something, and Takeru felt like he could just give the money to Lucy. She blushed pink while staring in the direction where Cana was going, and Lucy stood there while being silent. Virgo calmly frowned while planning to wake Lucy out of her daze from that kiss, and Lucy's lips formed the faintest smile as she felt like sniffing roses at the flower shop near her apartment. However, she would probably have to help Cana understand that receiving her sudden and sultry kiss with some lust mixed in wasn't going to screw up anything between them.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 7? Did you like how it was borderline lemony? Lucy and Cana enjoyed getting flirtatious with each other, but it seems like Cana thinks that she came on too strong with how she kissed Lucy. Who will end up giving Cana some useful advice for her side of the situation? Who will get to hear about Lucy's side of that sultry kiss? Can Lucy make Cana see how that kiss helped their friendship and chemistry be more beautiful like roses? Standby for the update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you very much!**

 **ramuh: I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, my friend. Lucy and Cana will certainly have more funny times in the future.**

 **iko: Well, Lucy and Cana flirted more in this chapter. Some playful humor and romance got added to their chemistry as well.**

 **melku: I've thought about your suggestion, and Lucy's white stellar costume from the Tenrou Island arc will probably be featured in the next chapter. That attire is certainly fitting, especially for something romantic. There will be more lemon chapters in this story, and tribadism may be involved. In fact, things might heat up again soon between Cana and Lucy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Passionate Pink Blush, Red Roses, and Encouragement**

* * *

Lucy sat down at a table in the guildhall of Fairy Tail, simply looking at her white cup of mocha coffee that was on a small white plate, and she had only sipped her coffee once while looking worried. Two full days had passed since Lucy had gone to Nagisa Town with Cana to work at that cafe, but Lucy couldn't get her mind off of how Cana gave her such a lovely kiss near the very end of their shift while not being drunk. The kiss felt great at warm to Lucy, really liking how she had been so close to Cana, and Lucy didn't even mind it when Cana seemed lustful during that kiss.

However, things had been awkward between Cana and Lucy for the past two days. They could go out on jobs like teammates, which was nice, but Cana would not hold Lucy's hand or even grope her from behind when they were finished with the missions. Bringing up the kiss to Cana at any point had merely caused Cana to look away from Lucy while her cheeks blushed pink, but Lucy could sometimes see that her friend's facial expression showed nervousness when that kiss was something to discuss. Lucy wanted to talk about it, but Cana tried to silence her on the previous mission by saying they needed to focus. They only had to deliver medicine to someone in Magnolia, however.

The rain outside continued to heavily pour while Lucy ignored the roar of thunder, and she frowned in a disappointed manner while wondering if Cana was not being very flirty with her because of how it seemed weird that she went from being pretty shy and blushing cutely to unexpectedly kissing with strong feelings of love. Lucy wouldn't think that Cana was weird for doing that, as she merely saw that shyness in the cafe as buildup to that nice kiss, and Lucy really liked how their lips were both sweet like sugar. There was nothing wrong in that romantic moment they shared, so Lucy would just have to make Cana understand that.

Determination entered Lucy's brown eyes while she glanced over at the bar to see Cana on a stool, watching her chug down a tall white bottle of vanilla-flavored alcohol, but Lucy felt like she would have to confront Cana later. After all, she would make things uncomfortable for both of them if they couldn't talk somewhere in private. Lucy didn't want Cana to have another reason to not flirt with her or refuse to communicate about certain things, and she started to sadly frown while wondering if Cana even wanted to talk with her on this rainy day. As Lucy was about to drink her coffee again, a certain woman who loved the rain smiled at her while walking up to the table.

"May Juvia sit here, Lucy? Why are you looking so gloomy?" The blue-haired female asked Lucy with a curious facial expression, before pulling out the chair across from her.

Lucy replied to Juvia in a sad manner, before taking a huge sip of her coffee, "You can sit there, Juvia. I'm just feeling down because Cana's been refusing to talk about our kiss, and she's been focused on our recent jobs instead of our chemistry. She hasn't been flirtatious or teasing me, either. Our kiss at the cafe was so nice, but she ran off afterwards and felt so anxious when I tried talking with her afterwards."

Juvia responded in a surprised manner with her blue eyes widening, before calming down, "Juvia is shocked that you're into girls, Lucy! That means that you're not attracted to Gray-sama! Anyway, it just sounds like Cana is scared you disliked the kiss or she's afraid that you'll yell at her for even thinking of kissing you. Lucy, Juvia has seen you freak out in some erotic situations before."

Lucy started to look defensive while telling Juvia that she totally wouldn't freak out on Cana for kissing her, since their friendship was too deep for that, and she even went as far as to tell Juvia that the kiss was making her want more from Cana. Lucy's cheeks blushed pink as she felt attracted to the brown-haired woman, turning to see her adjust her big booty on the bar stool, and Lucy needed to make Cana see that the kiss wouldn't be bad for their chemistry. In fact, it made Lucy feel good because their friendship and attraction to each other didn't come from rumors.

Juvia calmly asked Lucy about her chemistry with Erza, and the fact that Juvia giggled with a nice smile on her face caused Lucy to look somewhat irked. The blonde-haired girl kindly told her friend that she could never see Erza as a lover, especially after what happened at the lake, and Lucy felt like her admiration and attraction towards Cana would never involve Erza. If Cana kissed her, then she wasn't trying to make Lucy fully move on from Erza if any feelings still remained. Cana wouldn't be the type of person to do that, and their kiss was sudden while Lucy could feel its genuineness.

Juvia nicely smiled at Lucy while saying that she just needed to express her feelings to Cana, and that would probably work in her favor. From her experiences with Gray, the water-wielding wizard could happily tell Lucy that someone she loved would mainly respond to her feelings being expressed in nice ways. Juvia liked how Gray thought that her blueberry pies for him were delicious, but discussing the thought of kissing him always seemed to make Gray uncomfortable. Therefore, Juvia felt like Lucy had to just make Cana feel comfortable before discussing the kiss.

That advice seemed useful to Lucy, as it caused her lips to form a cheerful smile, and her mind drifted to thinking about a flower shop in Magnolia that was open on this rainy day. That could be useful for making Cana see that Lucy's feelings for her could only ascend higher from that kiss, and Lucy looked down at her clothes for a moment while thinking of anything else that could bring some happiness to the situation. Lucy felt like her idea could either succeed or fail, but she had to take a chance. After all, being around Cana tended to make Lucy feel joyful.

Lucy told Juvia with a nice smile on her face, her brown eyes showing more determination than before, "Thank you, Juvia! Really, thank you for listening and giving me some advice."

Juvia cheerfully replied in a kind tone while her cheeks blushed pink from that compliment, "You're welcome, Lucy! Juvia is going to root for you, so make it go smoother than how the Naval Battle went so rough for you!"

Lucy responded nicely while sounding slightly annoyed, her right eye softly twitching, "I'm glad to have your support, Juvia, even though you getting too competitive and distracted left me in that sphere with Minerva."

As Lucy got up from the table and walked towards the guild's entrance doors, she caught a glimpse of Gray having his head down on the table while he seemed to have gotten an epic nosebleed. Lucy seemed concerned for the ice-creating mage, but she assumed that all that blood came from dirty thoughts. She opened the entrance doors to go out into the rain, before running out into the rainy town that was darkened by the grey sky overhead, and Lucy wouldn't mind if her white boots got dirty from stepping into puddles. Making things better with Cana was way more important.

Since Lucy ran out of the guild, Juvia could happily shift her attention to Gray. She turned around, but looked concerned at how he let blood gush from his nostrils earlier. Gray was simply recalling how Mirenu Suijin, the mistress of Mizu Galleon, really liked having Juvia as a mage for her guild. Not only was Juvia forced to do this job for a month, but every successful job led to Mirenu seducing her for the past few nights. Gray was forced to watch Juvia be dominated in bed, even seeing her turn into water that sometimes coated Mirenu, and Gray liked how Juvia got pretty sexual with that sultry and voluptuous guild mistress. (A/N: Mirenu is from my previous Lucy x Cana story that got taken down, so this is a nice reference to that.)

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the guild's bar...**

Mirajane watched Cana continue to drink her alcohol while smiling softly, but her nice blue eyes did show some concern at how Cana wasn't around Lucy right now. Mirajane noticed how Cana wouldn't even hug Lucy or even try to whisper sweet things into her ears for the purpose of causing Lucy to blush, and Mira started to have a stern facial expression while wanting to find out what was wrong. She wondered if Cana seemed down earlier because of Lucy possibly rejecting her in a harsh way, but that wouldn't explain them still doing jobs together like friends.

Mira remembered the day where she had taken Lucy to a private beach in Magnolia for the task of giving her some personal punishment for refusing to buy a bondage outfit with a whip, especially since she had lots of money leftover right after paying her rent, and Mira simply stripped down to her white bikini that showed off her breasts and her curves with great beauty. She got up close to Lucy and exhaled soft breaths her lips that were infused with Darkness Magic involving seduction, and Lucy had blushed while obeying Mira's thought of stripping down to her brown bikini. Mira had playfully gone down on to the hot and white sand with Lucy, caressing her body while even getting her lips close to Lucy's for them to almost kiss, and she even gave Lucy the order of sucking her nipples like an obedient younger girl. Mira had ordered Lucy to refer to her as the mistress, even ordering Lucy to softly suck on her pussy, and Mira also made Lucy run down the beach while watching her breasts bounce as she sweated profusely.

The white-haired wizard asked Cana in a stern tone, feeling like her side of the story would explain more than Lucy telling her, "Why are you not flirting with Lucy, Cana? Did you punish her, only to have her actually get hurt in some way?"

Cana replied in a defensive manner while her cheeks blushed pink, her violet eyes showing shyness as she confided in Mira, "No, punishment wasn't involved. That day at the cafe, Mira... I kissed Lucy on the lips. Mira, the kiss made my body feel so good as I was pressed against her. My love and lust for her came out from all the flirting earlier, and I ran from her before getting a response."

Mira questioned her friend in an astounded manner, having disbelief enter her eyes, "You're telling me that you and Lucy shared a sexy kiss, but you didn't even want to see her reaction? Cana, how can you have a romantic moment like that with Lucy and choose to ignore it? That's why you're not being risque or even flirty around her?"

Cana continued to blush while putting the bottle of alcohol on the counter, and she merely told Mirajane that it would've been bad if Lucy yelled at her for doing that in public. Cana also claimed that Lucy might feel that kiss was manipulative to fully keep her mind off of Erza, but Mira simply folded her arms while saying that those assumptions were futile for defending her actions. Mira felt like Lucy wouldn't scold Cana for kissing her, especially since it sounded like she didn't forcefully push Cana away, and Lucy wouldn't really care for Erza if she enjoyed sleeping with Cana.

Mira looked down at Cana's lacy black bra while thinking that Lucy would be happy to hear that Cana enjoyed the kiss as well, and she blushed at the sight of Lucy's face near Cana's breasts while they snuggled. Cana cutely giggled at the thought of kissing Lucy again, even wanting to just be in bath towels with her, and the fact that she showed those feelings caused Mira to tell her that she had to go find out about Lucy's reaction to kiss. In addition to that, Mirajane looked directly into Cana's eyes as she told her that she'd have to confess her feelings to Lucy.

Cana felt nervous about telling Lucy that she had feelings of love for her, especially after how she acted towards her for the past two days, but chances had to be taken. If Mira was giving her the right advice, then Cana would be able to mend things with Lucy. The thought of making their friendship better would be nice, and it would be more amazing if they ended up having a relationship. It would be Cana's first time having a girlfriend, as well as Lucy's first time, and they'd even get to cutely hold hands or do other nice things that were done by couples.

Cana gave Mira a nice smile of confidence, feeling like she could try and confess her feelings to Lucy, but then Mira watched Cana's smile turn into a frown that displayed how she seemed pretty nervous about how to say it. Cana wanted to clear things up with Lucy, but getting tongue-tied would just make things be even more awkward. Lucy might not like girls who couldn't just blurt out what they wanted to say, and Cana wouldn't want that to happen. She still continued to blush while her heart wanted Lucy to know about her feelings, but her mind was focusing on how things could go wrong.

"Look, Cana! You told me that you listened to Lucy's troubles, slept with her after taking her home when she was drunk, got massaged by her, and you kissed her on the lips! Don't be flip-flopping with wanting to love her! If you kissed her with that much desire and passion, then act on those feelings of love! Have confidence, and just go for it! That's an order, Cana!" Mirajane loudly exclaimed to Cana in a somewhat frustrated manner, getting out from behind the bar and ignoring how other people were now observing the situation.

That prompted Cana to respond in an amazed manner, looking surprised at how Mira gave her that encouraging speech, "Mira, I..."

"Cana, head straight to Lucy's apartment and don't come back here until you two have talked things out! That's the only way things will get better! If you come back here without telling her, then you're not getting back inside! Also, I'll punish you more than how I had punished Lucy at that beach for not following my orders." Mirajane told her in an imposing manner while nicely smiling, emitting her purple demonic aura as she began to smirk evilly.

Juvia kindly interrupted in a calm manner, happy to help out Mira with this task involving Cana and Lucy, "To ensure that Cana handles the task, please allow Juvia to stand outside to keep watch. Juvia would ask Gajeel to do it, but he might lose Cana's scent with all the rain pouring down outside."

Mirajane's intimidating aura caused Cana to get off of the bar stool, and she hastily walked towards Fairy Tail's entrance doors. As she opened them to feel the coldness caused by the rainy weather, Cana looked back at Juvia to see that she gave her a cheerful smile of encouragement. Cana glanced at Levy, who gave her a confident look of support, and Natsu would've probably joined Happy in giving Cana a thumbs-up if he had shown up today. Gajeel merely wanted Cana to just take care of the matter already, and all that encouragement helped Cana run out of the Fairy Tail with determination and love welling up in her heart.

Even though everyone soon heard the sounds of Cana slipping on water as she fell down the stairs, Juvia still decided to go outside and close the doors behind her. She watched Cana start to carefully make her way down the wet stairs, before going down the dirt path to reach the town of Magnolia, and Cana didn't seem to care that she was getting drenched with rain. Even if her sandals splashed through puddles of water and some mud, she was going to see if Lucy shared her feelings. She even thought of sliding all the way there once she got on to the cobblestone streets, too.

Juvia looked up at the grey rain clouds for a moment, and she wondered how Cana would react when she encountered Lucy. She hoped that Cana would like the plan that Lucy had in store for her, as it seemed pretty exciting, and Lucy usually didn't mess up when she was determined to succeed at something. The thought of Lucy's success made Juvia wonder if she'd keep being successful while working for Mirenu, the guild mistress who had light blue hair in a bob style, and the only thing Juvia disliked about Mirenu was that she would sometimes contact her via Communications Lacrima Crystal to tell her that lattes were needed.

As Juvia felt curious about what she'd do later today for Mirenu, she quickly slid to the left while seeing Fairy Tail's doors open again. Mirajane simply walked out while carrying a black umbrella, and Juvia was perplexed about why Mira would go into the rainstorm. Several stores decided to not be open today, but Mira giggled nicely to herself while not minding that. As the S-Class mage went down the staircase with no issues, Juvia simply assumed that Mira was going to see if Elfman and Lisanna were having trouble with getting some decent breakfast for a certain scarlet-haired mage who was resting at Fairy Hills and starting to recover from her injuries.

* * *

 **30 minutes later, at Lucy's apartment...**

Lucy simply sat down on her bed while looking at a large blue vase that was now on her desk, glad that she had poured water from the sink into it before putting seven red roses into the vase, and Lucy felt pretty glad to have purchased those roses from a florist who sold them to her for the measly price of 3,000 jewels. Those roses gave off a wonderful aroma while their scent spread across the air in trails that were red and pink, but they wouldn't stop doing that anytime soon. In fact, those roses were created from Plant Magic and being drenched by the pouring rain earlier caused their effect to be stronger than normal.

Lucy sighed in a pleasured manner from the aroma of those roses, and she didn't mind that her clothes were still soaked from the rain. She was currently wearing her white stellar costume that she wore seven years ago on Tenrou Island, and the chest area of her outfit had white wings while the whiteness of them went all the way down to where another pair of large white wings were on the waist area. Both pairs of wings were bordered by blue in the elegant shade of sapphire to compliment them, and Lucy's beautiful white skirt had three layers of square-shaped ruffles.

Her blonde hair was tied into two nice pigtails that were at the back of her head, and the white sleeves of Lucy's outfit were long while they also had three layers of square-shaped ruffles. Blue ribbons were nicely tied around the top parts of her sleeves, and Lucy also had a small blue ribbon cutely tied around her neck. The outfit was completed with thigh-high white boots, and Lucy certainly looked sexy. After getting the last slice of that delicious red velvet cake from the fridge in the kitchen, Lucy decided that she'd take off her outfit to go have an actual morning shower that wasn't from cold rain.

As Lucy got off of her pink comforter and starting heading to the kitchen that was near the living room of her apartment, she widened her eyes in a curious manner from hearing three soft knocks at the front door. Lucy chose to head towards the door, wondering if one of her friends was trying to find shelter from the downpour, and she got to hear that person knock four more times at a faster pace. They clearly needed to get out of the rain, but Lucy started to feel pretty concerned at how the knocks seemed to be filled with urgency.

Cana exclaimed in a relieved manner, having a smile of great joy on her face as Lucy opened her door, "Thank goodness that you're home, Lucy! Before I dry off, please listen to what I'll say!"

Lucy asked Cana in a worried tone while watching her run inside, closing the front doors and turning to face her, "Cana, why are you so drenched? What's so important and can't be put off until it's sunnier?"

Cana bit down on her lower lip while shyness started to override the happiness in her eyes, explaining herself in a serious tone that was mixed with some confidence, "Look, Lucy. When I gave you that kiss, it was amazing. I felt love throughout my whole body, but I panicked right afterwards and tried to avoid the issue because I was afraid that you'd interpret it in a bad way. I... I understand if you didn't like it."

Lucy replied with her lips forming a nice smile, her cheeks blushing pink as she thought about that romantic moment, "Cana, I did like that kiss. In fact, I loved it and you made me want more. We have a good friendship, Cana, and maybe we can let it blossom into something beautiful. As I think about you, my feelings for you just keep ascending."

Her response caused Cana's cheeks to start blushing with warmth while she let her lips form a smile of satisfaction, and the alcohol-loving woman was face to face with Lucy as they locked eyes. Cana got to see that Lucy's eyes were filled with determination, really wanting that kiss to be like another beautiful petal added to a lovely pink rose, and Cana's eyes became filled with love when she glanced down at Lucy's lips. The thought of sharing another sweet kiss with Lucy made Cana let out a cute giggle, but she started to slightly shiver from the rain.

Water fell down from Cana's clothes and skin in small drips while she felt like it would be good to ask for a towel, but she blushed more from Lucy telling her to just leave her wet clothing near the door. Lucy gently undid the two buttons on the front of Cana's white shirt that had long sleeves, making it easier for her to take it off, and Lucy smiled in a loving manner from seeing Cana unbutton her brown capri pants. She watched Cana pull down the zipper, letting them slide down her tan legs, and the fact that her feet were soaked made it easy to slip out of her sandals.

She was left in her lacy black bra and lacy black panties, and Cana decided to press herself against Lucy for the purpose of letting her wet bra send some water on to her friend's white outfit. Lucy still felt wet from the rain while somewhat liking the cold feeling of her soaked clothes, and she gave Cana a seductive smile before gently kissing her on the forehead. Lucy blushed more from doing that, and she got to see Cana blush as well. Lucy soon felt her friend's right hand touch the zipper that was on the back of her white stellar costume, and she let Cana pull it all the way down.

As Lucy untied the ribbons around her sleeves for them to slowly fall off, Cana gently got Lucy's legs out of the white boots. She tossed them near her clothes that were on the floor, and Cana used her hands to pull down the front of Lucy's white skirt. Lucy let it slide down her nice legs with ease, before getting her feet out of it, and she finally pulled the white top over her head before getting it off of her body. Lucy was now in lacy yellow lingerie, her nipples feeling erect while she exhaled a soft breath against Cana's lips, and their hearts started to lovingly beat in sync with each other.

"Lucy, it's a pretty cold day. Maybe we should heat it up. By the way, that scent smells so good. It's almost seducing me." Cana told her friend while blushing hot pink, stroking her arms with her hands.

Lucy responded in a soft whisper while blushing, placing Cana's left hand on her right breast, "That aroma is from the roses I bought, earlier. They smell so sweet, but I'm definitely seduced by you. In fact, let my body feel your blissful touch."

"Let's get lost in the love we have for each other, my sweet Lucy." Cana told her in a sexy manner while giving her a sultry smile, her eyes getting filled with a desire for dominance.

Cana decided to carry Lucy to her bedroom in a bridal-style manner, going through the doorway to strongly smell the roses, and she giggled from how Lucy raised her right hand to grope her right breast. Cana elicited a soft moan while feeling her nipple start to harden, and she paid Lucy back for that by giving her a loving kiss on the cheek. Cana continued walking to Lucy's bed while feeling the Celestial Spirit Wizard rub the front of her black panties with her right hand. Lucy would let Cana dominate her, but she wanted to at least get her aroused.

When they got to the bed, Cana set Lucy down and watched her throw the pink comforter down on the floor. That prompted Cana to get on top of Lucy while letting her legs rest on hers, and she blushed more while giving her friend a lovely kiss on the lips. Lucy closed her eyes while feeling Cana kiss her, and she let her body sink into the bed while Cana's hands started to stroke her legs. Lucy returned the kiss with some softness, moving her hands all the way down to Cana's big booty, and she lowered Cana's beautiful black panties. Cana responded to that by letting the fingers of her right hand caress the toes of Lucy's right foot, and they were both wanting to passionately heat things up.

* * *

 **(Note: The lemon truly starts here.)**

As Cana continued to caress Lucy's toes with her right hand, she made her left hand gently slide underneath Lucy's back. Cana blushed at her friend while teasingly looking into her eyes, letting Lucy hear the sound of her yellow lacy bra getting unhooked, and then she got her hand out from underneath Lucy. Afterwards, Cana moved her right hand up to Lucy's chest for the purpose of lowering her bra. She easily got that lacy shield off of Lucy's large breasts, and Cana simply threw it on the floor. She continued to smirk at Lucy, who was now blushing cherry pink from how her breasts were exposed.

Cana made the index finger of her right hand circle around the nipple of Lucy's left breast, and she decided to sweetly lick her right nipple. Cana made her tongue lick Lucy's nipple in a soft manner, before licking somewhat faster, and Lucy started to elicit soft moans of pleasure. The fact that she was moaning made Cana feel aroused enough to shift most of her attention to Lucy's left nipple, and Cana placed her mouth over it for a few moments. She exhaled some breaths of cold air down on Lucy's nipple, making her start to sigh in bliss, and then she softly sucked on it.

Lucy felt her body ignite with warmth, loving how Cana was pleasuring her, and she let her hands pull down the beautiful black panties that were covering Cana's ass. Lucy pulled them all the way down to where Cana could lift her feet to get out of them, and Lucy watched Cana kick her panties on to the floor. As Cana ceased with sucking on Lucy's nipple, she crawled several feet forward like a sexy tiger that lusted for her lover. She purposely let her pussy be close to Lucy's lips, gently bringing it down to her mouth, and Lucy smiled in a flirtatious manner as she gave it a wet kiss.

That caused Cana to let out a moan of pleasure, blushing in a sultry manner at how Lucy purposely made that kiss be wet, and Cana crawled back to her original spot on top of Lucy. The girls were now face to face while Cana watched Lucy use her hands to pull down those yellow lacy panties, and Lucy got out of them before grabbing them with her left hand. She let them drop to the carpet, smiling as Cana saw her sacred area that was covered by a beautiful field of blonde hair, and Lucy grinned in a sultry manner while watching Cana remove her black bra. As that was tossed on the floor to leave them both in the nude, Lucy sniffed the air to enjoy the lovely aroma of the roses. Their aroma was certainly seductive, but Cana dominating over her just felt so arousing.

"You can sniff the air, but I'll take a nice whiff of something even more wonderful." Cana whispered to Lucy in a seducing manner, before putting the index and middle fingers of her right hand into Lucy's pussy.

Lucy replied while blushing, before eliciting another moan of pleasure, "Yes, Cana. Sniff my private area, and... Ahhhhhhh..."

Cana responded with a calm smile on her face as she felt Lucy's pussy near clamp down on her fingers, "Lucy, it feels like you really want me to spend some time inside you."

Cana felt Lucy quickly cease with trying to clamp, almost like the stellar mage was fully giving in to her lustful thoughts of pleasure, and that allowed Cana's fingers to easily go down into her pussy. They felt the heat inside of Lucy's pussy while also feeling her walls and floor to be wet, and Cana let her fingers push past a wall to get them further down. Her rough push made Lucy bite down on her lower lip to suppress her moans, and Lucy started to arch her back as Cana's fingers swirled around in circles. They moved around slowly, gathering up the juices that appeared in Lucy's vagina, and Cana closed her eyes as Lucy gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

The kiss was brief, but Lucy couldn't hold back with showing Cana some more love. She enjoyed the feeling of Cana pushing past another wall, causing her to moan Cana's name loudly as her body moved in sync with Cana's fingers, but Lucy's eyes were filled with curiosity from seeing pull her fingers out of her pussy. She gently got them out, making Lucy just gasp in pleasure for a split second, and Cana licked some of Lucy's juices off of her fingers. They tasted pretty sweet like candy, but that sweetness was probably tied to how Lucy sometimes liked washing the private areas of her body with honey-scented shampoo.

Lucy lightly opened her mouth to let Cana put her fingers in there, and the blonde-haired mage started to smile in a sweet manner as she liked the taste of her own juices. She sucked on Cana's fingers for a few seconds, before watching Cana crawl backwards, and both girls lovingly gazed at each other while starting to sweat from their amazing sex. Cana decided to give Lucy more pleasure by lowering her head down to the younger woman's pussy while getting on her knees, and Cana sucked on it for at least twenty seconds. That made Lucy's body go down on the mattress while she felt like sinking into it, gently tilting her head back, and her cheeks brightly blushed cherry pink as waves of pleasure sent heat throughout her body. Feelings of delight were in her brown eyes, too.

As Lucy moaned with ecstasy and spread her legs, Cana's lips came off of her pussy with the sound of a nice pop. She slightly raised her head while balancing out that sultry sucking with a cute kiss to Lucy's clit, and Cana rubbed her friend's legs while watching Lucy buck her hips. Cana let her hands go all the way up to Lucy's legs, before stroking her inner thighs, and that was interrupted by Lucy wrapping her legs around Cana's waist. That made Cana blush, especially since Lucy used her legs to push Cana towards her, and Lucy smiled joyfully at how Cana's head was now on the underside of her left breast.

"Wasn't that enjoyable, my lovely Lucy?" Cana asked her while sexily smirking, her violet eyes showing the excitement that she was feeling right now.

Lucy responded cutely while raising her head, finding this to be as good as a massage, "That was amazing, Cana. I love being in bed with you."

Cana whispered to her after crawling back up to where their eyes could meet, making Lucy blush as she amorously spoke, "Well, Lucy, you're also going to love this."

Before Lucy could ask about what Cana was going to do, she gasped in a surprised manner from how Cana suddenly placed her hands on her breasts. She gently groped them, causing Lucy to elicit sweet moans while begging Cana to rub them, and Cana would gladly pleasure her lover. She began to rub Lucy's large breasts with her hands, loving how her skin was so fair and soft, and Cana enjoyed seeing Lucy blush as she heard the younger woman sigh happily. Cana felt glad that Lucy enjoyed being groped by her now, so she'd most likely enjoy something new that Cana wanted to try out.

Cana decided to bring tribadism into their romance that was accompanied by the sounds of rain pouring outside, and Lucy watched Cana's hands intertwine with hers. She began to feel Cana's pussy rub against her own, causing Lucy to blissfully let a moan escape from her lips, and she was sexually stimulated while rubbing back against Cana's pussy in a fast manner. Cana responded to that by getting herself a few inches above Lucy's before making her pussy thrust down on Lucy's vagina, and doing that four more times made Lucy moan with great amounts of pleasure. Cana smiled at her while silencing Lucy with a passionate kiss, even though her moans were like beautiful music to Cana's ears.

This kiss felt great to Lucy as she closed her eyes, loving how Cana's breath was so sweet. She could feel Cana's lips pushing against her own, and Lucy rested against the bed while letting Cana continue to dominate over her. However, she did stretch out her arms to let her hands slide down Cana's back. Lucy enjoyed the softness of Cana's skin, and she let her hands caress Cana's large ass. Lucy found the strength to raise her body up while not using enough force to push Cana off of her, and she continued to feel her friend's warm rump.

Lucy gave Cana's booty a small pinch with her left hand before moving both of her hands up to the top of Cana's back, and Lucy simply stroked her friend's beautiful hair as they continued their passionate kiss. Lucy even rubbed her pussy against Cana's vagina in a gentle manner, wanting to make her moan, and Lucy was actually doing her best to suppress her orgasm's buildup from all of the earlier pleasure. She didn't want to release her juices before making Cana feel just as pleasured, and that desire made Lucy blush more as their passionate kiss came to an end.

"You've been pleasuring me so much, Cana, and now I'll show you how sultry I can get." Lucy told Cana in a confident tone while gazing into her eyes.

Cana told Lucy in a calm tone while their nipples lightly brushed against each other, using her hands to softly feel Lucy's pigtails, "I'm glad that you'll pleasure me, Lucy. Just don't spend too much time giving kisses to my ass."

Lucy answered back while blushing, comically looking flustered because of how that thought was still in her head, "Cana, I was totally not thinking of doing that!"

Before Cana could say another word, Lucy gathered enough strength to grab Cana and lightly roll over with her. The girls had switched positions, as Lucy was now on top of Cana, and both girls were now perspiring. Lucy chose to pleasure Cana by groping her boobs, as well as rubbing them in a delicate manner, and that caused Cana to let out soft moans of pleasure while liking how Lucy's smooth hands gently passed over her nipples. Lucy proceeded to kiss Cana's forehead as she continued to grope her, loving how the woman who wielded Card Magic sighed in bliss.

Lucy crawled a few inches backwards to where she could now look down at Cana's pussy, and Lucy gave her friend a lustful look while plunging the index finger of her right hand down into Cana's sacred area. Putting only one finger into it caused Cana to let out a nice sigh, and that made Lucy get more flirty while she decided to put her middle finger into Cana's pussy as well. Lucy moved her fingers from side to side while still letting her fingers go downward, and she looked up at Cana to see her bite down on her lower lip.

Lucy decided to tease Cana by making her fingers go a little deeper, only to quickly bring them back up near the entrance of Cana's pussy, and Lucy merely pumped her fingers in and out of the older woman. Her lips started to form a gentle smile while she pumped her fingers quickly, but Lucy did slow herself down enough to where Cana's hips could move with the rhythm of her pumping. Lucy continued to pump her fingers in and out of Cana, even gathering up juices that dripped from the ceiling of her vagina, and Lucy felt her body become as warm as her blush when she finally removed her fingers.

She crawled back up to be face to face with Cana, both of them blushing pink as they felt pretty hot, and Lucy inserted her wet fingers into Cana's mouth. Cana felt glad to taste her own juices, liking how they were also sweet, and she let Lucy lick up the small amount that remained on her fingers. Cana may have felt her orgasm start to build up like how Lucy could feel her orgasm starting to gain buildup as well, but that didn't stop her from spreading her legs to where Lucy could suck on her clit or do anything else that was lewd.

"You know, Lucy, isn't it nice that we became girlfriends during this rainstorm? Do you think we could've done this on a sunnier day, too?" Cana asked Lucy in a tone of voice that displayed curiosity while watching her lower her head and get on her knees.

Lucy replied calmly while blushing, smiling softly as she took a nice whiff of Cana's pussy, "If we had sex on a sunny day like this, then I think everyone in the guild would wonder if we're being naughty together."

Cana told her in a teasing manner as she smiled, before giggling at the thought, "If we told Mira about this, then she'd probably have a nosebleed that would last for at least an hour."

That thought was certainly funny to Lucy, and she cutely giggled before placing her lips against Cana's pussy. Lucy started to gently suck on her pussy, causing Cana to loudly moan her name while trying to arch her back, and Lucy blushed as she took in more of Cana's warm juices. She started to roughly suck on Cana's pussy while letting her hands stroke Cana's legs, and Lucy soon felt her friend's hands softly run through her blonde hair. Cana let out some more passionate moans of affection, and she even got to see Lucy use her left hand to pluck out a brown hair from the field around her pussy while hearing her swallow those delicious juices.

Cana's eyes were filled with pleasure as she kept blushing towards Lucy, hearing her lips come off of her pussy with the sound of a cute pop, and Cana closed the distance between her tanned and toned legs while Lucy got on top of her again. The girls were almost face to face, but Lucy turned around at the last second to let Cana enjoy the view of her large ass. Cana watched Lucy bounce her booty in her face, liking how Lucy's butt was almost as big as hers, and all the squats that Lucy did for the past two days certainly showed the results of all those hours that she had spent exercising.

Lucy seductively asked Cana if she wanted to touch it, and that prompted Cana to merely give soft kisses to Lucy's butt cheeks. She followed up with a playful slap to Lucy's right ass cheek, causing her to blissfully sigh, and Cana raised herself upward to wrap her arms around Lucy's waist. That only made Lucy raise her head to nearly stand up on the bed, but she made herself fall backward to where her butt could softly land against Cana's warm pussy. Lucy smiled in a sultry manner while moving her hips and her ass up and down against Cana's private area, and Lucy's grinding caused them both to blush more while moaning in ecstasy.

Her new sexy move wasn't intended to last long, however, and Lucy broke free from Cana's arms while gently pushing her back on to the mattress. Cana let her body press down into it, and she smiled as Lucy crawled on top of her. Lucy was directly above Cana while their breasts pressed against each other, and Lucy stroked Cana's large tan breasts with her hands. Lucy smiled lovingly and blushed as she desired to try out the tribadism from earlier, and she raised her body a few inches above Cana's. She let her pussy come down quickly against Cana's to where it was almost like those sets of lips kissed, and their vaginas rubbed together while both girls felt immense pleasure. Lucy made her pussy come down on Cana's again to where it was like a lustful thrust, and both women continued to perspire as they could no longer suppress their feelings of satisfaction.

"Cana, I can't hold it in! I'm going to...! Ahhhhhhh..." Lucy exclaimed to Cana while feelings of lust and pleasure overtook her senses, smiling as she felt it all come gushing out.

"Yes, Lucy! Let it all out on me! In fact, I can't hold mine in, either! Lucy, let's do it together and... Ahhhhhhhh..." Cana responded while blushing with warm bliss overtaking her body, the tremendous pleasure letting it all emerge.

Both women reached their climaxes at the same time, allowing their hot juices to come pouring out, and neither one of them really minded the fact that they were covered in each other's warm juices. Lucy and Cana both panted heavily while they stared at each other, blushing as they proceeded to share one final kiss on the lips, and it was a very soft kiss that had been brief while Cana wrapped her arms around Lucy. Their orgasms were so hot and sticky, even coating some areas of their skin, and Cana proved that she could stay awake longer because of how Lucy let her feelings of exhaustion take away her last bits of stamina. She closed her eyes while proceeding to fall asleep, and Lucy slid her head down to where it was on Cana's left breast. She weakly snuggled against her, and Lucy still blushed as she was in the arms of her lover.

Cana panted heavily while blushing, feeling so glad that Mira persuaded her to go see Lucy, and they were now officially a couple. Just like Lucy, Cana felt so much pleasure while she also felt pretty exhausted. She wondered how it would be possible to prove that she went to go see Lucy, since Juvia was probably enjoying the rain right now while being the lookout at Fairy Tail, but then Cana chose to not think about it while feeling her muscles start to relax. Cana's vision became blurred and pink because of the roses filling the room with their aroma, and Cana could only inhale one last breath of it before closing her eyes and drifting off into a pretty deep sleep.

Since Lucy and Cana had just passed out, they weren't able to hear Mira giggling to herself while she peered through one of the windows that was close to bed. Mira smiled in a sweet manner at how Cana was sleeping with her arms around Lucy's body, both girls still blushing, and Mira felt quite glad to help two more people in the guild be in a relationship. During their lovemaking, Mira had squatted down to where she could view everything through the bottom half of Lucy's window. Mira had a Video Lacrima Crystal in her left hand, the blue orb faintly shining as it was still aimed towards the girls during their great sex but she held the umbrella in her right hand while really liking how Lucy picked out Red Passion Roses from that flower shop. They definitely symbolized love, but Mira giggled cutely at how they had the effect of amplifying seduction. Mirajane took one last glance at Lucy being naked, and she started walking back to the guild while her cheeks hotly blushed in a rosy shade of pink. Mirajane sighed blissfully at how she could get sexual relief from what she had recorded, but she'd solely tell Juvia that Cana's romance with Lucy was now blooming like roses.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 8? Did you like it? Sorry if this chapter was too long, but it was pretty significant for Lucy and Cana officially becoming a couple! They'll certainly have more fun times in the future, and more romance. Anyway, what will happen when they wake up together? Who will get to see Lucy and Cana having some fun in Magnolia? Will Lucy buy Cana something very nice? Standby for the update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you so much!**

 **meiku: Perhaps Lucy's breasts are bigger than Cana's. I'll have to check on that. I'm still happy that you enjoyed the chapter, my friend.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Magnolia After Dark & The First Date**

* * *

Cana slowly woke up to find that she was still in Lucy's apartment, and she kindly smiled at how her arms were now wrapped around the stellar mage's waist. Cana giggled cutely at how she could feel Lucy's arms around her back, really liking how her hands were cold to where they gave a soothing feeling to her tan skin, and Cana's cheeks blushed pink at how her body felt pretty sticky. She took notice of how Lucy was sleeping like an adorable little girl, blushing about a dream that must've been really nice, and the fact that her mouth was near the nipple of Cana's left breast only made the card mage give her a teasing smirk.

Cana planned on helping Lucy wake up, but she simply rested her head against the mattress while letting her hands slide down to Lucy's large rump. Several hours earlier, the girls ended up having sex again and it had felt wonderful to Cana. Their friendship was like a flower that finally bloomed, finally getting enough love and romantic chemistry to where they could have a relationship, and Cana was so glad that she confessed her feelings to Lucy. Being snuggled up with her right now felt so good, but Lucy would probably wake up soon while their feelings of tiredness would wear off.

That made Cana start to think about what they could do, since the girls couldn't just go back to sleep, and she turned her head to the left for the purpose of looking at the red roses that were still in the blue vase. Cana wondered if Lucy mistook those roses for normal ones, as their lovely aroma had been at an unusually high level, but she also smiled confidently at how there was nothing wrong with that. The newly purchased brown alarm clock that was also on the desk informed Lucy and Cana that the current time was 12:30 during nighttime, which wasn't the best time for wizards to do their daily routines, but there were fun activities to do at night.

As Cana moved her hands up to Lucy's back and gently rubbed it, curiosity entered her violet eyes as she thought about going out somewhere with Lucy. They did just become girlfriends, so it wasn't like Cana could just ask her if she wanted to go out on a date later. Lucy would probably not want to rush things between them, but they could just go out while appearing to only be two friends who wanted to have late-night fun. Cana continued to think about what they could specifically do, but then she nicely smiled at the sight of Lucy waking up.

"Good morning, Cana." Lucy told her in a slightly tired manner while opening her eyes, before her cheeks became cherry pink at how they were both naked.

Cana explained to her in a calm tone, moving a few inches underneath Lucy to where they could be face to face, "It's technically morning, but it's probably past midnight. Anyway, that lovemaking was amazing."

"I really loved it when my ass was against your pussy, Cana. Next time, keep me in that nice position." Lucy told Cana in a relaxed manner while continuing to blush, recalling how she thought that move was very sexy.

Lucy raised her arms high above her head, smiling as she started to sit on Cana, and she soon looked surprised at how her skin seemed sticky from head to toe. Lucy let out a cute yawn while her body felt pretty good, and she got off of Cana to stand on the carpet. Even though it was pretty late, Lucy decided that she would totally feel great if she took a hot shower. That would definitely cleanse her body of the stickiness, even though Lucy wasn't minding it much, and those kisses that she had shared with Cana made Lucy feel warm as she hoped that Cana would shower with her.

As Lucy started walking towards her bathroom, however, she looked back at Cana to see her relaxing on the bed while placing her hands behind her head. Lucy didn't mind that she was in the nude with Cana, but the older female's clothes were probably just as damp as Lucy's white stellar costume. Lucy refused to let Cana go home in damp clothes that would need to be washed, and she would gladly mix Cana's clothing with her own clothes when laundry had to be done. Plus, Lucy had seen Cana eyeing some of her outfits on the first morning where they woke up in bed together.

They would both have to wear some nice clothes, and a soft smile appeared on Lucy's face as she wondered if Cana would like to go have fun with her in the town of Magnolia. The sheer fact that Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games resulted in some bars and nightclubs opening, as well as fashion stores that wanted to extend their businesses out of Fiore's blooming capital that was known as Crocus, and that allowed the townspeople to have more nightly fun. Going out at night could be delightful, but Lucy would make sure that they didn't spend all night enjoying leisure.

Excluding Mirajane and anyone else who had been at the guild during the rainstorm, the other mages in Fairy Tail showed up around sunset because of how the heavy rain came to an end around that time. Due to how Natsu had seen Lucy doing jobs with Cana on the day before the rainstorm, he had chosen to just go to the guild with Happy while the fire dragon slayer also heard Lucy's soft snores when he walked past her apartment. Natsu didn't bother peeking through the windows because he was occupied with getting cash for him and Happy to have a good dinner, and Natsu also assumed that Lucy was sleeping to recover from her mission that was taken with Cana.

Lucy asked Cana in a concerned manner, looking somewhat worried about what could happen, "Cana, what do you think we should do if someone sees us together?"

"Relax, Lucy. If we run into any girls from the guild, maybe we can just tell them that we're a couple and we're on a little date. Just to assure you that things will be okay, I'll answer their questions." Cana explained to her in a calm manner, confidence being in her eyes as she felt like her plan would be easy to pull off.

Lucy responded with a happy smile, before going into the bathroom, "If we see Mirajane at a beach, she might have to go in the water to cool off. I'll take a shower now, Cana, and then we can get ready for our date. However, we won't spend too much time on it."

When Lucy went into the bathroom and closed the door, Cana twiddled her thumbs and felt lots of warmth from how Lucy agreed to go out on a date with her. This would be their first official date, which was different from when they worked at that maid cafe, and Cana would be happy to treat Lucy to almost anything that was available tonight. Of course, she would be sure to stay away from any hostess bars because of how Lucy might not like several other girls wanting to flirt with her or Cana. Their first date would probably be simple, yet fun.

As Cana heard Lucy turn the faucet for hot water to come down from the shower head, she started to look very cheerful at the thought of holding hands with Lucy while they went out and enjoyed the moonlit night. She had seen other females hold hands while blushing, some of them even kissing in public, and Cana got out of bed to head towards the bathroom. She quickly walked up to the door while thinking of many fun things to do with her new girlfriend, and Cana merely turned around while letting her rump lightly rest against the door. Cana folded her arms and closed her eyes, glad about this little date, and she'd take her shower after Lucy was finished in the bathroom.

* * *

 **45 minutes later, in Magnolia...**

After taking hot showers and taking some time with picking out some clothes to wear, Lucy and Cana were now walking down a street that was primarily known for stores that focused on fashion. Some of the females managing the shops were mages from Fairy Tail, and they did not mind working during night shifts. Those girls gave looks of approval to Lucy and Cana, really liking the dresses that they chose to wear on this nice night, but Lucy had merely been lucky to buy them two days ago because of how the female owner of one shop near the end of this street was satisfied with her consistently high profits to where dresses could be bought at seventy percent off during her one-day sale.

Lucy wore a strapless violet dress that was short while she kept her hair in two ponytails that were at the back of her head, and she completed this nice outfit with some black strap-on heels. Cana was wearing a dark green strapless dress that had also been short, and she also wore some caramel brown high-heeled shoes to match. These shoes were ones that Lucy had wanted to wear on her first date, but seeing how they nicely fit on Cana's lovely feet had caused her to cutely blush pink and smile right before they went out. In fact, Lucy would gladly let Cana keep that outfit for herself.

The two girls noticed how some of the fashion stores only sold dresses while another high-end store only sold preppy clothing, and Cana looked curious about what to buy while Lucy comically looked shocked at an orange elegant dress in a window display having the price of 300,000 jewels. She couldn't possibly afford that, even with all the cash she had saved up from jobs, and Lucy shifted her focus to buying something else on this little date. She continued walking down the street with Cana as they held hands, and Lucy became somewhat calm as they looked for a shop that didn't make things be expensive.

As Lucy's cocoa brown eyes shifted to the right side of the street, she and Cana both seemed surprised at the sight of a small store that had a red flat roof on it. Cana had been observing that store for a few minutes now, thinking it was weirdly positioned between two fashion stores that were thriving, and she continued holding Lucy's right hand with her left hand while quickly walking towards the brown building. As Cana pushed open one of the brown leather doors, she and Lucy were more astounded by the clerks rather than what was being sold.

"Hey, Lucy and Cana! Welcome to the Magnolia Boutique! You'll be glad to know that Happy will sell the perfumes, but the ones not smelling like sweet things are not on sale!" Natsu stated in a happy manner while standing behind the cash register, his grin showing lots of confidence.

Happy added in a nice manner as he flew over to a purple bottle of perfume that was recently sprayed, "Lucy, you and Cana may want this one. It's called Gradual Violet Glory, and it smells just like blackberry pie! Spray a little bit now, and you'll really smell it later!"

Lucy replied to her friends while looking somewhat embarrassed, wondering if they would make enough sales for the client, "That's nice, Happy, but I think we'll have to at least get two bottles of something else."

The shop's interior had light blue walls with an orange carpet, and the perfume bottles were organized by their scents in wooden baskets that were on brown round tables. Those tables stood on the left and right sides of the shop while Natsu stood behind a red rectangular table that had a brown cash register on top of it, and Lucy walked away from Cana while smiling cutely at the sight of five blue perfume bottles in a basket. She pulled one out to see that it was called Blue Icing's Sweetie, and that prompted Lucy to put the bottle near her nose. It smelled just like cake icing, having a sweet scent that resembled how blue icing tasted on sweet cakes, but Lucy just put it back while not wanting to buy it.

Cana looked around on the right side of the shop to see a basket with seven green perfume bottles in it, and she picked one up to see that its scent was named Nice Cinnamon. Cana smiled nicely as she took a gentle sniff of it, liking how this perfume smelled like apple cinnamon pie, and the company that manufactured those bottles of perfume had actually collaborated with some chefs who could use Culinary Magic to make certain scents smell as authentic as possible. Cana picked up the bottle, and strolled up to Natsu while she'd gladly purchase it.

After placing that one on the table, though, Cana's lips formed a very pleased smile at how she could make Lucy smell like apple cinnamon pie. She would enjoy taking whiffs of Lucy while they were together, letting that aroma also sweeten their cute moments, and Cana would be sure to also spray that perfume in her dorm room at Fairy Hills to hopefully hide the strong smell of her most potent bottles of booze from any people who would desperately need to drink alcohol. After all, anyone who tried to come between Cana and her booze would probably get punched in the face.

Happy took notice of how Cana blushed at Lucy, her eyes twinkling cutely as she saw Lucy slightly bend over to pick up a bottle of perfume that just fell out of the basket, and Cana felt her heart beat with warmth as she thought that Lucy looked stunning in that dress. Cana recalled how Lucy had asked for her help with zipping up the dress, and she was glad to give her some assistance. As Cana felt like the next part of their little date could involve going to a bar or getting some delicious food to eat, Lucy smiled cheerfully at the bottle she had picked up.

"Honey! This is one that I definitely have to buy, Cana!" Lucy told her in a cheerful manner while sniffing the bottle as she walked up to the counter.

Cana asked Lucy while giving her a playful smirk, blushing as she got close to Lucy and gently kissed her cheek, "Is it sweet like honey, or is that what you'll enjoy calling me as a cute nickname?"

Natsu asked Lucy in a comically startled tone of voice, looking surprised at what Cana just did, "Lucy, are you two in love? When did this happen? How come I never got to peek in on it, or give you two a gift?"

Happy answered for Lucy while flying on to Natsu's head, giving him a somewhat scolding look, "Natsu, you shouldn't want to peek at two girls who are dating. Lucy and Cana are lesbians, and they can just have the perfumes as our gift. It's good that Lucy chose honey-scented perfume, especially since she and Cana might get dirty someday. Natsu, Lucy might spray some down near her-"

Before Happy could continue talking, Lucy grabbed him and put her right hand over his mouth. She didn't want him to start saying dirty things about her relationship with Cana, as their intimacy was private, and Lucy broke her hand-holding with Cana to walk several steps backwards with Happy. She sternly told him that her relationship with Cana was something that needed to stay private, as they didn't want their love to eventually be shocking news for Erza to hear, and the girls just wanted to spend more time together before publicly telling many people about it.

As Happy looked somewhat scared of Lucy's stern glare and nodded in an understanding manner, Cana handed both bottles of perfume to Natsu. He gave her a calm smile to keep the situation relaxed, and the pink-haired male was quick to inform her that she'd only have to pay 2,000 jewels. Cana smiled nicely while pulling out the cash from the left pocket of her dress, and Natsu put the perfume bottles into a brown wooden basket that fell on the floor earlier. He grinned in a happy manner, before telling Cana to make sure that Lucy had fun on their date, and Natsu watched her walk out of the store while Lucy let go of Happy. The two girls proceeded to exit the shop, leaving Natsu and Happy to both think about how Lucy was into girls.

* * *

 **30 minutes later, on a different street...**

After they had finished shopping for perfume, Lucy and Cana had gone to the adjacent street for the purpose of checking out some of the nightly bars that were open. Lucy's cheeks blushed pink from seeing a blonde-haired woman who wore a white midriff that showed off her tan belly, and Lucy noticed how that woman with cherry red eyes also winked at her in a playful manner. Lucy had imagined Cana wearing those white shorts that showed her luscious booty, and seeing her work at a hostess bar would be kind of sexy.

Lucy and Cana had decided on going to a regular bar that was open after midnight, and Lucy felt glad to buy herself a bottle of alcohol that didn't have much potency. Cana, on the other hand, bought a tall bottle of alcohol from that bar. It was the same cherry flavor as the first time that Cana wanted Lucy to be her drinking partner, and Cana was glad to chug down her bottle of alcohol while Lucy was enjoying the caramel flavor of the booze that she ordered. Both girls were still sober, though, and this night was quite nice.

The girls were currently on a different street where people had set up concession stands, still trying to make cash from tourists who wanted to see the town where Fairy Tail resided, and Cana held the basket of perfume bottles in her left hand while money was in her right hand. She went over to one of the booths that was selling food, her nostrils detecting the sweet smell of chocolate, and Cana handed 1,000 jewels to the female who was selling food. After a few seconds, Cana received a white rectangular box that had sixteen chocolate cookies in it. There were eight on both rows, and the cookies were shaped like Fairy Tail's insignia as a way for that super-fan to show that she really admired the guild members who participated in the Grand Magic Games.

Cana walked back towards Lucy, and she let out a giggle of success while handing the box to her. Lucy opened it to see those black cookies that were in the flavor of double chocolate fudge, and she took out two of them with her left hand. Lucy proceeded to eat the cookies, liking how they were quite warm and delicious, and Cana's right hand was now empty for her to gently take one. As Cana put the dessert into her mouth and chewed it before swallowing it, she could only look at Lucy with happiness softly being in her violet eyes.

"I'm really enjoying our date, Lucy. This night has been great." Cana told her with a kind facial expression, using her right hand to rub the blonde-haired girl's left cheek.

Lucy responded as she looked pleased to hear that, blushing as she soon felt embarrassed, "I'm glad that you're having fun, Cana. Although, I'm sorry that we didn't go to any fancy restaurants after dressing so stylishly."

"It's okay, Lucy! This is probably better for a first date, anyway. Starting off fancy would make our expectations for dates seem too high. Maybe we can go to an extravagant restaurant next month, or even later on in the year." Cana assured her while giving Lucy a nice smile, winking confidently with her right eye.

As Cana started walking down the cobblestone street, Lucy felt really happy to hear that she was enjoying the date. Lucy was also enjoying this date, and she really liked how fanciness didn't seem to matter in their relationship. All that really mattered to Cana was that they were both having fun, and dates couldn't be good if both people weren't feeling some enjoyment. Lucy started to look up at the moon while wondering if the nightclub would be their next stop, but she'd be sure to take Cana home if she started to drunkenly dance.

Lucy's eyes shifted back down to the street, and she saw something nice when glancing to her left. There was a booth selling hats, as well as other nice accessories, and the person running that booth was a brown-haired guy who somewhat resembled Natsu. The pink table in front of him had top hats neatly stacked, along with some rings, and there were also some sunglasses for people to wear. Lucy walked towards that booth with a nice smile on her face, and she pulled out 4,000 jewels from the right pocket of her dress.

The guy resembling Natsu chuckled as he accepted the money, informing Lucy that she could buy four items with that amount of cash, and Lucy immediately picked up a green top hat. She placed it on her head, before picking up sunglasses that had black frames, and Lucy put the sunglasses on the front side of her hat. She proceeded to also pick up a strawberry pink top hat with her right hand, and Lucy placed it on top of the box of cookies. Her last item was some sunglasses that had frames in the lovely color of cherry red, and Lucy placed them on the front side of the pink hat.

Lucy picked up the box and hastily walked towards Cana, who now had the basket of perfume bottles gently resting on the ground while she ate some large dumplings that were pretty spicy. Lucy started to fantasize about Cana being at the beach in a brown bikini while wearing those sunglasses, imagining her relaxing on the sand while Lucy would follow her order of rubbing sunscreen on her body, and Lucy would even lay on the hot sand to get a wonderful tan that went well with the beauty of her blonde hair. As she sighed happily about her fantasy, Cana looked at her and smiled as she comically misinterpreted the reason for that sigh.

"That hat looks awesome, Lucy. You must've gotten it at a really good price." Cana told her in a calm tone with her mouth nearly full, taking the hat off of the box with her right hand and placing it on her head.

Lucy replied while looking somewhat flustered, cutely giggling as she came back to reality, "It's great that you like the hat, Cana. Although, those sunglasses are way more fashionable."

Cana told Lucy in a kind manner, seeing that dumplings behind the booth looked so good, "You got me this awesome hat to wear, so I'll buy you some of those on a stick."

As Cana prepared to buy more dumplings, Lucy noticed that a booth to the right of that one was selling some cute accessories. She went over to that one while seeing an appealing item that was priced at only one-thousand jewels, and Lucy took out the proper amount of cash while noticing that no one was running the booth. The owner would actually return after finishing their dinner at a fancy restaurant, but Lucy still chose to leave her money on the brown wooden ledge of that concession stand. She took the item and placed it in the left pocket of her dress, intending to save it for later.

Lucy was soon tapped on the back of her left shoulder by Cana, and the stellar mage turned around to see a long stick of ten sesame dumplings be offered to her. The dumplings were surprisingly red-hot while covered in brown soy sauce, but Lucy gladly bit into one of the large dumplings. Despite really liking the spicy and savory taste, Lucy comically had tears in her eyes from not having a high tolerance for spicy food. Just like how she had to get accustomed to alcohol, though, Lucy would gladly eat the dumplings. She took the stick from Cana with her right hand while watching her pick up the basket of perfume bottles, and Lucy felt like it would be nice to finish up their date soon if Cana didn't want to do anything else.

* * *

 **20 minutes later, at Lucy's apartment...**

Lucy ran back to her apartment with Cana while they both felt like tonight had been pretty good, and the last thing that they did on their date was try their luck at a lottery booth that was on a nearby street. Even though the girls spent 500 jewels on tickets, the numbers on their raffle tickets unfortunately didn't match any of the numbers for them to receive the prizes for first, second, or third place. Cana felt slightly miffed about how the woman behind them ended up winning the grand prize, which was a trip to a hot spring resort, but Lucy felt like she was pretty lucky to have so much fun with Cana.

Cana watched Lucy start to eat one of the last five dumplings that was on the stick, and she giggled cutely from hearing Lucy let out a small burp. Cana loved how Lucy had made cute faces that switched between enjoyment and struggling to tolerate the spiciness, and Cana even ate one of the dumplings with no trouble at all. As Lucy walked up to her front door and started to slightly pant from running, Cana gave her a nice smile while being glad that they could go out together. Despite how they didn't run into Mirajane and purposely be flirty, Cana really thought that the date was awesome.

"Lucy, this date was amazing! Really, our first date went pretty well!" Cana told her in an extremely satisfied manner while feeling like her hands needed to be free, before putting on the basket on top of the box of cookies that was holding.

That prompted Lucy to reply with a cheerful smile on her face, as she set the box down on the ground, "Thank you, Cana! I'm really glad that you enjoyed our night out! Next time, we can probably dance at a nightclub or something."

Cana walked towards Lucy and responded in a sultry manner, having a teasing smirk on her face as she spoke into Lucy's right ear, "Dancing would be fun, Lucy. Sweetie, I hope you let me grind against you in that nightclub and caress my hips."

Her words caused Lucy's face to become cherry red while her cheeks blushed hot pink with warmth, and Lucy looked at Cana with a flustered facial expression while thinking that it would be a little too lewd for them to do that sexy dancing in public. Lucy may have spent most of her life living in a large mansion with several maids and other servants who cared about her, but she didn't exactly have much experience with dancing. Even Aquarius would probably think that Lucy could not gracefully dance like Layla Heartfilia, so Cana would probably just need to teach Lucy how to dance when the time came for them to go into a nightclub.

Cana also couldn't just end their date without some flirting being involved, and she liked how they made a good team. Their romantic chemistry continued to build, even if it had just been some cuteness coming after their earlier surge of sexiness, and Cana loved being around Lucy. She also liked that honey-scented perfume that Lucy picked out, thinking that it would smell very sweet, but Cana's body started to feel warm with pleasure as she thought of an idea for honey itself. Of course, that would be kept secret for Lucy to enjoy that lovely surprise.

As Lucy's blush slowly started to calm down, the fact that Cana called her "sweetie" was something that resonated for a mind for a few minutes. Lucy felt herself blush more from how Cana addressed her by that cute name, recalling how she had heard some girls at the maid cafe say that to each other, and Lucy's eyes twinkled in bliss as she tried to think of a name for Cana. Lucy turned to face her while smiling and blushing, giggling in a soft manner as she wanted to think of a cute name to call her when they were out in public, but she soon stopped giggling when Cana became curious about what was funny to her.

Cana was now close to her, their lips only being mere centimeters from touching, and Lucy widened her eyes in a somewhat startled manner as she had almost forgotten the secret gift that she had purchased for her lover. Lucy pulled the present out of the left pocket of her dress, and Cana gasped softly from seeing that Lucy bought a golden rose. She started to blush light pink in a very cute manner from how Lucy proceeded to place it in her hair that was underneath the pink top hat, putting it on the left side of her head, and Cana felt like she needed to show Lucy some appreciation for the nice gift.

"Here's a playful surprise, Lucy!" Cana told her in a joking manner while stepping back, before stretching out her arms to grope Lucy's breasts in a fast manner while doing it with some softness.

Lucy replied while blushing pink like strawberry ice cream, closing her eyes as she dropped her stick of dumplings into the perfume basket, "Cana... That feels so good to me... Your hands are so soothing to my boobs..."

Cana answered back while hearing Lucy let out a cute moan, "Well, this will soothe you even more. It's pretty late right now, Lucy, but good dates don't usually end without one of these."

She proceeded to give Lucy a sweet kiss on the lips, blushing as she wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist, and Cana felt Lucy return the kiss with feelings of love. Their affections for each other made this kiss feel quite sweet, glad that they were girlfriends, and Lucy gently put her arms over Cana's shoulders as they kissed. Lucy attempted to deepen the kiss, only to feel Cana deepen it first, and Lucy felt pleasure from how Cana's hands were now caressing her back. Lucy let out a happy sigh into Cana's mouth as they shared that kiss, and Cana blushed more while liking how Lucy let her have dominance in this romantic moment.

The kiss was soon broken by Cana, and she blushed deep pink from how that kiss felt different from the ones that she shared before with Lucy. Perhaps it was because they were now a couple, but Cana really liked how she let her blissful feelings lead her into caressing Lucy's back. The moonlight beautifully came down on the area where the two girls were standing, and looking up at the night sky to see several stars nicely twinkling made Cana feel like this night was way better than how she spent most of her past nights drinking booze in her dorm room.

Lucy watched Cana start to walk away from her while only stopping to pick up the green bottle of perfume that she wanted for herself, and Cana headed to the Fairy Hills dormitory with a blissful smile on her face. Lucy also smiled as she continue to stare in Cana's direction, really loving how her hair looked so beautiful in the moonlight, and Lucy cutely stated aloud how Cana would look so sexy with her hair in a ponytail. Cana merely laughed in a flattered manner while teasingly informing Lucy that she'd make a mental note of that little turn-on, and she stroked her hair with her left hand to feel the rose that still remained on the green stem.

As Cana got farther away and went around the left corner to take a different route back to the Fairy Hills dormitory, Lucy turned her attention back to the items that had been on the ground. She picked up the box with both hands, before only having her right hand underneath it, and Lucy smiled happily as she took some steps towards her front door. Upon pushing it open with her right hand, Lucy quietly squealed to herself in a delighted manner at how her first date with Cana went well. Just like how her girlfriend wasn't tired, Lucy would probably stay awake and handle jobs later with Cana. Lucy closed the door with her left hand while thinking about how that kiss was amazing, and she started to faintly smile when her eyes saw that the perfume bottle was named Sweetie's Honey.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 9? Did you like it? Sorry if the chapter seemed more cute than sexy, but I just wanted to feature several things for Lucy and Cana to do. Anyway, the girls have gone on their first date! Things are continuing to be fun for them, but will Lucy and Cana always have enjoyable times together? What shall happen when they have to help Juvia with a serious and difficult task that Mirenu assigned to her? What does Mirajane do on her day off from work? Standby for the update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you so much!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Lucy and Cana will definitely be flirting with each other, and continuing to build their chemistry.**

 **meiku: I'm really glad to hear that you're enjoying the chapters, my friend. Cana will certainly act more dominant while Lucy responds by being submissive, which will be pretty interesting for their relationship. They will also do some more sexy positions in the lemony chapters, too. Lucy will wear her stellar costume as her regular attire, but sometimes she will wear something different. As for Mirajane's "punishment" involving Lucy at the beach, that will be expanded upon later in the story for something I'm planning. Gray's and Juvia's dealings with Mirenu will also appear later on in the story, and maybe a spin-off could happen to give more detail to Juvia's adventures as Mirenu's assistant.**

 **ramuh: I'm glad that you like how Lucy and Cana are getting more flirtatious with each other, my friend. Lucy may grope Cana more often, and Mira will certainly be keeping an eye on their relationship.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Bubbles Can Be Beautiful, Poison Can Kill, and Darkness Can Haunt With Fear**

* * *

Lucy and Cana sat down at a table near the bar in Fairy Tail's guildhall, and both girls were enjoying their bottles of alcohol on this calm morning. Cana decided to drink one of the new bottles of cherry-flavored liquor that Mirajane had purchased, pretty glad that she had bought it before her personal day off from work, and Cana drank down several gulps of the delicious booze. Lucy merely drank alcohol from an orange bottle that was a few inches shorter than Cana's pink bottle, and Lucy smiled happily at how her alcohol tasted like orange soda while it seemed pretty sweet.

She wore the stellar costume that was worn on Tenrou Island, liking how it was now dry and warm after a few days with no rainstorms occurring, and Lucy's white outfit looked pretty sexy to Cana. In fact, the card-wielding woman was very happy that a nice breeze blew past them on their way to the guild. She got to see that Lucy wore lacy blue panties, which were in the same brand worn by Cana when they first slept together, and Lucy had blushed light pink from how her lover gently slapped her rump. She felt somewhat embarrassed, but Lucy had let out a nice sigh from feeling Cana's touch.

The girls were getting ready to go check out the request board for the purpose of seeing what jobs were available, and the tasks that they did for the past three days after their first date had turned out to be pretty good. Cana picked out two of the jobs with both of them involving the capture of petty thieves who were trying to take tons of money from people in those towns, and Lucy had picked out their previous task. It had been a brown flyer with the reward of seven-thousand jewels, and all that the girls had to do was catch some fish in a river for the client because of how they could probably reel in more fish than him.

Lucy got up from the table while smiling in a confident manner, feeling ready to pick out the next job that she'd have to handle with Cana, and she started walking to the left side of the guild. As Lucy was taking steps towards the request board, however, she saw Juvia standing in front of the board before walking away with a glum facial expression. The blue-haired woman had a pink flyer in her right hand, but Lucy widened her eyes in shock from seeing that the reward was more than ninety-thousand jewels. As Juvia let out a displeased sigh and walked past her, Lucy decided to turn around and give her a concerned look.

"What's wrong, Juvia? Is Gray unable to help you out today?" Lucy asked her while placing her right hand on Juvia's right shoulder.

She explained in a somewhat disappointed tone, not looking forward to the job, "Mirenu, the mistress of the Mizu Galleon guild, has asked Juvia to take on a tough job that's nearly in the category of S-Class. Gray-sama had to help Erza today with an S-Class job, but he said that they'd be back tonight. Right now, Juvia must go see Mirenu alone."

Lucy asked Juvia in a kind manner while walking back to the table where Cana was waiting for her, "Well, would it be okay if we went with you to see Mirenu?"

Cana answered for Juvia in a confident tone, glad to be overhearing the conversation, "It'll be totally awesome for us to help you, Juvia! In fact, we'll finally get to meet your new guild master!"

Lucy felt surprised while walking over to the table with Juvia, wondering if Cana was seeing this as the job that they could do today, but she did start to smile from hearing Cana tell Juvia how they would be sure to not get in her way. After all, Lucy and Cana did think that they would've run into trouble if they had encountered Juvia during the battle rounds of the S-Class trial that took place on Tenrou Island. She was quite a strong mage, nearly able to win the Naval Battle while throwing out several opponents with her Water Magic, and she was evenly matched with Aquarius.

Juvia sternly declined Cana's offer for her and Lucy to come along, narrowing her blue eyes as she felt like Mirenu would probably minimize the amount of her reward money or give out some punishment that would be harsh, but Cana only wanted to meet Mirenu. She and Lucy would be sure to explain that they came along while not letting that decision be up to Juvia, and Lucy wondered if that woman would contact Master Makarov if anything went wrong. He once got on to Team Natsu's case for completing a job that left a town destroyed, and he didn't like having to pay lots of money as compensation for what his children would do.

Cana started to give Juvia a teasing smirk while saying that the job would probably be a race to see who could impress Gray the most, and Lucy watched Cana look straight into Juvia's eyes as she claimed that there would be no way to win Gray's heart if she was captured by any enemies. That prompted Juvia to comically imagine Gray telling Cana that she was so awesome for saving Juvia, even giving her a bouquet of flowers while he was shirtless, and Juvia's cheeks blushed cherry pink while her fists became tightly clenched.

With ambition strongly entering her eyes, Juvia ran out of the guild while claiming that she would complete this job to make Gray be impressed with her. That prompted Lucy and Cana to start running after her while they both seemed pretty excited for this job, and Lucy hoped that this task would not be too difficult. She recalled hearing rumors yesterday about how Mirenu's town was separated from another town by a bridge, and that area of Fiore was supposedly perfect for people who enjoyed using Water Magic. That seemed interesting, but Lucy also noticed something else.

"Even though we haven't officially told everyone how we're a couple, Cana, Erza is rarely in the guild when we're there." Lucy told Cana in a calm tone, looking somewhat worried about that odd coincidence.

Cana replied nicely to her while smiling confidently, assuring her that things would be okay, "If Erza ever finds out we're a couple and confronts you about it, I'll gladly tell her to step back before things really get crazy."

Lucy responded while starting to smile again, being playful with her partner, "Thanks, Cana. Although, something that's crazy is your rump. I actually think your buns are getting a little bigger, but I don't mind if the weight mainly goes there."

That prompted Cana to slightly narrow her violet eyes as she walked down the staircase with Lucy, being on the left side before deciding to walk in front of her, and the girls hastily went down the stairs. When Cana got down to the last step, though, she purposely bent over in front of Lucy. Not only did the stellar mage blush pink from seeing Cana's red lacy bra, but she gasped in a shocked manner from how Cana's rump was now in her face. Lucy exhaled soft breaths towards Cana's butt while even getting a sniff of that apple cinnamon perfume, and she ended up blushing pink.

Lucy continued to take more sniffs of it while even leaning in to let her lips touch it, but Cana stood up straight and turned around to give her a sultry smirk. She placed her right hand on her lips to blow Lucy a gentle kiss, and then Cana grabbed Lucy's right hand with her left hand. She proceeded to run towards the train station with her, and Cana also blushed pink at how Lucy complimented how her rump looked in those new white jeans that she had purchased two days ago. Their chemistry was getting more playful, and both girls felt relaxed for whatever they'd have to help Juvia do.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at a private beach in Magnolia...**

Speaking of feeling relaxed, Mirajane laid down on the white sand while looking up at the sun that sent heat down to the beach. She rested on the hot sand while being on her stomach, only wearing her white bikini, and Mira giggled cutely at how she picked a great day to be free from work. Some sunglasses that had brown frames were next to her while she decided to sunbathe, and Mira smiled nicely as she thought that a tan would cause her to look sexier. It certainly made Cana be sexy to Lucy, and Mirajane liked hearing updates on their relationship.

The fact that the girls had a nice first date had caused Mira to be excited, wondering if they had gone to any nightclubs or bars, but Cana had informed her that they only visited one bar in Magnolia. Mira thought that wasn't much fun, but she could understand that Cana didn't want Lucy drinking too much alcohol to where she would pass out again. Mirajane heard a wave gently crash on to the shore while she started to stand up, liking how this day at the beach was pretty peaceful, and this beach was private to where only Fairy Tail's mages and other celebrities could have parties here or enjoy surfing.

Mirajane recalled how Lisanna and Elfman had asked her if they needed to take over any jobs that Mirajane might have accidentally missed, but the white-haired woman was usually on top of tracking every single job that was taken. Mira never made errors with jobs, not even her own, so she would have nothing that really needed to be done with urgency. The task of running the bar was left to Lisanna, who would make sure that no one got too drunk, and Elfman would try to break up any brawls that would occur today.

As Mirajane walked up the beach to where her black dress was gently laying on an orange towel that was under a black beach umbrella, she turned around and smiled cutely at the sight of the blue ocean water starting to sparkle. That looked really nice, and Mira closed her eyes as she thought about something that would look even nicer. In fact, she really wished that a certain Celestial Spirit Wizard had asked her if she ever had a whole day to herself. Mira placed her right hand on her lips as she giggled softly, really liking her newest fantasy.

 _"Lucy, you'd look really good if you're doing that for me or Cana."_ Mira thought to herself while opening her eyes, blushing a rosy shade of pink at her fantasy as she lovingly smiled.

Mirajane took some steps down towards the shore, before looking to her left, and she began to fantasize about Lucy running down the beach. Mira could picture Lucy in her pink bikini that had yellow stars on it, seeing her run down the beach while looking like she exercised to where her legs would be toned, and Mira also imagined Lucy's hips to be the same size as Cana's. The image of Lucy running towards her was quite nice, but Mirajane focused on how Lucy's breasts would be bouncing as she ran to see her. However, Lucy wouldn't do it of her own free will.

Just like when she had actually punished her, Mira would use seduction in her Darkness Magic to make Lucy obey all of her commands. Mira took some steps forward while blushing more at how she imagined Lucy winking at her while running, letting out some breaths as she sweated profusely, and Mira's blue eyes were filled with delight from imagining Lucy jumping up high with a confident smile on her face. Mira walked all the way down to the shore as she pictured Lucy smiling confidently while diving into the water, having enough weight to where she could make a large splash, and then she imagined Lucy sighing happily from that warm bath in the sea.

Mira got drenched by a large wave in reality, causing her to feel like fate wanted her to enjoy this fantasy, and she took some steps up the beach before laying down on her back. The water that had made contact with her body felt nice and cool, almost like Mira needed to cool down, and she let the sunlight shine down on her body while imagining Lucy emerging from the ocean. In Mirajane's fantasy, Lucy sighed nicely while not minding that her hair came out of the ribbons that were used to keep it in two pigtails.

As Mira laid on the hot sand, she closed her eyes while picturing Lucy walking up to her for the purpose of rubbing her stomach. She watched the imaginary Lucy kneel down by her side to start rubbing her stomach with her left hand while Mira's right leg was gently being rubbed by Lucy's right hand. The warm feeling of this fantasy was represented by how Mira could picture Lucy moving both of her hands up to her breasts, rubbing the right one while the left breast was merely being poked, and Mira elicited a loving moan of approval as she continued to blush.

"If Lucy ever goes to the beach with Cana, then I hope she shows her submissive side." Mira said aloud while blushing, smiling softly as she came back to reality and stood up.

"You're into submissive women, Mira? Wow, aren't you naughty?" A familiar female voice asked in a teasing tone, startling Mirajane to where she sat up while feeling a small crab easily get out from underneath her rump.

Mira asked in an irked tone, narrowing her blue eyes as she recognized that voice, "How much of that did you see, Jenny, and how long were you under me?"

Mirajane glanced to her right side to see the extremely tiny crab vanish in a white puff of smoke, seeing it be replaced by the blonde-haired woman from Blue Pegasus, and Jenny Realight wore a dark blue bikini that showed off the curves of her body. She smirked down at Mira for showing off her perverted side, and Jenny actually came here earlier to think about the nude photo shoot that she recently did for Sorcerer Magazine. That was because of how she lost that bet against Mira in the Grand Magic Games, and Jenny had actually arrived at the beach an hour before Mira. She only transformed into a very tiny crab to spy on her, seeing if there would be any chances for her to be nude, and Jenny burrowed down into the sand to not get crushed by Mira's ass. Going through the sand helped her get out from under it, too.

Jenny slowly walked around Mira while folding her arms, before going over to her left side, and she gently asked in a whisper if Mira was going to pleasure herself over Lucy Heartfilia. Mirajane's face started to become red while she sweated profusely, and Mira watched Jenny squat down by her side. She merely told the current Miss Fiore that Lucy had a girlfriend now, and Mira was just thinking about the day where she punished Lucy. In fact, Mira started to smile in a sly manner while Jenny put her hands on her breasts, and she teasing told her that Lucy gave her some good feelings of pleasure when they were at this beach.

* * *

 **-Mirajane's Flashback-**

 _Mira took Lucy to the beach as her punishment, really miffed that she did not want to buy a black bondage outfit with a whip, and the task of buying it had been an order from Mirajane. Lucy didn't purchase it because of how she seemed scared at the thought of Mira forcing her into bondage, even gulping nervously at the idea of being whipped while the white-haired woman would have to be her mistress, and Mira giggled cutely while intending to make sure that their day at the beach would be fun. Well, it would personally be enjoyable for her._

 _Mirajane took off her black dress in front of Lucy, causing her to blush a light shade of pink while it fell on the ground, and Lucy gasped softly from seeing Mira smile at her. She was now in a white bikini that showed off her breasts and the curves of her rear with great beauty, and Mira got up close to Lucy while feeling ready to start her punishment. She even pressed her breasts against Lucy's chest while closing her eyes in a gentle manner, smiling with happiness, and Lucy looked quite shocked at how Mira put her hands on both of her cheeks._

 _"Lucy, you will obey me without question until we're done." Mirajane whispered to her in a loving manner, slightly sounding seductive._

 _That prompted Lucy to reply in a worried manner, slightly shaking, "Mira, please don't beat me to a pulp."_

 _"Physically harming you would be no fun, Lucy. In fact, you have a very nice body." Mira told her in a more seductive tone, blushing as her lips were mere centimeters away from Lucy's._

 _Mira exhaled soft breaths against Lucy's lips while a purple aura surrounded her body, and her lips were infused with Darkness Magic. For this punishment, her dark magic would involve seduction. She sent her breaths into Lucy's mouth, and that caused Lucy to blush more while her own thoughts were replaced with what Mira would be thinking about. Mirajane ordered Lucy to take off her clothes, claiming that it was an incredibly hot day, and Lucy proceeded to take off her white T-shirt. She also unbuttoned her khaki shorts and let Mira pull them down to the ground, so that only left Lucy with the task of removing her red flat shoes._

 _She took off her shoes and wiggled her feet to get the shorts off of her legs, and Lucy was now in a brown bikini. She sighed happily while obeying Mira's command to go down on to the hot sand, and Lucy allowed Mira to caress her body. The barmaid's hands were warm while they stroked Lucy's big breasts, before going down to her stomach, and Mira smirked in a teasing manner as she gently rubbed Lucy's pussy with her right hand. She watched Lucy slowly move her hips while blushing, seeing her bite down on her lower lip to suppress a moan, and Mira continued to kneel by her right side._

 _She placed her lips near Lucy's, ready to give her a warm first kiss, but Mira cutely rose her head when Lucy closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Mira was merely teasing her, but then she had the nice idea of untying her bra. She undid it while proceeding to get on top of Lucy, letting the bra be on her stomach, and Mira sent the thought of sucking her nipples into Lucy's mind. She slowly moved her body upward to where her breasts were now in Lucy's face, and that prompted Lucy to softly suck on her left nipple. She was loving how Mira's toes managed to interlock with hers, and their hands intertwined. Lucy sucked on her nipple with warmth, even licking it, and Mira blushed while eliciting soft moans of pleasure._

 _Lucy got her mouth off of that nipple with a nice pop, and she switched to the right nipple. She sucked on that one at a faster pace, causing Mira to moan more while her cheeks were very pink, and Lucy slowed down with her sucking. She closed her eyes while liking how Mira's nipple tasted, and doing it in a slow manner made Mira let out a loving sigh. She felt like Lucy was a younger girl who would gladly obey her thoughts involving pleasure, and Mira got her hands off of Lucy's for the purpose of pulling down her white bikini bottom. Mirajane lowered it all the day down to her feet, and she simply got her feet out of her bikini bottom to now be fully nude. As she laid on top of Lucy, though, Mira gasped in a surprised tone from how Lucy wrapped her legs around her ass. Lucy felt good to have Mira dominate over her, almost wishing she could have an orgasm right now._

 _Mira told Lucy in a calm tone as she got off of her, before walking around to where the stellar mage could raise her head to look straight at her, "Lucy, you're pretty naughty. That spell must be making you feel like it'll good to have sex with me, but you'll have to get covered in my orgasm. Also, refer to me as your mistress."_

 _Lucy responded while continuing to blush, smiling with admiration as Mira ran her fingers through that beautiful white hair, "Yes, Mira. You're my mistress, and I'll do whatever you say."_

 _Mira replied with lust in her voice, dominance entering her beautiful blue eyes as she smiled down at the blonde-haired girl, "Prove that you'll be my submissive slave, Lucy. Suck on my warm pussy, and enjoy it."_

 _The thought of drinking juices from Mira's pussy caused Lucy to get on her hands and knees while crawling towards Mirajane, loving those orders of pleasuring the woman who temporarily owned her, and Lucy smiled lovingly when she managed to get her face directly against Mira's pussy. Lucy took a nice whiff of it, before giving it a lovely kiss, and she sucked on Mira's womanhood while not minding that some white hairs got in her mouth. Lucy proceeded to suck on Mira's vagina at a slow pace, wanting to arouse her mistress, and Mira ran her fingers through Lucy's blonde hair._

 _She looked down at Lucy to see her go somewhat faster while using her tongue to lick the wet spots of Mira's walls, and that caused Mirajane to feel warm waves of pleasure throughout her body. She let out soft breaths while focusing her Darkness Magic into her pussy, and Mira ended up making a purple aura be inside of her. It raised the temperature inside her pussy, causing her to let out a loving moan, and Mira clapped her hands once to dispel that aura. The heat caused her to feel more wet, moisture building between her legs while Lucy went back to sucking her pussy, and Mira's juices built up to where they nearly reached her ceiling. Lucy gave one last suck to Mira's pussy, sucking with so much admiration for her mistress, and Mira just let herself have an orgasm._

 _Her juices were released directly in Lucy's face, even getting on her brown bikini, and Mira panted heavily while blushing. That may not have been her biggest orgasm, but it was still a good one. She watched Lucy start to stand up while the juices made their way down her body, and Mira walked down to the shore with her while she felt like the last part of Lucy's punishment could now be done. Mira walked next to Lucy while seeing her breasts bounce, even liking how some juices fell down from her hair to be on her boobs, and that gave Mira an idea._

 _She gently touched Lucy's right breast with her left hand while ordering her to run down the beach, and that prompted Lucy to kneel and bow with obedience. She got up again to run down to the unused area of the private beach, running fast while not minding the intense heat, and Mira watched Lucy run back while her breasts bounced. Her ass also bounced while Lucy ran to the other side of the beach, the spell giving her enough energy to where it would be like a good workout, and Lucy continued to kick up dust while she ran on the hot sand. Lucy exhaled some soft breaths as she began to sweat profusely, going back and forth while the dark spell of seduction made her legs start to look more toned, and Mira enjoyed seeing that._

 _The oldest of the Strauss siblings watched Lucy run back to her while that beautiful blonde hair came out of the two pink ribbons that kept it styled in two pigtails that were at the back of her head, and Mira blushed in a cute manner from seeing Lucy's hair now be down. She got close to Lucy again and smiled nicely, glad that the seductive spell made her find this sunny day at the beach to be enjoyable, and Mira made her lips be mere centimeters away from making contact with Lucy's. She ordered her to blow air into her mouth, which was the command for removing the spell, and the purple aura went back to being inside of Mira's mouth. She swallowed it and giggled at how the punishment went well, and Lucy fell into her arms while losing consciousness. Mirajane gently laid Lucy on the ground, before going back to put on her white bikini, and this would be their little secret. Mirajane thought about keeping this secret from Lucy, though, and she didn't want their friendship to become awkward. In fact, not even a famous woman like Jenny Realight would get to hear about Mira fulfilling her dominant fantasies today. The barmaid didn't want to seem lewd in Sorcerer Magazine, after all._

* * *

 **Three hours later, in the town of Suikane...**

After taking the train from Magnolia, Juvia arrived at Suikane Town with Lucy and Cana. Juvia smiled nicely at how Lucy and Cana gasped in amazement from thinking that this place was in the middle of a festival, but she really thought nothing of light blue balloons going up into the air. They were shot down with bubbles of Water Magic that were fired from the hands of young mages who were part of the Mizu Galleon guild, and those balloons burst to let blue glitter fall down from the sky. It came down in beautiful sparkles, which was nice.

Lucy and Cana walked straight down the street while noticing that restaurants were on both sides of it, but the ones on the left side mainly sold sushi and rice balls. The ones on the right side were selling other kinds of Japanese food, and one of the restaurants only sold dishes that involved vegetables. Juvia heard her stomach lightly growl while her eyes were glancing at the restaurant that sold the best sushi, and she hoped to eat when this job was done. The first step to completing this job was to find Mirenu, and the pink flyer only told Juvia that they would meet up somewhere in the town.

The three girls ran up that street while noticing it was paved with blue cobblestones, and they soon came to a branching path. The route to the left led to some blue wooden houses that all had pitched light blue roofs, and they were for the civilians who lived in this town. All of the houses had red chimneys while most of the townspeople were around Lucy's age, and that was due to Mirenu only letting young mages move into her town. She didn't want any elderly people getting hurt in the scenario of the town getting attacked.

Juvia looked to the route on the right to see the sapphire blue statue of Mirenu in the distance, still finding the mistress to be just as egotistical as she was during the first time that Juvia came here with Gray, and she ran in that direction. Juvia and her friends also took notice of someone using Water Magic to create a large bubble of blue water in midair, but they surprisingly inhaled the entire bubble with no effort. It was quickly spat out in the form of smaller bubbles that moved quicker, and Juvia ran much faster to see what was going on up ahead. Cana ran after her with Lucy by her side, but Cana found herself having to jump upward for the purpose of avoiding a bubble that could've hit her. It made a miniature blue blast occur when it hit the ground, and that only seemed like a demonstration of the user's power.

"Juvia has finally arrived, Mistress Mirenu! Whatever the job is, Juvia shall complete it for you!" The Rain Woman shouted to the mistress of Mizu Galleon while running up to the statue, not minding the sounds of bubbles exploding.

Mirenu Suijin replied in a calm tone while having a bored facial expression, her eyes also showing boredom, "Hello, Juvia. Today's job may involve your luck turning terrible, but I'm confident that you can handle it. Although, I don't approve of you needing two mages to back you up. It makes Mizu Galleon seem like our best mages can't individually be strong, but I'll allow it just this once because you're my assistant."

Cana responded for Juvia while walking up to the situation with Lucy, smiling softly, "Sorry about that, Miss Mirenu. I'm Cana Alberona, and this is Lucy Heartfilia. Juvia didn't want us here, but we felt like joining in on her mission."

Mirenu told her in a somewhat snobby tone, having a lustful look in her eyes, "You're very pretty, but you must be foolish to come here. Anyway, the job is simple. Bring back one of our wizards who got kidnapped by the guild that's on the other side of the bridge. From what the ransom note said, she works for them while being in a trance like she's hypnotized. The border-patrolling punks of Lavender Curse are taunting us by saying she's so close, yet too far away for any of us to go get her."

Juvia gave Mirenu a confident smile while promising to not let her down, as she needed to impress Gray, and she felt like her chances of failing would be quite low. The bridge was located past the streets that were respectively for the town's fashion and hot spring baths, and Juvia recalled going on that same bridge four days ago to find a purple ring that one of Mizu Galleon's mages had dropped when they ran from trouble. Juvia quickly ran back to the street with the sushi restaurants, before making a left turn to see that road split into the two paths Mirenu spoke about, and taking either path would eventually lead Juvia to the border bridge.

Cana merely stayed near the statue of Mirenu with Lucy by her side, seeing that Mirenu used that bubble spell to teach new mages how to use Water Magic, and Mirenu was a woman who had her light blue hair in a bob style. She had dark blue eyes, and wore blue dark blue earrings that resembled the Cascade Drops. She wore a dark blue choker, and some dark blue high-heeled shoes. Mirenu's attire, however, was a light blue vest top that left the undersides of her breasts exposed while she also showed off her stomach, and her sapphire blue skirt was quite short.

The two mages behind her resembled Sherry Blendy and Flare Corona, respectively having orange hair and green hair that matched their eye colors, and the guild behind them was a large building that looked similar to the Fairy Tail guild. That building was entirely blue while the top arched window had the guild's insignia in its center, and Mirenu had the insignia on the back of her left hand. She was quite proud of the elite wizards who worked for her, only disliking how some of the beginners weren't great, but Mizu Galleon didn't officially have requirements for people to get the past the light blue entrance doors.

As Mirenu continued to look at Cana, her eyes turned to Lucy. The blonde-haired girl gazed up at the statue of Mirenu blowing a kiss with her right hand while she stood on a high pedestal, and Lucy liked how the maker of the statue made blue waves appear to crash near Mirenu's feet. As Lucy looked back at the female leader of the guild, her eyes suddenly widened at how Juvia was probably running far ahead of them. Lucy didn't want to Juvia to get caught in any traps that would be deadly, and she was ready to run after her while feelings of concern entered her cocoa brown eyes.

"Well, we should get going now. It was good to meet you, Mirenu." Lucy told her in a calm tone, before walking away with Cana and smiling kindly.

Mirenu told Cana and Lucy with a stern facial expression, hoping they weren't being cocky, "Wait, you two! Just so you don't go in blindly, the Lavender Curse guild's woods have a different terrain than my area. Also, those henchmen probably specialize in dark magic. Be careful, and I hope you can still breathe when it's over. Any lakes in their territory aren't yours to drink from."

Lucy turned around and asked her while feeling slightly anxious, not liking that last sentence, "They have lakes?"

Before Mirenu could say anything else to Lucy, Cana grabbed Lucy's right hand with her left hand and started running away from that part of the town. Cana felt like she could definitely protect Lucy on this mission, grinning with confidence while also having the determination to get this job, and she heard Mirenu fire something into the air as they were running. Mirenu had shot out a blue bubble from her left hand while aiming it straight up in the air, and she moved her right hand to the left until the bubble seemed to be over the road leading to the hot springs. To Mirenu, that was the quicker path to the bridge.

Cana kept her eye on that bubble while picking up on how it was some kind of way to locate Juvia, and she went down that road containing restaurants with Lucy. Cana gasped in surprise from seeing that cobblestone path on the left side of the street, thinking it must've been easy for wizards from other guilds to overlook that path, and she turned around to see that the other side of the street had a cobblestone path leading somewhere. The thought of Juvia getting hurt made Cana turn back around, though, and she ran down the road while intending to go past the hot springs.

* * *

 **10 minutes later, in the Poison Woods...**

After Lucy and Cana caught up to Juvia, the trio crossed the bridge to now be on grey ground that was somewhat marshy. There were violet trees that had amethyst purple leaves on them, but some of the other purple trees nearly looked dead while purple gases could be seen rising up from some small pools of purple water that bordered some parts of the route that the girls were walking on. Lucy covered her nose from how the area began smelling putrid, which was weirdly happening simultaneously with two purple trees sprouting out of the ground, and this area before the town of dark mages was known as the Poison Woods.

Juvia walked through the woods while narrowing her eyes, ready to fight if she or her friends spotted any dark wizards who were intent on attacking them, and she noticed that the poisonous gases created something that resembled a purple aroma. She carefully went to the left while avoiding a bubbling pool of purple water, and Juvia felt like it was best to keep her guard up. She continued to walk past some purple trees while the purple aroma started reeking more with toxicity, and the wielder of Water Magic soon saw something quite odd.

There was a large tree up ahead that had many purple leaves, looking as big as the one that Team Natsu saw in the Kazehana Woods, but Juvia and her friends all looked curious to see the leaves dripping with thick purple goop. When that muck touched the ground, it corroded that earth away like acid and steam rose from it. The leaves startled to rustle in hasty manner like something was in that tree, and one of the branches creaked loudly like something just got on it. Juvia looked up at the tree in a stern manner, wondering if someone was there.

As she proceeded to take some steps forward, blobs of purple goop were fired at her from that tree! The poisonous goop struck Juvia's blue flat shoes while she gasped in shock, and Cana looked concerned while asking Juvia if that muck was hurting her. Juvia easily raised her feet while finding the goop to just be really sticky, and she sternly turned her attention to the rustling tree. She stretched out her right palm while manipulating purple water to rise up from a nearby circular pool, but the moment it went towards the tree was the perfect time for someone else to strike.

Cana shouted while looking alarmed, seeing some purple flames be fired at Juvia from a tree that several feet behind the group, "Juvia, look out!"

Lucy asked as she turned around, having a startled facial expression, "Did they let us walk through the woods, and just wait to strike?"

A female voice replied in a sadistic tone, seeming somewhat impressed, "Wow, you're pretty smart to have the right assumption on your first try. This is our turf, loser, and you should leave before getting lost in our woods."

Juvia was struck by the purple flames and screamed in pain, their heat not being like ordinary fire, and Lucy narrowed her brown eyes while she saw a brown-haired woman jump out of the tree. She grinned in a sadistic manner from how those fiery attacks hit their target, and the woman calmly claimed that she'd have to get her sniping skills improved for the more dangerous spells that would come soon. This woman wore a purple bodysuit with no sleeves while her brown hair went down to her ankles, and she wore light purple gloves. Her ankle boots were also purple, and the woman had a violet choker around her neck. It was shaped like many purple flames, and she grinned evilly.

Her partner came out of the tree near Juvia, and she had her violet hair in two Chinese-style buns that were on her head. She wore a purple qipao-style blouse that was sleeveless, and some cherry red pants. Her sandals were brown, and her eyes were hazel. She looked straight at the eyes of the other antagonist, seeing them to be dark green, and both women smirked as they walked towards the trio. The brown-haired woman decided to face Lucy and Cana while Juvia would gladly take on the purple-haired opponent, and these women actually kept their hostage deeper in the woods that led to the town.

Juvia was hit once again by five flames that moved at high speeds, one more flame being fired to strike some purple goop on the ground, and that created a violet blast! It destroyed the tree while setting its remains ablaze, and the purple-haired woman found herself having to evade that attack. Juvia was mainly caught in that blast, causing her to scream in more pain while her clothes were somewhat burnt from the fire, and Lucy narrowed her eyes while realizing that the female foes only planned to target Juvia. Not only were they good at abducting tresspassers, but these high-level wizards also patrolled these woods on a daily basis.

Seeing that Juvia could have trouble with two tricky opponents, Lucy ran towards the fire-wielding villain to punch her in the face with her right hand. She managed to knock her down to the ground, before deciding to run towards the grey path that was straight ahead. It had bordered by two purple trees while a brown broken sign had actually been there to inform people that they'd be heading deeper into the woods, and Lucy didn't care if she'd have to go far. Cana ran after her while smiling confidently, thinking that Lucy had the right idea to split up that pair of villains, and the sound of the older woman growling in anger from being punched was actually music to Cana's ears.

"Juvia, you can handle that girl who uses poisonous attacks! We'll take care of the other one for you, so don't worry!"

The woman chasing Cana and Lucy told them in a somewhat offended tone, "I have a name, you idiot! I'm Darcy Jupetta, and you won't be able to hide from me! Get back here, and I'll send you both into the darkness for that punch!"

Juvia replied to her friends while seeing them to run off, starting to smile at how Lucy bravely threw that punch, "Thanks for that, Lucy! Juvia shall catch up to you soon! Juvia will make this fast, and return the favor to you!"

The woman who she was left with responded in a rude manner, now smirking in a snobby way, "Don't make promises that you may not be able to keep."

Juvia's opponent introduced herself as Paola Habunake, and she shot out a large blob of poison from her mouth. It moved slow, though, and Juvia smiled while thinking she would be able to evade that attack. As she tried to step back, though, Juvia gasped in a surprised manner from feeling her feet be stuck to the ground! She looked down to see that the purple goop on her feet had hardened while it rose up to cover her ankles, and Juvia couldn't break free from it. She soon saw Paola shoot out a purple vortex of acid that was small, but it was hot enough to burn through her own attack.

It split the large blob into five smaller ones that headed for Juvia at high speeds, and amethyst purple blast occurred when they hit her! She screamed in pain while feeling the toxicity be thick while it was in the air, and the goop around her feet broke apart. Juvia was sent rolling backwards while her arms and legs had hot purple burns on them, and some blood trickled down her left leg. She had slightly scraped it while rolling, but Juvia began to stand up while she didn't intend to lose. Her legs were shaky while she noticed Paola inhaling water from a nearby puddle, spitting it all upward while her gunk took the shape of purple bubbles, and they would all come down soon in a chain attack.

Juvia stretched out her hands towards her foe while using purple water from a pond for her Water Cyclone spell, and she thought about Gray while firing the large attack at Paola. It moved at rapid speeds, but the shower of poisonous bubbles came down to blow Juvia's spell up. She dropped her jaw in shock as the bubbles created blasts, each one seeming more powerful than the last, and those toxic bubbles had exploded to leave behind amethyst purple flames. They weren't like Darcy's flames, but Juvia could see that Paola found a similar method to make her gunk explode.

Juvia started to cough from inhaling the toxic gases, not liking that she breathed in the poison, and it was gradually showing its effect. She also felt very sick while throwing up, her face turning pale while the purple burns on he body began to glow, and the poison found its way into the tiniest parts of those wounds. Juvia struggled to stand up while thinking that she couldn't leave Lucy and Cana by themselves against Darcy, and she also didn't want to disappoint Mirenu. Juvia found this job to be difficult, though, and she couldn't hit Paola at all. Her moves seemed easy to counter, almost like they were obvious, and Juvia widened her eyes in shock from realizing something pertaining to that. If Darcy and Paola liked having tricks in their magic, then Juvia needed to adapt to that.

"Juvia can see that you enjoy playing around with those spells, so Juvia shall play along with you!" She stated in a fierce manner to her foe, putting her hands together as she turned around to look at the purple water.

Paola asked in a surprised tone while seeing Juvia aim her left hand at that water, "Huh? How can you possibly turn this around? Are you not aware that my poison is damaging you from within?"

Juvia explained to her in a stern manner as she turned back around, thinking about how Gray could also make weapons from pure ice, "If ice can be made from within ice, then watery spells can be created from within water!"

Juvia aimed her left hand back at the purple pool, focusing her magical power on the water, and a large bubble rose from the toxic pond. The Rain Woman focused her magical power on the bubble, making it be surrounded by a blue aura, and Juvia purified the bubble with her magic. She made four more bubbles rise up from the pond while they were slightly smaller, and they attached themselves to the larger bubble. The attack began to be engulfed in a blue aura while the four small bubbles got purified, and Juvia moved her left hand towards Paola very quickly.

The new attack headed straight for Paola, who was caught off guard by Juvia's surprising move, and the spell struck her directly! It created a blue blast that was large while four light blue blasts occurred after it, and that much magical energy dealt serious damage to Juvia's enemy. It had also burst upon making contact, causing water to splash on the ground, and Juvia smiled happily from seeing puddles of blue water be left behind. To Juvia, the only bad thing in this situation was that Gray couldn't be here to see her use that fierce spell.

The blue clouds of smoke cleared up to reveal that Paola was on the ground, but she managed to get back on her feet while being moderately bruised from that spell. Juvia wouldn't give her time to recover, though, and she focused her Water Magic down on four of the puddles. Some large twisters soon rose up from them, being filled with power, and Juvia sent them all towards Paola at high speeds. She watched the wielder of Poison Magic shoot out an amethyst purple sphere from her mouth, aiming it at the ground, and Paola watched her sphere create a powerful blast!

It sent her high into the air, but Juvia wouldn't let her send down more poisonous bubbles. She turned around to face the purple water again, and Juvia used both of her hands to manipulate it. She made the water swirl around at a fast pace, thinking hard about what this spell needed to be, and Juvia made both of her hands spin around in a clockwise manner. The water spun in that direction, and Juvia raised her hands upward for several drills of water to emerge from the poisoned water. Sending her Water Magic into the seven drills caused them to turn blue, and Juvia gasped in amazement from how she remembered seeing this at one of Mirenu's lessons for newbies.

"Miss Mirenu, Juvia will show you that she can be a great assistant! Even on a job like this, she won't let you or Fairy Tail down! This is the Aqua Drill Destruction spell that I saw you use!" Juvia shouted fiercely with determination in her blue eyes, wanting to show her power.

Paola shouted in an astounded tone, not expecting Juvia to counter her tactic like that, "No way!"

Juvia commanded her drills to attack Paola, sending them all straight up at her while using her right hand to manipulate the water twisters, and she made her twisters send their water into four of the drills. They grew to a considerably large size while spinning much faster, surprising Paola, and all seven drills struck her to create a bombardment of light blue explosions. She screamed in agony while the lower half of her blouse was ripped off, and her cherry red pants had several tears on them. Juvia watched her foe descend to the ground, and she landed right on her face.

Paola could not even move, being so bruised by that attack while the wounds on her body had blood leaking out of them, and she soon lost consciousness. Juvia panted heavily from using so much magical power, smiling softly at how she ended up defeating Paola, but Juvia herself was also wounded to where her legs were shaky. The poison was still in her system, though, and Juvia now felt burning pain in her body when she tried to move. Juvia coughed some more while feeling sicker from the poison, hearing her stomach also groan in pain, and she ended up falling to the ground. Juvia slowly lost consciousness as she felt like it wouldn't be possible for her to catch up with her friends, but she still believed that Cana and Lucy would also achieve victory in the deeper part of the woods.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later, deep in the Poison Woods...**

Lucy and Cana ran deep into the Poison Woods, going on a winding path while noticing how the leaves on the trees were in a violet shade of purple while this area had the purple aroma be thicker than how it was in the first section of the forest, but the girls were determined to lead Darcy far away from Juvia's fight against Paola. They had heard several loud explosions, but neither one of them chose to turn around. They went far into the woods while hearing Darcy pant behind them, her footsteps still being quick, and she was probably miffed from how the girls were leading her on this chase.

Lucy continued to run while smiling, but she soon came to a halt while starting to look very cautious. She was directly in front of a circular lake that was filled with purple water, seeing it bubble in a vicious manner as steam rose up from it, and Cana stood next to her while also looking alarmed at the sight of that water. She soon noticed a violet hand rising out of the water with long feminine nails that were in the shade of orchid, and that hand soon exploded in a purple blast of Darkness Magic! Lucy and Cana heard a woman's cackling laughter that sounded quite dark and sinister, and they quickly looked around this area.

There were purple berries on several of the trees while they resembled blueberries, and some of the purple bushes even had those same berries on them. Lucy thought about taking her mind off of the lake by eating some of the berries, but she also groaned in frustration from seeing that this was a dead end. The town was past these woods, but the dark mages who resided there would probably help one of their own wizards instead of helping the mages from Fairy Tail. As Lucy turned around to see if they could find another path, Darcy slowly walked into the area while her look of annoyance slowly changed into a devilish smirk.

This area was actually where Cana and Lucy needed to be, so Darcy snapped the fingers of her right hand to make one of trees start to vanish. It had merely been an illusion created by her to hide a woman who had white hair that fell to her hips while she wore a black T-shirt and a purple skirt with white high-heeled shoes to match. Her eyes were pink while having no pupils, almost like she was in a trance, but the dangerous thing about this situation was how the girl floated in a purple ball of Darkness Magic. The sphere was of an average size, but seeing Cana pull out her cards from the left pocket of her white jeans and look at the captured female made Darcy smirk more before giggling.

"Don't even think about trying to free her, you bitch. If either of you attempts to break that sphere before defeating me, I'll just detonate it and use flames to turn her into ash. You can only free her by defeating me."

Cana replied sternly as she narrowed her eyes, feeling fierce, "Bring it on, then!"

Lucy added in a fierce tone, looking determined to win as she took two keys out of the right pocket of her white skirt, "You'll feel the power of Fairy Tail!"

She smiled at which keys had been chosen, before opening the Gate of The Ram and the Gate of The Maiden, and Lucy was able to summon Aries and Virgo. Lucy decided to run several feet away from Cana with her spirits while wondering who Darcy would strike first, and Cana started the battle by throwing a blue card towards her foe. It was the Blue Twister Card, and a large twister of water simply emerged from it. Cana felt confident while commanding it to strike Darcy directly, and any fire that she created would probably be put out.

Darcy merely frowned while creating a large ball of purple flames in her hands, and she threw it at the twister. The collision created a thick layer of steam, but it faded away quickly to reveal that Darcy's flames were in a ring in front of her while they burned with ferocity. She folded her arms while nicely informing the girls that the flames gained their heat from vengeful souls of the dead, and Cana couldn't kill something that was already deceased. The flames lunged at Cana in an aggressive manner, exploding as they made contact with her body, and she threw another card before falling into the poisoned water.

Cana's skin was charred with purple burns while she coughed from taking in some poison, but she quickly swam up to see if her Fire Blaze Card would have a good effect. Seven beams of fire emerged from that card while they moved at high speeds, but Darcy's brown eyes became purple while she moved her right hand downward. A purple ring of Darkness Magic soon appeared in that hand while it was aimed at the flames, and Cana managed to get out of the water in time to see what would happen. Gravity came down upon the flames, sending them down to the ground while they set it ablaze, and Darcy made the index finger of her right hand move in a way to command those flames to obey her.

Virgo looked stern as she ran towards Darcy, not intending to let her set the girls on fire, and she managed to throw several punches at the foe's face. Darcy stood her ground while being pushed back by Virgo, and Lucy gasped from seeing those red flames go into the palm of her hand. Darcy's dark energy converted them into becoming purple, and she snickered in a devious manner while throwing that fire at some trees. Five trees were set ablaze with purple flames, before exploding in violet blasts that were quite vicious, and Darcy ordered some smaller flames to detach themselves from the larger ones. She could control them with only her thoughts, making them burn several of the trees, and the evil woman grinned at her opponents as fire made this battle seem fun.

"Welcome... to my torture chamber, girls." Darcy told Lucy and Cana in a sultry tone while looking sadistic, her voice starting to sound menacing.

Cana told Lucy in a concerned tone while seeing Darcy raise her arms up towards the sky, "Watch out, Lucy! Something tells me that she's just getting warmed up!"

Lucy replied to her while having an idea, recalling how she once blocked an attack from Juvia, "If offensive spells won't work, then we'll just go to defensive ones! Aries, make a Wool Wall!"

The pink-haired spirit frowned in a shy manner while creating a rectangular wall of pink wool that was very fluffy, and Lucy smiled at how Darcy's attack probably wouldn't burn through that thick wool. However, there was the matter of Virgo being so close to Darcy. Cana watched Virgo deliver a powerful punch to the antagonist's forehead, only to see her right hand come back down to her side, and Virgo felt gravity come down on her with an immense amount of force! She screamed in pain from the pressure while also hearing something come down from the sky, and Cana gasped in a startled manner from seeing that purple projectile.

It was known as Dark Lunar Bomb, and this spell struck Virgo with enough power to create a massive violet blast! The Celestial Spirit took lots of damage, and she was sent flying backwards. Virgo landed near some flames while luckily escaping from the gravity spell, and she stood up to see Darcy throw a fireball at the ground! It created a fiery explosion that was weirdly in an orchid purple color, and those large flames headed straight for Virgo. They all latched on to her, engulfing her in fire, and Virgo acted like she was kicking the air to make some off them fly off of her.

The flames that remained on her body began to melt, turning into purple goop, and Virgo winced in pain from how it felt so hot while being on her skin. The goop felt like hot wax, and it made several burns be on Virgo's body. However, that wasn't the worst part of it. Lucy took some steps away from Aries to see Darcy's head suddenly rise out of the goop that had been on Virgo's neck, and Darcy smirked in a sinister manner while her right hand rose upward from Virgo's arm. The same thing happened with Virgo's left arm, and Darcy stabbed Virgo with her long nails. She made purple flames engulf her hands, causing Virgo to become covered in the flames that were extremely hot, and Lucy gasped in a shocked manner from seeing Darcy's strategy.

She had thrown that fireball near herself on purpose because it was part of that spell, and she could attach the flames to her opponent before melting them down. Judging by how she wasn't tearing through Virgo's appendages and now moving her limbs lower to brutally punch Virgo's legs, Darcy could make herself transparent like a ghost. Virgo attempted to grab her head with her burning right arm, only to see Darcy grin evilly while making her head emerge from Virgo's chest area, and Virgo's hand went right through Darcy's head like she was a ghost. Darcy was about to hit Virgo with a lethal attack, but she fell to the ground and became normal while seeing her opponent disappear.

Lucy told her in a serious tone while glaring at her, still holding Virgo's key, "If I close the gates of my Celestial Spirits, then you can't injure them anymore!"

Darcy replied as she looked impressed, having never encountered a responsible summoner, "Well, you're one of the wiser mages I've had to fight. However, you must know that keeping a summoned being in battle drains your magical power."

That only made Lucy respond in a more confident manner, not even thinking about the lake, "No matter what attack you throw at me or Cana, we'll take it!"

Cana backed up Lucy's statement by standing up and grinning confidently as she picked up one of her cards, not caring which one it was, and she simply aimed it at Darcy. That was actually the Electric Chain Lightning Card, and it caused a yellow sphere of electricity to be fired from the card. It struck Darcy in the stomach, electrocuting her with yellow lightning, and she coughed up some blood while not liking how Cana hit her in the moment where she lowered her guard. She threw a purple flame at the next sphere that appeared, ignoring how it made the yellow aura around her body grow even brighter, and Darcy felt like Lucy needed to be put in her place.

She made another purple ring of dark magic appear in the palm of her right hand, and she aimed that hand at Lucy. The protagonists were all surprised to see Darcy make gravity push upward from below Lucy's feet, and she was sent flying high into the air! Darcy followed that up by firing a purple sphere of dark energy straight up at Lucy, and it only engulfed her while Darcy didn't see any reason to make it explode. The sphere was positioned several feet above the poisonous lake, and Darcy made herself be engulfed in a purple flame that was average-sized.

Cana and Aries looked puzzled about where she had gone, but they soon turned around from hearing Lucy gasp in shock. Darcy appeared in that sphere while she and Lucy floated because of the gravity, but Lucy couldn't break free from it. Even punching the sphere's walls had no effect, and Darcy merely snickered. This move was known as Death's Gravidon, and it allowed the user to trap their target in a field of dense gravity. The maximum amount of pressure was used to kill opponents, but Darcy set the amount for this situation to only be half of that.

She floated towards Lucy while seeing her kick the walls, chuckling in an amused manner at how Lucy also couldn't go up because of gravity pushing her down, and Darcy smirked evilly as she wondered why Lucy looked as if she wanted to panic. Darcy dodged the punch that Lucy attempted to throw with her left hand, and she retaliated by giving Lucy a harsh kick to her left breast. That made Lucy cough up some blood, and she couldn't dodge the next five punches that were dealt to her body. As Lucy fell down to the bottom of the sphere, though, Darcy grabbed her left arm with her right hand and pulled her up to where their eyes could meet. Her eyes were still purple while she decided to let Lucy hear her thoughts, but Darcy would get inside her mind.

 _"Fear is what makes us feel scared and terrified, even to the point where we can feel nightmares from it. Let's just see what your fear is!"_ Darcy thought to herself in a sinister tone, grinning in a vicious manner as she placed her right palm on Lucy's forehead.

Lucy responded while looking panicked, not wanting to remember that horror, "No, please! Don't make me see that!"

 _"Didn't you have your head in the clouds before, and talk with such arrogance?"_ Darcy thought to herself while seeing many details of a certain memory that Lucy hated to think about, ready to make it appear in front of her.

Lucy felt Darcy remove her hand from her forehead while seeing her float several feet away, but Lucy's enemy actually used dark magic to mess with her head. Blinking just once caused Lucy to gasp in horror while seeing Darcy change into being Minerva, the older woman having her black hair styled into two bun-shaped loops that were on both sides of her head, and Minerva was in the same blue swimsuit that she wore during the Grand Magic Games. Lucy let out alarmed breaths while removing her white stellar costume, hallucinating that it was floating down to the bottom of a sphere that had been filled with purple water, and Lucy was left in her lacy pink bra with lacy pink panties to match.

Darcy shot out seven fireballs from her hand while altering gravity to make them rush towards Lucy, and the Celestial Spirit Wizard could only see Minerva firing those projectiles at her. She was quickly struck by them, her body getting burned by the powerful flames, and one last flame hit Lucy for her to be sent flying back against the sphere! She screamed in agonizing pain while Darcy increased the amount of gravity to put more of a strain on Lucy's body, and this situation was not looking good at all. In fact, the torture was just beginning.

Lucy could only see Minerva shooting out a royal purple sphere from her left hand, and it was aimed precisely at the center of the sphere they were in. With one snap of her fingers, Minerva made the gravity roughly pull Lucy towards that sphere. When her body made contact with it, the sphere detonated in a massive violet blast! Lucy coughed up blood while not being able to fight Minerva, and she let out another scream of pain. As Lucy attempted to float away, she saw Minerva quickly come towards her with a sadistic grin on her face. Minerva dealt a harsh kick to Lucy's chest, and then she put her into a tight headlock.

Minerva's right arm was around Lucy's neck, but then she released her from that tight grip to kick her in the back with her left foot. Lucy couldn't even react to that because of how Minerva grabbed her left arm with her right hand, and she slashed at her skin while her hands became purple like the one that was in the poisoned lake. Her feminine nails slashed across Lucy's arm, causing blood to come out, and the pain made Lucy close her eyes while she sunk to the bottom of the sphere. She soon felt Minerva put her arms around her waist, squeezing quite tightly, and then Minerva turned Lucy around to face her.

She calmly told Lucy while they were face to face, wanting to psychologically torture her, "You're afraid of me, and you can't even stand deep water because of me. If I wanted to, I could make you bleed all over our Naval Battle. I can hear your thoughts of fear and desperation."

Lucy responded in a terrified manner while her brown eyes widened in shock, feeling Minerva's hands slowly go down her arms, "Don't kill me, Minerva! Stay away from me! You're wrong about me!"

Minerva replied as she seemed disappointed, before smirking evilly and raising her right hand upward, "It's sad to see you deny how you fear that I'll kill you. You've been scared of me, ever since the Naval Battle. I've even been in some of your nightmares involving water. I loved how you made me the shark that ripped you apart, since I'll torture you even worse than before!"

Darcy laughed while Lucy could only hear the voice of Minerva, and she made gravity quickly descend upon Lucy. The stellar mage was sent down to the bottom of sphere, hitting it pretty hard, and Darcy brought her up quickly before repeating that torture. She spoke as Minerva while telling Lucy that her body wouldn't be able to handle the sudden shifts in pressure, and Lucy felt her body be in immense pain while she was slammed down against the sphere again. She was brought up once again, only to be slammed down once again, and Darcy increased the gravity each time.

Lucy struggled to stand up while seeing the delusion of Minerva floating down towards her, and she could only stand there as Minerva's hands became engulfed in a purple aura. Minerva slashed at Lucy's arms and legs, causing her to bleed while not caring that she'd leave physical scars, and she aggressively grabbed Lucy's right arm to sadistically dislocate her shoulder. That painful feeling made Lucy let out a horrified scream, and she weakly released her arm from the grip of Minerva's left hand. She soon looked up to see the smaller sphere from earlier, not wanting to deal with it, but the torture wasn't done.

Minerva altered the gravity again to where she'd be pushed upward with Lucy at a fast pace, but she vanished into a purple flame that was quickly created in her right hand. Lucy ended up colliding with the sphere again, causing her to be engulfed in a massive blast that created several flames, and Lucy's skin became charred brown while tears escaped from her eyes. She truly felt afraid of Minerva, and Lucy felt even worse pain that what she had endured back then. The spell that Darcy inflicted on Lucy caused her to feel that this water was cold, frigid to the point where it would be fitting for her death.

As Lucy was overtaken by her fear and Darcy's torture, Cana could only angrily glare at the situation while she had discovered that none of her cards were able to dispel any type of magic. She found it to be totally sick that Darcy got into Lucy's head and found the person who she feared, and Cana didn't want Lucy to end up dying. Tears filled her eyes as she couldn't stand the thought of her lover dying, and Cana decided to shine some light into that darkness. The Electric Lightning Chain Card was still usable for some more shots, but there was another way to get Lucy out of that dark sphere.

"Hey, dark witch! Let's see how you like this!" Cana exclaimed in a fierce tone, looking determined to beat Darcy to a pulp.

Cana added sternly as she turned to face Aries, who still looked pretty shy, "Aries, I need your help! Follow my exact orders as if I'm Lucy!"

That caused Aries to nervously reply as she twiddled her thumbs, blushing in a timid manner, "I'll... I'll try my best!"

Cana glanced at the cards that were still on the ground, and she started to smile while using her left hand to pick up one that had seemed useless in the first place. This was the Electric Charge card, and Cana focused her magical power into it. The card had a picture of a yellow sphere with electric sparks coming off of it, and that's what came out of the card. It moved quite slow while Darcy emerged from one of one her flames that was in the large sphere, and she chose to ignore Cana's move. She appeared in front of Lucy as Minerva while feeling ready to deliver to finishing blow with her right fist, but the yellow aura from earlier surrounded her body while she was roughly pulled from her own sphere of gravity. The ball of lightning started to move faster from how its target was closer to it, and the spell ended up being several feet away from Cana.

Darcy was pulled to the sphere of lightning that electrocuted her while Cana told Aries to fire several pink Wool Bombs at Darcy, and that wool was great for creating lots of static electricity. That helped Cana with firing off the last three balls that could be used in the electric chain, and they all hit Darcy with ease. The aura around her body increased in size while she couldn't break free from the sphere, and Darcy screamed in pain from how all the electricity was shocking her. The large balls of wool were perfect for that, but they quickly got dispelled because of Aries returning to the Celestial Spirit World for the purpose of letting Lucy have some magical power remaining.

Cana picked up one card that was great for this situation, and it was simply known as the Lightning Beam Card. She took several steps back while recalling how the electric chain spheres powered up spells of Lightning Magic, and she wasted no time with activating this card. It caused a spiraling yellow beam of lightning to emerge at high speeds, heading straight for Darcy because of all that electricity, and the attack grew five times its regular size upon her. Darcy screamed worriedly from seeing that spell's power, not expecting it, and the lightning beam created a yellow blast that was just as massive as the ones in her gravitational spell.

Clouds of smoke filled this area of the woods while Cana could not see a thing, but she ran straight ahead because of Darcy being in that direction. She felt like her wounds were not as bad as Lucy's, and the fact that Darcy struggled to stand up made Cana even more enraged. Her anger caused her legs to run faster, jumping through the smoke to where she could surprise Darcy, and the menacing glare on Cana's face certainly wiped away Darcy's moment of smirking at how she was durable enough to withstand most attacks.

"I never want to hear Lucy in that much pain ever again! How dare you torture my girlfriend! You're going to get killed before you kill her, bitch!" Cana exclaimed in an enraged tone, tackling down Darcy to where she would be on top of her.

Darcy replied with a frown on her face, before smiling in a rude manner, "Try to kill me, and see if that will make her any happier. She's so terrified of Minerva to where this might scar her for life. It's fun for me to inflict trauma on garbage like her."

As Cana harshly punched Darcy three times in her left temple, she heard that large sphere begin to crack. It broke apart like glass white its pieces landed on the ground, vanishing because of how Darcy didn't have enough strength left to maintain the spell, and Cana watched Lucy fall into the mucky purple water. She looked alarmed while getting off of Darcy, not wanting Lucy to die from being poisoned, and Cana ran towards the lake. Lucy's white stellar costume fell down to the ground, and it wasn't even wet. The sphere containing the kidnapped mage also broke apart, and she fell to the ground while her pink eyes returned to normal.

She regained consciousness quickly to see that Darcy was killed while she also took notice of how a battle had transpired, and this mage working under Mirenu gasped in a surprised manner from seeing Cana use both of her hands to pull Lucy out of the poisonous lake. Lucy had severe burns on her body while she was also wounded quite badly, and the poison had gotten into some of her bruises. She slowly opened her eyes while feeling like the pain was immense, and Lucy's heart palpitated quite fast while she was still feeling frightened.

Cana stayed on her knees while Lucy began to open her eyes, and she turned back around to see Darcy's eyes become brown again. Her spell of torment against Lucy began to wear off, making Lucy now see that Cana was in front of her while the nightmare was now over, and Lucy hugged Cana tightly as she cried from how that delusion was one of the most awful things that she ever experienced. Lucy looked down at her body to see that she had fallen into the poisoned lake, trembling as she felt internal pain from how that poisoned water was now inside of her, and she was really glad that Cana didn't let her drown.

Cana continued to hug Lucy as she also felt injured and poisoned, not caring that the mage who was rescued decided to pull out the Communications Lacrima Crystal from the left pocket of her purple skirt for the purpose of contacting Mirenu, and Cana rubbed Lucy's back with her left hand while hearing her continue to cry about how deep water made her feel so afraid. Cana frowned while feeling Lucy's hands wrap around her waist, and she'd definitely have to think about how to help Lucy get past that fear.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 10? Did you like it? Sorry if it's too long, but I wanted these fights to be better than the one that happened earlier in the story. Also, Gray will find out that Juvia went on this mission without him. Anyway, what kind of compensation will Cana and Lucy get for assisting Juvia? How will Cana help Lucy get past her fear? Who will have to keep their mouth shut around a certain person? Standby for the update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you so much!**

 **melku: The guild members who aren't aware of Lucy's relationship with Cana will find out about it, and Erza will hear about it in one of the upcoming chapters. Juvia and Gray's sexy dealings with Mirenu will be featured in one of the upcoming chapters as well, and I hope you like how I expanded how Mirajane punished Lucy at the beach.**

 **696: I'm glad that you enjoyed the lemon scenes. Lucy and Cana having sex in the wilds is an interesting idea, and I'll think about if that can happen in the story. Also, thanks for telling me about Lucy's breast size.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Hot Spring Relaxation & Cerulean Blue Calmness**

* * *

Cana stood behind the bar in the guildhall while she cleaned a brown beer mug with a white rag, and she frowned sadly while thinking about how Lucy got bruised up pretty bad on the mission that occurred two days ago. Cana felt glad that Mirenu came running to that part of the woods to heal her and Lucy with some Water Magic, primarily using a spell that was good for extracting large amounts of poison, and the girls also had their physical strength restored with another healing spell. Even though Juvia was also healed, she shared Cana's feelings of concern from hearing about how Lucy screamed in pain and terror from being alone with the woman who she greatly feared.

Lucy and Cana did not go out on any jobs yesterday, since they both felt like they needed rest to physically recover from that difficult job, and Cana went to see Lucy at sunset for the purpose of seeing if she was okay. Lucy had been able to walk fine, but Cana had to help her get that dislocated right shoulder back into place. She managed to do that, and seeing Lucy smile with a sunset in the background made Cana feel so happy. The setting sun may have been great for them to witness, but seeing Lucy be so afraid of the delusion of Minerva that was created by Darcy had not been good for Cana to see.

She put the beer mug and rag down on the counter, before squatting down to get a pink bottle of cherry-flavored alcohol out from the bottom cabinet, and Cana placed the bottle on the counter as she continued to frown. Cana wished that she had intervened when Minerva started to rough Lucy up in the Naval Battle, and she probably would've used a Teleport Card to send her back to the booth where Team Fairy Tail A was located. Stopping the fight during that special rule of five more minutes would've put Lucy's team in last place with zero points gained, but at least Lucy would've avoided a sadistic beating from Minerva.

Cana began to chug down the alcohol with the bottle in her right hand while her eyes glanced at a table that was close to the counter, and Gray was simply sitting down in a chair while Juvia sat across from him. Cana placed the bottle on the counter while hearing Gray calmly tell Juvia that she should've told Mirenu that the mission would have to be taken later when he came back, and Gray looked concerned from hearing Juvia nicely tell him that she chose to battle the mage who mainly used Poison Magic. Juvia was about to inform Gray how she was sorry for letting Lucy and Cana fight the tougher mage on their own, but the sound of Cana sighing from the alcohol's delicious taste had shifted her attention to the brown-haired mage. The fact that Lucy didn't show up yet also made Juvia feel worried with a guilty look on her face, and she got up from the table while hoping that Lucy wasn't traumatically shaken up by her fear.

"How is she doing, Cana? Will Juvia not see Lucy come into Fairy Tail today or even for a week?" The Rain Woman asked Cana while genuine concern was in her blue eyes, hoping that Lucy wasn't going to shirk work as a subtle sign of leaving the guild.

Cana replied in a calm manner as she looked into Juvia's eyes, before smiling softly, "There's no need to be that worried, Juvia. Lucy will surely show up, but we may have to avoid jobs that involve deep water. Avoiding her fear seems better than forcing her to face it, honestly."

Juvia responded in a shocked tone while remembering something that Mirenu gave her in private, frowning at Cana as she got something out of the left pocket of the blue sundress that she was wearing, "Now that you mentioned water, Juvia just recalled that Mirenu gave her these! Juvia was planning to go with Gray-sama, but you and Lucy deserve them for taking on the dark mage who seemed tougher than Paola."

The two items that Juvia placed in Cana's right hand appeared to be two blue rectangular cards, but Cana flipped them over to see that they were entry cards for getting into Suikane Town's hot springs on the day that they were usually closed. Cana wondered if Juvia ignored the fact that Lucy couldn't face this fear right now, but the blue-haired girl walked away from the counter while she started to smile confidently. If Mirajane could help Cana face her fear of confessing her feelings to the woman who she loved, then Juvia could help Lucy face her fear.

Cana looked down at the entry cards in a worried manner while wondering if Lucy would openly refuse to go, but she narrowed her eyes as she began to think about how their relationship was pretty good. Supporting each other through good times and bad times was very important, especially when they could understand each other's feelings, and Cana understood why Lucy was so afraid of deep water. The incident with Erza at Kissaki Lake only worsened her fear to where she wouldn't go far out into the ocean, but Cana wouldn't let Lucy continue to have her mind filled with the fear of dying in water.

She began to smile confidently while thinking of ways to get Lucy in the hot spring with her, even thinking of clumsily dropping a rice ball into the water for Lucy to try and get it, but Cana's cheeks blushed lightly from the cherry alcohol as something nice entered her mind. She put the index finger of her right hand to her lips while liking the thought of Lucy in a bikini, imagining her to wear one that showed off her curves while she would want to have fun, and Cana also liked the idea of Lucy only wearing a bath towel.

Cana began to fantasize about Lucy going out to the hot spring with her hair in an upwards ponytail, letting her towel slip as she put one foot into the water, and Cana would be behind her while also only having a towel around her body. She would get to see Lucy's bare back, along with her big booty, and the thought of giving it a nice slap made Cana blush more while feeling somewhat aroused. She ignored the sight of her girlfriend coming through Fairy Tail's entrance doors while Cana planned to soothe her by sucking on her toes, and Cana grabbed the pink bottle of alcohol while she loved the fantasy of Lucy sitting on her face while thanking her for the hot spring bath that helped her become braver about dealing with water.

"What are those cards in your hand, Cana, and why are you so happy?" Lucy asked her while smiling nicely, wondering what had Cana in such a good mood.

Cana explained to Lucy while snapping out of her brief fantasy, giving her a sultry smile as she blushed, "Well, my sweet Lucy, I have two entry cards for some private hot springs today. I was just thinking of how I'd let my towel fall, and then I'd make a big splash into the hot spring. You don't like deep water, though, so I may have to ask Juvia if she'll wash my back and share dinner with me afterwards."

Lucy replied with a pleading facial expression, not wanting Cana to have that excitement without her, "Wait, Cana! Please let me go with you! Hot springs are nice, and I would love to wash your back! I'd even let you make love to me on the ground, Cana."

That last part caused Cana to slowly walk out from behind the counter while being glad that she wore a dark green bra with her brown capri pants, letting her ass move in a sultry manner as she went towards Lucy, and Cana was glad to see her lover's cheeks blushing light pink with love. She calmly whispered into Lucy's left ear while saying that it was nice to see her be submissive while having some erotic thoughts, and Cana let the fingers of her right hand gently trail up Lucy's left arm. That made Lucy gasp lightly while blushing, and Cana let her fingers stop at Lucy's shoulder.

The two girls looked at each other while smiling, really liking how they could feel their chemistry going up, and Lucy's cocoa brown eyes soon turned to the bottle of alcohol that was on the counter. Cana would gladly let Lucy have the rest of that alcohol, and she walked back to the counter after letting Lucy's left hand brush against her right breast. Cana would totally pay Lucy back for that later, and the two girls decided to just enjoy the booze before they would go out of the guild. Of course, they were pretty lucky that their flirtatiousness went unnoticed by a certain woman.

* * *

Erza was currently sitting down at a table with Natsu and Happy, and she felt quite glad that their table was near the request board. She continued wearing her Heart Kreuz Armor while feeling quite glad about the S-Class job that she had taken with Gray, happy that they could evenly split so much cash, and Erza would help Natsu with any job that he wanted to handle. Even if that task involved going to an island and taking treasure from a sacred shrine for a client who wanted it, Erza felt like that would be fun. It would be easy for her, but still seem enjoyable.

Natsu got up from his chair to walk over to the request board, and the fire dragon slayer moved some flyers aside to find a red flyer that seemed interesting. He was quick with unpinning it from the board, not caring that the reward was just the item itself with eighty-thousand jewels, and Natsu noticed that the job's description stated how it would have to be delivered at sunset. The item was apparently lost in the volcano that overlooked the town, and Erza watched Natsu cheer in a thrilled manner from how the flyer told him to watch out for terrain that could fall into the lava.

"Natsu, what job did you pick out?" Erza asked him in a calm manner as she smiled nicely, hoping it wouldn't just involve fighting bandits.

The fire dragon slayer told her with his eyes closed, grinning in a goofy way, "Erza, we just have to get something from a volcano! It might be a sword or something, but we can keep the money! This will be an awesome story to tell Lucy later!"

"Let me rub it in her face, Natsu. If you tell her that you're willing to work with me again and not her, she'll whine about it like a child. If I tell her how we work well together, she'll regret leaving the team and Lucy would kiss my big bare ass just to be back on the team." Erza explained to him in a stern manner, before grinning at the thought of humiliating the girl who picked a fight with her and couldn't win.

Natsu responded with a confused facial expression, taking her words literally, "Erza, you're not in a relationship with her. If Lucy had a choice for that kind of thing, she would choose-"

Before he could continue further, Natsu watched Gray quickly get up from his chair to run towards the request board. The ice-wielding mage shifted Natsu's train of thought away from Lucy, and Gray took off his brown T-shirt while groaning in an unsatisfied manner at how Mirenu sent another flyer to Fairy Tail. He turned to Juvia while calmly saying that Mirenu needed someone to meow like a kitty while they'd stay on her lap, and that prompted Natsu to laugh in an amused manner while he thought that Gray was the one being whipped by a guild mistress.

That sexy job description made Natsu shift his thoughts back towards Lucy while silently thinking that he and Happy would someday get to peek at her and Cana, but the perverted grin on his face only caused Happy to frown. Natsu was about to go ask Cana if she could stamp the job for him and Erza to handle it with Happy, but the blue Exceed gave Natsu a nervous look while saying that they could stamp it themselves. After all, Mira was not here right now and Cana would probably drink too much for the job to even end up officially being in the records.

Happy turned his attention to Lucy, who was simply drinking some of the cherry-flavored alcohol in the beer mug that was on the counter while she sat on a bar stool, and he sighed with relief from how Natsu agreed with him. The two of them were about to go out of the guild, but Erza folded her arms while sternly glaring at Happy. She let him know in an intimidating manner that the rules wouldn't be broken by them again, most likely referring to when the flyer involving the S-Class mission of lifting the curse on Galuna Island was stolen from the guild's second floor.

Natsu became scared from seeing Erza glare at him, hearing her tell him to go get that job stamped by Cana, and the scarlet-haired mage got up from the chair to try doing it herself. As Happy saw Lucy and Cana decide to share a soft kiss that would hopefully be brief, he luckily looked straight at Juvia while needing some way to stall time for Lucy and Cana to have peace. He remembered Lucy not wanting him to say anything publicly about her intimacy with Cana, mainly since she didn't want Erza giving her drama over her new relationship, and that meant Natsu also couldn't say anything about it.

Gray took notice of Happy looking at him while he seemed to be mouthing something about Lucy and Cana kissing, but looking in that direction only prompted Gray to end up having a nosebleed while he comically fell over on his left side. Natsu and Erza both saw him fall while he seemed to be blushing, but Gray quickly got up and exhaled a deep breath to calm himself down. His dark blue eyes saw Cana and Lucy end their kiss while they giggled, and Gray would be sure to give his best friend some useful advice. After how they fell apart as a team, Gray didn't want Lucy and Erza at the center of chaos.

After leading Natsu to the table where Juvia was sitting, Gray told the fire dragon slayer in a very soft and stern whisper as his eyes glanced at Lucy, "Listen, flame-brain! Their relationship isn't something for you to just talk about casually, especially with Erza! You and I don't want them fighting again, so you can't say a fucking word about it! Keep your mouth shut, or I'll ask Mira to shut it with her magic!"

Juvia added in a calm manner as she frowned and softly whispered, imagining the worst scenario, "Gray-sama's right. Imagine if Erza found out about their love, and ended up ruining their relationship just to see Lucy cry. You wouldn't want a nice friend like Lucy to go through heartbreak like that, especially if Erza makes her feel even worse."

Natsu turned around to see Happy distracting Erza by groping her breasts lightly with his paws, which caused her to comically chase him around that table while she angrily planned to throttle him for that perverted act, and Happy joyfully stated that Erza couldn't catch him. Juvia and Gray watched Lucy get off of the bar stool while Cana got out from behind the counter, and the two girls merely blushed at each other while exchanging cute smiles at how their day would probably be good. They walked out of the guildhall while not paying much attention to the drama going on with their friends, and Cana looked back at Juvia before pointing to the bar. That was a silent way of telling her that she could take over her shift, and Juvia gladly got up from the table while taking both flyers held by her friends to stamp them. She wanted to stamp out any suspicions that Erza might have about this awkwardness, too.

* * *

 **Three hours later, in Suikane Town...**

Lucy seemed somewhat nervous to be in the town of Suikane again while she walked down the street that led to the fashionable stores and the hot springs, but she managed to walk all the way up to where the street split into two branching paths. Cana gave Lucy of grin of assurance to help her feel like there would be nothing to worry about, and she walked down the path on the right with her girlfriend. The two girls noticed how there were only two trees with green leaves on this path to the hot springs, but at least they were better than the toxic trees on the other side of the border bridge.

Lucy looked to her right and recognized the path going in that direction before it curved upward for mages to reach the bridge, but she turned her attention back to the entrance of the hot springs. The building was a wide one in a light shade of blue with two square windows on the left and right sides, and Cana noticed that a dark blue roof was on top of this building while the roof was circular for this place to somewhat resemble a dome. Cana still held the entry cards in her right hand while walking towards the entrance with Lucy, and she noticed that no guards were around.

That was because of how the hot spring area was usually closed today while no staff members would be working, and cleaning the water in the hot springs was a job that got handled at dawn before Suikane Town's hot springs were open to people with entry cards or customers who would pay Mirenu high amounts of money to let them in. Cana ran up to the sapphire blue door with Lucy for the purpose of seeing if the door was locked, and the alcohol-loving woman looked quite surprised as she turned the doorknob with her right hand.

Lucy and Cana watched the door easily open to reveal that someone was probably here, or one of the staff members accidentally left the door unlocked. Still, Cana thought that the ruby red carpet and the cherry red wallpaper nicely complimented the orange path. She looked to her left to see that there was a hallway, but it only contained the kitchens where sushi and alcohol were prepared for guests. Of course, only alcohol could be taken into the hot springs. Lucy smiled while noticing another hallway that was to the left of the reception desk, and there was a red sign above it to indicate that the bathing area for females was on that side.

"Cana, we should go into one of the changing rooms and put our clothes there." Lucy told her with a kind smile on her face while walking towards the hallway, letting out a cute giggle at the thought of having a hot bath with her lover.

That caused Cana to reply in a calm manner as she smiled, the feeling of dominance entering her violet eyes, "We can definitely do that, sweetie, but you can enter the bath before me. You know, just to see how it feels."

"All right, Cana. I'll make sure that it's not too hot." Lucy responded after turning around to face Cana, smiling softly before turning back around to run to the changing room.

Lucy ran down the hallway while Cana ran after her, and she made a right turn to enter the changing room. Lucy liked how there were red lockers in this room for people to keep their clothes, and she merely closed one that actually had someone's clothes in it. The Celestial Spirit Wizard walked over to a red bench that had a dry white towel on it, and she took off her white stellar costume. Lucy pulled her white skirt down to her feet, before pulling down the zipper of her white stellar costume, and Cana watched her remove the white boots that were covering her bare legs.

Lucy got the white skirt off of her feet while letting her top fall to the floor, and she was left in a white lacy bra with white lacy panties to match. Lucy turned around to look at Cana, and she blushed a light of pink as she removed her bra and panties. They slowly fell to the floor while Lucy let Cana see her beautiful body, and she closed her eyes for a moment. Lucy felt warmth in her body while thinking about Cana, exhaling a nice warm breath from her lips, and her desire to keep Cana happy in the hot spring made Lucy open her eyes while love made its way into them. She picked up the white towel and wrapped it around her body, before walking past Cana with a nice smile on her face.

Cana proceeded to undo the knots that kept her green bra from falling, and she let her large breasts be released from their constraints. She unzipped her brown capri pants, before also unbuttoning them, and Cana let them slide down her legs. She raised her feet upward to get out of them, and Cana smiled in a sultry manner as she removed her lacy dark green panties. She kept her hair in that dark green scrunchy while loving how her hair would stay in the upwards ponytail, and Cana giggled to herself while feeling like this would be a great bath.

She went to the other side of the changing room to see some white towels that were neatly folded on a red bench, and Cana picked up one of them. She continued to smile while wrapping it around her body, pushing her breasts against the towel for her nipples to be seen, and Cana only disliked how there wouldn't be any alcohol for her to drink while she bathed. However, it would be nice to make up for that by helping Lucy get past her fear of deep water. Cana decided to walk out of the room while having one nice idea for soothing Lucy, and she hoped that it would work.

"We've showered together at Fairy Hills, Lucy, so this will be just as good." Cana said aloud to herself while walking down the hallway, smiling as she saw several rays of sunlight shine past the red curtains.

She heard Lucy exclaim in a surprised manner while feeling the summer heat from outside, "Wow, that water is pretty hot!"

As Cana reached the hot spring to see Lucy take her left foot out of the water, she looked down at the grey stone floor to see that it was in front of the hot spring. The water was blue and sparkling while white clouds of steam rose up from the hot water, and a round brown basket of three shampoo bottles, washcloths, and fresh soap bars floated near the center of the hot spring. Lucy worked up enough courage to go into the hot spring, letting her body feel the heat of the water, and Lucy moved three steps to her right for the purpose of not being in Cana's way. The water was quite hot, but not hot enough to scald Lucy.

When Lucy turned around to see Cana slowly walking towards the hot spring, she blushed more pink and bit down on her lower lip from how Cana's towel began to slip. It slowly exposed her nipples, letting the steamy air kiss them, and Lucy also liked seeing Cana's pink areolas. The towel went down further for Cana's large breasts and belly to be exposed, and Cana sexily smiled at Lucy while liking how her slow steps were quickly making Lucy be aroused. The towel kept going downward to reveal Cana's beautiful pussy that was surrounded by a lovely field of brown hair, and Cana's booty was large while it was also toned. Lucy blushed more while focusing on Cana's rump, and she started to sweat from seeing Cana's toned legs and her strong-looking thighs. Cana dipped her right foot into the water, before getting her whole body into the hot spring, and she swam several feet away from the wall before going back towards Lucy to where they were only four inches away from each other.

* * *

Cana ordered Lucy to swim towards her, and Lucy proceeded to start swimming. She swam slowly while letting her body get accustomed to the hot water, but the blonde-haired girl saw Cana give her a teasing smirk before turning around to swim away from her. Lucy slightly pouted as she chased after Cana, moving her arms and legs in a quick manner while directing her body to go straight ahead, and Cana surprised her by making a curved turn around the wooden basket. Lucy also decided to try going around the basket, but she started to pant softly.

Hastily swimming like that could make someone burn up their energy, and Lucy would have to just swim in a more relaxed manner. As she was about to go towards Cana again, Lucy gasped in a surprised manner from seeing Cana take out a pink washcloth from the basket. She also got a pink bottle of shampoo out of the basket, too, and Cana opened the bottle for the purpose of pouring shampoo on the washcloth. Her right hand closed the bottle while the washcloth was in her left hand, but Cana focused on washing her right shoulder while letting the bottle fall from her grasp.

She glanced up from her arm to see Lucy's concerned facial expression, and Cana gave her a soft smile as she felt like it was nothing to worry about. Lucy, however, did not want Cana to lose the bottle of cherry pink shampoo. Lucy decided to go underwater and get it, closing her eyes while keeping her body relaxed, and she swam down as some steam came up. The water in the hot spring had a somewhat hotter temperature below the surface, but Lucy opened her eyes while not minding the heat. In fact, the sight of Cana washing her body in a slow manner made Lucy be glad that they were in a hot spring. The water was deep to where Lucy could sink, but she allowed herself to go down to the stone ground. Lucy picked up the shampoo bottle with her right hand, and she quickly swam up towards the surface to get some air.

Lucy swam up fast to appear in front of Cana with the shampoo bottle, and the stellar mage noticed that her girlfriend gave her a proud smile. Lucy blinked her eyes twice while wondering why Cana started giving her a nice smile, and Lucy glanced down at the water. She felt surprised at how she managed to go down into the water without freaking out, not even feeling like she was in danger, and Lucy handed the shampoo bottle to Cana before giving her a hug. Lucy was quite happy that she didn't get anxious about being in the hot water, and she blushed cutely from hearing Cana giggle in a sultry manner.

"Since you managed to do that, Lucy, you can now wash my back." Cana told her while ending the hug, before putting the washcloth into Lucy's left hand.

Lucy replied in a joyful manner, her cheeks blushing pink as her eyes twinkled, "Yes, Cana! I'll gladly scrub your back for you, and I'll make you feel good."

"Aren't I mostly supposed to make you feel good, sweetie?" Cana asked her in a sweet manner, causing Lucy to get somewhat flustered at the thought of Cana pleasuring her in a hot spring.

Lucy still looked flustered while pressing the washcloth against Cana's back, and Lucy began to scrub it in circles. She washed it in a slow manner while her flustered demeanor started to simmer down because of the water relaxing her body, and Lucy smiled nicely as she washed Cana's back from top to bottom. She let her left hand go down to Cana's ass while she slowly scrubbed her butt cheeks in clockwise circles, and Cana bit her lip before eliciting a cute moan. Lucy was only washing her body, but doing it with a gentle touch made Cana feel pleasure.

Cana felt Lucy put her right hand against her right shoulder, and she turned around to get surprised by Lucy washing her large breasts. Cana blushed a light shade of pink from feeling the wet cloth against her breasts, loving how the water gently dripped down on her nipples, and Lucy placed her head near Cana's left nipple to exhale hot breaths on it. That pleasure made Cana elicit another cute moan, and Lucy proceeded to pour more shampoo on the cloth. She washed Cana's stomach area, and Lucy smiled nicely from seeing that her girlfriend had a great figure.

Lucy moved her hand around the left side of Cana's waist to where the washcloth was gently touching Cana's brown field of hair, but she soon felt Cana tickle that hand. Lucy giggled cutely from that tickling while Cana slowly turned around, and the older woman gave her a flirty grin. Cana could tell that Lucy was trying to have some dirty fun with her, and that only prompted Cana to take the shampoo bottle from Lucy's right hand. She opened it and squeezed some down on to her stomach, before taking some and gently caressing her brown field of hair.

Cana was merely seducing her girlfriend, and she liked how Lucy's face was becoming more red. Cana raised her right leg out of the water while she decided to float on her back, and Lucy sighed happily from seeing that. She proceeded to wash Cana's ankle with the shampoo, before slowly moving the washcloth up to her leg, and Cana put the shampoo bottle back in the basket while liking how Lucy scrubbed her leg in a circular motion. She put that leg back down into the water, but Cana was surprised to see Lucy gently caress her foot.

"Will you let me have fun with your toes, Cana?" Lucy asked her in a calm tone while smiling, having sweetness in her eyes.

Cana replied in a sultry manner, blushing as she thought about her role in their fun nights, "Yes, my sweet Lucy. Actually, I want you to suck on my toes and enjoy the scent of that shampoo."

Lucy was happy to follow those orders, and she put her mouth on the big toe of Cana's right foot. She began to suck on it gently, tasting the wetness of her toe while liking how her body smelled like cherry shampoo, and Lucy tickled Cana's other toes as a way of paying her back for tickling her hand. She stopped tickling them while thinking about how it would be good to please Cana, and Lucy's mouth came off of Cana's toe with the sound of a cute pop. She sucked on her other toes, even giving them gentle licks, and Lucy loved seeing Cana sigh lovingly as she licked her toes.

Cana blushed happily from feeling Lucy give a sweet kiss to her big toe, and she decided to let her foot submerge down into the waters of the hot spring. Cana rolled on to her stomach and swam towards Lucy, pretty glad that she fulfilled that sexual desire, and Cana's eyes became filled with delight at the thought of giving some warm pleasure to her girlfriend. Cana rose up out of the water to be directly in Lucy's face, being close to her while their nipples gently touch, and this would be better than when they showered together. Cana sexily told Lucy to turn around, but she blushed while not only intending to wash her back.

* * *

 **(Note: The lemon truly starts here.)**

Lucy obeyed Cana's command of turning around, and she gently dropped the washcloth into the water. As it floated on the surface of the hot spring, Lucy's cheeks blushed like tulips while she felt Cana's right hand go around her back to grope her right breast, and Lucy elicited cute moans of pleasure from feeling that breast be groped in a gentle manner. She watched Cana's left hand go around her back to massage her left breast, and feeling her breasts be massaged in a soothing manner caused Lucy to let out moans of bliss. Cana's touch felt so good, especially to her nipples.

Cana giggled sweetly as she gently pinched Lucy's right nipple, and then she moved her right arm downward for her hand to go down Lucy's stomach. Cana's hand went all the way down into the water, but she moved it back towards Lucy for it to be touching the blonde hair around her pussy. Lucy blushed more from feeling the index and middle fingers of her right hand slip inside of her pussy, causing her to bite down on her lower lip, and she suppressed a moan as she felt Cana's fingers touch her ceiling. Lucy was shocked to see Cana remove her fingers, however.

Cana swam around to the front side of Lucy for her to easily do it, and she put her two fingers into Lucy's pussy again. Cana smiled in a loving manner while her fingers explored Lucy's pussy, feeling it to be quite warm from the water, and Lucy arched her back as Cana pushed past some walls. She felt her girlfriend rub against the walls with her fingers, liking how Cana rubbed them in a quick manner to make Lucy feel pleasure, and Lucy let out sweet moans that were loud while Cana tapped her fingers down on the floor of Lucy's pussy.

Lucy's eyes widened in a startled manner from how Cana began to pump her fingers in and out of her pussy, forcing them out of walls before thrusting them back in, and Cana teasingly smirked as she did it faster. Lucy felt her body ignite with intense heat like a wildfire, and she could feel moisture building between her legs. Lucy got herself into Cana's lap while placing her hands on her shoulders, loving how she was being fingered, and Lucy rocked her body in a good rhythm with Cana's fingering. She felt Cana push her fingers out one last time while juices dripped on to them, and Lucy moaned cutely as she felt Cana's fingers stroke her walls as if she wanted her fingers to gather up a good amount of Lucy's juices.

"It's so nice to make you wet, Lucy." Cana told her in a calm manner as she smiled nicely, blushing pink.

Lucy responded in a loving manner, blushing as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes, "I enjoyed that, Cana. It felt so good, but I don't mind if you're playful with me."

"Grind against me, Lucy. Let me feel that rump of yours be against me." Cana whispered to her in a seductive voice while the thought of that caused her to start feeling slightly wet.

Lucy got her hands off of Cana, and she went back into the water before turning around. Cana watched Lucy stand up, which prompted her to do the same, and Lucy took some steps back. She bent over and bounced her ass against Cana's pussy, causing the brown-haired woman to let out soft moans, and Lucy blushed as she rubbed her ass against Cana's womanhood in a slow manner to grind on it. Cana put both of her hands on Lucy's large ass while loving how her rump felt so wet and soft, and she giggled while caressing it.

Cana's hands went up and down Lucy's ass while she wanted her girlfriend's cheeks to be warm, and Cana even smiled as she squatted down for the purpose of sniffing Lucy's pussy. Cana exhaled a hot breath towards it while she loved the aroma, and hearing Lucy elicit another cute moan made Cana sigh happily. She stood up straight again while giving Lucy's ass cheeks some rough slaps, causing her to let out loud moans while pleasure flowed through her body, and Cana felt Lucy return to grinding her ass against her pussy.

Cana let out a soft moan, and then she smiled while deciding to give Lucy's ass a nice apology for those slaps. Cana pressed her lips against Lucy's butt cheeks, giving seven nice kisses to them, and she moved her left hand down to her own pussy. Cana plucked out one of the long hairs that was in her brown field, and she placed it on Lucy's right butt cheek. Cana got her hands off of Lucy's ass, before turning around to try out a new move that would probably seem sexy, and Cana merely rested her head against Lucy's ass. She slid down it in a slow manner, which made Lucy blush more pink while sighing in pleasure.

Lucy ceased with grinding and turned to face Cana, who giggled at how that move turned out fine, and Lucy's heart palpitated with love from seeing that Cana wanted to grind against her. She got up close to Cana's ass for the grinding to begin, and Cana rubbed it against Lucy's wet vagina. They both moaned in enjoyment from how the grinding felt good, and Cana sped up her grinding while even letting her ass rub against Lucy's stomach. She felt Lucy's tongue lick her left butt cheek, licking softly like she was a cat, and Cana moaned in bliss while having some sexy thoughts about where Lucy's tongue could also go.

"If you're going to use your tongue like that, Lucy, then let's get down to some more kissing." Cana told her in a flirtatious manner, before turning around and going down to just float in the water.

Lucy replied with confidence in her voice as she continued to blush, having a lustful smile on her face, "Yes, my mistress. I'll give you an amazing kiss."

Cana liked how Lucy was being so submissive during their sex, really loving how she was Lucy's mistress, and she watched Lucy go down in the water to just float. Cana closed her eyes, and she gave Lucy a passionate kiss on the lips while her hands gently wrapped around Lucy's waist. She blushed while letting her tongue lick inside Lucy's mouth, and Cana liked how Lucy returned that kiss with passion. She moved her tongue around for it to not get in the way of Lucy exploring her mouth, and the two girls moaned softly during the kiss.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Cana's back, and she let her tongue dance with Cana's tongue while loving how this kiss felt great. Lucy imagined herself kissing Cana in a hot spring that was similar to the one that they were in right now, but the only difference was that there would be some cherry-flavored alcohol floating in a basket for them to share. Lucy allowed Cana to dominate the kiss while she felt waves of bliss, and she imagined how it would be good to drink that cherry-flavored alcohol that they once shared in Cana's dorm room. They'd probably succumb to its potency and get drunk again, however.

Cana broke the kiss while feeling love from how Lucy let her have dominance in it, and she liked how Lucy's hair was wet enough for the two pigtails in the back of her head to slip out of the blue ribbons. Their sex in a hot spring was quite nice, but Cana decided to let her sweet girlfriend experience the real reason that they came to the hot springs. She kept her arms around Lucy's waist while going underwater with her, liking how their eyes both twinkled from the romance, and Cana loved how going under the water's surface made this feel like a sea.

Lucy looked straight at Cana as she wondered what they would do next, and she soon felt Cana give her a loving hug that was somewhat tight. Lucy didn't try to break free from Cana's tight grip, and she shared that hug while liking how she was in Cana's warm embrace. Her eyes took notice of Cana's hair coming out of the scrunchy, but Lucy focused more on the blue water that surrounded them. She looked down at the stone floor while loving how the hot water felt against her skin, smiling nicely while Cana's hug also became less tight, and Lucy looked back at her girlfriend for a moment. The water that surrounded them was nice while the situation felt so relaxing, and Lucy swam up to the surface with Cana as she started to understand why they were here.

"You brought me to the hot spring to help me face my fear, didn't you? Is that why we've spent so much time in this nice water, Cana?" Lucy asked her in a calm tone while smiling, getting out of her girlfriend's hug that was becoming pretty gentle.

Cana replied to her in a soft tone, looking somewhat startled as the blush on her face became light pink from shyness, "Yes, sweetie... That's why I was hoping that you would choose to come with me. Even if the water makes you feel uncomfortable, Lucy, you're my girlfriend and I'm choosing to help you face this fear. We can stay in here until sunset, though, if you're enjoying the hot spring so much."

"Actually, Cana, I'm starting not feel like the hot spring's water will harm me. I'm loving the hot temperature and the steam, but going too deep would be bad. Still, it's really different from our previous mission and the icy lake. When I'm with you and having so much fun, the water doesn't feel dangerous to me. You chose to do this nice thing for me, so I'll repay you on the stone ground." Lucy nicely explained to Cana while her facial expression showed more happiness.

That last sentence caused Cana to remember how Lucy would be happy with them making love on the ground, and she watched Lucy swim back towards the area of the hot spring that had the door covered by some red curtains. Cana swam after her while thinking about the perfect way to end their lovemaking in the hot spring, and she would be glad to do something that seemed sweet to Lucy. In fact, Cana hoped that they would get to wash each other when it was over. She made her way to the area where they came from, and Cana certainly felt wet.

Lucy reached the edge of the hot spring, and she sighed nicely while getting out of the water. She proceeded to lay down on the hot ground, spreading her legs while the sunlight sent its heat down on her body, and Lucy watched Cana also come out of the water. The two girls smiled at each other while Cana got on top of Lucy, and she thrusted her wet pussy down on Lucy's warm womanhood. Cana blushed cherry pink from how her pussy felt good when it touched Lucy's, causing her to elicit a soft moan, and Lucy moaned cutely from loving Cana's thrust.

Cana thrusted her pussy down on Lucy's vagina three more times while their hands intertwined, and Lucy bit down on her lower lip as she blushed from the warm pleasure that made her body feel pretty hot. Cana was also blushing from the tribadism, and Lucy surprised her by arching her back and thrusting her pussy up against hers. Cana felt Lucy's pussy nicely rub against her own, and she let out sweet moans of pleasure while rubbing back to make herself and Lucy feel pure bliss. The two girls let out soft moans while water dripped from their bodies, and Lucy lowered herself back down to the ground.

She watched Cana crawl on top of her to where her large breasts were above Lucy's face, and Cana started to quickly thrust her pussy against Lucy's. The thrusts were fast and hard while Lucy put her mouth on Cana's left nipple to suck on it, and Cana joyfully moaned while putting her hands in Lucy's blonde hair. She continued to pound down on her girlfriend's pussy while feeling her own orgasm build up quickly, and Cana watched Lucy's mouth come off of her nipple. Lucy sucked on it to suppress her sexual moans, but she moaned Cana's name without even holding back with begging her to go faster.

"Cana, please go faster and keep making me feel so good! This is as great as the thought of love going into my womb... Ahhhh... Ahhhhhh..." Lucy told her in a pleading manner while blushing, before feeling so good and letting out moans of ecstasy.

That prompted Cana to answer her in a confident manner, blushing at how Lucy gave her an order, "Lucy, my submissive princess, this queen will gladly listen to that request!"

Lucy felt Cana's pussy slam down against hers four more times while the thrusts were rapid, and that made Lucy clench her teeth as she felt her orgasm quickly build up inside of her warm pussy. She tried to hold it back while using enough strength to roll over with Cana, wanting to be on top, and Lucy proceeded to thrust her pussy down on Cana's womanhood twice. She just wanted to make Cana feel some nice thrusts, but that was sufficient enough for Cana to buck her hips and wrap her legs around Lucy. She felt her orgasm ascending upward, and Cana moaned Lucy's name while she decided to let it all out.

Lucy smiled as she also couldn't suppress the warm juices that quickly rose up, and she let her orgasm gush out of her pussy for Cana to get covered in it. Lucy's closed her eyes while also feeling herself get covered in Cana's hot orgasm, blushing as she loved how her girlfriend's juices coated her skin, and Lucy even used her tongue to lick up some of the juices that were around her lips. Cana did the same thing while they both loved how their orgasms mixed together, and the two girls panted heavily as they felt like this was a good trip to the hot springs.

Despite how they had sex, Cana didn't feel totally drained of her stamina. She and Lucy both felt like they had some energy left, and Cana used some of her stamina to flip Lucy on to her back. She was now on top of her again, but Cana just smiled as she rested her head between Lucy's big boobs. The blonde-haired girl's breasts were actually slightly larger than Cana's mounds, but she didn't mind that all. In fact, Cana gave two sweet kisses to the undersides of Lucy's breasts. That caused Lucy to sigh happily, and Cana simply giggled as she rested on top of her lover.

She could hear Lucy's heart palpitating at a speed that matched how her own heart was beating fast, and Cana sweetly looked into Lucy's eyes as she gave her a kind smile to let her know that fears were things that she wouldn't have to handle on her own. Lucy felt so glad to be with Cana, someone who was always pretty understanding about her feelings, and she gently closed her eyes while thinking about how some of her dreams involving Cana were very romantic. Lucy even thought about telling Cana how she smelled like cherry-flavored alcohol in her fantasies, too. Cana loved the celestial mage and the cherry aroma to a point where they were both good for romance, and Lucy seemed curious at how Cana took a gentle whiff of the situation. (A/N: Do you see how I worked the title into the paragraph again? Lol.)

"Lucy, we should definitely bathe and use some soap before we go back to the guild. After all, Erza would probably freak out if we came back and smelled like wonderful orgasms." Cana suggested to her in a calm tone while giggling, loving the thought of washing Lucy's back.

Lucy replied in a calm tone as she continued to blush, liking the thought of scrubbing Cana's body, "I'll gladly get warm and soapy with you, Cana. Erza may have gone out on a job, though, so all we have to worry about right now is making sure that the shampoo or soap bars don't sink to the bottom of the hot spring."

Cana told her in an approving manner, looking pleased at that answer, "Yeah, Erza may be out on a job. Anyway, we can go back for a nice bath before leaving this town."

As Cana crawled up towards Lucy and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, the two girls ignored how Mirenu was bathing in the hot spring that was adjacent to theirs. She stayed behind the brown bamboo wall while merely peeking at the protagonists, and her face was quite red with blush from overhearing how Cana and Lucy had so much fun in the hot spring. She ceased with peeking at them while softly swimming to her left, being hidden behind the bamboo wall, and Mirenu smiled in a calm manner while being glad that Juvia gave those entry cards to people who wouldn't imagine the hot spring's water to be filled with Water Magic that would subtly restore energy to tired people who went underwater. As her blue bottle of potent alcohol floated towards her in a brown wooden basket, Mirenu smiled faintly and silently thanked the girls for giving her a steamy idea for Juvia's next mission.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 11? Did you like it? I wanted to make this chapter have some romance with comedy mixed into it, just to make the seriousness of the previous chapter be balanced out. Anyway, Lucy and Cana got to spend time together in a hot spring! It was certainly warm enough for a well-deserved lemon, and their chemistry continues to ascend. Their relationship is sweet and sultry like the aroma of cherry perfume, but will the girls enjoy a different scent on their next job? Which pair of mages will be in the same area as them? How shall Cana explain her relationship with Lucy to a friend who is curious about it? Standby for the update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you so much!**

 **Jun-K: I'm glad to hear that you're really enjoying this story, my friend. I'm glad that it's your favorite CaLu story ever. I may write CaLu again in the future, and the high school AU does seem interesting. I have not watched the OVA, but that's a pretty good idea for a CaLu story in that setting. I'll think about it, and see if I want to write that later on. To answer your question, I do take requests. However, I only write stories when I'm not busy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Discourse In The Desert! Sandstorms, Curiosity, and Revelations!**

* * *

Lucy sat down at the white table that was near the kitchen area of her apartment, and sunlight shined through the windows while she planned on eating some breakfast. Lucy hoped that this day would be as good as the previous three days, and she smiled in a confident manner while wearing her white stellar costume. Cana had helped her overcome that fear of deep water, which meant that Lucy could now float or just go underwater without freaking out, and the stellar mage hoped that the duo's next mission was one that involved them defeating an evil mermaid or any other malicious creature in the sea.

Cana was probably drinking some high-quality alcohol at the Fairy Tail guild right now, and it was her turn to choose which job would be handled today. There hadn't been any jobs that involved water, other than the jobs that Mirenu sent for Juvia to handle, so Lucy and Cana would just have to deal with the tasks that suited them. There was also the option of asking an S-Class wizard like Mira or Laxus to help them with one of those difficult S-Class jobs, but the blond-haired dragon slayer preferred to handle jobs alone while Mira would probably want lewd fun with Lucy and Cana in exchange for helping them out.

Lucy got up from the chair and walked towards the front door, wondering if the brown-haired woman would need her help with picking out today's task, but her eyes soon widened in a shocked manner from hearing a certain scarlet-haired woman muttering some words about Natsu being in a different town to buy a duplicate of the item that they had taken from the volcano. Lucy quietly giggled to herself as she thought that Natsu couldn't resist going somewhere to find an item that centered around Fire Magic, and he probably flew there with Happy.

She made her way towards the front door while still hearing Erza's footsteps going down the street, and Lucy decided that it would be good for her to run towards the guild. Erza would most likely not chase after her, but Lucy just wanted to go see Cana and have that morning kiss be shared again. Plus, she saw her act of running as a good way of continuing to distance herself from Erza. The two girls were still not speaking, and Lucy folded her arms while feeling like Erza would only talk to her for the purpose of starting an argument. Lucy stood in front of the door while narrowing her cocoa brown eyes, opening it at full speed, but she quickly became shocked from seeing Cana appear in front of her.

"Lucy, I managed to pick out an awesome job for us!" Cana told her in a delighted manner while smiling confidently, having the golden rose in her hair again.

That caused Lucy to reply in a surprised tone, before looking curious about something, "Cana, that's great! Anyway, why did you just warp in front of me?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you like on that rainy day." Cana answered back with a teasing smirk on her face, blushing while she could smell the honey-scented perfume on Lucy.

As Cana got close enough to where their breasts lightly touched, Lucy stepped back to pull her into the apartment. Cana watched Lucy go to the door and quickly close it, almost like she wanted to avoid something, and Cana gave Lucy a look of calmness as she told her to relax. The card-wielding mage recalled how Gray led Erza to the second floor of the guild when she licked some cherry ice cream off of Lucy's lips, and Happy had gone up there to chat with Erza while Cana kissed Lucy on the lips. She went to the window that was closest to the door, and Cana got to see that Erza just walked past the apartment without acting like things were weird.

Cana turned back to face Lucy while smiling confidently, and she felt like there was no need for them to be concerned about Erza right now. Lucy and Cana had good friends who would keep the news of their relationship from reaching Erza's ears, and Cana herself was not afraid to confront the armor-wielding girl if she ever tried to start drama with Lucy. Cana would gladly give Erza a harsh punch to the face while hopefully making her see that she could not denigrate Lucy in front of her lover, and supporting each other was very important in relationships.

The thought of supporting Lucy made Cana blush more pink as she pulled out a folded orange flyer the left pocket of her red capri pants, and Lucy watched her unfold it to see the task that they'd have to complete. Apparently, the client was a girl who lost her precious ring in the Fukamaru Desert. She would offer a great reward of 300,000 jewels to anyone who could find it, and the ring was supposedly important for her magic. Cana liked the thought of going to a desert, since she preferred hot weather more than frosty weather, and she wondered if her new Earthquake Card could make rocks be blown upward with the sand for the ring to show itself.

Lucy walked towards Cana while hearing her read about how this job came with the nice added reward of getting to relax in some hot sand beds, but the girls would have to be in their swimsuits. Lucy felt her cheeks warmly blush pink at the thought of seeing Cana in a swimsuit again, remembering how she wore that nice orange bikini on Tenrou Island, but she toned down her blush as her thumbs twiddled. Lucy may have liked the idea of being in swimsuits with Cana, but they would still have to try and find that ring in the hot desert.

"How can someone lose their jewelry in the sand, anyway?" Lucy asked Cana as she became curious, thinking someone wouldn't drop something near quicksand pits.

Cana responded in a relaxed manner, smiling as she thought about it, "Maybe that girl wanted to sunbathe in the desert, but she cared for her tan more than the ring."

"Maybe I'd look good with a tan, Cana." Lucy told her in a calm manner while smiling, only having the idea of tanning.

As Lucy got closer to Cana, she was soon surprised to see her girlfriend look at her with a blissful smile like she was having another nice fantasy. Cana smiled as she imagined Lucy's creamy fair skin being coated with waves of brown tanning oil, even envisioning her private areas getting tanned, and Lucy looked pretty good with light brown skin while water on her body would just glisten to make her be shiny. Cana sighed happily at that thought, but she was soon brought back to reality by Lucy attempting to take off her stellar costume.

Cana blushed as she calmly told Lucy to keep it on until they could buy swimsuits in the town that was near the desert, and Cana felt glad that she would get to help Lucy pick out a bikini that would probably be just as sexy as the one she wore during the Naval Battle. She proceeded to run towards the front door while hoping that the next train would take them to Fukamaru Town, and Lucy started running after watching her girlfriend leave. Lucy felt glad that she had her keys with her, and she giggled in a confident manner at how nothing would get in the way of her and Cana achieving success on this mission.

* * *

 **15 minutes later, at the Fairy Tail guild...**

Erza arrived at the Fairy Tail guild to see that almost everyone was there, and people were chatting together about various topics while they sat down at different tables. The woman who was nicknamed Titania simply went up to the bar for the purpose of getting herself some breakfast. Erza felt like today was the best day for her to take an S-Class job, mainly since all of the former members of Team Natsu were out on different missions, and she could keep the hefty reward all for herself. That was one benefit of taking on an S-Class mission alone, and another benefit was not having to worry about anyone hindering her from completing that mission.

Erza walked past some tables and reached the bar, softly sitting down on one of the stools while Mirajane put some clean beer mugs on the counter, and Erza would just wait until Mira noticed her presence. She put the index finger of her left hand up to her lips while being in her Heart Kreuz Armor, and Erza began to think about how it was weird to see how Cana was now working on a team with Lucy. Erza hadn't encountered them during the S-Class exam, but she did hear that they were partners. To her, however, it was strange that Lucy would always be around someone as sultry as Cana.

"I'll get your strawberry cake for you, Erza!" Mirajane told her in a happy tone while looking up from the beer mugs, before heading towards the storeroom.

Erza asked her in a curious tone while also wondering about other things, her brown eyes showing that she felt puzzled, "That's fine, Mira, but aren't you into gossip? What do you know about Lucy's friendship with Cana, and why do my former teammates sometimes act like I need to be distracted?"

Mira responded in a calm manner as she turned around, ignoring her lewd thoughts about Lucy and Cana as she nicely smiled, "Well, I guess Lucy asked Cana to form a new team with her because of past history. I think they had chemistry for that, Erza. Maybe your former teammates want you to be focused on them, and not on yourself."

That last sentence made Erza want to defensively tell Mira that she was not self-centered, but maybe the way that Gray took her up to the guild's second floor to get advice on keeping calm during Juvia's sexy rewards with Mirenu was some kind of sign that Erza needed to care more about her friends. Ever since the Grand Magic Games had ended, Erza just focused on getting missions done successfully. She wanted Fairy Tail to keep having their name be associated with victory after victory, and Erza would not allow failure.

However, her tendency to not allow failure was what made Team Natsu start to have a crack in their unity. As Mirajane went into the storeroom to get a delicious strawberry cake, Erza thought about that day in the Kazehana Woods. One thought in her mind told her that it was pretty wrong to blame Lucy for the whole job ending in failure, especially since those enemies were strong enough to knock out the other members with ease, but Erza stayed with how she personally felt like Lucy could've done something instead of letting those two mages get away.

If Erza truly cared about Lucy or even how she felt, then that one taste of defeat would've been no big deal to her. Instead, the scarlet-haired woman was self-centered enough to act like her priorities mattered the most on missions. Erza stood no chance against Sayaka, even if Fairy Tail was the best guild in Fiore, but she cared about defeating her rival more than the Cascade Drops that were for a client. Lucy was a really good friend by forfeiting for Erza after she had lost consciousness, and the way Erza retaliated against Lucy really made her look just as bad as Minerva.

As Mira came back from the storeroom with a large pink cake on a white plate, Erza tightly clenched her right fist and narrowed her brown eyes. She hoped that Lucy wasn't secretly calling her a self-centered bitch behind her back, and Erza noticed how some of the guild's mages didn't even talk to her anymore. In fact, Natsu didn't even ask her if she wanted to go with him to get a duplicate of the Cinnabar Ring that they had to deliver by sunset. It seemed like Natsu and Gray helped Happy distract her when she wanted to glance in the direction of where Lucy was located, and Erza was upset enough to get off of her stool for the purpose of walking over to a table where a certain sky dragon slayer was enjoying a large cup of sugary tea with some chocolate cookies.

Erza said and asked with a calm facial expression, noticing the blue-haired girl being alone, "Hello, Wendy. Where's Carla?"

Wendy explained with a kind smile on her face while holding the cup in her right hand, "Hello, Erza-san. Carla went out earlier with Natsu-san and Happy to make sure that they didn't get into trouble on their hunt for that ring, so I'll go handle my job in the Fukamaru Desert alone. It's not too difficult, and Cana-san might need my help if we cross paths."

Erza asked Wendy with a nice smile on her face, liking that last sentence as her lips formed a faint smirk for one second, "Wendy, why don't you let me come along? You've heard stories of me taking down monsters in that desert before, right?"

Wendy merely nodded in a puzzled manner, as she never heard Erza boast about her accomplishments, and that only made Erza decide to tell her a brief story of how she defeated five female wizards who had tried to kill her. Erza told the younger girl how she used her swords to slice those mages into pieces, and she had only attacked them because of how they started the fight. Wendy didn't really care for how Erza could defeat enemies, since that wasn't the job that they'd be doing in the Fukamaru Desert, and she proceeded to eat her cookies.

Erza thought about how it would be good for her to finally confront Lucy, and the strong woman would definitely beat her ex-friend to a pulp if Lucy admitted to spreading rumors about her. Erza had passed by Lucy's apartment last night to surprisingly see through the window that Lucy was not home. Erza found that to be pretty odd, but she didn't rule out the possibility of Lucy staying in someone else's bedroom because she felt comfortable with them. Erza wouldn't try to gossip like Mira to find out where Lucy liked to be, though.

She frowned while wondering if Lucy seemed to be in a good mood a few days ago because of a guy, and Erza assumed that Cana must have heard about that during the time where she was the barmaid. That would probably explain why Lucy was blushing before Gray had that nosebleed, and Erza felt like giggling softly at how she was supposedly aware of the gossip that Lucy was trying to hide with Cana. She would be glad to tell Lucy that her new boyfriend was probably desperate, and Erza would love to tell him how Lucy always freaked out when she was groped or sexually touched anywhere else.

Erza decided to walk away from that table while calmly telling Wendy that she would wait for her outside, and she giggled softly at the thought of Lucy angrily reacting to how her secret boyfriend was now known. If Lucy tried to hit her, then Erza would probably grab her wrist and break it like Lucy was an enemy. If Lucy decided to talk trash to her before they fought, then Erza would make her beg for mercy. An even better sight to Erza would be how she and Wendy worked well together while Lucy would hinder Cana, and Erza felt like the desert was her territory for domination.

* * *

 **Four hours later, in the Fukamaru Desert...**

After the train arrived at the town of Fukamaru, Lucy and Cana got off at the station and headed into the town. They asked some of the females around their age about where they could find the fashion store, and the one with swimsuits was thankfully located near the desert's entrance that was on the western side of the town. Lucy and Cana managed to pick out some nice swimsuits that weren't too expensive, and they were allowed to leave their clothes in the stall that they chose to share. The protagonists paid for their swimsuits, and they quickly left the store to go into the heated town.

Lucy and Cana currently ran through the desert at high speeds, kicking up dust and sand as they wanted to quickly reach the client, and Lucy felt her cheeks blush light pink from seeing Cana's toned legs. Both of the girls were barefoot while they ran, letting their breasts bounce while they sweated profusely from the intense heat, and Lucy started to pant while they were about to go past five large sandstorms that were swirling around in a circle. Lucy put her hands on her knees while her legs felt somewhat tired, and her hair was down while the wind blew some sand towards her and Cana.

Lucy was about to force herself into running more, but Cana chose to pick her up and carry her in a bridal-style manner. As Cana easily held her lover in her arms, she giggled and blushed cutely from how Lucy chose to feel her strong arms with her soft hands. Cana ran past the sandstorms with her to see that this path continued to go straight, but then it curved to the right while appearing to make several more curved turns. Cana went all the way to the end of the straight route with Lucy, before going on to that right curve, and they got to see that the five curves in that route led to four quicksand pits that actually had some nice treasures at the end of them.

As Cana took some steps further with Lucy, they both saw someone surprisingly emerge from the ground while she jumped up high. This woman came back down to the ground quickly, and she had wavy orange hair that fell slightly past her shoulders. She had deep orange eyes, and her stature was slim while she looked beautiful and delicate. She wore a brown two-piece bikini that was lacy, really glad that it showed off her curves, and seeing the girls who were now in this area only made her smile with delight while assuming that they'd help her.

"You must be the beautiful mages who are here to help me find my ring. The sand may be hot, but softening it with Earth Magic made it easier for digging. My name is Michiru Sabaku, and I couldn't dig for the ring yesterday because some mages made the ground around here be hard." The woman told the mages in a calm tone while an orange aura engulfed her feet, smiling as she blew them kisses like she was famous.

Cana asked her in a teasing manner while smirking, putting Lucy down for her to stand up, "Did you lose it while sunbathing, and have to soften the ground while everyone was asleep?"

Michiru exclaimed while looking offended, embarrassingly blushing at her mistake, "I didn't think that honey would make it slip off so quickly, and it's not funny! My precious Quake Ring could have been pushed several feet underground, but you can look for it by yourselves! In fact, you may be able to slip through the hot sand!"

Before Lucy could ask her about that last part, Michiru shot out two orange spheres of energy from her hands. They both struck Lucy and Cana in the stomach, but then Michiru's spheres quickly exploded in gooey bursts! The orange goop reacted to the harsh sunlight for it to start becoming brown and yellow like honey, and the goop coated the girls from head to toe while it expanded across their bodies. Cana blushed from how she felt every part of her body getting oiled up, and Lucy closed her eyes while ignoring how the honey made her blonde hair become honey brown.

The color of Cana's skin and hair didn't change much while she looked down at the two-piece yellow bikini that showed off the beauty of her curves, but Cana blushed when she saw how the honey changed Lucy. The Celestial Spirit Wizard now had tan skin, having it be in shade of Minerva's tan skin while she wasn't as tan as Cana, and Lucy's lacy light blue two piece bikini had some honey dripping off of it. The honey made Lucy look shiny, too, and the sunlight just allowed her to look beautiful while being covered in that warm honey.

Lucy and Cana took some steps forward, only to end up slipping on the warm honey, and they landed on their stomachs while Michiru chose to go deeper into the Fukamaru Desert. She walked away from the girls while calmly telling them to dig in that area, and Michiru hoped that they could find her precious ring before one of the other mages came along to see that the ground wasn't hard anymore. She was one of the few wizards in her guild that was capable of making the ground softer, which was good for cushioning falls, but other people didn't want to be using boulders that were soft like feather cushions for their training.

Cana placed her hands on to the sand, and she began to dig through the sand while narrowing her violet eyes. She thought that Michiru's ring wouldn't be buried quite deep, especially if she recently lost it, and it was pretty easy for her to create a nice hole in the desert. She grabbed sand out of that hole and threw it behind her, planning to just make a large pile of it until the ring was found, and Cana felt very confident that they wouldn't fail. Cana watched Lucy try to dig through the hot sand, only to see her scream about how the sand was so hot, and she looked puzzled about why Lucy's keys weren't with her.

"Lucy, why didn't you at least bring Virgo's key to the desert?" Cana asked her in a calm tone while continuing to dig.

The stellar mage responded nicely while feeling sweat go down her body, "Even if Virgo can go deep underground, I wouldn't want to make her suffer in this heat. Plus, it might be much hotter underground."

"Oh, ok. That makes sense, and you probably made the right decision." Cana told her with a nice smile on her face, thinking that the job was now more of a nice challenge.

As Lucy closed her eyes and put her hand down in the hole for the purpose of helping Cana dig, making her mind be deluded into thinking that the sand felt nice, she opened her eyes in a shocked manner from feeling something like a crack in the ground. That would be impossible to find, especially since the sand went downward for several miles, and Lucy gave a Cana an astounded look from how her fingers felt something like a rock. Lucy placed her hands on both sides of it while attempting to pull it out of the sand, but firmly touching that rock only made cracks appear on it like a virus was breaking through it.

Cana looked down at the rock for a moment, and she saw it break into several pieces while sand came out of its remains. An orange ring came out of the largest hollow piece of the broken rock, and Cana appropriately got it on the ring finger of her left hand. She liked how it appeared to be an orange piece of jewelry with orange orbs on the left and right sides of it, and this ring shined with thin orange beams of light emerging from it when the ring was under the sunlight. Cana assumed that Michiru's ring fell down until it landed on that rock, and the mages who sent their Earth Magic into the ground for it to be denser must've used enough pressure to create a crack in that rock. The rock must've been weakened by all that pressure, and Michiru only made it weaker by making pressure rise up quickly when she retracted everyone else's Earth Magic into her hands for the ground to lose its denseness.

* * *

 **10 minutes later, near the desert's entrance...**

Erza and Wendy looked straight at the sandstorms that raked the desert, seeing how those twisters of sand reached high heights while they spun in a counterclockwise direction, and the sky dragon slayer pulled out the orange flyer from the left pocket of her purple dress. The client for this job was Michiru, who seemed to not be in the area, but the description of the job stated that she wanted a mage's summoned sandstorms to be eradicated as payback for how she lost something that was quite precious to her. She would give Wendy a great reward, too.

Wendy aimed her Sky Dragon's Roar at one of the swirling sandstorms while focusing her magical power into the attack, and she shot out a tornado-like beam that was in a light blue color. Upon striking the sandstorm, a light blue explosion occurred! Its power made the ground be somewhat shaky, nearly making Erza fall back on her butt, and Wendy smiled in a proud manner at how her attack was quite strong. The twister of sand ending up bursting to where sand went in all directions, though, so Wendy did have to close her eyes for a moment.

After thirty more seconds of keeping her eyes closed, Wendy opened them and unleashed her Sky Dragon's Roar spell again. She hit another vicious sandstorm, ultimately destroying it with the large amount of power in her attack, and Erza was surprised to see how her friend's attack became more powerful after the Grand Magic Games. Wendy may have only gained Second Origin from Ultear to end up getting a draw in her match against Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale, but she did encounter another user of Wind Magic after the tournament had ended.

In fact, Wendy remained calm while immense focus made its way into her brown eyes. She decided to try out a new technique that she had been practicing up in the mountains recently with Carla, and Wendy looked straight up at the sky to see some white clouds that were slowly floating through the air. She fired a light blue beam of energy up at the cloud while making this attack be much larger than her Sky Dragon's Roar, and the attack created a light blue explosion that was extremely large! It could decimate airborne foes, but the aftereffect of this spell would be amazing to witness.

"Sky Dragon's Aero Cannon!" Wendy loudly shouted in a fierce manner while seeing the explosion shine with light blue beams of energy emanating from it.

Erza exclaimed while looking very shocked, her brown eyes showing complete surprise as she recognized that type of wind spell, "Wendy, that move looks like one of-"

The sound of her voice was drowned out by seven crescent-shaped light blue blades creating extremely powerful blasts when they hit the sand, making a cavernous hole that was quite large, and the light blue blast in the center was surrounded by the other six blasts. This spell got the attention of two wizards who were in the desert, making them be surprised that Wendy was here, and the young girl closed her eyes while feeling sand go all over the desert. Thankfully, she did not get in anyone's way of finding items or building a sandcastle out in the desert.

The clouds of smoke and dust cleared up to reveal how Wendy's spell easily tore through the soft sand, and she opened her eyes while sniffing the air. As Wendy looked down at the white shirt that was behind her dress and the black stockings that were around her legs, she picked up on the strong scent of honey while also smelling the familiar scents of some friends. That caused her to happily smile while running down to the other end of the path, avoiding the hole, and Erza ran after her while guessing that Lucy was nearby.

As Erza followed Wendy, she thought of how Lucy would probably scream in fear from seeing her show up unexpectedly. After all, Erza had dealt a harsh punch to Lucy's right eye and felt like the victor in their fight. If Lucy wanted to fight her, then Erza would be happy to beat her down and throw her down into the darkness of that hole. She felt like Lucy was a weakling who could never defeat her, and Erza requipped to be in a black bikini for the purpose of trying to make Lucy's possible boldness and confidence vanish while wanting to make her relive that bad memory.

Still, something else was on Erza's mind. She narrowed her eyes while thinking that Wendy couldn't use a spell like that on her own, and Erza assumed that her friend must've received a boost in power from a certain mage. Erza clenched her right fist while wondering if Wendy and Carla ran into a pair of mages who gave Team Natsu quite a beating, but Erza tried her best to smile as she felt like Wendy couldn't have possibly defeated both of them or taken one down with only Carla by her side. Wanting to not just have assumptions be in her head, though, Erza gulped before deciding to ask that important question to Wendy.

"Wendy, did you encounter Ryōhei Bihaeng and Kazumi Cuì during one of your jobs?" Erza asked her in a calm manner as she started to look nervous, now clenching both of her fists.

The blue-haired girl replied nicely, smiling as she had a different opinion of them, "Yes, Erza-san. Ryōhei and Kazumi worked with me to stop an evil priestess who wanted to use the Wind Magic of the Jade Orb for evil, and Ryōhei let me eat his Aero Aegis spell to make the finishing blow be amazing. Kazumi was the referee for the battle we had later in that day, and I ate some of his spells before beating him in that close fight."

Erza loudly responded in shock, feeling both impressed and displeased from hearing this, "Are you fucking kidding me? Wendy, you seriously beat him?"

Wendy turned around and kindly told her friend that it wasn't good to curse, but Erza was astounded that Wendy seemed like Ryōhei's Aero Aegis move was nothing for her to handle. She had actually gotten hit by that attack first during their fight in the jungle, but Wendy let him unleash his attacks for her to see how they worked. Wendy may have some of her own attacks in his direction, but at least she didn't make her attacks seem quite powerful to where Ryōhei had to unleash spells that were like his trump cards.

Wendy turned back around and ran to the end of the straight path, quite happy that her mission was successful, but she soon turned her head to see the sight of Cana giving Lucy a soft kiss on the lips while they both blushed light pink from how it was loving and warm. Wendy watched Cana's left hand go all the way down to Lucy's rear, giving her left cheek a soft pinch, and Cana loved how Lucy's body was so slippery. Cana broke the brief kiss while sliding her body down against Lucy's, unleashing a honey-scented breath against her bellybutton to make Lucy sigh happily, but the moment her hands groped Lucy's large butt was the same moment that Wendy gasped in shock. Cana quickly stood up and looked shocked while Lucy turned around to face her young friend, and all three of them became quiet while Wendy felt her face blush pink from what she just witnessed. After thirty more seconds, Erza walked up to Wendy while looking curious about why the girls all stood there in silence.

* * *

The sight of Erza being in the desert made Lucy break the silence by loudly gasping in shock, but she simply stood next to Cana while ignoring how the sound of those blasts was making Michiru walk back towards the desert's entrance. Lucy narrowed her eyes at Erza while seeing the scarlet-haired mage start to smirk at her in a condescending way, but she took one step back from seeing Erza take a step towards her. Lucy groaned in frustration as she really hoped that Erza didn't want to fight her right now, especially since she and Cana didn't have their items of Holder Magic with them, and Lucy also wasn't interested in doing something that wasn't part of the job.

As Erza stroked her long ponytail with her right hand, she took some more steps forward while keeping her eyes on Lucy. Erza allowed her breasts to nicely bounce while feeling the heat of the sun come down on her body, and her eyes were once again filled with curiosity from seeing that Lucy's cheeks were blushing pink right now. The stellar mage hadn't calmed herself down from Cana recently kissing and groping her, and she continued to frown at Erza while ignoring how she walked in a sultry manner. If Erza was going to punch her in the face, then Lucy would be ready to block her attack.

"How long has it been, Lucy? Are you blushing from thinking about your desperate boyfriend, or are you getting turned on from seeing me be so sexy in the desert?" Erza asked her in a taunting manner while getting up close to her, getting a whiff of that warm honey.

Lucy responded in a calm manner while folding her arms, smiling in disbelief, "Wow, Erza. I've seen you be stupid before, but you're stupid to assume I would ever think you're sexy. Also, I don't have a boyfriend and I'm happy about it. Erza, you just love to start drama and assume idiotic things like a stupid bitch."

Cana told Erza in a stern tone from seeing her raise up her right fist and pull it back, "Erza, we have to finish this job. If you're going to be a nuisance to me and Lucy, then leave. We don't want to waste our time with how you don't like Lucy."

Erza attempted to punch Lucy in the face, only for Cana to grab her wrist, and the alcohol-loving woman's fierce glare towards Erza was a silent warning for her to not even think of messing with Lucy or she'd regret it. Cana aggressively kept the grip of her left hand tight on Erza's wrist, and she watched Lucy take some steps back. The fact that Erza even tried to hit her made Lucy clench her fists tightly while feeling like she had enough of Erza denigrating her. As Cana decided to let go of Erza's wrist, Lucy ran towards her enemy and even used the honey on the soles of her feet to make herself slide faster. Cana and Wendy got to see Lucy tackle Erza down on to the sand, which was payback for how Erza started their fight at the lake.

Lucy smiled while silently thanking Michiru for the warm honey that coated her body, and she giggled while letting herself slide down the front side of Erza's body. Lucy was glad to see that warm honey dripped on to Erza's body, too, and she stood up before gently kicking some sand on to Erza's left leg. That prompted Erza to get up while looking enraged at how Lucy dirtied her swimsuit, and she attempted to punch her. Lucy slid to the left for the purpose of dodging Erza's punch, and Lucy wanted to truly show Erza that she wouldn't fear her. With no hesitation in her mind, she slammed her left fist against Erza's face to give her a black eye.

Her harsh punch sent Erza rolling across the ground, but Lucy was determined to show her that this fight would end in her favor. She quickly ran towards Erza, but the scarlet-haired mage was able to lift up her right leg while being on her hands and knees. She kicked Lucy in her right breast, causing the blonde-haired mage to groan in pain while feeling the force of that kick, and Lucy was sent sliding backwards on the hot sand. She took several steps back while panting, wanting distance between herself and Erza, but Lucy soon gasped from seeing Erza harshly run towards her at high speeds.

She watched Erza kick up lots of sand and dust while she ran, feeling like she couldn't possibly evade Erza's next punch, and Lucy used the warm honey to quickly slide to her right. She noticed Erza starting to be near her while it seemed like she'd be satisfied with trying to hit Cana, but Lucy wouldn't allow Erza to hit her lover. Cana watched Lucy close her eyes and shift all the weight of her large ass to her left butt cheek, and Erza gasped while looking completely shocked at how she was pushed down by Lucy's soft rump. Erza may have disliked Lucy, but she found herself blushing from how the celestial mage's rear was large and warm. She would agree with Cana on how it looked good when it appeared to be tanned, too. As Lucy walked over to Erza and sat down on her back until Michiru arrived, Wendy felt like walking over to Cana.

"Cana-san, do you mind if we get some distance from them and talk?" Wendy asked the older woman while looking shy, still blushing from what happened before Erza saw Lucy.

Cana responded in a calm manner while smiling at Wendy, seeing that Lucy had the situation pinned down, "Sure, Wendy. Whatever you want to talk about, I'll gladly listen."

"Thank you..." Wendy told her as she continued to blush while walking past Lucy and Erza, her blue flat shoes making her footsteps sound quite soft.

Cana walked further down the desert path that led to the quicksand pits, and she went past Michiru while loving how the honey felt so nice against her body. Cana decided t go all the way to the final curve that was at the end of the desert, walking quite fast while she definitely wanted to be away from Erza, and she walked on the hot sand that had an increasing temperature. She would remember to give Michiru the Quake Ring later, but it seemed like Wendy was really surprised by what she had seen. As Cana went further into the desert, she sighed while softly smiling at how she and Lucy couldn't avoid anyone else inevitably discovering their relationship.

Cana's violet eyes were filled with calmness as she heard Wendy running to catch up with her, and that caused her to stop walking at fast speeds. They were now far enough to where Erza wouldn't be able to hear their conversation, and Cana watched Wendy pant softly while her hands were on her knees. She soon saw the young girl stand up straight while giving her a curious look, and Cana gulped with some nervousness while hoping that Wendy wouldn't ask if she could lick some of the warm honey off of her skin.

Wendy kindly asked the older woman about why she and Lucy shared that kiss, and Cana squatted down to be at eye level with her friend. She calmly informed Wendy about how she was in a relationship with Lucy, and there was nothing wrong with two girls being together. Wendy looked curious while nicely asking Cana if she would ever marry Lucy, and that question caused Cana's cheeks to blush cherry pink while looking startled by that question. Cana loved Lucy, but marriage wasn't on their minds yet. Wendy happily asked her if she wanted Lucy to wear a pretty dress, though, and Cana could definitely smile at the thought of Lucy in a nice dress.

As she smiled, though, Cana shifted her attention back to one of Lucy's issues. She calmly told Wendy to promise her that Erza wouldn't hear about their relationship, as she would probably just create explosive drama, and Cana didn't want Erza to criticize Lucy for being in love with a woman. She felt like Erza could be easy for her to handle, and Cana would've punched Erza very hard if Lucy hadn't tackled her down. Wendy ended her questions by smiling nicely and asking Cana if other girl-on-girl couples existed, and Cana smirked in a teasing manner while telling Wendy that some of them resulted from good friendships like how she was friendly with Chelia. That comically made Wendy's face blush pink while she closed her eyes in embarrassment from thinking about that happening later on in life, and Cana merely laughed in a playful manner from seeing that. Wendy soon smiled at Cana, though, and she giggled while feeling like someone as caring as Cana was a good match for someone as nice as Lucy.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 12? Did you like it? I wanted this chapter to have some tension, but the nice and comedic moments blended well with it. Anyway, Lucy's relationship with Cana is good to where they can have moments that are cute and sexy. Despite how their job was simple, the task of dealing with Erza was unexpected for them. What will happen when Lucy and Cana go out on another date? Will they have some fun experiences, and see some nice things? Standby for the update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you so much!**

 **696: I'm glad you enjoyed their steamy time in the hot spring, my friend.**

 **Jun-K: I'm glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter. It is good to have Lucy and Cana enjoy nice breaks after tense situations, just to create a nice balance. I'm glad that you'll be the first person to read my highschool AU CaLu story, if I decide to write one. When I'm not writing stories and not busy with college classes, then I can take requests.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **The Second Date! Dresses, Nightclubs, and Raving Red Cherries**

* * *

Cana laid down on the green couch that was in her dorm room, and she smiled at how the moon looked quite beautiful on this night. Cana liked how the moonlight shined through her window and landed on the small table that had some brown bottles of chocolate-flavored alcohol on it, especially since that was much better than having harsh sunlight come down on her, and Cana found herself softly blushing light pink at how she had been covered in honey yesterday. The warm honey only got heated up by the sun making the desert be quite hot, and Cana actually liked how it tasted so sweet.

The honey may have been very slippery for her and Lucy to deal with, but being coated in Michiru's sweetness was worth the reward of getting a good amount of money for finding that ring. Cana felt like she and Lucy deserved another day off from work, mainly because of the fact that the jobs on the request board were offering small amounts of jewels, and that prompted Cana to just scrap their idea of handling a fun job at night. Still, Cana started to frown while not wanting to experience boredom for the rest of the night.

The previous day was fun because of how Lucy kept sliding on the honey while Cana could see that she loved being oiled up, but Cana felt very proud of her girlfriend for giving Erza a well-deserved beating. Lucy needed to throw some punches at Erza for thinking that she was trying to be sexy for someone else, and Cana felt like the stellar mage was already sexy to where getting oiled up only boosted that sexiness. Cana blushed more at how the honey made Lucy's skin be tanned while her hair became honey brown, and she gently spread her legs while loving how they shared such a sweet. Lucy was already very sexy to where she could kiss back in a sultry manner, and Erza couldn't measure up to her beauty.

Cana wore a white towel around her body while water gently dripped on to the couch, and she had just finished taking a hot shower. Cana felt like it was good to shower after doing some push-ups and squats, loving how her body felt great from exercising, but she wouldn't just go to sleep. There were several fun things that could be done during the night, and Cana smiled nicely at the thought of visiting some places that she didn't go to on her first date with Lucy. As she got up from her couch with the white towel firmly covering her body, though, Cana became surprised from hearing three soft knocks on her door.

She asked in a calm tone while walking over to the door, her hips gently swaying from side to side, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Cana! Sorry to show up so late, but I can't go a day without seeing my favorite mistress." Lucy replied to her in a cute tone of voice, smiling as she twiddled her thumbs.

Cana replied kindly with a teasing smirk on her face, as she opened the door, "I'm so glad to be your girlfriend and your dominant mistress, Lucy. In fact, you can come in and bow down to me tonight."

Lucy walked into the dorm room, not minding the strong smell of alcohol, and Cana closed the door behind her. Lucy watched Cana walk past her to soon be in front of her, and that prompted Lucy to playfully smile while getting on her hands and knees. She cutely crawled like a kitten to have Cana be directly in front of her, and Lucy bowed down to her lover while liking how Cana had beautiful feet. Before Lucy could try to suck on one of Cana's toes, however, she gasped in a surprised manner from seeing Cana open her towel and let it drop to the floor.

As Lucy blushed in a loving manner from seeing Cana be naked again, her eyes were soon filled with curiosity from seeing Cana walk over to her dresser. The older woman squatted down to open the bottom drawer, pulling out a strapless yellow dress that had been neatly folded, and Cana's eyes were comically filled with embarrassment from how the white price tag was still on the dress. She proceeded to get it off, and Cana threw that dress on to the bed. There was another nice dress under it, and that caused Cana to smile while one thought entered her mind.

She turned around to look at Lucy, who decided to stand up straight, and Cana observed how her girlfriend wore a red T-shirt with a pink miniskirt to match. Lucy's flat shoes were also in a cherry shade of red, and she had actually changed out of her pink pajamas for the purpose of visiting Cana. With that being said, however, Cana turned back around to face the drawer while thinking that Lucy's current outfit was not really saying that she would go out to have some late-night fun. Cana was glad to have bought another dress, and she pulled it out of the drawer.

Despite how the white price tag was still on the dress, Cana unfolded it for Lucy to see that it was an orange dress. The dress was strapless while it had actually been in the color of pumpkin spice, and the dress was short to where it would allow Lucy to show off her lovely legs. Cana stood up straight, before walking back over to Lucy, and she handed the dress to her. Cana proceeded to shift her attention to the dress that was in a normal shade of yellow. She would gladly wear it, but Cana would first need to find a bra with some matching panties.

Cana asked Lucy in a calm manner while blushing at the thought of having nice moments with her tonight, "If you're not intending to head home soon, Lucy, would you like to go on another date with me?"

Lucy replied kindly as she smiled, also thinking about how they could have tons of fun, "Sure, Cana! We can have a night that's filled with fun, and I hope that we don't run into Erza. Maybe we can blend in with other people in certain stores, if we have to avoid anyone wanting to cause drama."

As Cana's eyes widened with realization about their relationship, she told Lucy in a sultry tone while keeping her smile at a faint level, "Lucy, we'll definitely enjoy ourselves tonight."

Lucy took off her black shirt while liking how Cana picked out that dress for her, and their relationship was always so good. Lucy wanted to do many fun things with Cana, and she recently had a dream about using a spoon to feed an ice cream sundae to her lover. Cana would probably want to feed Lucy in the situation where that actually happened, but pleasing Cana with that sweet treat would make Lucy feel pretty happy. Whether the activity was cute or sexy, Lucy would enjoy spending time with the girl who always made her heart palpitate with feelings of love.

Lucy removed her pink skirt and her high heels while wondering about the first place that she would go to with Cana for their exciting date, and Lucy watched Cana go to her dresser. As she saw Cana open the drawer that had her shoes neatly organized, Lucy liked how Cana seemed happy enough to giggle about the activities that they would partake in. Cana was certainly happy about going somewhere with Lucy, and she felt quite glad to have seen someone walk out of that particular place with a bowl of cherries that had a strong scent.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at a hot spring in a distant town...**

Erza sat down on one of the grey stones that surrounded the circular hot spring, and steam slowly rose from the water while she let her feet relax in it. Erza had a white towel around her body while the heat caused her to sweat profusely, and she had been sitting here for the past few hours. This hot spring had some red and orange plants surrounding it while small gold bells were also on the sliding door, and Erza was merely enjoying the reward of getting to stay at a nice inn for taking on the S-Class mission of defeating a mage who had been terrorizing the town of Ocha.

She had been here from when the sunset was occurring, seeing the area become bathed in an orange glow, and the only reason that Erza's feet were in the hot spring was because of how she had been in deep thought about yesterday's event. She still had a black eye from when Lucy hit her, choosing to not put steak or ice on it, and Erza even rudely yelled at Wendy before they boarded the first train that was going back to Magnolia. Erza merely wanted the young sky dragon slayer to know that her eye was fine, despite how it looked pretty bad, and she kept telling herself that Lucy was weak.

Erza didn't feel like she was wrong for confronting Lucy, since she felt like Lucy was really hiding some kind of secret that caused Natsu and Gray to always shift the subject away from her, and Erza looked down at the water while one moment kept replaying over and over in her head. She really did want to hit Cana for being so bold to grab her wrist and not let go of it, but Erza could not even get near her because of how Lucy used the weight of her large ass to push her down. Erza didn't expect that at all, and the warmth of Lucy's butt made her cheeks start to blush pink again.

She was really taken by surprise from how Lucy used a move like that, something that only Mirajane and Cana would do if they wanted to push people away, and Erza wondered how Cana could be so successful on jobs with a teammate who made Erza get frustrated during the days where Team Natsu could function well. Just like how there were issues with some mages not feeling like they would be compatible with certain types of magic, there were issues where certain wizards had to join other teams because of issues with one of the people in their previous team.

"If Cana's team is so good, then it's just because of how she has some skills while Lucy was lucky to latch on to her. After all, Lucy can't pay that rent on her own." Erza thought aloud to herself as she decided to get into the hot spring, looking serious as she frowned.

The scarlet-haired mage also felt like Lucy was lucky to have her Celestial Spirits around to aid her, and she would not even be seen as a wizard without those golden keys. Erza chuckled at the thought of how she should've taken the keys away from Lucy during one of their missions that went awry, and she would've honestly thrown them into the deep ocean for Lucy to have no chance at getting them back. She wouldn't have let Natsu or Gray get in the way of that, and Erza started to grin in a satisfied manner at the thought of Lucy trying to beat her up.

Erza lowered herself down to where she was below the water's surface as she recalled how Lucy acted so calm and confident yesterday, which was a total change from how she felt afraid of Erza during their scuffle at Kissaki Lake, and Erza clenched her fists while feeling like it would be right to blame Cana for giving Lucy that boost in confidence. Even though Cana was on a team with Lucy, Erza really felt like the woman who used Card Magic was being stupid for making Lucy think that she could seriously beat down someone who was on the winning team in the Grand Magic Games.

That was something making Erza feel like she would always be far better than Lucy, as she was one of the five strongest mages who led Fairy Tail to victory, and Erza swam up to the surface as she felt like Lucy could never end up on a team consisting only of people who were strong. Even if Lucy hadn't been injured by Minerva in the Grand Magic Games, Erza thought that Lucy had no chance of even being chosen as a reserve member. In fact, she had to ask Cana about being her partner to even be part of the S-Class trial that took place seven years ago.

Erza felt her white towel slide down her body as she remembered how the people of Magnolia gave her praise after the Grand Magic Games had ended, and nobody even wanted an autograph from Lucy. Some of the female citizens who were single even gave Erza winks and blew kisses at her, but she merely ignored them while really loving the praise from others. The manager of the bakery even let Erza buy strawberry cakes at half-price, and one of Erza's biggest fans in the bakery even knew the names of all her armors from reading about Erza's past achievements that were sometimes featured in Sorcerer Magazine.

"If Lucy were to fight me when I'm actually serious, then she would be begging me for mercy while that battle arena would only be dirtied with blood from her injuries." Erza said aloud to herself as she clenched both of her fists, feeling pretty annoyed at how Lucy told Michiru to not stop her from knocking out Erza with a fierce punch to her face.

Erza clenched her teeth as she felt like Lucy needed to be put in her place for showing so much boldness, and she was also curious about why Wendy's cheeks were blushing light pink when she walked back to the desert's entrance with Cana. Michiru had made Erza walk back with Lucy, neither of them saying anything to each other, but Erza wondered about what Cana had said to Wendy for her to be in such a happy mood. Sadly, Erza had not paid much attention to how Wendy was blushing while she focused on causing drama with Lucy.

If Erza was totally wrong about Lucy having a boyfriend, then there must have been some other reason why she wasn't being very close to Natsu or Gray. They wouldn't try to convince Lucy that she needed to dump a guy if she was in love with him, but those two males and Juvia seemed to be hiding something. Even Mira always seemed like Lucy only had friendships, and the fact that she never blurted out a friend's gossip meant that Erza would get no answers from her. That made Erza groan in a frustrated manner while feeling like she would just have to wait for Lucy to say if she was dating anyone, and the chances of having a casual conversation with her ex-friend were quite slim.

* * *

 **15 minutes later...**

Erza continued to soak in the hot spring while thinking about how she would approach Lucy, and she would also have to pick a good time to chat with her. The woman who was nicknamed Titania thought about how it would be fitting to publicly ask Lucy about her love life, as all of that attention would probably cause her to get nervous, but Erza also realized that Lucy could just say that the person who she loved was not in the Fairy Tail guild. That would certainly be a blunder in her plan to find out Lucy's secret, and Erza would probably look stupid in front of everyone for making a big deal out of Lucy's relationship.

She had heard from Gray about how Juvia was doing jobs for Mirenu, some of them being seen as kinky while others were dangerous, but Gray could never fully describe some of the things that Juvia did for her new guild master because of how he'd always have an epic nosebleed. That made Erza wonder if Lucy seemed happy to secretly be the servant of a female guild master, and Erza made that assumption on the basis of rumors in Fairy Tail about how Lucy desired to be dominated by her. As Erza laughed in a rude manner about the fantasy of Lucy being naked and on her knees to the pleasure the sacred area of a woman like Mira, the sliding door was opened while the gold bells rang in a gentle manner.

"Well, Erza Scarlet, we meet again. Hopefully, there will be no tension." A familiar feminine voice told her in a calm tone, holding back with the sternness.

Erza asked in a startled manner, widening her brown eyes as she didn't think anyone else would be using the hot springs, "What the hell do you think you're doing here? Does the innkeeper not say that only people with privileges can be in the hot springs so late at night?"

The purple-haired woman replied in a stern tone, folding her arms as the light pink towel was around her body, "Being gone for seven years really made you be unaware of history, Erza. Ocha Town gave me praise last year for saving the princess from an S-Class dark mage."

The woman who had arrived at this inn an hour ago was Kagura Mikazuchi, one of the strongest mages in the all-female guild that was known as Mermaid Heel, and she had her purple hair styled back in an upwards ponytail. She had traveled all the way from Laverre Town, the place where her guild was located, simply because of how the princess sent her a job request about wanting to meet up with her for a friendly chat. She even offered Kagura 500,000 jewels and a luxury buffet of sushi, but she needed to come alone for their romantic day tomorrow.

Kagura maintained the stoic look in her hazel eyes while she walked towards the water, and she decided that it would be good to just bathe before going back to her room for the purpose of eating the high-quality sushi. She ended up getting into the hot water and being next to Erza, letting her pink towel slide down to where half of her body could be exposed, and Kagura actually felt good about how she came here alone. The princess was a woman who wielded Fire Magic to quite a high degree, and Kagura didn't want any of her teammates to accidentally get on her bad side.

She glanced at Erza for a moment to see her smile return as she shifted her thoughts back to the assumptions about Lucy, and Kagura saw Erza's eyes be filled with an emotion that hadn't been present during their fight. Kagura chose to ignore it, and she had her own thoughts to deal with. Prior to this job, she had to go into the Lavender Curse guild and retrieve a spell book on Darkness Magic for one of Mermaid Heel's members who had illegally defected from that guild two weeks ago. Kagura managed to get that book, but she had some harsh purple bruise marks that remained on her back.

Getting into a fight with female mages who accused her of trespassing had not been in Kagura's plan for that job, and she recalled the eerie sight of all the women having hair that was in different shades of purple. The woman who fought her and nearly won had been quite proficient in Darkness Magic while not playing around like Darcy, and Kagura was still recovering from that fight. Her body had now fully healed, but her mind had to get away from the images of how those woman disturbing chanted for her to join them while their eyes glowed purple. Their skin had been violet, too, and that fight had transpired in the guild's altar room with purple flames burning. Kagura was lucky to get away with her body and soul intact, especially since her opponent tried to make her frightened with the image of giving up and accepting the flames of dark malice on to her soul. They would've taken away Kagura's soul, and her body would've just been a witch's husk.

She asked Erza in a calm manner to take her mind off of that, trying her best to smile, "What have you been doing lately, Erza?"

Erza responded with happiness in her voice while smiling, feeling okay to share her feelings with Kagura, "Well, recently, I've been trying to find out what Lucy is hiding from me. She claims to not have a boyfriend, and that bitch teamed up with Cana after we had a fight. Lucy can't handle my strictness or my full strength, but she talks back to me and has no respect for me. I wouldn't date her, but I bet she likes bondage and getting whipped."

Kagura answered back with a frown on her face, leaning closer to Erza as she noticed the black eye, "Maybe Lucy is in love with another woman, but that's still none of your business. If she doesn't wish to be your friend, then realize it may be bad to get into matters that don't concern you. Karma can be really bad, if you aren't careful."

Erza gave Kagura a small frown while thinking about her words, seeing that the leader of Team Mermaid Heel was making perfect sense, but Kagura ended up hearing Erza laugh in an amused manner while thinking that nothing bad could befall her from prying into Lucy's matters. Erza believed that people in a relationship should really have nothing to hide, and Erza thought there was nothing wrong with making someone's relationship be out in the open for everyone in the area to be aware of it. If Erza did that, then she'd even ask Lucy for stories about her relationship.

If Lucy declined to publicly tell her about whoever she was dating, then Erza would gladly force it out of her by fighting at full strength. Erza's eyes were filled with arrogance while she enjoyed the fantasy of Lucy trying to punch her, and Erza would just be standing there in her Adamantine Armor. She would let Lucy keep slamming her fists against the incredibly dense armor, letting them become bruised and red while they would eventually start bleeding, and Erza laughed confidently to herself at the thought of knocking out Lucy with one fierce kick to her chest.

She wondered if Lucy would cry while admitting that she had someone as her mistress, and Erza would totally ridicule Lucy if she ever had that kind of job or willingly danced on poles at a nightclub. Erza would enjoy bringing shame to perfect little Lucy, the girl who always yelled at her teammates for doing things that were sometimes wrong or too extreme, and it would be interesting to see Lucy's image shatter like a glass mirror that had been struck with sharp knives. The girl who didn't like lewd swimsuit photo shoots and sexy events would choose to be someone's sex slave, and Erza would get payback for yesterday by showing the guild how Lucy had a dirty side.

Kagura decided to swim straight to the other end of the hot spring while feeling uncomfortable with how Erza was acting right now, and she remained calm while thinking about Erza's eyes certainly changed from having that look of determination to fight for Fairy Tail. Instead of having fierce determination in her eyes, Kagura noticed that Erza now had sheer arrogance in her eyes. Overconfidence could make even the strongest warrior come crumbling down from their high pedestal, just like how Minerva got beaten by Erza, and Kagura swam while closing her eyes for a moment to think about how Erza's fame from the Grand Magic Games was making her be a sadistic bitch like Minerva.

* * *

 **10 minutes later, in Magnolia...**

After walking all the way to the other side of Magnolia Town with Lucy, Cana smiled in a proud manner at how they were now just one step away from entering the nightclub. Lucy smiled in an excited manner while hearing the music playing inside of the nightclub, her eyes showing pleasure from seeing the different colors of lights appearing on the walls while she also got to see some people dancing in the club, and she felt really glad that this would be their first activity on the date. Cana smiled while holding Lucy's left hand with her right hand, and she walked into the nightclub with her while not noticing that Gajeel had the job as the nightclub's bouncer. He was too busy giving stern frowns to some young teenage guys who were attempting to sneak in as they were near the back of the line, though, and he just ignored the female protagonists.

Lucy and Cana walked into the nightclub as they began hearing a familiar techno song start to be played by the disc jockey, and the girls noticed that this club had onyx black carpeting while the walls were also black. The round tables in this nightclub were white while a pool table was against one of the walls, and there was a bar that looked similar to the one from the Fairy Tail guild. The nightclub's dance floor was located in the center of the large area while tables weren't near it, and several people were dancing there. Lucy watched them dance while the feeling like the loud music would overshadow the sound of her voice, and she blushed from seeing four of the females show off some of their lewd dance moves.

Cana led Lucy to the bar that was surprisingly being ran by Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus, and the two girls from Fairy Tail were somewhat shocked to see that she was here. Still, Cana felt like the best way to start off fun at a nightclub was with some delicious drinks. She had actually been to this nightclub last night, but only to see what drinks were available. The types of alcohol that were being served here had been pretty potent, but Lucy drank booze pretty often with Cana to where her level of alcohol tolerance was at a decent level.

The two girls sat down on some bar stools while Jenny cleaned a brown beer mug with an orange rag, and Cana watched the barmaid cease with cleaning that mug. Jenny smiled while glancing at how Lucy and Cana were holding hands, and she smiled in a nice manner from recalling how Mira had told her that Lucy was now dating Cana. Jenny placed the beer mug and the rag on the counter, before squatting down to pull out two white wine glasses from the bottom cabinet, and Jenny wore a white dress that looked like an alternate version of the purple one that she loved to wear.

She told Cana and Lucy in a happy tone while standing up straight, smiling at how they seemed like a fun-loving couple, "Hello, girls. Whatever you would like to drink, feel free to put it on my tab. After all, you two are probably Fairy Tail's best couple. I'm still surprised that Mira hasn't put her sexy self into a threesome with you two."

Lucy replied in a somewhat annoyed manner as her right eye twitched, not really entertained by the idea of having Mira getting on top of her during sex, "Well, Mira's probably wanting to watch us from afar while we enjoy ourselves. If she watched me and Cana have sex, she'd sure love to join in. Anyway, give me the lime green alcohol."

Cana added with an amused smile on her face, giggling at the fantasy of Mira being in her dorm room for that threesome, "Knowing how Mira is kinky with love, she'd just have some nice sex with whichever one of us doesn't fall asleep first. Anyway, I'll have the blue raspberry alcohol. Jenny, make sure both drinks are potent."

As Jenny turned around to get specific bottles of booze from the upper shelf, Cana noticed the people who were on the dance floor. Her violet eyes were in disbelief from seeing Mirenu be here while she wore a brown party dress that showed off the upper part of her back, and she was grinding her sexy ass down against a certain blue-haired user of Water Magic who wore a light blue party dress. Mirenu ordered Juvia to take her out to Magnolia's nightclub, and Juvia smiled nicely while blushing light pink in a somewhat drunk manner as she rubbed the hips of her guild mistress.

Cana turned back to face Lucy, who was surprised to also see Juvia here, and the Celestial Spirit Wizard blushed from seeing Mirenu finish her grinding to give a playful slap to Juvia's rear. Jenny giggled cutely while pouring the green and blue liquids into the glasses that were respectively in front of Cana and Lucy, and she only stopped pouring the alcohol when the fizz fully settled down. In Jenny's mind, the amount of alcohol in a wine glass was the most important thing about drinking booze. Lucy and Cana would most likely agree with her, too.

Jenny surprised the girls by adding some luscious red cherries to their drinks for the purpose of adding that sweet flavor, and Cana decided to make Lucy feel seduced without physically pleasuring her. She took the cherry out of her blue drink, and Cana slowly licked the sweet cherry before removing its stalk. She put the cherry into her mouth and chewed it slowly, liking how it was one of the bigger ones, and the delicious juice gushed into her mouth. The red liquid mostly went on to her tongue, and Cana let out a very cute moan to get her girlfriend aroused.

Jenny's cheeks became light pink while she saw Lucy blush at Cana, and that prompted her to get a nice brown basket of cherries from the bottom cabinet. As she took the stalks off of them, Jenny ignored how Lucy blushed in a loving manner while her nostrils slowly moved as a sign that she was sniffing Cana's warm breath. The cherry scent was nice to Lucy, and she always loved it. Cana blushed while hoping that Lucy would catch on to the meaning of her sweet seduction, and she really would not mind if Lucy asked her to pop her cherry someday.

"After we enjoy our drinks, Lucy, do you want to dance with me?" Cana asked her in a calm tone while smiling in a sultry manner, before drinking her blueberry alcohol.

Lucy chugged down her lime-flavored alcohol in one attempt and she replied in a happy manner as she blushed more, loving the thought of dancing with Cana, "Sure! Dancing sounds fun, and I would love to party hard!"

The alcohol probably made Lucy be slightly drunk for her to want to party really hard in this nightclub, and she got off of her red bar stool before Cana got off of hers. Lucy surprised her girlfriend by backing up to where her ass was touching Cana's waist. Lucy started to gently bounce her ass against Cana's sacred area while blushing, and she even used her right hand to touch her ass before moving it back and forth in a sultry manner. She decided to bend over while giggling, and that only made Cana proceed to grip her hips in a gentle manner.

Jenny blushed cherry pink while watching Lucy start to grind her ass against Cana, liking how she was doing it in a slow manner, and Cana responded to that by turning around to grind back. Lucy shook her rump back and forth to the fast beat of the techno music, even letting her breasts bounce forward as she was facing away from Cana, and Cana smiled nicely from seeing Lucy turn around with a sexy smile on her face. Lucy wrapped her arms around Cana's waist, and she pulled her into a deep kiss. Cana gladly returned the kiss while they both closed their eyes, and some other lesbian couples in the nightclub were also sharing wonderful kisses.

Lucy decided that it would be nice for her arms to be on Cana's shoulders, and she blushed more while feeling Cana wrap her arms around her waist. The two girls continued their kiss for a few more seconds while their tongues began to dance together, and Lucy soon broke it. Her ears paid attention to the techno song that sounded like it belonged on an album for music that would be played at raves, and Cana watched Lucy playfully spin around once before moving her hands in a cute manner to where they resembled flowing waves in the ocean.

Cana thought that Lucy's dance move was pretty cute, and she decided to raise her arms high above her head while cheering happily about how the song had a good beat. She moved from side to side while partying with everyone else in the nightclub, and Cana took notice of Lucy taking her cherry out of the glass. She smiled and continued to dance as she watched her eat it, seeing Lucy slowly put the whole cherry into her mouth before pulling off the stalk, and Lucy quickly chewed on the cherry. To her, it was just a delicious fruit that was thankfully in her alcohol. She grabbed the entire basket of cherries with her left hand, and Lucy felt like they could leave after Cana enjoyed three more of those lime drinks.

* * *

 **55 minutes later, in Magnolia...**

After leaving the nightclub, Lucy and Cana enjoyed eating large plates of sushi at a restaurant that was nearby. Their entire buffet meal ended up being at a high price of fifty-thousand jewels, but Cana was very happy to pay for the food. She had been saving up most of her cash from all of the great jobs that she did with Lucy, and Cana always stored it in the top drawer of her dresser. The sushi rolls that she ate with Lucy were of high quality, going extremely well with the bowls of rice that came with soy sauce, and Cana even used her chopsticks to feed Lucy some dumplings.

The next place that they checked out was on an adjacent street, and it was merely a store that sold jewelry. Neither Lucy or Cana chose to buy anything from this store, even though they liked how the dark blue carpeting went with the black walls, and the prices for certain things were way above their current budgets. Cana did take notice of a light green ring with an emerald beautifully on top of it, however, and she hoped to buy it before any famous people could have it in their possession. If she managed to have it on her finger, that could be shocking for Sorcerer Magazine.

The third activity that Lucy did with Cana simply involved spending some cash at a concession stand that sold cotton candy in the blue color, and Cana ate her cotton candy quickly while loving the sweet taste. It had certainly made her breath smell even better than when she chugged down the blueberry alcohol with just two large sips, and Cana got to see Lucy eat her cotton candy that was on a stick. Despite how Lucy happily smiled at the delicious treat, Cana had given her a nice kiss on the cheek while removing some of the cotton candy that Lucy had gotten on her face.

Lucy and Cana were currently in a store that sold lingerie, and Lucy blushed in a light shade of pink from seeing some bras and panties that looked really sexy. She even seemed pretty shocked at how there was an entire section for bondage outfits, and this was actually the store where Mirajane had wanted Lucy to buy her one of those sexy bondage outfits. Lucy gave a curious look to some white lingerie that was lacy, even seeing white stockings to go with the outfit, and Cana smirked in a teasing manner from seeing how this lingerie was completed with white high heels.

"Lucy, you must want to dominate over me sometime and say that I'm your little kitten." Cana told her in a gentle whisper as her cheeks blushed cherry pink, seeing some happiness enter her girlfriend's eyes.

Lucy replied to Cana as she comically looked embarrassed, blushing at her lover's lewd fantasy, "Cana, I'm not thinking about that at all! This lingerie really looks good to you, since you'll see my-"

Cana interrupted her in a confident manner while giving her a smile of encouragement, "Lucy, just try it on in one of the fitting rooms. It's not like you're entering a beauty pageant, but you'd win in one if I was a judge."

Before Lucy could say anything else, Cana took the lacy white lingerie off of the rack that it had been on. She traded the lingerie for the basket of red cherries that was in Lucy's left hand, and Cana walked with her to the fitting rooms that were only ten feet away. Lucy opened one of the white stalls that had been empty, and she quickly closed it while Cana chose to just stand guard like a policewoman who had to keep crazed fans away from a precious artifact that was in a museum. She smiled from hearing Lucy unzip that dress, and it soon fell to the floor.

Lucy took off her high-heeled shoes, and she smiled while putting on the white ones. They ended up fitting nicely, and Lucy proceeded to put on the white stockings that reached up to her thighs. She blushed at how they felt very comfortable, and then Lucy put on the white panties. They managed to fit her while covering her private areas, and Lucy gasped in a surprised manner to see how she was starting to look great in the lingerie. She turned around for a moment to see that no parts of her body were too exposed, and Lucy felt amazed as she saw that there was no need to worry.

She got the white bra off of the floor, and Lucy put it on to see that her large breasts fit into the bra with ease. She smiled in a gentle manner from hearing the straps click when they were linked together, glad that the bra managed to fit, and Lucy's cheeks became a rosy shade of pink from how she probably looked like the dominant person in the relationship now. She gulped nervously while hearing Cana softly knock on the door to see if she was having trouble with the clothes, and Lucy wondered how other female customers would react.

She decided to open the door, and Lucy walked out of the fitting room while showing some nervousness. She looked straight at Cana, who comically dropped her jaw while blushing at how Lucy looked really good in that lingerie, and Lucy giggled softly as Cana let out some soft breaths. Similar to Lucy's erotic fantasies that involved Cana having her hair tied back in an upwards ponytail, Cana was now having some erotic thoughts from seeing Lucy be in that lingerie. She looked quite sexy, and some of the other women who liked females were looking her way while they had some lustful facial expressions.

"Lucy, you look really sexy. You're certainly wanting me to get on my knees." Cana quietly told her while blushing, wanting Lucy to get turned on by her words.

Lucy replied in an embarrassed manner as she looked slightly irked, "Cana, I'm not into that position! Even if I was, then you would probably grope my ass while we're in bed!"

A familiar feminine voice stated in a surprised tone from nearby, watching the situation, "Lucy, you and Cana have gotten so lewd! That's so sexily romantic, and it's cute at the same time!"

The person who was out this late at night had been Mirajane, and she had a black shopping bag in her hands while wearing her standard black dress. Mira had purchased some lingerie before Lucy and Cana had walked in, and it was lacy while also being black. Mira did this as a way to make herself seem hotter at the beach for any people who wanted to be under her ass, and she blushed cherry pink from remembering how Jenny enjoyed how it was warm under there. Mira loved the thought of wearing her black lingerie, but she walked closer to Lucy because of how her outfit seemed more appealing.

As Mirajane calmly smiled at her, Lucy felt like she had to push up the left cup of her bra because of how it began to slightly lower. That caused Mirajane's face to blush pink, and she placed her right hand over her nose to not let Lucy or Cana see that blood was now dripping from her nostrils. The right cup of Lucy's bra began to slightly lower, almost showing her nipple, and that caused Mira to fall forward while blood poured from her nose. Lucy went back into the fitting room to get back into her orange dress, and Cana stepped away from Mira while she giggled at the situation. Cana would take Lucy to the cupcake shop on the way back to her dorm room at Fairy Hills, and this had certainly been a lively second date.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 13? Did you like it? Sorry if this chapter didn't fully feature Lucy's second date with Cana, but I just wanted to feature the sub-plot with Erza. Also, sorry for not updating last week. Classes have started for me again, but I'll try to update when I can. Anyway, what will happen when Cana tries to prepare something nice for Lucy? Shall a certain kind of liquor makes its return? What does Erza find in Fairy Tail's mailbox? Standby for the update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you so much!**

 **Jun-K: I'm glad that you're liking the story, my friend. Erza will definitely get what's coming to her in one of the later chapters. Also, I'll be able to take your request once I'm finished with this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Passionate Cherry Purchases & The Scarlet Shade of Redness**

* * *

Cana stood behind the bar while she wiped the counter with a white rag, and she smiled at how the last stain was now gone for the counter to look spotless. Mira had given Cana an hour of her shift on this fine morning for the purpose of helping her out with something that would be quite nice, and their friendship was pretty good to where Cana would allow Mirajane to do some shopping for her. Cana wasn't asking her to buy groceries, however, and she had a delightful look in her eyes from thinking about her lovely relationship with Lucy.

Their late-night date had been pretty fun, especially with how they got to dance in a nightclub and enjoy some amazing drinks, but Cana really liked how she got to feed those dumplings to Lucy when they were at that sushi restaurant. Lucy had fed Cana some small orbs of sticky rice, as well as feeding her a sushi roll that was somewhat spicy, and Cana liked how they were such a cute couple. She had wanted to buy Lucy some tea as a way of thanking her for ordering a delicious type of sushi, but Lucy had given her a kind smile while declining that offer.

The fact that Lucy refused Cana's offer to buy her some high-quality green tea only made Cana smirk in a determined manner, and she wanted to be very dominant in their relationship. However, she did respect how Lucy did not want any tea. That only caused Cana to smile nicely while thinking about the items that Mirajane was buying for her, and she would give Lucy some nice things that she wouldn't be able to refuse. In fact, Cana did see something very nice in the store that sold alcohol while she was walking to the guild with Lucy.

After they had entered the guild, Cana was quick with greeting Mira and simply whispering about needing her help. She felt pretty glad that Mira agreed to this plan, and Cana even gave her some cash during the same moment where Lucy looked away from them. When Mira happily walked out of the guild and giggled, Cana simply told Lucy to go buy breakfast from a restaurant in Magnolia. Cana also informed her girlfriend to just eat those pancakes or eggs in her room at the Fairy Hills dormitory, and the alcohol-loving woman promised that she'd join her in a few hours. As Cana giggled about her great plan, the sight of a certain woman caused her to stop smiling.

"Will you get my usual strawberry cake with a side order of Lucy's secret?" Erza asked her in a calm tone while smiling in a confident manner, before sitting down on a bar stool.

Cana responded in a somewhat stern tone as she let out an annoyed sigh, "You'll get your cake, Erza. Lucy hasn't told any secrets to me or anyone else in the guild, and you should leave her alone. Whatever Lucy wants to share, she'll share it when she's ready. Don't be such a nosy bitch."

Erza replied to Cana in a rude manner, narrowing her brown eyes, "I'm not nosy, you damn bitch. Don't think I haven't noticed how some people act around me, Cana. Whenever I try making the topic about Lucy, they're quick to make it shift elsewhere. I'll find out Lucy's secret, and I'll even use it as blackmail for her to satisfy me."

Despite how Erza wasn't talking about sex in that last sentence, she caused Cana to look quite irked while they stared at each other. Cana didn't like how Erza was catching on to people who were keeping her relationship with Lucy somewhat private, and Erza would certainly use that explosive secret to make Lucy feel very hurt. Cana watched Erza smugly smirk at the idea of making Lucy say that she was secretly full of fetishes, and Cana locked eyes with the scarlet-haired mage as she warned her to not even think of ruining Lucy's reputation in the guild.

Cana turned around to get a strawberry cake that Mira placed on the back counter, specifically reserving that cake for Erza, and Cana turned back to face the rude woman. She placed the cake on the counter in a loud manner, which certainly got the attention of Natsu, and Cana feigned a happy smile as she told Erza to enjoy it. Cana and Natsu both watched Erza smile at the delicious pink cake, but she soon turned around while feeling like something was weird. Several people were in the guild today, but Lucy and Mirajane were nowhere to be found.

Erza wondered if they were both out on a job right now, and she shifted her attention to the request board that was now filled with jobs again. Erza got to see Lisanna and Elfman pick out a job fairly quickly, and they both smiled confidently while thinking that they could handle it. She wondered if Mira was in bondage with Lucy right now, since that would be a hilarious discovery, and Erza loved her little fantasy of Mira whipping Lucy while she was nude. Erza imagined Lucy letting out loud moans of pain, and she simply chuckled about that.

As Erza started to cut her strawberry cake with a kitchen knife that she requipped into her right hand, Cana gasped in a surprised manner from how her hour at the bar was probably over. The thought of giving Lucy some nice surprises prompted her to slightly smile while getting out from behind the counter, and Cana proceeded to run out of the Fairy Tail guild. She wore her blue bra with red capri pants to match, glad to be in her usual sexy attire, and Cana let out a sultry giggle at how she'd make Lucy feel as good as when she drunkenly wanted to dance.

"Cana, where the hell are you going? Don't you have a job to do?" Erza asked her with a curious facial expression, before getting up from the bar stool.

She heard Natsu exclaim in a delighted manner while he ran towards the bar, seeming quite excited, "After all this time, I get to run the bar and give myself whatever cakes I want! Whoever needed Cana to shirk work, you've made this be my lucky day!"

Erza told the fire dragon slayer in a scolding manner while seeing him jump over the counter to be behind the bar, groaning in frustration, "Natsu, you can't just do that!"

Before Erza could threaten him with some reasons to get out from behind the bar, Natsu squatted down to open the bottom cabinet. He smiled in a happy manner from seeing that a red velvet cake sat on a white plate while it was covered by a glass lid, and Natsu took out the cake with both of his hands. He placed it on the counter while putting it next to Erza's strawberry cake, and Natsu got out from behind the counter to go eat his cake. He grinned in a goofy manner while grabbing the glass lid and setting it on a nearby table, and he'd just go back and forth with getting treats to make it look like Cana served him many desserts before her shift ended.

As Natsu got up to get a spoon from a table that had someone's finished breakfast on it, Erza decided to abandon her morning cake for the purpose of chasing after Cana. There was definitely something weird about how she just ran out of the guild, and Erza wondered if it had anything to do with Lucy. She got off of her stool, only to see Natsu come back with the spoon for the purpose of cutting out a big slice of her strawberry cake, and Erza watched him noisily eat it as she resisted the urge to punch him in the head. Her cake was certainly precious, but following Cana to hopefully find Lucy would be better for her plans. Erza would wait, however, since she didn't want Cana to think she was following her.

* * *

 **20 minutes later, outside of the guild...**

After waiting for a decent amount of time to pass, Erza ran out of the Fairy Tail guild with a serious look on her face. She walked down the grey steps of the guild's staircase, and Erza felt like Cana couldn't have gotten too far. She clenched her right fist tightly while hoping that the brown-haired woman didn't take the train to a faraway town, since that would require Erza to go across Fiore, and she didn't want to waste her time with going through any dangerous towns to find out if she was following Cana. Also, getting off at the wrong train station would certainly waste Erza's time.

She continued to go down the steps at a quick pace, only stopping when her feet reached the dirt path, and Erza was in her Heart Kreuz Armor while she couldn't sense any magical power in the area. If Cana or Lucy decided to activate one of their spells for the purpose of having fun, then Erza would able to sense the general direction of where that magic was coming from. Erza's brown eyes glanced in the western direction for her to be looking towards where Fairy Hills was located, but she decided to look straight ahead while thinking that Cana would be shopping in Magnolia Town.

As Erza started running towards the lively town of Magnolia, however, her eyes caught sight of the guild's mailbox being left open while envelopes were inside of it. The mailman had most likely been tired enough to forget about closing the mailbox, and he was lucky that Erza wouldn't steal anyone's rare items that clients mailed to them as a way to truly show their gratitude. She walked towards the mailbox while looking curious about if any mail was for her, and Erza smiled as she picked up the entire stack of mail with her right hand.

Running after Cana was certainly her main priority, but Erza would probably have to give everyone their mail because of how Mira was currently not around to handle her daily task of doing that. She held all of the envelopes and letters up to the sun while smiling proudly about how some of the guild members would lessen their perception of her, but Erza soon dropped the mail on the ground because of one letter falling out of her grasp. It was the first one to touch the ground, and Erza picked it up first while being glad that the dirt didn't damage the contents of the letter. The mail probably wasn't for her, but she'd still take the time to read it.

Erza read aloud in a calm manner, before looking startled, "Dear Lucy and Cana, thank you so much for buying all those drinks at the nightclub. You two dance so sexily, and I loved how you accepted my whole basket of cherries. If you ever want to come see me for some of the bar's desserts that I've saved or for some dance lessons, Lucy, then come by the Blue Pegasus guild. Mira's not the only woman with beauty, you know. Love, Jenny Realight."

Erza thought to herself while looking quite startled, not expecting this, _"Magnolia's nightclub is only open very late at night... Lucy would have no reason to go there and get drunk while Cana would be loving it, and Jenny gave them cherries for some reason. Wait.. Lucy being out so late just for that makes no sense to me."_

She stared down at the other pieces of mail that were on the ground, and Erza thought about the times where she had been out at night. There were never any sights of Lucy and Cana being in the town's fashion district when she was there, and they had never been in the nightclub or any other part of Magnolia's red light district. Erza was always turned off by the sight of women being together in that part of the town, whether they were sharing kisses or just female dark mages who liked to specialize in prostitution, and she only went there at night to take down outlaws who were in that area.

The fact that sneaky plans usually happened at night caused Erza to feel like slapping her forehead with her left hand, and she felt like stomping on something because of how she missed something obvious that really could've helped her find out Lucy's secrets. If the stellar mage was comfortable with telling her secrets to Mirajane and Cana at bars or other comfortable places, then Erza should've spent most of her time at the hostess bars that had popped up in the town of Magnolia. Lucy had never actually gone to a hostess bar, though, so that assumption of hers was pretty stupid.

Erza focused on her deluded thought of Cana taking Lucy to a bar for the purpose of getting her accustomed to alcohol, as that was a good drink for couples to share during sex, and she imagined that Cana went out of the guild to supply Mira with the brand of alcohol that she needed for some alone time with Lucy. Erza smirked in an arrogant manner as she felt like it was pretty obvious that Lucy was in love with Mira, recalling one time where they went out on a job together, and Erza hadn't forgotten how they came back shortly after midnight.

Mira wouldn't ask someone like Lucy to join her on a mission that involved physical combat, and Erza could not keep her mind away from the thought of their friendship becoming something that involved dominance and rough sex. Erza had seen Mira strip down to her bikini before, pretty envious of how Mira actually had some muscles, and she wondered if Mira was in her bikini while making out with Lucy. If Cana brought them some potent alcohol, then Mira must've loved how Lucy was probably too drugged to even resist Mira making love to her.

"Mira, you're so damn clever! You let Lucy go out on missions with Cana just to cover up how you two are in love, and you're making Cana influence Lucy for her to love being your little bitch in bed!" Erza loudly stated while starting to laugh, feeling good as she ignored Natsu quietly walking out of the guild with a concerned facial expression.

Natsu asked her in a calm manner from the top step of the staircase, thinking that Erza was being crazy, "Are you really trying to put assumptions on Mira, Erza? You do understand that causing drama with Lucy to annoy Mira might get you killed, right?"

Erza turned around to reply in a stern manner, scarily glaring at Natsu, "This is a matter between girls, so stay out of it! I'll confront Lucy about this, and I'll probably tell her to speak about all the naughty things that she likes to do with Mira!"

She took some steps back towards the staircase while continuing to glare at Natsu, who changed from being terrified by her glare to being puzzled by her words, and Erza gasped in a surprised manner from hearing Natsu start to laugh in an amused manner. The fire dragon slayer stepped back and fell near the left entrance door as he laughed, thinking that Erza was attempting to be pretty stupid, and Natsu had to keep himself from exhaling fire. Even though Lucy did go on some missions with Mira, Natsu never heard the kind barmaid tell him that Lucy was her lover.

Besides, Lucy was also in love with Cana. Natsu totally supported their relationship, even though Happy hadn't explained in detail of how two girls could happily be in love, and the fire dragon slayer started to stand up as he smiled in a nice manner about the two girls having a baby at some point. Natsu saw the sight of Erza requipping into a simple pink kimono while her hair became tied back in a ponytail, and he watched her run towards Magnolia Town while hearing her groan in frustration. If Erza was going to confront Lucy while trying to be sexy, then she'd get to see that Lucy admired more than the beauty of the woman who she loved.

* * *

 **10 minutes later, at Fairy Hills...**

Lucy sat down on Cana's bed while feeling pretty happy from eating some blueberry pancakes earlier, and she stared at the table that was now empty. Cana normally liked to put her favorite bottles of booze on it, but now she had cleared that table to probably make space for new bottles of alcohol. Lucy began to look pretty curious about why Cana wanted her to eat breakfast alone, and she wondered if it was good to have some time away from her lover, Giving personal space to her girlfriend was certainly important, but Lucy hoped that there would never be too much of it for them to start seeming distant.

Lucy had actually been waiting in Cana's room for the past two hours, smiling as she hoped that everything was okay, and Lucy looked down at the dark green T-shirt that she wore with some orange jeans to match. Lucy wore some brown sandals, too, and the only reason that she didn't wear her white stellar costume very often anymore was because of how she didn't want it to get dirty from any brawls that might occur in the guild. That was one of her favorite outfits, and Erza would probably enjoy being the jerk who would stain it with strawberry cake.

The stellar mage gently wiggled her feet out of her sandals for them to make soft sounds when they fell to the carpet, and she glanced at the window to see rays of sunlight coming in to give some nice light to this room. Lucy smiled as she decided to just lay on the bed, thinking that it would be great to just sleep peacefully while waiting for Cana to come back, and Lucy slowly crawled up towards the pillow that was on the left side of the bed. That was where she slept and woke up to find herself naked with Cana, and Lucy secretly wished that she had been sober to truly experience their very first night of passion.

She didn't even really get to enjoy the taste of that particular alcohol on her tongue, and Lucy wished that she could purchase it again. However, that particular brand of alcohol was priced at fifty-thousand jewels while it could only be enjoyed under certain conditions. The female manager of that cute store had informed Lucy that she wouldn't be able to drink it by herself, as the alcohol showed its lovely effects when two people enjoyed it together, and Lucy also had to pay her rent. As she was about to fall asleep, however, Lucy remained awake from the sound of the door opening.

"Lucy, I'm back!" Cana told her in a happy tone as she went through the doorway, holding the white handle of a large pink shopping bag in her left hand.

That prompted Lucy to reply in a calm manner while smiling, before curiously looking at the shopping bag, "Welcome back, Cana. What did you decide to buy?"

Cana explained with a somewhat embarrassed smile, blushing as she was too lazy to go all over Magnolia herself, "Well, I met up with Mira near that cute little shop and she finished all my shopping for me. Lucy, these are just some nice things that I thought you'd like. Although, I hope you can excuse my excessive spending."

Cana walked over to the table while she also began to look delighted at the thought of Lucy cheering in happiness, and she set the bag down. She reached into the bag with her left hand while hoping to pull out something good, and she let Lucy see that the first item was a large rectangular box of chocolates. Cana put the red box down on the table, before removing the top of it, and Lucy got to see that the assorted chocolates were all in the beautiful color of cherry red. There were different types of chocolate, such as dark chocolate and white chocolate, but they were all coated by the delicious flavor of cherry.

The next item that Cana removed from the bag was a ruby red cake that had also been in the flavor of cherry, and a glass lid was on top of it. Lucy got to see that this red cake had six cherries on it, liking how they cutely formed a hexagon around the dessert, and Mira had actually wanted this cake to be custom-made by the people who were currently working at the bakery. There was a normal cherry cake that nicely sat in the display window, but Mira did not think that it would be large enough for Cana and Lucy to truly enjoy it.

Lucy watched Cana take the third item out of the bag, and it was merely a wooden basket of cherries. These were the delicious ones from the bar, and they usually made the alcoholic drinks taste good. Cana enjoyed at least three or four drinks last night with Lucy, which was currently seen by the owner as a respectable record, so Mirajane was able to get those cherries for free by saying that she was in the same guild as Cana Alberona. Mirajane may not have been a heavy drinker, but she certainly made the red-haired barmaid resembling Juvia give her a satisfied smile for liking the nightclub's cherries.

Those three items all seemed really nice for the girls to enjoy, and the last item in the bag was one that Cana felt really lucky to even see. She did not think that this specific brand of alcohol would be purchased again for their relationship, even though Cana did like its effects that involved pleasure, and she did tell Mira to buy any brand of alcohol that was in a cherry flavor. Cana also chose to not look in the bag before running away from the store that sold sweet treats and delicious alcohol, so Mira could only wave goodbye to her without getting the chance to explain what was specifically bought.

"Cana, these surprises are so nice! Also, that bottle looks just like the one I had gotten for you!" Lucy told her with a delighted smile on her face, blushing as she could smell the chocolates giving off a wonderful cherry aroma.

Cana responded with a kind look on her face, glad that Lucy was happy, "Well, it's great that you like everything. Our relationship has been going good for a few weeks, so I felt like celebrating about it."

Lucy told her with a kind facial expression, before her lips formed a passionate smile of love, "We can definitely celebrate today, Cana. In fact, give me some of your booze."

Cana handed the bottle of Cherry Passion alcohol to Lucy, and she watched her twist the pink bottle cap off of the liquor. Lucy chugged down some of the alcohol while really liking how it tasted so delicious, and its taste was pretty similar to cherry soda. Lucy only drank somewhat less than half of the liquor before handing the bottle back to Cana, and her cheeks began to blush a light shade of pink while she looked at her girlfriend. Cana gladly took the bottle back, and she drank down some more of the booze while letting it satisfy her tongue. It felt so great for her to drink this alcohol, but Cana wouldn't succumb to it.

She placed the bottle down on the table, and Cana turned away from Lucy before bending over like she needed to pick up something. The sight of how her booty looked so luscious and beautiful in those pants only made Lucy get closer to her, but gently rubbing Cana's butt with her hands caused Cana to immediately stand up straight. She turned back to face Lucy while blushing, and Cana pulled her into a soft kiss as she closed her eyes. Lucy also shut her eyes while Cana pushed herself against her, sending them both on to the bed, and Lucy opened her eyes for a moment while sighing happily as they changed from being cocoa brown to now being pink.

* * *

 **(Note: The lemon truly starts here.)**

Cana watched Lucy use her hands to unbutton her orange jeans, and Cana smiled as she happily did the part of unzipping them. She was surprised to see that Lucy wore those lacy white panties that were part of the lingerie that she tried on, and Lucy wiggled her legs out of those pants to let Cana see her white stockings. She gave Cana a sultry smirk while allowing her to lift up the dark green shirt that covered her body, and Lucy raised her arms high above her head to let Cana remove her shirt and throw it down to the floor.

Lucy's cheeks blushed more pink from how she was now in her white lacy bra, feeling it to be so soft while her chest felt warm, and Lucy watched Cana place her hands on those white panties. She seemed surprised at how Cana pulled down her panties, thinking that Cana was the one who had to dominate over her, but Lucy relaxed herself while watching Cana get on her hands and knees. Lucy had always been the young servant who pleasured her mistress, but it looked like Cana wanted to repay her for being so obedient.

Lucy crawled backwards before slowly deciding to sit up, and she lowered her panties all the way down to where they were now on her feet. Cana gently grabbed them, tossing them near the door, and she lowered her head down while going forward to where she was looking directly at Lucy's pussy. Cana gave Lucy a cute smile, before giving a gentle suck to her pussy, and Cana blushed cherry pink as she heard Lucy elicit a loving moan of pleasure. She decided to suck at a faster pace while doing it somewhat harder, and Lucy moaned more as she used her right hand to run her fingers through Cana's hair.

Cana continued to suck on Lucy's pussy while liking how Lucy was already pretty wet, almost like she did some masturbating to pass some of the time, and Cana was glad to see that Lucy probably did something that Cana used to do before they started bonding. She closed her eyes while inserting her tongue into Lucy's warm vagina, feeling her hot juices drip down from her ceiling, and Cana gently moved her tongue around to where she could sexily lick Lucy's walls. She enjoyed putting her tongue against the hot walls, and even Lucy's vaginal floor was coated with thick fluids.

"Cana, keep going... That feels good... Ahhh..." Lucy told her in a gentle manner while continuing to blush, smiling before a gentle moan escaped her lips.

That made Cana reply with a lustful whisper, teasing Lucy as she momentarily stopped with the licking, "Yes, Lucy. You're a pretty good mistress, and I'll obey your commands."

Lucy responded in a calm manner, loving how Cana was being sexy, "That's great to hear, my sweet Cana. Please keep licking my pussy."

Cana gladly followed that order, and she moved her tongue upward to where she was now licking the ceiling of Lucy's pussy. Cana also raised her right arm upward for the purpose of touching Lucy's left breast with her left hand, and she imagined herself in a lovely pink void with Lucy as she began to fondle that breast. Cana removed her wet tongue from Lucy's sacred area, and she decided that it would be more fun to let her fingers have some enjoyment in there. She easily got her index and middle fingers of her left hand into Lucy's pussy, and Cana swirled them around for a few seconds while hearing Lucy get more aroused.

Her right hand continued to squeeze Lucy's breast, but Cana smiled as her purple eyes changed to being pink. She caressed Lucy's breast in a more gentle manner, slowly brushing past her nipple several times with soft strokes, and the pleasure made Lucy feel like she was getting tons of warmth from a sauna. She could feel Cana send her fingers deep into her pussy, easily pushing through some walls, and Lucy fell backwards while letting Cana descend into her depths. She let out a nice moan from how Cana's fingers poked at her sensitive and wet spots, causing her to nearly arch her back, and Lucy was enjoying this.

Cana removed her right hand from Lucy's breast to put it against her own lips, and she winked with her left eye while blowing Lucy a nice kiss. That caused Lucy to happily sigh in pleasure, imagining Cana blowing a pink heart-shaped projectile towards her, and Lucy could feel it softly land on her lips. That prompted her grab Cana's shoulders to pull her down into a loving kiss, and Lucy closed her eyes as she felt Cana's fingers continue to pump in and out of her pussy. Cana enjoyed feeling Lucy dominate the kiss, allowing her tongue to send the cherry breath into her mouth, and she closed her eyes while kissing back softly.

As Cana softly kissed Lucy, she made her pumping become rougher while her fingers slammed against Lucy's walls repeatedly to get her juices off of them. That only made Lucy keep her hands on Cana's shoulders with a good grip, blushing as she kissed harder, and Lucy blushed from how Cana started to kiss back in a more resistant manner. The girls were now enjoying some rough sex, and Cana broke the kiss for a slight moment to love how their breasts were now rubbing together. As she lovingly smiled down at Lucy and let herself be pulled into a soft kiss that was brief, Cana sighed happily while loving her left hand's wetness.

Lucy whispered to Cana in a gentle manner, smiling at her actions, "Cana, you're so rough with me. I love it, but you disobeyed me."

Cana replied in a sultry manner, smiling with confidence as she decided to create her own punishment, "Well, I'll be happy to strip down. If you need to scold me, then talk to the rump."

Lucy replied in a playful tone, moving her hands downward to where they were touching Cana's waist, "I'll be glad to do that."

She let her hands go all the way go down to Cana's red capri pants, and Lucy purred like a cute kitten while attempting to pull them down. Cana kept them on tightly, however, and she removed her fingers from Lucy's warm pussy. Despite how they were pretty slippery, Cana managed to pull down the zipper and get her pants unbuttoned, before letting Lucy pull them all the way down to her feet, and Cana merely used her hands to get them off her feet. She threw them behind her while they lightly hit the door, and Cana was now left in her dark blue panties.

Lucy looked quite pleased to see Cana take off her panties, liking how Cana gently threw them forward for Lucy's head to be near them, and then she saw Cana lick her left hand in a seductive manner while purring like a cat after saying Lucy's name. Cana got on her hands and knees while feeling glad that her sandals easily came off after her pants were thrown out of this sexual situation, and she crawled on top of Lucy while blushing like she wanted to give her a kiss. As Lucy puckered her lips, however, she soon saw Cana turn around while moving slightly backwards.

Cana gently lowered her ass down to where Lucy was looking directly at it, and the pleasure was quite intense to where Lucy felt more warmth from Cana's booty. She gave it two soft slaps with her left hand, causing Cana to elicit a moan of pleasure, and Lucy rubbed Cana's right butt cheek with her right hand. She caressed it in a smooth manner, loving how her girlfriend's tan skin was so smooth, and Lucy poked Cana's left ass with the index finger of her left hand. She proceeded to kiss the spot where it was poked, causing Cana to clench her teeth as she suppressed a loving moan.

Lucy watched Cana bounce her ass in her face while really enjoying the view, and Lucy placed her right hand underneath her girlfriend's pussy. She got some payback on Cana by inserting her index finger into the brown-haired woman's pussy, and the pleasure was good enough for Lucy to feel that Cana was pretty wet. Juices descended down on to her finger in good amounts, making it be quite slippery, and Lucy briefly put three more of fingers in there. That action made Cana bite down on her lower lip, and she blushed while her eyes showed amazement at how this sexual move backfired on her.

"Lucy, your stockings look really sexy. It's always good to rub your legs." Cana told her with a lovely smile on her face as she let her hands softly caress her girlfriend's legs.

That prompted Lucy to respond in a calm manner as she loved that soothing touch, "Keep my stockings on, Cana. I once had a fantasy of you rubbing my thighs."

Cana told her in a seductive manner as she smiled, liking that thought, "I'll make your fantasy come true, then. Enjoy feeling good, my sexy little Lucy."

Lucy blushed while holding back a nice moan, and she felt Cana's hands move up to her thighs. Cana rubbed her thighs in a soft manner, letting her hands smoothly pass over Lucy's creamy skin, and she felt Lucy start to move her hips in a pleasured manner when her inner thighs were touched. Cana proceeded to suck on the big toe of Lucy's left foot while letting her hands gently go to her girlfriend's lovely blonde field of hair, and Cana loved how she was capable of teasing Lucy by showing some love to her nice thighs.

Cana lifted up her right leg while gently moving for her foot to pass above Lucy's face, and Cana stopped sucking on Lucy's toe before she decided to turn around. She went down on Lucy's body while making her legs perfectly be on top of hers, and Lucy removed her fingers from Cana's pussy before moving both of her hands upward to where they were on both sides of her head. Cana blushed cherry pink as her pink eyes twinkled at the same time that delight found its way into Lucy's pink eyes, and she let her hands nicely intertwine with her lover's.

That only lasted for a moment, as Cana used her right hand to unhook the strap of her blue bra, and she tossed her bra down near the right side of the bed. She giggled sexily while Lucy got to see her bare breasts again, and Cana raised her left hand upward right before Lucy used both of her hands to get the strap of her white bra unhooked. Cana smiled at the soft sound of Lucy's bra coming loose, and she watched the blonde-haired girl throw it down near the left side of the bed. Lucy's large mounds were now free from their constraints, and Cana blushed blissfully while loving how they were both in the nude.

Cana decided to press herself down on Lucy while she enjoyed how their nipples lightly touched, and she let out a soft moan from feeling Lucy playfully touch her left breast. Both of the girls started to sweat profusely as they imagined themselves in the pink void together, only feeling pleasure from how they began to rub their breasts back and forth against each other, and Cana elicited a sweet sigh before giving Lucy a deep kiss on the lips. She closed her eyes while feeling Lucy return the kiss with just as much passion,

 _"Lucy, I love having dominance in our kisses. The way you cutely push against me feels good... Mmm..."_ Cana thought to herself while having the roughness in the kiss, letting her hands go around Lucy's back to rub it.

Lucy thought to herself in a sweet manner while loving the kiss with Cana, her face being filled with blush as she wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist, _"This feels so great, Cana, and I love how you make me feel so much love. If you could thrust deep into my womb someday, then I'd love to kiss you while your warm seed grows in me."_

As the girls continued to share their kiss, Cana moved her hands all the way down to Lucy's rear. She gave it a soft pinch with her left hand, which caused Lucy to moan into her mouth, and Cana thought of something interesting as she decided to break the kiss with Lucy. She managed to get her right hand out from underneath Lucy's large butt to where it was now near her pussy, but Cana chose to push the index finger of that hand into Lucy's asshole. That caused Lucy to bite down on her lower lip, her left hand leaving Cana's breast to join her right hand with gripping the bed sheets, and Lucy did her best to suppress that moan.

Cana smiled at how Lucy kept that hole quite clean, really liking how it was pretty tight, but she soon pulled out of Lucy before fingering her again. Cana kept her finger in there for ten seconds, before repeating this process five more times, and she even heard Lucy exhale a soft breath on the last time that she pulled out. Cana continued rubbing her boobs against Lucy's beautiful mounds, nearly grinding against them, and she even chose to grind her pussy against Lucy's sacred area for the purpose of simultaneously arousing her with some sexy tribadism.

The lovely feeling of her wet pussy quickly rubbing against Lucy's pussy was quite amazing, causing both girls to feel immense pleasure while the ecstasy of their sex made it feel like they were the only two people in the pink void of the Cherry Passion alcohol's delusion effect, and Cana let some of her juices fall down into Lucy's vagina. That only made Lucy respond to her by arching her back and thrusting her pussy up against Cana's, and she cutely moaned her girlfriend's name while curling her toes. As Cana felt Lucy slam her pussy up against hers with some strong force, she tightly held her legs with her hands while resisting the urge to loudly moan Lucy's name in a sexual manner.

Cana was turned on to where she got her hands off of Lucy's legs, and she proceeded to grope both of Lucy's large breasts while thrusting her pussy down against hers. Cana watched Lucy move her legs around as she moaned in pleasure, mainly loving how Cana squeezed her breasts before gently pinching her nipples, and Lucy's cheeks were rosy pink as the tribadism made her want to buck her hips. As she let Cana's warm hands make her breasts feel so hot, Lucy could only moan her name with tons of love from how Cana sucked on her left nipple. She also looked up at Cana with bliss in her pink eyes to see her girlfriend slide that index finger back into her asshole, and Lucy bit down on her lower lip roughly at how she was now being aroused in three different ways. She continued moving her hips while loving the tribadism, which was just as good as Cana quickly pumping that finger in and out of her asshole.

Lucy yelled in a loving manner while letting her hands rub Cana's back, wanting to just caress her ass during this great sex, "Please fuck me harder, Cana! Keep letting me buck my hips like this! I want you to just unleash all your passion on me, and make my orgasm warm like I'm your little slut! Ahhhhhh... My asshole is enjoying the sensation... My pussy always gets warmer when you're in there, but send love into my womb... Ahhhhhh... Cana, I'm your dirty bitch... I love you.. Mmm.. Dominate me, and shove that booty in my face..."

Cana replied to her in a sultry tone, feeling her own orgasm building up quickly from all this arousal, "I can't keep it all in, Lucy! I love you just as much as you love me, and your breasts are the best ones that I've ever groped and tasted! You certainly love being down and dirty with me, Lucy, and you're the best mistress in that lingerie. It drove me wild when I first saw you in it, and that booty of yours... Ohhhhhh... This always feels so damn enjoyable.. I want you to unleash your orgasm in me, too..."

Lucy exclaimed with a loving blush on her face, ceasing with biting her lip as she sweated and gave Cana a defeated smile of softness from seeing her start to lick her large boobs, "Cana, that feels so... Ahhhh... Ohhhhhhh!"

The Celestial Spirit Wizard unleashed her large orgasm only one second before Cana released all of her juices, and both of the girls blushed pink while closing their eyes. Cana felt herself be covered in Lucy's juices, as well as her own orgasm that splashed back up at her, and she panted heavily while resting her head on Lucy's left breast. Both of the girls felt quite slippery while their white fluids coated them from head to toe, and Lucy slowly got out from under Cana. She felt exhausted while turning around and crawling to the left side of the bed, still feeling bliss from the alcohol affecting her mind, and she used her last bits of strength to just get herself underneath the brown comforter.

As Lucy managed to get herself up to the pillow to rest her head, Cana also felt exhausted enough to where she perspired while making her way to the pillow that was on the right side of the bed. She crawled on her hands and knees, sweating as some juices dripped down her body, and Cana was able to get herself under the comforter. She took a moment to look at Lucy, who was also still panting while smiling at her, and Cana continued to blush as she thought that they could enjoy all of the desserts later. Feeding Lucy some cherries would be nice, but the feeling of sleepiness began to overtake Cana's thoughts. She did not want to fall asleep before Lucy, since Cana wanted to have dominance, but the beginning of a dream involving her feeding Lucy cherries as she wore that white lingerie made Cana drift off into a good sleep. Lucy ended up losing consciousness two seconds later, and she faced Cana with a faint smile while their lips were only centimeters away from another nice kiss.

* * *

 **30 minutes later, outside of Fairy Hills...**

Despite how Cana's plan to surprise Lucy went quite well, she didn't account for a white cat that rested on a tree branch pointing towards her window. That white cat had eyes that were in a beautiful blue color while the top of its head had a short upward ponytail strikingly resembling Mirajane's. This cat was female, meowing in a satisfied manner at being the sole witness of what transpired between Lucy and Cana, but this pretty kitty had a Video Lacrima Crystal resting on the very edge of the branch. The cat watched the blue orb glow, and its lips formed a nice smile from how the long-range vision feature had been functioning well.

The cat soon vanished in a white puff of smoke to leave behind Mirajane, who was in her black lingerie while she crawled like a cat towards the orb, and her cheeks blushed cherry pink from how she got to witness Lucy and Cana having sex again. The long-range vision feature of her blue orb allowed it to zoom in on what was happening while it could also perfectly pick up on the audio, and Mira zoomed in to where the filming would make it seem that she was standing right in front of the window to clearly view the girls making love on the bed.

Mirajane thought about how it was interesting to see Lucy's desire to show some dominance, as she didn't expect it all to start off with Cana sucking Lucy's pussy, and she felt like Lucy made a good move by walking towards Cana as she bent over. Lucy certainly loved that booty, and Mira would be glad to share this footage only with Juvia. The Rain Woman was the only one who could really like Mira's perverted spying without having an epic nosebleed, and Mirenu's sexual sessions with the blue-haired woman made her be accustomed to that level of pleasure.

Mira continued to crawl towards the orb while staying on her hands and knees, trying to be light enough on the tree branch that may not have been strong, and she reached out with her right hand to gently roll the Video Lacrima Crystal towards her. Mirajane's fingertips got a good grip on it, slowly rolling it in the right direction towards her, and Mira picked it up with her left hand. As she was about to turn it off and head to the beach for the purpose of relaxing in her lingerie while the sun made the sand be quite hot, she became quite surprised to see Erza fly up in front of the window with her back turned to it.

Mira asked her in a startled tone, looking nervous from how Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor while she held a sword in her left hand, "Erza, what are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?"

Erza asked her rival with a curious facial expression, before confidently explaining herself, "Shouldn't I really be asking you those questions, Mirajane? Anyway, I had to beat up some bandits who were trying to steal money from the bakery. The owner thanked me, but they told me that their best reward was a normal cherry cake because of one being made to be better. I declined it, since the flavor isn't as awesome as me."

Mira responded to her in a calm tone while being ready to climb down the tree, really wanting to shift the subject, "Anyway, Erza, I'm going to the beach. I'll see you later, unless you want to go there with me. It's nice, hot, and far away."

Erza simply shook her head in a refusing manner, stating sternly that she couldn't find Cana anywhere in the bustling town of Magnolia, and she had the audacity to tell Mira that finding Cana was one way of finding Lucy for the purpose of discovering whatever she was trying to hide. That only made Mira gasp in disbelief, narrowing her blue eyes as she started to look displeased at how Erza was following Lucy to get dirt on her like a member of Sorcerer Magazine's paparazzi, and she had no trouble with strictly telling Erza that Lucy's business was none of her own.

That only made Erza shoot back at Mira, frowning as she called her a complete hypocrite for peeping at whoever was in that window, and Erza had the nerve to laugh about how she would make Lucy feel shame for acting like she could sit on her and talk back to her with superiority and utter disrespect. Mira stood up while aggressively telling Erza that she would stop her from carrying out that plan, even if she had to strangle her, but Mira's act of literally standing up to Erza made the branch crack beneath her feet. She was startled enough to fall, the blue orb going out of her hands, and Mira ended up landing on her butt. She did not hear her Video Lacrima Crystal shatter, but she soon saw it to be in the worst situation.

Erza held it in her right hand as she gave Mira a teasing look, and she was not intending to give it back. At this point, Erza felt like anyone who did not agree with what she was doing to Lucy had merely been on the blonde-haired girl's side. Erza would remember to beat up Natsu for laughing earlier, too, but she decided to nosily get into Mirajane's business. Whoever she was spying on would probably get a rude awakening from Erza, but the woman with scarlet red hair soon blinked her eyes with realization at how they were on the right side of the Fairy Hills dormitory.

Erza started to look quite surprised from remembering which girls had their rooms on this side, wondering if Mirajane was watching Levy sneak Gajeel into her room for them to have sex, and she flew up to that window while smiling confidently. Erza would have no trouble with opening the window and ordering Gajeel to get out, but her brown eyes widened in complete shock while her jaw could only drop from what she saw. The sword in her left hand fell to ground with a loud clang, but it wasn't enough to wake up Lucy or Cana.

Erza stated aloud as she looked completely stunned, shocked by what she was seeing, "No fucking way, Mira! Lucy and Cana are sleeping together?! Alcohol, cherries, cake, and chocolate?! How is Lucy in love with Cana?! That pathetic loser with a sultry booze-loving woman like Cana?! How can they be together, of all the possible pairings?! Why are they naked, and covered in that white stuff as if they...?"

Mira responded with a pretty guilty look on her face, feeling sorry that she'd have to tell Erza, "They recently finished having sex. This isn't their first time, Erza. Cana had told me how Lucy gave her a massage on the first night that they slept together, which had recently been after you treated her like shit for what happened in the Kazehana Woods. When Lucy got a black eye, Cana comforted her and their love bloomed from there. Erza, they're in a relationship and you can't wreck-"

Erza responded with a harsh glare on her face, clenching her left fist tightly as anger was in her eyes, "Well, that explains everything! I scolded that bitch for messing up and slowing us down on missions! She tells it all to Cana, who must be glad that you all kept this from me! I bet Cana told you how Lucy was pushed into Kissaki Lake, even though she fucking started it! Lucy, that bitch... That bitch must've loved crying to Cana about me! You all must think I'm worse than Minerva, but your perfect little Lucy is a dirty slut! She and Cana are lesbians, too!"

Mira fiercely told Erza to not call Lucy a slut, as she was far from that, and Erza frowned as she calmly informed Mira of past rumors that spoke of how Lucy sucked her pussy in a hot spring. Mira blushed cherry pink as she defensively told Erza that Lucy just exhaled air against her pussy, and they didn't even have sex after finishing that mission. Erza felt like it was surprising that Lucy had time for love, as her apartment's rent was always a main priority, but she soon smirked while thinking about how Lucy was in a team with Cana.

With no hesitation, Erza put Mira's blue orb in between her large boobs before using her hands to raise up the window. She smirked in a vicious manner while having a plan for humiliating Lucy and Cana, but Erza had to use all of her willpower just to get inside. The room was filled with the smell of their juices while the cherry-scented alcohol gave off its own potent smell, and Erza held her breath while proceeding to pinch her nose with her right hand. She let the blue orb lightly fall on to the carpet, and Erza got her head and chest in the room before getting her entire armored body inside.

She aggressively removed the comforter from Lucy's body to see her white stockings, and Erza gasped in shock from seeing those stockings in a pretty expensive lingerie store. She turned to the door, seeing the white panties that went with the stockings, and Erza smirked more with deviousness from recalling how Lucy went out on jobs with Cana. Rent seemed to no longer be an issue, almost like Lucy always had some money, and that could only happen if she and lover mainly took high-paying jobs. Out of all her assumptions involving Lucy, Erza was correct with that one.

Erza removed Cana's side of the comforter, seeing her to be naked while blushing, and Erza looked disgusted at how the two girls were so close to where they were almost kissing. Erza neatly spread the comforter over the two women, only leaving the upper halves of their breasts exposed like they were getting massages, and she slowly walked back towards the blue orb. Erza had dropped it, accidentally using enough force to where the orb felt like it was tapped on, and it started shining in a light blue color. Erza picked it up with her left hand to see the orb create a rectangular Lacrima Vision screen above Cana's brown table, seeing the screen float in midair, and Erza got to see Mirajane's recorded footage of Cana sucking on Lucy's left nipple while they were involving tribadism in their sex.

 _"Please fuck me harder, Cana! Keep letting me buck my hips like this! I want you to just unleash all your passion on me, and make my orgasm warm like I'm your little slut!"_ Erza got to hear Lucy yell in a loving manner, seeing her blush while clearly being aroused.

Upon hearing Lucy speak like that before she began to let out sweet moans, Erza smiled in a denigrating manner as she resisted the tempting urge to laugh. She was lucky that Mira kept the volume low, and this Audio Lacrima Crystal could have two commands simultaneously occur. Erza kept the recording going while sliding her left hand down the orb, seeing its option for taking photos, and the orb continued glowing in a light blue color. Erza briefly lifted up Lucy's half of the comforter, putting the orb near the front side of her naked body, and Erza was happy to hear the orb click three times before grabbing the orb to take pictures of Lucy's big booty. She covered Lucy again, and Erza smirked in a rude manner from seeing Cana unconscious. She put the orb near the front side of her body to where the flashing side faced her, and Erza even let Cana stay turned on to her right side for the purpose of getting photos that featured Cana's ass.

The woman who was nicknamed Titania thought to herself while tapping the orb and turning off the recording, giggling quietly as she started going back out the window, _"You're definitely getting fucked hard, Lucy. Oh, how the Heartfilia heiress has fallen to where orgasms give her the most pleasure. Layla Heartfilia would probably be ashamed of having such a slut as a daughter. Whether you've drank too much booze or had Cana sit on your face, she certainly loves how you're an impure bitch. As for Cana, she'll soon see the consequences for what happened this morning."_

After Erza's entire body was out the window, she continued to smirk while closing it and making sure it was shut. She flew down towards Mira, who merely punched her in the face, but Erza merely smiled while some blood trickled down from her left nostril. She quietly reminded Mira that it was her Video Lacrima Crystal in the first place, making it seem like she caused Erza's plan to happen, and Erza simply told Mira to not say a word about this to Lucy or Cana. After all, saying that she was peeping on their sex before Erza took the orb would only create cracks of distrust in Mira's friendships with them. Mira widened her eyes with worry at the thought of how this would affect Lucy and Cana. They would be enraged and embarrassed, but Mira would feel horrible if they felt like she wasn't trustworthy anymore.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 14? Did you like it? This chapter was meant to be as wild as Lucy's second date with Cana, and it certainly was. Also, this arc of conflict will stop at some point. After all, Erza can only go so far before karma bites her in the ass. Anyway, what will happen when Lucy and Cana show up to the guild again for late-night work? What shall Erza end up doing that makes Cana show off her aggressive side? How will Mira explain herself, and possibly prove her trust? Standby for the update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Well, hopefully, you like how your suggestion was included.**

 **Jun-K: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, my friend. Erza will get her comeuppance, and it'll come in an interesting way. Also, you can send details of your request when the story is close to finishing. I'll let all the readers know when we're close to the end.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **The Cruel Reveal, Humiliation, Trust, & Proving Loyalty**

* * *

Lucy and Cana showed up to the Fairy Tail guild at night, arriving two hours after they had woken up from their nice dreams, and the girls hoped to find a job that would be as great as their hot showers. They had taken their sweet time with getting to the guild, since that cherry cake needed to be eaten, and Cana got to watch Lucy eat most of those cherry-flavored chocolates. Cana also got to watch Lucy put her dark green T-shirt and orange jeans back on for the purpose of wearing something decent on her way back home to get her Celestial Spirit Keys, but Cana didn't mind that Lucy came out of her apartment while wearing the white stellar costume from before.

The two girls sat down at a table near the bar, which weirdly had no one working there to serve beer or other drinks to any of the wizards, and Lucy glanced towards the request board to see that Lisanna sat down at a table with Elfman. Mirajane was not with her siblings or even in the guild, and Lucy looked curious about what the white-haired barmaid could be doing. She decided to just ignore Mirajane's absence, and Lucy watched Cana get up from her chair to see which jobs were available. Hopefully, they would be able to handle another task that came with tons of reward money.

As Cana started walking away from the table, Lucy decided to just look at how her booty was large and curvy in those red capri pants. Her cheeks blushed light pink from how Cana's ass moved in a slow and sexy manner, but being in the guildhall made Lucy shake her head in a scolding manner while not wanting almost everyone to think that she and Cana were lovers. The girls were keeping their relationship secret from the guild members who were unaware of it because of the fact that there might be shocked reactions, and Lucy wouldn't want some of the girls to start asking dirty questions while Wendy was around.

She glanced over at another table that was close to the request board, and Lucy got to see that Natsu was calmly sitting with Juvia and Gray. Happy was out looking for Mirajane, since she hadn't told Lisanna or Elfman about where she'd be going on this nice night, and the blue Exceed was told by Natsu to go find her. Lucy hoped that almost everyone would be able to have a good time without their beers or desserts, and she normally liked to hide behind the bar when brawls broke out. Lucy turned her attention back to Cana, who surprised her by returning with no flyers at all.

"Lucy, it looks like all of the high-paying jobs were taken up already. We could try to get an S-Class mission, but Laxus likes to work alone and we're definitely not resorting to working with Erza." Cana explained to her girlfriend with a somewhat disappointed facial expression, really wishing that there had been one good job on that board.

Lucy replied to Cana with a soft smile on her face, trying to look at the bright side of the situation, "Don't worry about it, Cana. New jobs get put on the request board every day, so we just have to wait until tomorrow."

"You've got a point, Lucy. Tomorrow, we'll have fun with kicking someone's butt or serving desserts at a restaurant." Cana responded with a nice smile while she went to her chair, before sitting down at the table.

As Cana saw Lucy's right hand touch her left hand as a way of giving her some assurance, Cana felt her cheeks blush light pink from how the chemistry in this relationship was quite great. Whenever she felt nervous or disappointed about something, Lucy was always very understanding about it. Lucy always made Cana feel like things were going to be okay, and that was reciprocal with how Cana stayed by Lucy's side whenever she was afraid or too drunk to go home. Even when Lucy was afraid of certain fights, Cana helped her get through them.

The brown-haired woman looked down at her hand for a moment, liking how Lucy told her that she had the best tan skin in the world, and Cana giggled at the nice thought of someday having a ring on her finger. She began to think about how a green ring would look wonderful, and that ring would hopefully shine beautifully when rays of light came down on it. Cana started to think about what kind of outfit would be great to wear with that ring, too, and she smiled straight at Lucy while her violet eyes started to twinkle with delight.

Lucy saw Cana blush and giggle at her while she appeared to be having another fantasy, and the stellar mage wondered if Cana would end up giving her a kiss in front of everyone. That would really be shocking, but neither one of the girls desired to have that much attention be on them. Lucy smiled in a calm manner while also starting to blush again, and she hoped that Cana would reveal that little fantasy to her. Even if it turned out to involve things that were really lewd, Lucy still wanted Cana to share it with her.

Cana sighed happily as she looked straight at Lucy, envisioning herself and her girlfriend in a cherry pink void that was made from the aroma of the Cherry Passion alcohol, and Cana fantasized about Lucy wearing a sapphire blue wedding gown while she would also be holding a bouquet of cherry pink roses. Cana could see herself wearing an emerald green tuxedo with dark green pants to match, and the only reason that she wasn't wearing a bridal outfit was because of how she didn't want to be the person who got carried down the aisle in a bridal-style fashion.

"I can see it now, Lucy. You and I would be at our wedding, and I would carry you down the aisle while we'd go to our precious cake. It would be wonderful." Cana told her in a soft whisper while her cheeks became more pink, closing her eyes as she thought about their wedding kiss.

Lucy responded in a gentle whisper while nicely smiling, liking Cana's imagination, "Wow, that does sound amazing."

The girls may have been happily whispering to each other, but the volume of their voices was at a normal level to where Natsu could pick up on what they were saying. He ignored the conversation that Juvia was having with Gray about a mandatory dinner date with Mirenu at Fairy Hills tomorrow, and the fire dragon slayer smiled nicely while hoping that they would invite him to the wedding. Natsu wouldn't want to do any of the things that involved being on stage, such as being the priest, and he would use his flames to create fireworks.

He glanced at the bar for a moment while thinking that some banners would look good in that area of the guildhall while the cake could be on the counter, and he also hoped that Lucy would want to eat some delicious flambes in different flavors. Natsu started to grin confidently while he mainly looked at Cana, who was now telling Lucy that she'd be happy to feed her some cake, and he would gladly give her a cherry flambe as a wedding gift. That wasn't his gift out of cheapness, but Natsu didn't have much cash on him and cherry flambes were something that he could easily make.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Magnolia's private beach...**

Mirajane relaxed on the golden sand that now looked light brown at night, and she was in her black lingerie while resting at the shore's edge. Mira was trying to keep herself calm for when she may have to face the wrath of Lucy or Cana, her blue eyes showing worry at how the Video Lacrima Crystal was now in Erza's possession, and Mira's hands were down by her hips as the water gently touched the soles of her feet. If Erza manipulated the situation to where Cana had to blame Mira, then the barmaid felt like it would be impossible for her to even get an ounce of forgiveness.

Mira recalled how she was the one who urged Cana to confess her feelings of love to Lucy, and recording their lovemaking was probably a bad idea. Mira had always just shared that video with Juvia, who was having a pretty good relationship with Mirenu, and she never wanted anyone else to know about that footage. Mira wished that she had just left that Video Lacrima Crystal in the guild's storeroom, since she was the only one who was allowed to go back there for barrels of delicious booze, and that would've prevented her from being in this current situation.

Mira was not at the Fairy Tail guild with all of her friends because of the fact that Erza was going to do something vengeful and explosive with footage, and being there would just make Lucy or Cana really have no doubts about who recorded their steamy sex. Mira closed her eyes in a frustrated manner while feeling like she would have no way to defend herself in that situation, which would surprisingly put Erza on the higher pedestal, and Mira wouldn't want to hear Cana emotionally tell her that she really trusted her as a friend. That would just make Mira feel worse about her recent blunder, in her opinion.

The water slowly went towards the shore, before receding back towards the ocean that had beautiful moonlight shining down on certain parts of it, and Mira crawled backwards to just let her body feel the cool sand. She had planned on going to the beach earlier today, but Mira was so worried about Erza's actions to where she simply stayed at her house to think about how she could've done more to make Erza's attention go elsewhere. She had informed Elfman this morning about her personal S-Class mission, and her younger brother was able to tell Lisanna that they'd do work on their own while Mira tended to her personal business. As Mira laid down on the sand, liking how it was soft, she sighed nicely from how something was tickling the front side of her black lacy panties.

"Well, it looks like something wants to keep me company while I think about Lucy and Cana." Mira said aloud to herself with a nice smile on her face, raising her head to see that it was a small beetle.

The beetle that was in the color of blonde hair replied cutely in a certain woman's voice, "You can think about them, but at least I wrote them a letter."

Mira exclaimed while looking surprised, her cheeks blushing in a rosy shade of pink, "Jenny, don't crawl on me like that! You did that just to freely touch my pussy!"

Mira watched the blonde beetle vanish in a white puff of smoke to leave behind Jenny, who was simply in a sexy orange bikini, and the woman known as Miss Fiore was on her hands and knees while she was on top of Mira. Her right hand was gently on the white-haired barmaid's pussy, and Jenny made her legs be on Mira's legs. The two women simply stared at each other while they both blushed, and Mira could only stroke her friend's blonde hair with her right hand because of how Jenny made their left hands be interlocked for this moment.

Jenny decided to nicely ask Mirajane about why Lucy and Cana were in her thoughts, only to see Mira begin to frown with guilt, and she got off of Mira for the purpose of simply laying next to her on the sand. Mira felt like there was no harm in telling Jenny about how she filmed Lucy having sex with Cana, which caused the woman from Blue Pegasus to blush cherry pink, and Mira had only done it for her personal pleasure. The whole issue, however, was that Mira's footage was now in the hands of someone who wanted to hurt that lovely couple.

Jenny did not seem surprised at how Mira chose to record the lovemaking of Lucy and Cana, as they did seem like a hot couple that anyone would want to look at, but she didn't think that Mira would end up taking any heat for whatever Lucy's enemy was going to do. Jenny actually thought that Mira was in love with Lucy, and she proceeded to openly talk about how it would be so sexy to see Lucy strip down to a lacy black bikini. She smiled nicely with some lust in her blue eyes while telling Mira that Lucy's breasts would bounce so much if she ran down the beach.

She caused Mirajane to look nervous while blushing, her own breasts having their nipples start to feel erect, and Jenny softly whispered about how it would be sexy for Mira's lingerie to be matching with Lucy's black bikini. Some female couples wore matching clothing while one part of the pair usually felt some ownership from that, and Mirajane remembered when she got to see Lucy be in the guild while wearing Cana's clothes. If Lucy wanted to wear a black bikini and relax with Mirajane, then they would look like a couple. However, Mira blushed while shaking her head in disapproval at that little fantasy.

"I'm not going to try and seduce Lucy with sexy outfits that match, Jenny. She enjoys being with Cana, but Erza has the Video Lacrima Crystal and she'll let Lucy know that the footage was taken by me. That would make Lucy never trust me again, and I don't want to lose her as a friend." Mira told her while continuing to blush, her facial expression showing a mix of sternness and worry.

Jenny responded in a calm manner, smiling as her lips formed a scheming facial expression, "Then, just let it all happen and go see Lucy later. When you go to talk with her, think of a way to show her that you can truly be trusted. Mira, if she wasn't dating Cana, then you would've eventually stolen her first kiss."

Mira replied with some ambition starting to enter her eyes, feeling some warmth in her heart, "I will regain the trust of my dear Lucy, and I'll be sure to make Erza never think of messing with her ever again."

Jenny smiled confidently as she nicely asked Mira about avenging her for how she lost to Erza on the fifth day of the Grand Magic Games, but Mira gave her a happy smile while simply stating that her own carelessness was the cause of her downfall. Mirajane wondered why Jenny was even here, since the Blue Pegasus guild was not in this town, and Jenny merely informed her that she was spending time at the private beach while the other members who were on Team Blue Pegasus were called upon to handle a mission in a distant town.

Mirajane slowly stood up, and she looked out at the ocean for a moment. The idea of having to explain herself to Lucy when they were alone would certainly be tough, but she couldn't just avoid that issue. Trying to avoid it would just make things be tense between them, and Mira always believed that a person needed to confess their feelings or explain themselves to have situations be figured out. Mira started running up the beach at a fast pace while looking quite serious, and she cared about Lucy to where she would've let their first kiss happen in that hot spring they visited after completing a mission. Mira decided to run straight home, and she started to smile while secretly wishing that she had been the one to initially take Lucy home when she got drunk in the guildhall.

* * *

 **15 minutes later, at the Fairy Tail guild...**

As people in the guildhall continued to chat with each other and even still cheer about how Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games, Lucy thought about how it was pretty amazing for Fairy Tail to end up winning, especially after how the first day was pretty disastrous for both of the teams that were competing, and they certainly made an epic comeback. Lucy did feel somewhat bad about not being on the final team with Gray and Natsu, though, and watching from the sidelines with Cana would've been much better than getting arrested.

Lucy continued to look at Cana, smiling as she watched the older woman tie her hair back into an upwards ponytail, and the girls ignored the sight of Erza walking down the stairs that led to the second floor. The scarlet-haired woman had been thinking about what she was going to say for this big announcement, not wanting to just come out with this shocking news, and she also spent some time in Makarov's office because of how he wanted her to hear his suggestion for the guild's next S-Class trial. Erza held the blue Video Lacrima Crystal in her left hand while she was in her Heart Kreuz Armor, and a faint smirk was on her face as she walked towards the counter. Erza went to the middle of the bar, placing the blue orb on the counter, and she clapped her hands once in a loud manner to get everyone's attention.

"Listen, everyone. The Grand Magic Games may have ended, but I just want you all to see some videos and photos that show how our two teams were great in the Grand Magic Games. Although, some people collaborate more than others. Really, I'm delighted that we'll all get to see this." Erza explained to everyone with a calm smile on her face, hiding that smirk as she lightly tapped the blue orb with her left hand.

Lucy asked Erza in a curious manner, narrowing her cocoa brown eyes as that seemed weird, "Since when are you caring about teamwork, Erza? Don't you just care about your own goals, and how-?"

Before Erza could respond, Lucy's voice was heard saying in a loving manner while the Lacrima Vision screen appeared in midair to show the footage, "My pussy always gets warmer when you're in there, but send love into my womb... Ahhhhhh... Cana, I'm your dirty bitch..."

That screen showed everyone the sight of Lucy saying that while Cana was on top of her, groping her breasts while pumping her finger in and out of the stellar mage's asshole, and Erza looked at Lucy to see her jaw drop in complete shock at what she was seeing. Cana's face showed a fusion of shock and anger, feeling like this couldn't be real, and Lucy blushed in embarrassment from hearing herself moan in pleasure during the hot pleasure that involved tribadism. She was totally shocked that her lovemaking with Cana wasn't private, and their secret relationship was now being publicly displayed.

Erza gently rubbed the orb to the left for the video to rewind, and everyone got to see Cana get on all fours to lower her large ass down directly in front of Lucy's face. Cana gasped in shock from how everyone got to see Lucy slap her ass, even giving it a kiss, and Erza rewinded the video again for everyone to see and hear Lucy's sexual moans from Cana sucking her pussy. Lucy widened her eyes in an alarmed manner at how everyone was watching that footage, and she saw Wendy cover her eyes while Carla looked quite surprised. Natsu also seemed shocked that Lucy got to be that sexy, quietly saying how she looked hot and fired up, but Juvia gave her quite a disapproving look from how Gray was having another epic nosebleed.

Lucy got out of her chair and hastily ran towards Erza, only to have her left breast be punched by Erza's left fist, and she winced in pain while Erza rubbed the orb to the right. That sped up the footage, and it slowed down to regular speed at the sight of Cana and Lucy rubbing their breasts against each other. Their nipples lightly touched, and Cana elicited a sweet sigh before giving Lucy a deep kiss on the lips. Several of the female guild members who weren't aware of their relationship found it to be repulsive, looking at Lucy like she was a slut, and Bisca gave Lucy a frown of disgust while Alzack focused his attention on covering Asuka's eyes.

Cana groaned in anger while clenching her fists tightly, thinking that Erza was being sicker than Minerva, and everyone got to see Erza rewind that footage once again. She made the film go all the way to where Lucy and Cana had sex while it heavily rained outside, Erza and the other guild members watched Lucy be pleasured by the tribadism, some of then men liking how Lucy was slamming her pussy down against Cana's vagina, and Lucy felt her cheeks become more pink while closing her eyes. She remembered what happened next, and it certainly made her and Cana feel quite sticky.

"Cana, I can't hold it in! I'm going to...! Ahhhhhhh..." Lucy exclaimed to Cana in the video while feelings of lust and pleasure overtook her senses, smiling as she felt it all come gushing out.

"Yes, Lucy! Let it all out on me! In fact, I can't hold mine in, either! Lucy, let's do it together and... Ahhhhhhhh..." Cana responded to her girlfriend while blushing with warm bliss overtaking her body, the tremendous pleasure letting it all emerge.

Erza told Lucy with a devious grin of satisfaction on her face while seeing her and Cana reach their climaxes at the same time, resisting her personal urge to laugh, "Lucy, even I don't have that much in an orgasm. You act like Little Miss Perfect, but you're just Cana's dirty bitch. I wonder if she popped your cherry yet, you little slut."

That last part made Lucy attempt to punch Erza again with her right hand, only to see her ex-friend tightly grab her wrist, and Erza gripped it with enough force for Lucy to feel so pain. She fell to her knees in front of Erza, who watched that video end for the next sexual video of Lucy and Cana to play from the beginning that started off with Cana pulling Lucy into a soft kiss, and Lucy trembled in a worried manner from seeing some of the newest male members laugh at her. One of them even asked Lucy about if they could pay her for sex, and some tears welled up in her eyes.

Lucy gasped in shock from seeing Erza requip into a pink kimono that showed off her cleavage, also seeing a sword in her right hand, and the Celestial Spirit Wizard was told to stay down on her knees. Lucy looked into Erza's eyes to see fierceness mixed with sadism, which reminded her of Minerva, and Lucy let out some soft breaths as she noticed that her face was near the lower part of Erza's kimono. She was soon lightly pushed down by Erza, who proceeded to sit down on Lucy's large breasts, and Cana was surprised to where she could only watch Lucy's cheeks become more pink while she also felt more pain.

Erza spread her legs while opening up her kimono more, letting Lucy see more of her cleavage, and she used her right hand to lift up the lower part of her kimono. Cana's violet eyes were filled with pure shock from seeing that Erza wore nothing underneath that kimono, seeing her scarlet red field of hair around her sacred area, and Erza smiled in a rude manner while it was near Lucy's face. She watched Lucy give it a look of disapproval while also seeing her squirm around, and Erza began to frown at how Lucy wasn't being submissive right now.

That prompted her to get off of Lucy, and Erza decided that she had to be punished. She walked away from Lucy for the purpose of going behind the bar, and Erza squatted down to open the bottom cabinet. She smirked evilly from seeing a tall pink bottle of cherry-flavored alcohol, liking how that appeared to be the flavor of the sweets that were on Cana's table in her dorm room, and Erza pulled it out of the cabinet. She stood up straight, before going back to Lucy with the bottle in her right hand, and everyone gasped in a stunned manner from seeing Erza open to bottle to drench Lucy with the alcohol. She even stretched the front part of her stellar costume forward to make the booze go down Lucy's body, making her be covered in liquor while it streamed down her legs, and Erza watched Lucy stand up while she looked utterly humiliated.

"Did you really think that you could hide your nasty romance forever, Lucy? Really, did Cana take pity on a dirty bitch like you after how you let those mages escape from the Kazehana Woods? Did she pop your cherry yet, and see you moan as it all gushed out? How does it feel to be outed as a lesbian while being covered in the nasty flavor representing hymens, Lucy, and get to see yourself at your sluttiest moments? Isn't it nice how you blushed from seeing my pussy like a little whore, Lucy, especially with Cana here?" Erza asked her in a condescending manner, seeing Lucy's hair slip out of the ribbons and be down while it was now drenched in redness.

Lucy told Erza while her hair covered her eyes, trying to hold back all of the tears as she trembled, "Erza, you're so fucking cruel to me... After this humiliation, I don't even want to think about what could be next. I'm going home, and now everyone knows about my relationship with Cana. I can't wait for all the name-calling to start, and we only showed up tonight for a job."

Erza replied with a smirk of satisfaction on her face, feeling no remorse about the situation, "You must be mad that there's no easy way for you to keep paying rent, Lucy. You must've loved working with Cana in the desert for cash, and she must've been the only woman who would want to sleep with a weakling like you. By the way, your big orgasms made that dorm room stink just as bad as a dead fish. Go take a shower, you slutty gold-digging bitch."

That last sentence was enough for Lucy, and she could only walk out of the guild while Erza turned her attention back to the Video Lacrima Crystal. Lucy looked at some of the males and females in the guild, imagining that they were all laughing at her, and Lucy heard the footage be sped up to where she begged Cana to fuck her while she wanted to continue bucking her hips. Erza even mimicked Lucy's command of wanting Cana to make her orgasm warm like she was a little slut, and Lisanna looked just as concerned as Natsu and Juvia to see Lucy start running from the guild while hearing her start to cry at the sound of her moans being played on the video.

As Natsu frowned at Erza and took some steps towards her, Juvia stepped in front of him while stretching her right arm out for him to see that this was not going to be his fight. Gajeel and Wendy could both see Cana tightly clenching her fists while her eyes were covered by her hair, watching her take some steps towards Erza in a slow manner, and Juvia felt like Erza was pretty lucky to not have Mirenu hear her say that Lucy's relationship with Cana was nasty. Despite how Gray got a nosebleed from seeing Lucy and Cana have sex, Juvia felt offended by Erza's words. As much as she wanted to shut Erza's mouth, Juvia felt like it was really appropriate for Cana to handle this.

* * *

Erza merely continued to laugh while watching the lewd video, not noticing how everyone was no longer laughing, and she couldn't react fast enough to evade a harsh punch to her face from Cana. Erza was quite surprised by the force of Cana's fast punch, as it sent her flying, and she ended up crashing into the wall that was behind the counter. Cana wasted no time with going behind the counter, walking quite fast, and seeing Erza start to stand up only caused her to punch her in the face seven more times. She even gave Erza a black eye with one of her harsh punches, wanting her to feel the pain that she caused Lucy.

Cana wouldn't win easily, however, and Erza was quick with wrapping her arms around her waist. She picked up Cana and threw her at the nearest empty table, making it be broken into many pieces, and Erza merely jumped over the counter while narrowing her brown eyes. She didn't care about how Cana wanted to defend Lucy, and Erza would also not take back her words, She ran towards Cana while having no doubts about winning this fight, but getting close to Cana was something that would probably be a mistake.

Cana may have slowly gotten up, but she placed her left hand on the ground while acting like she was arching her back. As Erza minimized the distance between them and fiercely tried to slash at her, Cana aggressively raised her right up to give Erza a fierce kick to her left breast. The force of her kick was strong enough to send Erza into the air, and she violently crashed into the bar's counter. It split in half while the blue orb lightly hit the floor, but even the sight of the video turning off was not going to make Cana calm down.

Erza stood up while noticing that her outfit had tears, causing her to look quite miffed, and she requipped into her Flame Empress Armor. If Cana wanted this to be a ferocious fight, then Erza would be sure to make this battle be vicious. The Flame Sword was in her right hand, and Erza swung it to where a crescent-shaped wave of flames was headed towards her foe. That did not faze Cana, however, and she merely pulled out a card from the left pocket of her red capri pants. After that vicious fight with Darcy, let's just say that Cana decided to take a page from her book.

"Lend me some flames from hell to destroy this bitch, Darcy! Violet Attribute Card!" Cana shouted sternly with with fierceness in her violet eyes, wanting to make Erza suffer.

Erza asked her while looking smug, thinking that card was useless, "Am I supposed to be scared, Cana? You know my Flame Sword absorbs fire, right?"

"You should be scared, Erza. In fact, the last person who wasn't afraid of me ended up getting killed." Cana replied to her with rage in her eyes, feeling strength throughout her body.

Natsu gasped in shock from seeing Cana put her right hand into the flames, only to see a purple aura engulf her body, and those flames soon changed to being violet. They would now obey Cana's commands, and she continued to frown while ordering the flames to go back towards Erza. They headed back to the scarlet-haired mage at high speeds, and they all struck Erza's body while creating violet blasts! Those explosions were quite hot, much hotter than flames that Erza could produce, and Natsu was happy to inhale the heat while a ring of flames surrounded Erza.

Those blasts damaged her sword to where it shattered into many pieces, and that card used by Cana was one that contained Darkness Magic. It had been a pretty high level, especially since it was increasing her magical power with every passing second, and Cana's nails became longer while they also got sharper. All that Cana could do was think about Lucy, thinking about how she ended up crying after being humiliated in front of the entire guild, and Cana hastily ran towards Erza as she felt like it would be great to not give her any time to recover.

Erza slowly got back on her feet, only to see Cana swiftly run through the flames to be in her face, and Erza quickly stepped back to avoid how Cana slashed at her with her right hand. Despite taking some steps back, however, Erza soon felt the left side of her face get cut. Five lines of blood trickled down the slash wound that felt quite painful, and only the dragon slayers got to hear the sound of Cana's nails tearing through Erza's skin. It had been fast enough to where they only heard it for a split second, however, and Erza could only groan in a furious manner from how her face was now damaged by Cana.

Cana watched Erza requip into her Clear Heart Clothing, but that didn't stop her from aggressively grabbing Erza's left wrist and swinging her towards the broken counter. Erza ended up harshly slamming against the wood, some sharp pieces of it stabbing her stomach, and Cana ran towards her for the purpose of letting her right hand have a tight grip on Erza's neck. She squeezed it tightly, before repeatedly slamming Erza's head against the counter seven times, and Cana threw her opponent down to the ground. Erza rolled across the floor while the purple aura still engulfed Cana, and she crawled backwards on her hands and knees while seeing that this fight was not going to be in her favor.

"Cana, we're in the same guild... You're not really thinking of killing me." Erza told her in a somewhat scared manner while slowly backing up towards the wall, seeing that Cana wasn't showing any mercy.

Her words only prompted Cana to reply in an angered manner while she slowly went towards Erza, "Erza, it didn't matter to you that Lucy was in the Fairy Tail guild. Even when missions went wrong because of you, the bullying was directed at Lucy. Tonight, you went too far by exposing her relationship with me! You made us look so dirty, and our relationship is none of your business! You will leave Lucy alone, even if I have to kill you!"

Erza said in a frightened whisper, shaking her head in disapproval, "Please don't kill me.."

Cana quickened the pace of her walking speed, and she got up close to Erza before loudly cracking her knuckles. With no hesitation, she dealt seven powerful punches to Erza's body. The energy from her punches made Erza feel immense pain, hearing some of her bones break while she coughed up blood, but Cana was not done. The sight of her frown turning into a vengeful smirk made Erza gasp with fear while she was too scared to move, and she could only scream in pain from how Cana was strong enough to bend her arms backwards to where her joints all became dislocated.

Erza could only scream in agonizing pain while Cana broke her arms, even feeling the pain of Cana kicking her in the chest with her left leg, and she fell forward while using the last of her energy to requip back into her pink kimono. The effect of Cana's card also wore off, the purple aura fading away, and she continued to frown at Erza while seeing her lose consciousness. Cana raised her left fist with the intention of officially ending this feud, desiring to hit Erza in her left temple, but her eyes glanced over at Juvia to see her walk up to the situation. The blue-haired woman smiled softly while telling Cana that she was the winner, and Erza was unable to continue. Cana turned to face Juvia while still frowning like Erza needed to die, but Juvia looked at her with a concerned facial expression as she told Cana to go get some rest at Fairy Hills. Juvia looked back at Natsu while promising Cana that the rest of guild would deal with Erza, and Cana believed her enough to where she could walk towards the guild's entrance doors while her body felt very exhausted. That was a drawback involved with combining thoughts about Darcy's potent attacks with the Mimicry Card, and Cana used up a major amount of magical power.

* * *

 **30 minutes later, at Lucy's apartment...**

After taking a hot shower to get all of the alcohol off of her body and out of her hair, Lucy had a white towel around her body while she just laid in bed. She looked out the window while her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her throat feeling constricted from crying so loudly, and all that Lucy could think about was how she had been humiliated in front of everyone. The laughter of other guild members resonated in her mind, even hearing some of the female wizards chant about how she was a dirty slut, and she closed her eyes while her heart palpitated with anxiety.

The thought of going back to the guild tomorrow made Lucy feel worried, as she believed that Erza was do something even worse to her, and Lucy still had a bag of jewels near her brown desk to pay next month's rent. The fact that her relationship with Cana was now out in the open would probably cause rumors to be made, and Lucy could only frown as she thought about all the nasty names that she would be called. She didn't want people in the guild to discriminate against her, and Makarov would probably not allow that kind of behavior in a guild where people were treated like family.

Lucy's frown showed a mix of sadness and frustration, really sad at how she would probably have to spend time away from Cana, and she felt frustrated about how Erza managed to get that video of them having sex. Erza had no reason to just casually look through the window of Cana's dorm room, and Erza usually inspected Fairy Hills at night while walking through the hallways. She would only barge into someone's room if any strange sounds were heard, and the lewd footage showed Lucy that Erza didn't come in through the door.

Lucy kept the towel firmly around her body while getting out of bed, and she went to her dresser for the purpose of simply picking out some clothes to wear. Lucy opened the lowest drawer while letting her towel fall to the floor, and she simply picked out a lacy black bra with lacy black panties to match. She quickly put on those clothes while liking how they felt comfortable, but the sound of someone softly knocking at her door started to make Lucy feel anxious. If it was Erza, then she would just have to apologize for talking back to her. If it was Cana, then Lucy would tell her that they probably needed to take a break. Lucy walked towards the door while hearing the person knock two more times, and that only caused her to narrow her eyes as she went into the living room.

"Look, Cana! I'm still trying to recover from how Erza humiliated me, and I just don't want to talk right now! Maybe we should just not be together for a few months, and then we'll be relaxed enough while having no drama to-" Lucy exclaimed with a stern look on her face, expecting Cana to be standing outside.

Mirajane told her in an apologetic tone as she looked pretty guilty, ready to explain herself, "Lucy, Lisanna told me about what happened. She wasn't laughing at you, and Erza took my Video Lacrima Crystal from me after she caught me recording your lovemaking with Cana. I'm so sorry..."

Lucy asked Mirajane in an appalled tone as she brought her inside and closed the door, not wanting to cause a scene with people passing by, "This is all because of you?! Mira, you watched me and Cana have sex and didn't even tell us? Are you seriously so perverted to where you'll break your trust with me or Cana to get some footage? Why couldn't you just film something else?"

Mira understood that Lucy was upset her, and she continued to look very guilty while simply explaining that the first video was only meant to be some proof for Juvia to see. Lucy gave her a stunned look from how Juvia also got to see that first sexy video, and Mira only let her see it because of how they encouraged Cana to go see Lucy when things seemed awkward after that first kiss. Lucy recalled how Cana hadn't wanted to talk about that kiss, and she now understood why Cana ran through the rain to see her while being drenched.

Mira also recorded that footage as personal proof of Cana going to Lucy's apartment, and it saved Cana the trouble of trying to personally show some proof that she went to talk with Lucy about the kiss. Still, Mira felt pretty bad about how her desire to make Cana's friendship with Lucy blossom into something more had now been responsible for causing something that only brought tension to the girls. Mira closed her eyes while expecting Lucy to slap her without any mercy, and all that she could do was ask for forgiveness.

Lucy watched Mira open her eyes, and she sternly stared into them while not really having the intention to forgive Mira. Lucy told her that she had no reason to ever trust her again, and she probably couldn't even blush at Cana without Erza making rude remarks towards them. Lucy didn't need that stress, and she proceeded to walk back to her bedroom while feeling like she would just have to take jobs from a faraway guild like Mermaid Heel or Sabertooth. Lucy was too upset right now to even tell Mira to leave, and she kept walking while ignoring the sound of Mira removing her black dress.

As Lucy hastily walked to her bedroom and just wanted to sleep through the remaining hours of this day, she heard Mira run towards her. Lucy was about to turn around, but then her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink from feeling Mira's large breasts be against her back. Mirajane's body was warm while she gently wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist, and she let Lucy briefly turn around to see that she was also wearing a black lacy bra with black lacy panties to match. Lucy let out a shocked gasp from how they were in matching outfits, and she hoped that Mira wasn't wanting her to start an affair.

"Lucy, I've been attracted to you for a long time. I may seem lustful, but trust me to sleep with you while I won't do anything lewd." Mirajane told her in a calm manner while her cheeks blushed light pink, gently exhaling a soft breath near Lucy's left ear.

That prompted Lucy to ask with an anxious look on her face, "What if someone sees you leaving my apartment tomorrow morning, Mira?"

Mira replied to her with a nice smile, letting out a cute giggle, "Well, I told Lisanna to tell the other guild members about how we're doing a little job together."

That really surprised Lucy, especially because of how she was mad at Mira, and the stellar mage led her friend into the bedroom while hoping that Mira wouldn't try to manipulate her into officially breaking up with Cana. That was something Lucy did not want to do, and she watched Mira go over to the right side of the bed. Lucy watched Mira get under the pink comforter, sighing nicely from how it was quite warm, and Lucy went over to the left side of the bed. She slowly got into the bed while giving Mira a doubtful look, and Lucy could only think about how Erza might use that Video Lacrima Crystal for blackmailing purposes or things that were just as mean.

The lights were currently off in the apartment because of how Lucy had just wanted time to herself while dealing with that utter humiliation, and she felt Mira calmly snuggle against her while starting to rest her head on Lucy's chest. That only made Lucy blush at her while looking shy, hoping that Mira wouldn't try to give her a goodnight kiss, but Mira soon raised her head to rest it back on the comfy pillow. Lucy decided to close her eyes while liking how the curtains covered the window to not let people see that Mira was here, and the Celestial Spirit Wizard drifted off to sleep while softly smiling at how Mira smelled like grape-scented perfume.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 15? Did you like it? Erza has exposed Lucy's relationship with Cana to the entire guild, and they certainly got mixed reactions. At least Erza got a merciless beating, though. Anyway, what shall happen when Mira makes Lucy go out on a job with her? Will Cana spend her day thinking about how this affected her relationship with Lucy? Will Wendy unexpectedly be left with a nice note? Standby for the update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you so much!**

 **Guest: You're very welcome, my friend!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Trust, Passionate Encouragement, Punishment, and Emotional Feelings**

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes while feeling someone gently snuggle against her, and that prompted Lucy to groan in a soft manner while she took notice of how it was Mirajane. The oldest of the Strauss siblings had her arms wrapped around Lucy's back in a gentle manner, snuggling while she seemed somewhat protective, and Lucy watched some rays of sunlight shine through her bedroom window to show that this was a new day. Lucy certainly felt like it was a new to have Mirajane in bed with her, but she merely stayed there while trying to remember the situation.

Mira had shown up to her apartment last night for the purpose of checking on Lucy, as well as explaining about how that sexy footage ended up on the Lacrima Vision Crystal, and Lucy was surprised to find out that her friend wore a black lacy bra with black lacy panties underneath the black dress that she usually wore. Their outfits certainly matched, but Mirajane's blushing cheeks were different from how Lucy didn't feel any romantic warmth in her own cheeks. That was probably because of the fiasco that occurred last night, and Lucy silently wished that it had never happened.

She turned her head to the right for a moment while looking towards the bathroom, wondering if Erza would be letting everyone watch that footage again for morning pleasure, and Lucy frowned in a displeased manner as she decided to not go to the Fairy Tail guild today. Even if Cana would be there, Lucy sighed in a depressed manner while feeling like she would have to ignore her. The thought of not having some alcohol today with Cana caused Lucy to feel pretty sad, but she just didn't want people to create more rumors about her relationship with Cana.

The brown-haired woman would probably be pretty understanding about that, though, and Lucy really hoped that the guild would have a brawl that resulted in Erza losing one of her teeth. To Lucy, that would be a nice bit of payback for her actions last night. It was so humiliating for Lucy to have her favorite flavor of alcohol poured all over her stellar costume, especially because of how that fueled her bond with Cana, and Lucy assumed that some of the female guild members would chew on actual cherries to make them pop as a way to tease her.

"Good morning, Lucy." Mirajane whispered softly after opening her eyes, blushing light pink while she liked the closeness.

Lucy replied in a calm tone, before letting out a gentle yawn that sounded cute, "Morning, Mira. I hope you're feeling well."

Mirajane responded calmly, whispering into Lucy's left ear, "I feel good, Lucy. By the way, I think that last night went well because of how nothing perverted happened."

Even though the white-haired barmaid still snuggled against Lucy, she felt pretty glad to keep her attraction to the younger girl under control. Mirajane wouldn't try to give Lucy any kisses on the lips or grope her in an affectionate way, since she and Cana were both just trying to cool down from a tense situation, and Mira wouldn't try to use a friend's feelings of worry to her own personal advantage. Mirajane wanted to regain Lucy's trust, and delight began to enter her blue eyes while she thought about how to earn it back.

She looked away from Lucy and raised her head up while letting out a loud yawn, and Mirajane got her arms off of Lucy for the purpose of gently stretching them up towards the ceiling. Mirajane began to look back at Lucy with a slight frown while thinking about how she went to the guild last night to see Lisanna, and she ended up seeing the sight of Erza being on the floor while she seemed to be unconscious. The scarlet-haired woman was also injured quite badly, and Lisanna had informed Mira about everything that had happened.

Mira felt like it would totally be good to scold Erza for her cruel behavior, but that could be saved for later. Right now, Mira's main priority was to repair her friendship with Lucy. She would need to work hard to mend her friendship with Cana, too, and Mira needed to take Lucy's mind off of that cruel night. She started softly smiling at how Lucy was alone with her, which allowed them to just talk, and Mira would really need to make Lucy think about something that didn't involve romance. Talking about photo shoots at the beach would be nice, but breakfast seemed like it would be better.

As Mira was about to ask Lucy about what they could have breakfast, she watched the Celestial Spirit Wizard sit up in the bed while she turned her head towards the window. Lucy stared out her window for a few moments while she got to see the sight of Gray and Juvia walking to the guild together, but she got out of bed while deciding t walk towards the bathroom. As Lucy took some steps towards the bathroom, she turned back to face Mira while her nose took notice of how that grape-scented perfume had filled her bedroom.

"Mira, you smell very nice." Lucy told her with a nice smile on her face, her cheeks lightly blushing pink from how Mira also got out bed.

Mirajane responded with a kind smile on her face while getting out of bed to walk towards Lucy, eliciting a cute giggle, "Thank you, Lucy. Lisanna bought it for me, and she plans on buying me another bottle today. Anyway, this day is about you. Lucy, your head needs to be cleared."

Lucy answered back in a gentle manner, trying her best to smile, "Yes, Mira. Getting a break from the tension would be nice."

Lucy decided to go into her bathroom, and she kept the door open while choosing to take off her clothes. Even though Lucy liked having privacy, part of her still wanted to test Mirajane's feelings of lust. Lucy gave Mirajane a smirk of confidence, almost like she perceived her to be predictable, but Mira surprised Lucy by smirking back at her in a teasing manner. Mira was possibly the queen of flirty and seductive tactics, being able to see when other girls were trying to make her be attracted to them, and her attraction to Lucy was natural to where temptation only seemed like a dumb tactic.

In fact, it only made Mira blush more while she liked seeing Lucy strip bare. Mira also chose to take off her clothes while being near the bathroom, and she threw her panties on to the carpet right before walking into the bathroom. Mira decided to stand across from Lucy while liking how they were both in the nude, and she noticed that a second rectangular stone bathtub was directly across from the original one. There were faucets for hot and cold water in both bathtubs, but only one had to be filled up. Mirajane walked past Lucy while running her right hand through her beautiful white hair, and she decided to start off the day with a hot bath. As Mirajane went to the bathtub, one of her long white hairs ended up landing right on Lucy's bottom lip. That was enough to make Lucy blush cherry pink, but she quickly shrugged it off and decided to take a hot shower.

* * *

 **20 minutes later, at Fairy Hills...**

Cana let her head rest down on the pillow that was on the right side of the bed while the brown comforter covered her body, and she stared at the wall while having a frustrated look on her face. Cana really wanted to take a job from Fairy Tail's request board today, but Lucy probably wouldn't be there to help her handle the mission. Cana could certainly get jobs completed by herself, but it was far more enjoyable when Lucy was with her. However, Cana also thought that Lucy wouldn't even be at the guild because of Erza's humiliating stunt that occurred last night.

When the video was being played for everyone to see it, Cana definitely noticed the pain and anxiety in Lucy's eyes. The fact that her beautiful blonde hair and white stellar costume also got drenched in cherry-flavored alcohol didn't make things any better, and Cana hated how her romance with Lucy was seen as something disgusting by the guild members who weren't even aware of it. They would probably show her respect today for how she beat down Erza, but Cana just wasn't in the mood to deal with any possible drama.

All that she could think about was Lucy, and Cana guessed that her girlfriend felt hurt enough to where their relationship might come to an end. After all, Lucy was a very nice person who never liked rumors being spread about her. Cana didn't want to be apart from Lucy, even if she cared about the Celestial Spirit Wizard's feelings, and not being with her would just make Cana feel miserable. The brown-haired woman groaned in frustration at how her relationship with Lucy was now on shaky ground, which was certainly a bad change from how things had been going pretty well for them.

Still, Cana continued to let the thought of Lucy breaking up with her stay in her head. She calmly told herself to not think about stupid thoughts like that, wanting to deny that Lucy would want to end their relationship because of it being the reason why she was cruelly humiliated, but Cana's violet eyes became filled with some disappointment from how she was expecting it to happen. If she did not anticipate a breakup at all, then Cana would only be deluding herself into thinking that Lucy's feelings of being hurt would go away quickly. As she continued to stay in bed, a soft knock at the door caused her to feel like Lucy personally decided to let her know about the crucial decision.

"Lucy, you can come in and tell me that we should break up. I really love you, but I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. Lucy, as much as I want you to keep being my lover, I won't beg you to stay with me." Cana stated in a calm tone while frowning with sadness in her eyes, staying under the comforter while she wouldn't mind Lucy getting it off of her body.

Wendy responded nicely while opening the door and walking into Cana's dorm room with a curious facial expression, "Cana-san, I'm not Lucy. In fact, I went near the Fairy Tail guild earlier and didn't detect her scent or even hear her voice."

Cana replied to Wendy after letting out another frustrated groan, "When she does want to break up with me, Wendy, I'll be sure to cry in the shower after it happens."

Even though Wendy had never been in a relationship, she felt quite puzzled about Cana thinking that Lucy would end their relationship. Despite how she saw Lucy run out of the guild with tears in her eyes, Wendy gave Cana a kind smile while really doubting that Lucy would want to end their relationship. If that did end up happening, Wendy believed that Lucy would be making a major mistake. If Cana did not fight for their relationship, then that would also be a big mistake. After all, Cana really cared about her. Plus, Wendy smiled about how Cana got payback for her girlfriend.

From Wendy's perspective, Cana didn't give Erza that beating just because of Lucy's humiliation. She did that because of how Lucy was a girl who she truly loved, and Cana didn't want anyone to make her feel harmed. Cana had even told Wendy in the desert about how there was nothing wrong with two girls being in a relationship, especially if they really loved each other, and Wendy nicely informed Cana about how it would be very puzzling if she didn't at least tell Lucy that their relationship could stay intact. The love was certainly there for it, and Cana made their relationship seem sweet like a cherry aroma when she talked with Wendy in the desert.

Wendy also felt like Cana would just be hurting herself by letting Lucy break up with her, and the thought of Lucy dating another girl later on would probably crush Cana to where she'd be depressed about it. Wendy openly asked Cana about how she'd feel after Lucy broke up with her, and how she would feel if Lucy possibly ended up being with girls like Lisanna or Mirajane later on. Cana frustratingly told Wendy that she'd want Lucy to be happy, but Wendy narrowed her brown eyes while asking if Cana would only see Lucy sharing a kiss with Mirajane if they were in a relationship.

Cana let out a sigh of disappointment at the thought of Lucy being with another girl, and seeing Lucy possibly share a kiss with Mirajane would make Cana feel pretty depressed. If they ended up kissing, Cana would see them be in love while wishing that she was the person giving a wonderful kiss to Lucy. If Mira were to someday ask Cana if she wanted to help her pick out an engagement ring or an anniversary gift for Lucy, then Cana would definitely feel pain in her heart from how she wasn't getting engaged to the girl who made her be in a wonderful romance that contained great chemistry.

"Cana-san, you may just encounter more problems if you let Lucy end the relationship. Last night was very humiliating for her and she may feel very hurt, but throwing away all your love and time makes the chemistry go to waste. Cana-san, your good times with her would mean nothing if you don't show Lucy that your relationship is strong enough to handle anything. Are problems and pain really what you want, Cana-san?" Wendy explained to the alcohol-loving woman in an encouraging tone with her eyes still narrowed, before passionately asking Cana about what she would do.

Cana replied in a surprised manner while slowly lifting the comforter off of her body, "Wow, Wendy. That was a great speech, and I'm honestly glad that you checked up on me."

Wendy told Cana while closing the door and starting to smile nicely, "Thank you, Cana-san. It was concerning to me that you didn't show up after last night, even though Erza-san is there, so I had to check on you."

That prompted Cana to get out of bed, and she wore a brown bra with white capri pants to match. She decided to go towards while slowly walking past Wendy, who noticed that Cana's pants looked larger in the back, and Cana felt like buying some alcohol and dessert while planning to speak with Lucy later. If she went out to go find her now, Cana probably wouldn't even know what to say. She needed time to think about how she'd greatly show Lucy that they needed to be together, and Lucy would hopefully like whatever Cana had in mind.

Cana went into the bathroom for the purpose of taking a hot bath, and she tried to smile while hoping that Lucy would be convinced to stay with her. Cana began to have a fantasy of Mirajane showing up at Lucy's apartment for the purpose of giving her a sweet kiss late at night, but she snapped herself out of it while focusing on the chemistry that she had with Lucy. Wendy decided to open the door again, and she walked out before shutting the door. Cana may have been too occupied to come to the guild, but at least she wouldn't have to deal with any scoldings. She also didn't need to be let in on how Natsu gave Wendy a surprising note earlier, too.

* * *

 **10 minutes later, at the Fairy Tail guild...**

Erza was heavily bandaged up in the infirmary while she couldn't even move her body without feeling tremendous pain, and she even had bandages on her forehead. Erza's eyes and mouth were the only areas of her body that weren't bandaged up, allowing her to see and speak, but she couldn't even be happy about that because of how the other guild members sternly glared at her when they decided to be her visitors. Juvia was one of the people who gave Erza a sheer look of disapproval, and the Rain Woman had only decided to see her because of how neither Cana or Lucy had shown up yet.

Erza stared up at the ceiling with a miffed facial expression, feeling like people were hating her because of the fact that she made Lucy cry, and the scarlet-haired mage really wondered why no one ever chastised her at an earlier point in time for scolding Lucy or telling her to not screw up the latest mission. That was probably because of how the rest of the guild didn't believe that their conflict was at a pretty tense level, so they wouldn't say anything about the situation. However, everyone felt that Erza went too far with last night's stunt.

She still couldn't see how Cana could be romantically interested in Lucy, especially because of how Lucy refused to drink booze in the past, and Erza thought that Cana only pitied Lucy for being a screw-up. She attempted to raise her left arm up high like victory had been achieved, but Erza only felt immense pain while hearing some of the bones in her arm feel like they wanted to crack. She lowered that arm back down to her left side, and Erza started to laugh at the thought of Lucy being a lesbian who only wanted someone to love her.

Prior to Lucy and Cana even being together, there had been rumors of Lucy wanting to be dominated by Erza. Erza would never return Lucy's feelings while deeming her to be weak, and Erza began to smirk in an amused manner at how Lucy's face once collided with her large ass during a brawl. Even though Erza had been in her Seduction Armor, she didn't intend to ever have Lucy slide down her rump while groaning about how Erza's panties were softer than her butt. The fact that Lucy even got a nosebleed made Erza think that Lucy wanted pleasure from her, and she only fell in love with Cana to get what Erza couldn't give her.

"Lucy likes to act like she's such a perfect girl who's in a relationship for love, but the videos prove that she's Cana's dirty bitch. She even begged for sex from Cana on camera before having those orgasms, but I ended up being hated for no reason." Erza said to herself while narrowing her brown eyes, before letting out an annoyed sigh.

Gray told Erza in a calm tone while standing in the doorway, frowning as he decided to walk in, "It's amazing that you can't see things from Lucy's perspective, Erza. She was probably scared as hell to come out as a lesbian, especially since she's in a relationship, and you outed her in front of everyone. Really, it seems you wanted us to think you're disgusting."

"Several people were as disgusted as me, Gray. I'm not disgusting because you don't see me doing anything lewd with other girls." Erza retorted while trying to counter Gray's argument, before glaring at him.

Her response made Gray let out a heavy sigh while closing his eyes, putting his right hand on his forehead, and he bluntly told Erza that she was disgusting for making fun of Lucy's sexuality. Her relationship with Cana may have known to some members of the guild, but it was for Lucy and Cana to both decide when they wanted to share that news with everyone. It was not Erza's place to reveal something so personal to Lucy, and that act of sitting on her to try and make the blonde-haired girl be submissive was not appealing to Gray at all.

He felt like Erza had no right to try and make Lucy's face be near her pussy, as that would make anyone uncomfortable, and Gray honestly felt like he should've stepped in immediately after Lucy got drenched in alcohol. He only chose to not intervene because of how Cana seemed much more upset, and she probably wouldn't allow him to deliver payback that rightfully had to come from her. Gray would not slap Erza or punch her in the face while she was incapacitated, but he didn't walk down the hallway where the infirmary was located for no reason.

Juvia and Lisanna had informed Makarov last night about what Erza had done, and her actions were not pleasing to the guild master. Makarov thought about kicking Erza out of the guild for her actions, which would be fitting, but Gray got to overhear Juvia say aloud to herself that Mirenu would've chosen to severely destroy Erza if she had been able to witness what transpired in the guildhall. Makarov only recalled Mirenu's name from a newspaper article that spoke of how Juvia was her best guild member, and that made him think about how it would be useless to just excommunicate someone who was hurtful towards a fellow guild member.

Makarov didn't really have to decide on that, though, and Juvia came up with the solution. Of course, the first person who she suggested the idea to was Gray. The black-haired wizard thought about Lucy's happiness while also recalling some of the incidents where Erza had caused Lucy to feel upset, Erza may have thought that she could evade all of what karma owed her for being so horrible, but she was not going to be capable of avoiding what was about to come. In fact, she'd probably fall of the bed from hearing Gray's news.

"After your injuries heal, Erza, you have to handle the job of being Mirenu's new servant. She's the guild master who Juvia is doing jobs for, and sometimes I have to watch Juvia get her steamy rewards or see Mirenu get her toenails painted. Today, we're meeting her for a lunch date."

Erza asked Gray in a shocked manner with disbelief now in her eyes, "Are you seriously telling me that I'll be some woman's little servant, and I have to eat lunch with her?"

Gray explained to Erza in a calm tone while smiling softly, "Juvia and I have to eat lunch with her, and Juvia already talked about your new job with Mirenu via Communications Lacrima Crystal. I'm just lucky to not be Mirenu's servant, or she might seductively tease me again as a way of keeping me quiet during Juvia's rewards."

Erza watched Gray's cheeks blush light pink from how he thought back to the first time that Mirenu rewarded Juvia with some sexual love while she was in a brown houndstooth bikini, and Gray did feel an erection in the black pants that he was also wearing today. After Mirenu had pulled Juvia into a lovely first kiss and gently caressed her bare body, Gray could only remove his purple shirt while feeling hard from how Mirenu was on top of Juvia. Mirenu also aimed her beautiful rear towards Gray while wanting to remove her underwear, and that had made him let out a surprised gasp.

Erza felt incredibly shocked and miffed from how she'd have to be someone's bitch, which was a good dose of karma for her, and she attempted to fold her arms while Gray talked about how his surprised gasp had gotten Mirenu's attention. She chose to get off of Juvia for a moment, and she walked towards Gray in a sultry manner while allowing her breasts to softly bounce. Gray's face blushed cherry pink from how Mirenu got close to him, and the sight of her grabbing his right hand with her left hand for the purpose of putting it on her left breast caused Gray to have a nosebleed that made him pass out. In reality, those thoughts made him feel close to having another nosebleed.

* * *

 **Three hours later, in the town of Leafia...**

After they finished bathing and got on the next train that was leaving Magnolia Town, Mirajane and Lucy got to enjoy the ride that would take them to their job. Mira hadn't worked with Lucy for months, which was simply because of how they didn't have a have a habit of handling missions together, but getting to spend time with her again felt somewhat nice. However, Mira would make sure that this day was mainly about making the blonde-haired girl feel happy. Lucy needed a break from last night's tension, and an easy job would probably make her feel relaxed.

The two girls were currently walking down one of the streets that had been smoothly paved in asphalt, liking how the wooden houses all stood on grass that appeared to be in an emerald shade of green, and Mirajane pulled out the green flyer from the left pocket of her maid dress. She let her beautiful blue eyes glanced at it for a moment to see that the client would give out a reward of thirty-thousand jewels, and they just wanted private lessons on how to use some spells that pertained to Plant Magic. Lucy also looked at the flyer, but she gave Mira a puzzled look while wondering how they'd be successful at this job.

Neither of them specialized in Plant Magic, and Lucy didn't have a Celestial Spirit that used it. There was the option of buying some seeds that contained Plant Magic, but Lucy wondered if the client was wanting to use some spells that were deemed to be forbidden by their guild. Leafia Town did not have a guild, but the closest place that had a guild was known as Margaret Town. That was where the members of Lamia Scale lived, and their guild was also in that town. Plant Magic was popular there because of Kazumi Cui, the partner of Ryōhei Bihaeng, and she was willing to beat down anyone who thought that they could win against her.

Mirajane continued to walk down the street with Lucy, but then the white-haired woman took a left turn to avoid going straight towards one of the town's female residents that had green hair. That woman acted as a border guard while standing in front of the route that would lead people into an area where powerful mages liked to train, and Mira had no reason to go there. She kept walking on the path that seemed to lead her and Lucy to a shop that sold herbs, and the shop was simply a brown house that was wooden while a green clock was placed above the door.

Lucy told Mira in a calm tone while looking somewhat confused, folding her arms, "I understand that you want to earn my trust back, Mira, but you don't have to eat disgusting plants or anything like that for me to trust you."

Mira nicely looked at Lucy while replying in a calm manner, "I wouldn't eat herbs to make you trust me, Lucy. I can think of other ways that are fun, if you don't want to handle this job with me."

Lucy told her while looking relaxed and calmly adjusting her yellow jean shorts, "That's fine, Mira. Anyway, let's just enter this place."

Mirajane entered the shop with Lucy, and they got to see a woman applying Plant Magic to some dark green leaves that were on the brown counter. The dark green aura in the woman's hands engulfed the leaves to where they grew in size, and she slammed her left palm down on them. The leaves soon broke apart to where they were in pieces, and the dark green aura faded away from the shopkeeper's hands while she looked up to see that two people entered her shop. Mirajane allowed her to notice that the green flyer was in her possession, and that prompted the woman to smile.

She slowly walked out from behind the counter to let Lucy and Mira see that she wore some mint green jeans with a purple midriff shirt that showed off her belly, and her dark green hair was tied back into a short ponytail while two bangs framed her face. The shopkeeper smiled nicely at Lucy, who gently adjusted her pink T-shirt, and she had a sense of sweetness in her emerald green eyes. This lady seemed to have a very sweet personality, which contrasted with the fact that she worked in a shop that was filled with bitter herbal medicines, and she seemed quite happy that the mages from Fairy Tail would handle her request.

As she turned around and ran towards the back door for the purpose of opening it, her left foot accidentally crushed a pale green seed that had been left on the floor. That seed was actually a remnant of one spell that pertained to Plant Magic, and it caused a brown plant root to emerge from underneath the grassy ground that the shop was situated on. Mira and Lucy looked quite stunned to see the root break through the wooden floor, and they watched it wrap itself around the shopkeeper while attempting to constrict her.

She managed to break off a piece of the root, however, and the green-haired woman stuffed it into her mouth. She chewed on it for about ten seconds, before spitting out the plant root in the form of green projectiles, but her attacks made weak explosions hit the ground while the plant root released the nice woman from its grasp. Lucy could tell that the shopkeeper was happy to no longer be squeezed, but the saddened look on her face caused the Celestial Spirit Wizard to calmly walk towards her. Lucy would be glad to help this woman with her problems, even if the task would be difficult.

"I'm sorry that you had to see my clumsiness, mages. My name is Sayuri Jukain, and I really need you to help me learn some new spells that can be powerful." The shopkeeper told Lucy and Mirajane with a disappointed facial expression, noticing how her explosions hardly damaged the floor.

Lucy replied with a calm facial expression while feeling like she needed to be honest, "We don't specialize in Plant Magic, but getting us some books on it might allow us to help you."

Sayuri responded nicely while her eyes started to be filled with delight, "There's a book on that particular magic behind the counter, and I'll work hard enough to where you won't see me as a problem."

Lucy started to smile while walking towards the back area that was directly behind the green counter, and her brown eyes noticed that a dark green book was on the back counter. She proceeded to open it up to a random page, and Lucy got to see some instructions for a spell that was known as Grassy Seed Bomb. The description involved a person firing Plant Magic from their mouth while it would all be fired in the form of bullets that were explosive. That spell had high amounts of power, but the user had to be completely calm.

Lucy picked up the book with her right hand and walked back to the counter, feeling like it wouldn't be hard to help Sayuri master one spell, and the shopkeeper decided that it would be good for everyone to be in the backyard of the shop. Mira openly wondered if the noise and spells would frighten the townspeople, but Sayuri politely informed her that no one would really care if people wanted to use spells in their own backyard. That had been done several times by the wizards who lived in the town, and some people liked to train hard instead of gardening.

Sayuri hastily ran to the back door, and she opened it to reveal a nice backyard that seemed somewhat wide. Lucy and Mira followed her outside to see that there was a row of trees in front of the fence, and Sayuri knelt down with her back turned towards the girls. She sent Plant Magic down into the ground to make green vines emerge from the earth, and Lucy gasped in awe while watching the client sever half of one vine with the sharp nails of her left hand. Sayuri ate the severed half of the vine, before spitting it out in the form of green projectiles, and they all hit the ground to create dark green blasts that were surprisingly large.

Lucy may have been amazed to see the change in the potency of Sayuri's magic, but Mira merely smiled while realizing what happened. The fact that Sayuri sent magic into the grass was something that contributed to her magic having more power, and Mira could faintly see the dark green aura rising up from the grass. Mira recalled how some mages used that trick of practicing magic in areas that were greatly infused with a particular type of it, since that amplified the power of their spells, but there was a question that she needed to ask Sayuri.

"If you're struggling with learning spells of Plant Magic, why didn't you just practice them in your backyard before? Wouldn't it make more sense to amplify your abilities before fights?" Mirajane curiously asked Sayuri while folding her arms.

The client replied in a somewhat depressed manner while she started to look disappointed, "I really wanted to prove that my weak skills could be improved through training without amplifying my magic, but taking the slow route is what causes me to fail at fighting. In fact, I'm not even good enough to be on a team of mages."

Lucy told Sayuri in a calm manner while walking towards her and looking sympathetic, "It's okay. I can relate to not thinking that you're good enough for a team."

The sight of Sayuri being disappointed in her skills prompted Lucy to turn some pages in the book, and she came across a spell that was known as Rose Petal Dance. Lucy informed Sayuri of how that spell required her to unleash a spiraling beam of petals from her left hand, and the client followed that instruction. She had been familiar with that particular spell, and Sayuri viewed it as a defensive move. She fired the beam of red petals at Lucy while thinking that the spell's lack of explosive power made it be useless, but she was quite wrong about that.

When the spell hit Lucy, the rose petals felt comforting while they made a dark green aura engulf her body. She let out a sigh that represented how the roses felt soothing to her body, and they soon floated in midair while surrounding her on all sides. Lucy turned another page in the book to see a move called Viridian Vine, and that move required a mage to stretch out their left hand. Sayuri pulled her arm back before stretching out that hand again, and she heard Lucy tell her to focus her magical power on the image of unleashing vines from that hand.

Sayuri closed her eyes, and she focused on the thought of making vines emerge from her hand. The green-haired mage briefly bent over to place that hand down on the grass, and she absorbed its Plant Magic. She stood up straight for the purpose of stretching her left arm out towards Lucy, and Sayuri concentrated on the spell for five green vines to emerge from her palm. They were covered in green thorns, which made them look somewhat menacing, and the vines looked like they would simultaneously attack Lucy.

However, they stopped moving to be in front of her while a green sphere formed on the spot where they would've touched each other. That sphere of Plant Magic grew to an average size, before the vines went into it, and the sphere became five times larger! It quickly detonated in front of Lucy, causing a powerful dark green blast of grassy energy to occur, and smoke filled the backyard. Mira ran to the shop's back door and closed it for the purpose of not letting smoke get on the plants in the herb shop, but she looked really concerned about Lucy.

"Lucy, please tell me that you're not dead! Sayuri, that was way too much power!" Mira exclaimed in a worried manner while hoping that Lucy was okay, before scolding Sayuri about that attack.

The shopkeeper replied with great concern while running towards the smoke, "I can see why these spells are forbidden! Taking that book on Plant Magic from a mage wasn't really the best idea!"

Mira ran into the smoke, too, and she easily wrapped her arms around something that felt like Lucy. The white-haired barmaid pulled her friend out of smoke to see that she was okay, which made her feel relieved, but Mira was surprised to see that Lucy only had minor bruises on her body. The Celestial Spirit Wizard noticed that the rose petals were no longer floating around her body, and she had covered her eyes right before the sphere detonated. The rose petals actually rushed forward to protect Lucy, and they were not ordinary petals. They were part of a defensive spell that had density, and the rose petals had the effect of shielding whoever they encircled. However, the spell would fade away when they were destroyed.

Lucy let out two slight coughs while being glad that Mira pulled her out of the smoke, and she looked down at her chest to see that Mira's arms were wrapped around it. Lucy felt her cheeks blush light pink while Mira's grip loosened, and it didn't even feel like Mira wanted to intentionally grope her. Lucy allowed herself to fall backwards for the purpose of being in Mira's arms, liking how her blonde hair brushed against Mira's breasts, and this mission had certainly been interesting. Lucy felt Mira assist her with standing up straight, however, so the white-haired barmaid wouldn't let opportunities for sweet kisses distract her from completing the mission.

The smoke cleared up while Sayuri wondered if Lucy was okay, and the client smiled at her in a happy manner from seeing that she wasn't badly hurt. Sayuri felt like it would be fair to give the bag of reward money to Lucy and Mirajane now, as it wouldn't be good to make more blasts occur in the town, and Sayuri wanted the other wizards to think that she was training again. She walked towards the door while giving Mira and Lucy a look of satisfaction, and the females from Fairy Tail smiled in a pleased manner from how this little job went well.

Mira turned her attention to Lucy while pouncing on her to give her a great hug, and Lucy didn't mind that Mira made her drop the green book. Lucy hugged Mirajane back while sighing happily at how this mission was easy to complete, and she softly sniffed Mirajane's hair to enjoy the nice grape-scented perfume that she wore. Lucy felt glad to lightly fall on to the grass while feeling Mirajane be so close to her, and the two girls proceeded to just gaze into each other's eyes. Lucy liked how her friend's blue eyes now showed happiness and loyalty while her cheeks lightly blushed rose pink, and Lucy's own cheeks blushed cherry pink while she bit down on her lower lip to suppress her feelings that welled up from thoughts that were similar to lewd things that she had done with Cana.

* * *

 **Later that day, in Lucy's apartment...**

Mirajane and Lucy had enjoyed the three-hour train ride back to Magnolia, and the girls were now back in Lucy's apartment. Mira sat on the left side of the bed while the bag of thirty-thousand jewels was next to her, and she would gladly let Lucy have all the cash. This day was supposed to be about making the Celestial Spirit Wizard feel very happy, and Mira intended to make Lucy feel joy in any other activities that they would do together. Even if Lucy just wanted to take pictures at the beach, Mira would want to see Lucy's cute smile.

Lucy was currently taking off her clothes for the purpose of being back in her lacy black bra with lacy black panties to match, and she threw her pink T-shirt down on the floor while wanting to relax. That job hadn't been the most exciting one in Fiore, but Lucy did want to show Mirajane some gratitude for being a good friend. Lucy removed her yellow jean shorts with ease, and she slowly walked towards Mira while letting her rump move in a slow manner that showed off its sexiness. Lucy wasn't going to do anything lewd to her friend, but she needed to thank Mira for genuinely caring about her.

Mira got off of the bed while noticing that Lucy was walking towards her, and she used her Transformation Magic to make her black maid dress be replaced with a red bikini that made her body feel warm. Mira closed her eyes and gave Lucy a cheerful smile while assuming that Lucy wanted to have some fun with her at the beach, and Mira would be sure to just rub sunscreen on Lucy's back and stomach. Lucy would probably want Mira to put that sunscreen on her legs and face, too, but Mira would be sure to not let her hands be on Lucy's breasts or her butt.

She elicited a cute giggle while walking towards Lucy, letting her breasts lightly bounce behind their constraints, and Mirajane opened her eyes just in time to see that Lucy was mere centimeters away from her. Mira felt her cheeks blush pink while Lucy was starting to blush in a cherry shade of pink, and Mira smiled more cutely at Lucy while gently rubbing her friend's right shoulder with her left hand. That only made Lucy feel like pulling Mira close to where their breasts gently touched, but Mira collided with Lucy to where they both fell to the floor. Mira landed on Lucy while the front of her red bikini bottom was pressed against Lucy's black underwear, and both girls felt their hearts palpitate with feelings of caring for each other.

"Mira, you made my morning be so good. I really have to repay you for making me go to Leafia Town today, and maybe we can just take it slow. Although, let me show you how grateful I am." Lucy explained to Mirajane in a pleasured manner while blushing, before closing her eyes and gently licking her lips.

That prompted Mirajane to respond in a surprised manner as she blushed, before smiling kindly, "Lucy, I wasn't expecting this as a form of gratitude. Getting to dominate over your lips would be nice, but you still haven't officially broken things off with Cana."

Lucy replied nicely while her lips formed a soft smile, liking how Mirajane's lips started going down towards hers, "Well, Mira, I'll be glad to break up with Cana and let my heart heal more with you. She and I need time apart from each other, and that will keep people from spreading nasty rumors about us in Fairy Tail."

Their lips were quite close to touching, but Mira softly exhaled her breath into Lucy's mouth before sweetly telling her that she wouldn't want the other members of Fairy Tail to think that Lucy could move on so quickly. Mirajane didn't want her friend to be seen as a slutty whore that jumped from girl to girl for the purpose of evading trouble, and Mira actually hoped that Lucy could work things out with Cana. Their relationship had been strong, and it would be right for them to at least talk about the humiliation that occurred. From Mira's point of view, not talking about a dilemma in a relationship would be a surefire way for it to end.

Lucy pouted at the thought of having to tell Cana that they could no longer be together, as that would just make Cana give Lucy reasons on why they couldn't just let their relationship end because of the drama that was stirred up by Erza, and Lucy didn't want to suffer through anymore instances of humiliation. Last night's incident was really hurtful to Lucy, and she felt like the next instance of drama could involve Erza pouring eel fish sauce on her head while it would smell extremely strong. Lucy did not want to stink, and she was afraid to go back to the guild.

Mira used her hands to stroke Lucy's arms while their lips were still close to touching, and she felt like Lucy needed a close friend more than a new relationship right now. Mira would be glad to comfort Lucy while she was feeling worried, and they still needed to have fun for the rest of the day. Even if Lucy and Mira ran into Cana, the white-haired barmaid wouldn't say anything about how she and Lucy almost shared a kiss. Talking about that would make Cana feel extremely depressed, and Mira wanted Cana to trust her instead of hating her.

Lucy watched Mira get off of her while they both stopped blushing, and that caused her to just get on her knees while starting to look disappointed at how she wanted to have some love with Mira. Moving on too fast would definitely not be good for Lucy's emotions, especially when she already felt that a permanent breakup with Cana was better than three or four months apart, and Lucy needed time to think about when she'd truly be ready to have love in her life again. Waiting for the right time was important, and patience would also help Lucy feel better.

"Mira, let's go relax on the beach. Swimming in the ocean and playing in the water would be nice. We could also enjoy the sun's rays and get food later, if that's okay with you." Lucy told her in a calm tone while still having some feelings of disappointment in her voice, not really liking her current situation.

Mirajane responded with a kind smile on her face as she squatted down to lock eyes with Lucy, "If that's what you want to do, Lucy, then we can certainly have fun at the beach. I won't let you get a sunburn, though."

Lucy started to stand up while Mira chose to also do that, and the girls simply looked at each other for a moment. They locked eyes again while having soft smiles on their faces, and they were glad to be around each other. Lucy felt glad that Mira proved herself to be a trustworthy friend who wouldn't overstep her boundaries, and Lucy herself also couldn't cross any boundaries before officially ending her relationship with Cana. Lucy proceeded to walk through the doorway that led to her living room, and she was glad that Mirajane walked behind her. Their friendship was repaired, and Lucy liked the fact that Mira would catch her if she ever tripped.

As Lucy walked towards the front door, she let her eyes glance towards the nearest window to see that some puddles of water were on the ground. Even though those were from Juvia trying to show Mirenu that she mastered a new spell, Lucy recalled how Cana saved her from drowning in poisoned water on the mission where they helped Juvia. If Cana had been the type of person to only care for herself, then she would've let Lucy die. However, she even helped her get home safely after drinking too much. Lucy looked back at her front door while taking more steps towards it, and it was easy to think about going to the beach. Her mind had thoughts about breaking up with Cana, but Lucy's soft smile was hiding a faint frown of doubt as she felt conflicted about which way her love life needed to go.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 16? Did you like it? First, I want to sincerely apologize for the long amount of time it took for me to update this story. College started for me again in late August, and I didn't have time to write until winter break. However, I can now get back to finishing this story.**

 **Anyway, it seems like Lucy is hurt enough to where she is conflicted about wanting to be with Cana or Mira. However, what shall happen when Cana hears Lucy's news? How will she react to Mira seeming close to her? What will Erza have to do for Mirenu? Will Wendy get some help with something nice that Natsu is planning? Standby for the update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Erza certainly did deserve that beating, and Cana will comfort Lucy later on. Cana may go down on her in the next lemon that occurs.**

 **696: I'm glad that you really liked that lemon, my friend! Your suggestions could happen in a later lemony chapter, especially since that would be quite hot for Lucy and Cana.**

 **LuLu: Erza has been a total witch, and she has to work for Mirenu. She'll probably get a worse dose of karma, though.**

 **Guest: No, my friend. This story is not dead.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Heated Breakup, Warm Wilderness, and Primal Desires**

* * *

Lucy decided to show up to the Fairy Tail guild on the morning after having a fun day with Mirajane, and she had a calm smile on her face while going through the entrance doors. Lucy wore a red midriff shirt that exposed her nice stomach while the shirt had a cute violet bow in its center, and she was also wearing a sky blue miniskirt. The flat shoes that Lucy wore were orange, and this outfit was a new one that Mira bought yesterday for her. Lucy hadn't been in an excited mood to do tons of shopping, but getting one outfit was pretty nice. Their time at the beach had been nice, too, and Lucy also liked how she got to have a delicious lunch with the white-haired barmaid.

However, Lucy would listen to Mira's advice about how she couldn't immediately move on with her after ending things with Cana. That impatience wouldn't be good for Lucy's emotions, and rushing into a relationship was never good. As Lucy walked towards the bar with her hair tied back into two ponytails, she also wanted the other guild members to not have negative perceptions of her. Lucy's cocoa brown eyes shifted to a table where Juvia was sitting with Gray, and the fact that the blue-haired woman gave her a kind smile was something surprising.

Lucy went up to the bar while glancing at other mages who seemed to be giving her calm smiles, and some of the perverted guys from the other night actually looked somewhat afraid of even talking to her. That wasn't just because of how Cana was at a table near the bar, but the sight of the broken counter made them not want to suffer the same fate as Erza. Lucy gasped in shock from noticing that one of the tables was broken, but she soon frowned in a disappointed manner from seeing that Cana was near it. Lucy decided to sit on a stool that was in front of Mira, and some morning coffee would be a nice sight that kept her mind off of her love life and how the counter's wooden spikes looked intimidating.

She let out a slight giggle towards Mira while smiling, really liking their friendship, and Mira cutely smiled back while she was now in a dark green maid dress that looked cute. Lucy thought that it would be nice to ask for her coffee to be placed on a section of the counter that wouldn't fall apart, but the light pink blush on her face started to occur when she began to glance in Cana's direction. Mira noticed that Lucy was looking at Cana, and the sight of Cana looking back at her with a slight frown made it seem like things would be awkward between them.

"Hi, Lucy. It's good to see you again, and I really need to talk to you." Cana told her in a calm tone while having a faint frown on her face, before getting up from the table to go sit on the nearest bar stool.

Lucy replied softly with a frown replacing her smile, her eyes starting to show feelings of disappointment, "I've been needing to talk with you, too, Cana. After what happened the other night, I... I really don't think that we can be together anymore. People might really hate seeing us together, and I can't take Erza's abuse anymore."

Cana responded with depression in her voice and regret in her violet eyes, "Lucy, I could guess that you were going to break up with me. I even thought that you were getting comfort from Mira, but I guess that we were both too upset to be around each other. However, our lovemaking didn't ruin things. Erza did that, and she's a bitch."

Lucy was about to politely tell Cana that she never wanted to be in a situation where they had to break up, but Cana got off of the stool for the purpose of checking out jobs on the request board. Lucy watched Cana quickly unpin a light green flyer from the board, only to see the green pin fall to the ground, and the sight of Cana bending over was quite familiar to Lucy. No one besides Mirajane paid attention to how Lucy was trying to look away from the woman who was now her ex, and Cana even wore white lacy panties behind her light brown capri pants.

Lucy let her eyes look back at Cana as she bit down on her lower lip, and she felt her cheeks blush bright pink from seeing how Cana's large booty looked so good. Lucy got off of her stool while watching Cana's right hand slide down the request board while picking up the pin with her left hand, but Cana wasn't trying to tease Lucy in any way. Her hand slid down to a blue pin that was loose, having enough force to get it off of the board, and the sky blue flyer that it pinned slowly fell down to the floor. Cana managed to pick up the green pin, and she soon stood upright.

Cana gently pulled up her pants to not let everyone see the upper half of her white panties, and she ignored the sight of Lucy walking towards the sky blue flyer. As Lucy squatted down to pick up the sky blue flyer and the blue pin, she turned her head to glance up at the job that Cana picked out. Lucy briefly saw the description of Cana's job, and it seemed like she'd get to do something in the wilderness. Lucy picked up the sky blue flyer with her right hand to see that this task was worth 500,000 jewels, and the client surprisingly wanted to pay that much money for a photo of a certain snake that they didn't want to actually touch.

This job caused Lucy to shudder while she remained silent, not wanting Cana to wonder why she was squatting down right behind her, and the Celestial Spirit Wizard slowly turned around to stare at Cana's rump. Lucy gently sniffed it while being surprised at the scent of apple cinnamon pie. That aroma was nice, and Lucy blushed cherry pink from having her nose near Cana's ass. She soon saw Cana gently bend over for the purpose of stretching, and Lucy softly backed away to avoid having Cana's rump hit her in the face. She proceeded to stand up, and Lucy kept blushing while trying to create an explanation that didn't involve her conflicted feelings.

"Wow, I found a good job that's in the wilderness! Maybe you can help me with this later, Cana, and we'll evenly split the reward." Lucy happily told Cana in a nice manner while making herself seem quite psyched up.

That prompted Cana to turn around and respond in a somewhat stern manner while folding her arms, "Lucy, this really must've been your first relationship. You and I aren't a couple anymore, and you don't want us to be together. You know, I just wish that someone had informed you of what happened right after you left on that night. Erza got a beating from me, and I did that for you. Lucy, take that job with Mirajane and just don't kiss her in front of me."

Mira explained to Cana with a concerned look on her face while her blue eyes were filled with honesty, "Cana, Lucy and I are not intending to date. Our chemistry isn't at that point, so please do not assume that we plan to be a couple."

Before Lucy could echo Mira's statement, Cana went over to the broken counter and looked for the stamp. She picked up the brown stamper to quickly put Fairy Tail's insignia on the flyer while the color of that stamp was red, and Cana was about to walk toward the entrance doors with the job that she was officially taking. Lucy walked a few steps towards Cana while wanting to just make her feel less depressed, but Cana aggressively used her rump to push Lucy away. She ended up hitting Lucy in the stomach and making her be pushed several feet backwards, which made Juvia and Gray look concerned, and Natsu even ceased his conversation with Wendy from seeing Lucy fall.

Lucy gasped softly from feeling her heart beat with warmth, even though Cana was trying to give her the message of wanting to be alone, and she gently rubbed her head while hearing Cana say that she wouldn't let herself be followed by an ex-girlfriend. Lucy slowly stood up to just watch Cana leave while sighing in a disappointed manner, and she noticed how Natsu looked worried for her while feeling like she really messed up. Cana was trying to hide how upset she truly felt from the breakup, as she didn't want to really make drama occur so early in the morning, and Lucy couldn't just ignore how she felt around Cana. Even if Lucy was worried about what Erza would do, she had to talk things out with Cana. Lucy decided that she would get on a different train, however, and that distance was probably what was really needed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Suikane Town...**

Mirenu stood in front of the sapphire blue statue of herself while smirking in a pleased manner at the sight of Erza now being tied up with brown ropes, and the former mage from Fairy Tail had her scarlet hair down while Mirenu had forced her to requip into the pink kimono that Gray deemed to be seductive. Gray had also informed Mirenu about how Erza wore that outfit when she humiliated Lucy and Cana simply because of how they were lesbians, and it was only fair for her to just receive a harsh amount of punishment while working for Mirenu.

However, Mirenu wasn't going to physically torture Erza every day with destructive spells. From her perspective, that would quickly get boring. She fired a blue bubble of Water Magic at the ropes that were binding Erza, liking how her spell created a small blue blast, and Erza was able to feel the ropes break apart. It hadn't been fun for her to see Mirenu show up to Fairy Tail's infirmary for the purpose of ripping off all her bandages, even though she was also healed by Mirenu's magic afterwards, and Erza even had to deal with Makarov erasing the blue Fairy Tail guild mark that had been on her left arm for quite a long time.

Erza slowly stood up to glare at Mirenu while not intending to be her servant, as she didn't see herself as lowly, and Erza attempted to punch the guild mistress with her left fist. She was met by the sight of Mirenu slowly closing her eyes in a displeased manner while she dodged to the right, and Mirenu used her left foot to trip Erza's right leg. That caused Erza to fall forward, before Mirenu lifted up her left leg to kick Erza in the chin with her left foot, and Erza coughed up some blood while the force of that kick made her fall to the ground with a hard thud.

The fact that she was struck by Mirenu's kick prompted Erza to angrily get up, and she charged towards the mistress of the Mizu Galleon guild. As Erza got close to her, however, she felt Mirenu nicely wrap her arms around her waist. Erza's brown eyes widened in shock from seeing Mirenu open her own eyes, getting a close look at how they were dark blue, and she couldn't resist how Mirenu aggressively pulled her into a kiss. The woman with light blue hair pressed her lips against Erza's while making the kiss seem warm, and she let her hands gently caress Erza's back.

Erza angrily asked Mirenu while managing to push her away, feeling very disgusted, "Why the hell did you kiss me? Don't try to convert me into being homosexual, you nasty bitch!"

Mirenu narrowed her eyes as she responded in an offended tone, before harshly slapping Erza in the face, "You ungrateful scum! When you receive a kiss from your superior mistress, you are supposed to enjoy it without question! Also, do not talk to me like that. If you wish to be disobedient, then we can do this the hard way."

Erza calmly told Mirenu with a confident smile on her face, doubting that her strength rivaled Makarov's, "You don't frighten me at all."

Mirenu simply reacted to that by smirking deviously, and she removed her hands from around Erza's waist. She made a sapphire blue aura engulf both of her hands, and Mirenu shot out two large bubbles of water from them. Those bubbles quickly burst to make a large amount of water cover the ground, and some smaller bubbles began to rise up from it. Mirenu slowly backed away from Erza while many bubbles of water started to float around her body in a clockwise manner, and several beams of water emerged from the large puddle to strike the bubbles. That may not have caused them to grow in size, but their power would increase.

Erza was about to requip into her Adamntine Armor, but Mirenu quickly snapped her fingers to make all of her bubbles explode at the same time. They detonated in large blue blasts around Erza, which made her let out a scream of intense pain, and the force of those blasts even made the statue of Mirenu slightly be shook. The guild mistress took notice of some wizards coming out of the guild's building with looks of curiosity and concern, but Mirenu merely smirked while feeling quite dominant over her new servant. In fact, some pieces of her pink kimono that landed on the ground made Mirenu hope that Erza learned her place.

When the smoke clouds and dust faded away, Mirenu got to see that Erza fell to her knees while she was bruised up from that attack. The woman who was nicknamed Titania managed to stand up while not intending to lose this fight, as she didn't want Mirenu to view her as a weakling that could be pushed around, and Erza clenched her teeth while thinking about how Cana almost killed her for exposing how Lucy liked to be slutty. Erza felt like that beating had not been deserved, and the feeling of anger started to fill her eyes.

As she looked at Mirenu, however, Erza gasped in a startled manner. Mirenu's smirk started to change into a frown of toughness, and the sapphire blue aura started to surround her entire body. Mirenu simply took one step towards Erza, which caused the former Fairy Tail wizard to shakily step back, and her devious giggle made Erza start to sweat in a seemingly terrified manner. She closed her eyes for a moment to make herself feel some relief from the tension, but the memory of Cana viciously attacking her while being engulfed in a purple aura caused her to quickly open them. Erza started sweating, but that was from fear instead of heat.

"Since I'm a lesbian, do you still think that you can humiliate me? Erza Scarlet, doesn't the thought of being torn limb from limb seem better than obeying me?" Mirenu asked in an intimidating tone while making a malicious look be in her eyes.

Erza responded in a worried manner, before almost slipping on the water as her legs trembled, "I'm... I'm not sure! Stay away from me!"

Mirenu told her in a calm tone while viewing Erza to be like a frightened snake, noticing how the anxiety and fear made her sweat, "Even if you run away from me, I'm quite skilled at Water Magic. I could appear from the water behind you, and even going to a far-off town wouldn't save you from me. I could be in the nearest lake, Erza, and tracking down my servants is never hard."

Erza used all of her willpower to start run away, only to hear the sound of a splash, and she looked back to see that Mirenu supposedly made herself go down into the water. Erza continued to run, but a beam of water came up the puddle to make her be drenched and soaking wet. The water made Erza slip to where she fell on her face, before rolling over to be on her back, and she looked at the water to see it move slowly while Mirenu emerged headfirst from it. She was also wet while her light blue bikini was covered in drops of water, and Erza even got to see her legs be quite toned.

Mirenu turned her back towards Erza, before sitting on her face, and Erza groaned in a protesting manner while kicking her feet against the ground. Mirenu simply used her Water Magic to make Erza's legs be more wet, even pouring the cold water on what remained of her pink kimono, and Erza soon felt the coldness numb her body while simply whispering that she wanted a warm bath. Mirenu got off of her face while continuing to frown, and she helped Erza get up while watching the kimono slide off of her body. As Erza became bare and feared Mirenu, the guild mistress carried her in a bridal-style manner while heading towards Mizu Galleon's guild building. Mirenu could smell that Erza needed to take a bath, and she would be glad to bathe with her new servant while Erza would obey her every command in the shower.

* * *

 **One hour later, at the Fairy Tail guild...**

Natsu looked at the jobs that were on the request board while seeming somewhat frustrated, as it appeared that Lucy and Cana took the last interesting jobs of the day, and the highest-paying task involved shopping for a rich mage in the town where the Sabertooth guild resided. The client may have been a woman who would pay 100,000 jewels, but that was only because of how she felt too lazy to shop for the jewelry that she wanted to buy. Natsu had tons of money saved up from jobs that Happy also snatched for him, but buying stuff for someone wasn't very interesting.

As he continued to look at the request board, Natsu also wondered if Lucy would get a huge reward on the mission that she chose to take. If she wasn't doing it for the money, then the fire dragon slayer would gladly use his own cash to help his sweet friend. Natsu was not planning to give Lucy money to pay her rent, as he hadn't been hearing her gripe about that for quite a while, and he wanted to plan something really nice for her. He had even written a nice note about it to Wendy, but waiting for the right time to carry out the plan was important.

Since Erza was now gone from the guild, things could be done without any tension. As Natsu's thoughts shifted more to Lucy, he started to grin while thinking about how Lucy and Cana would both feel pleased about what he wanted to do for them. Natsu stepped away from the request board while thinking that Lucy would be incredibly happy to receive this surprise from everyone in the guild, but he soon heard Juvia and Gray talk with Wendy about how Cana must've been really upset. All three of them looked concerned for Cana, and they hoped that she wouldn't aggressively hurt Lucy to make her stay away.

Natsu decided to walk over to the table where his friends were sitting, and he comically blushed light pink from hearing Juvia say that Cana might use a Sweet Kiss Card to make Lucy be too infatuated with her to even think about finishing her own job. Natsu thought that Cana would want Lucy to be in love with her, as he recalled them having a really good time together on their date, but making Lucy be so in love with Cana to where she wouldn't succeed at a job would be harsh. Still, Natsu was wanting the girls to be together.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry to interrupt, but Lucy and Cana should be a couple. If they were girlfriends once, then that can happen again." Natsu stated with a calm smile on his face while mainly looking at Juvia, thinking she would easily agree with him.

Juvia replied nicely to Natsu while her facial expression showed feelings of uncertainty, "Natsu, you saw how Cana pushed Lucy away earlier. After what Erza did, Juvia is guessing that Lucy broke Cana's heart. They can't be together again right after a breakup and humiliation, Natsu. It sadly doesn't work that way for love."

Natsu responded in a shocked manner while being stubborn, wanting to see his friends be happy, "Well, there has to be a day where Lucy and Cana can be dating again! Happy and I thought that it was cool to see them together, and Erza is the only one who had issues with Lucy liking a girl. The rest of us may have been stunned by that video, but Lucy and Cana are still our friends! We have to make them be in love again, Juvia."

Gray narrowed his dark blue eyes while slightly frowning at how Natsu wouldn't just let Lucy and Cana work things out on their own, but he surprised Juvia and Wendy by using his left hand to give a thumbs-up to Natsu's words. Gray began to smile a bit while looking at Juvia, thinking about how she informed him that Cana talked with Lucy about their first kiss because of how it was an order, and he felt like they could come up with a good scheme to get the girls falling in love with each other again. Lucy and Cana might be upset at their friends getting involved with the romantic aspects of their lives, but maybe they would make things be better.

The strategy of making Cana go see Lucy would obviously not work again, and having Mira order Lucy to talk with Cana also didn't seem like the best idea. Juvia put the index finger of her left hand to her lips while wondering about what to do, but she started to look disappointed while not having any good ideas enter her mind. Juvia also felt like the idea of having another rainy day was not good, since Cana would wonder if Mira wanted that rain to not happen naturally, and even giving Cana flowers that were supposedly from Lucy seemed like a waste of time.

She watched Natsu start to grin again in a happy manner, and he slammed his right fist against his left palm while thinking about how to make Lucy and Cana have a good romance again. The pink-haired male thought about how Lucy initially ran into trouble with Erza after their mission in the Kazehana Woods ended badly, and there was nothing better than wanting to get some payback. Cana may not have been on Natsu's team for that job, but she'd probably help Lucy deal with the strongest foes that Team Natsu had ever fought.

The only dilemma in that plan was finding those two mages from Lamia Scale, and Natsu hadn't taken in their scents on the day that the team fought against them. He also couldn't just ask them to fight Lucy, as they might decide to take pity on her for letting them have those mint leaves, and Natsu felt like Lucy would want to improve her skills in a battle that was tough. He also hoped that fighting alongside Cana would be good for Lucy, since they worked well together in the past, and Natsu couldn't see them bickering with each other during a battle. After all, they were not like him and Gajeel.

"Well, I'm going to go create a flyer to send somewhere. In fact, whoever gets it will be happy to run into Lucy." Natsu stated while thinking aloud, looking confident at how Fairy Tail mages had the habit of beating opponents in rematches.

Wendy asked Natsu in a curious manner while wondering about his intentions, "Natsu-san, are you still trying to make the desires of your note come true? Won't Wind Magic be harmful to Lucy, especially since it was damaging in the woods?"

Gray told Wendy with a somewhat miffed facial expression, disliking that idea, "Wendy, don't listen to that guy. He's trying to make Lucy feel happy, but getting her trounced by people is one of the stupidest things to suggest."

Gray personally didn't view Lucy to be a weak mage, especially since she almost managed to beat Flare Corona in the Grand Magic Games, but those wizards from the Kazehana Woods didn't exactly mess around when they were in a fight. Gray groaned in a frustrated manner from thinking about how those spells of wind were too tough for him to handle back then, even shattering the move that was known as Ice-Make: Hammer, but the female who wielded Plant Magic ended up proving that she was just as dangerous as her male partner.

He even thought about how she made vines constrict Natsu, and the moments where he burned through them didn't even make her seem worried. Gray watched Natsu walk back to the request board for the purpose of seeing how clients wrote their messages on the different flyers, but Gray would not let his rival go through with that crazy plan. He proceeded to get up from the table while looking stern, and Gray walked up to Natsu while intending to join him on any jobs that he would take. If Natsu had to handle a job that he didn't like, then Gray would gladly put Natsu's half of the cash towards something that would really make Lucy feel happiness.

* * *

 **Two hours later, on a route in the Leafia Wilds...**

Cana showed the light green flyer to the green-haired woman who acted as a border guard to keep ordinary townspeople from casually walking on to the northern route, and Cana started to smile calmly while being allowed to enter the Leafia Wilds. There were paths of tall dark green grass that twisted around the tall trees, and Cana noticed that there were also some bugs rustling through the grass. Cana ran straight ahead on the dirt path, before taking a right turn to go through the grass, and she hoped to not fail at this job.

Cana's task required her to find a mud pit that was supposedly very warm, and she would have to go tell the client in the faraway town of Ocha that there truly was a place where mud baths could occur. Cana pushed through some thick grass while stepping on some bugs, and she groaned in frustration from how the sun started sending heat down on to the wilds. Cana decided to quickly keep running to the right, before stopping at a tall tree, and then she noticed that another path was straight ahead. Cana proceeded to run towards it while ignoring the hive of pink mosquitoes that was on the tree, and Cana hoped that she could finish this job quickly.

Running towards that dirt path allowed Cana to see that it slightly curved to the left, and the trees in the wilds seemed to look more tropical instead of natural like the ones in Leafia Town. That was because of how some of the mages who trained in the wilds would use Plant Magic, but others who used Fire Magic while making the sunlight be harsh would cause the climate to make the trees seem tropical. The wilds were quite large, but one area of them did lead to a small beach. As Cana went up the path, she soon smiled calmly from seeing a large circular pit of steamy brown mud that looked quite hot.

The mud did not give off an odor while it bubbled, only seeming to be a good mud bath, and Cana pulled out her deck of cards from the right pocket of her pants. She glanced at a Photograph Card that simply had the effect of taking a picture of whatever Cana aimed it at, and the alcohol-loving woman dropped all of her cards on the ground. Cana chose to only pick up the Photograph Card, and she focused her magical power into it. As Cana started to close her eyes, however, her concentration was broken by the sound of a familiar voice screaming. Cana got to hear Lucy come running up the path while a hissing sound could be heard, and Lucy was too panicked while she ran to keep herself from crashing into Cana. The Photography Card was sent forward into the mud pit while Cana fell down, and she harshly landed on her chin.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?! Why did you have to ruin what could've been a perfect shot of the mud pit?!" Cana asked her in a stern tone while looking quite angry, before using some of her strength to get up.

The Celestial Spirit Wizard explained with a worried facial expression, before looking apologetic while she slid down Cana's body, "I decided to take a job in the wilds, too, Cana. I really wanted to talk with you, since it must be upsetting that we broke up. and I think that I made the wrong decision to end things."

Cana responded to Lucy in a miffed tone while feeling her be off of her back, not wanting to look at her, "Just don't be on my ass anymore, Lucy. It seemed like you didn't even care that I beat Erza down for you, and the humiliation must've not been so damaging for you to feel better with Mirajane on the very next day! I bet you two shared a kiss, and you must want to let me down gently!"

Lucy got up from the ground to tell Cana that she wasn't even dating, and Lucy gave Cana a concerned look while really feeling grateful that she punished Erza. Lucy didn't want this breakup to make her friendship with Cana end, especially since Lucy felt like she needed to fix things, and she walked towards Cana while wanting to talk things out. However, Cana shoved Lucy away with her butt and used enough force to send her rolling across the ground. She turned around to see that Lucy held her stomach in pain while her face had a scrape on it, but Cana felt like a fight between exes needed a little blood.

Lucy placed her right hand on the right side of her face to see that it was now bleeding, and she felt like it would be good to get healing medicine from Leafia Town. However, the chance to go back wasn't even possible for Lucy because of how she was face to face with the snake that she needed to take a picture of for a reward. The snake was large and brown while it had black spots, and it deviously looked at Lucy while sticking its tongue out at her. She attempted to crawl to the left, only for the slithering snake to block her, and it soon bared its fangs at her. This green-eyed snake was not a poisonous one in Fiore, but it did have a harsh bite.

Cana walked towards Lucy while wanting to be left alone, not being in the mood to deal with her, and she aggressively grabbed Lucy by her red midriff shirt. She slammed her down on to the ground three times, before slamming her forehead against hers, and Cana wasn't happy with how Lucy let one incident ruin their relationship. Cana also felt like Lucy had feelings in her heart for Mirajane, and that prompted her to slowly turn around while backing up towards Lucy. Cana proceeded to slam her ass down on to Lucy's face, not letting her see any sunlight, and Cana had her own legs in between Lucy's legs as she picked up a card with her right hand. When she turned the card over on its front side, her lips started to form a devious smile.

Cana got off of Lucy to make herself be stripped bare, removing her tan capri pants and her blue bra, and she threw her lacy white panties down on Lucy's face. In order for Cana to make Lucy leave her alone and not fight back, Cana got down on Lucy to place her hands on the pockets of her sky blue miniskirt. She could feel that the ring with the Zodiac Gate Keys was in the left pocket, and Cana pulled it out of there. She felt like getting even with Lucy by using her left hand to throw the keys at the large tree that that had the mosquito hive, glad to see it land against the tree while the impact startled several of the mosquitoes, and Cana didn't mind that they were enraged.

Lucy told Cana with a startled look on her face, worried about what might happen, "Cana, you're starting to frighten me. You're in the nude, but there are no destructive spells that would need that as a requirement. You must be trying to seduce me and manipulate me into loving your body."

That caused Cana to reply in a sultry manner while starting to look at Lucy with a devious facial expression, "By the time I'm done with you, Lucy, you will probably seem more grateful to me and more caring. I'll show you one of my newest cards, and it will really help me be in more of a primal state."

Lucy asked her ex-girlfriend in a frightened manner as she widened her brown eyes, hoping that Cana wouldn't become a vicious beast, "Your primal state? Cana, do you plan to maul me and let the snake eat whatever remains?"

Cana did not answer her question, and she simply frowned while focusing her magical power into the card that was in her left hand. That was known as the Beautiful Beast Card, and it soon shined with a white glow for its effects to activate. After ten seconds, Cana's eyes became green while her tanned skin started to become golden brown. She growled while becoming more muscular, feeling herself get stronger, and her skin was only white from the lower part of her chest down to the lower area of her stomach. Cana also felt her bare ass get bigger while she had more weight, but her hands and feet turned into fangs and claws while her nails were sharp. They were white to where Lucy could see her reflection in them, and she shuddered in fear from seeing a golden brown tail appear above Cana's ass. Her skin was now fur, and Cana felt her tail be quite soft. She had some cocoa brown spots on her golden brown skin while her teeth were all fanged, giving her the appearance of a cheetah, and Cana got on all fours while letting herself succumb to her animal instincts.

She proceeded to run towards Lucy while letting out a roar, smiling confidently at how she was now quite agile, and Cana leaped high into the air. Lucy was too frozen with fear to get away from the area, even though the brown snake decided to save itself from this fight by slithering away, and she could only watch Cana come down on her with a body slam. Lucy felt Cana come crashing down on her, making them be in a small crater while the ground slightly cracked, and the buzzing of the mosquitoes didn't make the situation any better. Lucy closed her eyes as she felt Cana's tail go down on her body, and she didn't resist Cana's claws ripping off her red midriff shirt. Her sky blue skirt was torn off by Cana's fangs, before her black panties were roughly bitten off, and Cana spat them out before letting her claws slice off Lucy's black lacy bra. Cana was about to start punching Lucy's body with her new strength that was immense, but the buzzing of the pink mosquitoes made her feel irked. Some of them went down on Lucy while three of them flew on to Cana's body, and one bite to the rump made Cana let out a pained roar. These mosquitoes not only carried diseases, but that bite gave Cana an interesting injection. Some of the mosquitoes actually bit into Lucy's breasts and legs to give her the same injection, causing her to feel sick, and Lucy bit down on her lower lip from feeling one mosquito enter her sacred area. Cana suppressed a groan from feeling one enter her ass, and her urges to hurt Lucy began to fade. As Lucy still felt scared, however, she felt Cana claw at her body gently while her tail rubbed against Lucy's field of blonde hair like she wanted to sexually feel pleasure in her primal state. They were both in the nude while Cana loved being an animal right now, and she felt strength in her muscles as she let herself give in to her animal instincts.

* * *

 **(Note: This part contains lemon.)**

Cana sighed happily while proceeding to give Lucy a rough kiss on the lips, her claws slowly moving up Lucy's arms, and both girls blushed light pink while the kiss was occurring. Lucy ended up closing her eyes while surrendering to Cana's kiss, and she let out a cute moan from feeling Cana's tail rub her pussy. The blonde-haired girl's hands ran through Cana's hair, before they gently touched her back, and Lucy loved how Cana's golden brown fur felt so warm. The sunlight harshly shined down on the girls, but they were enjoying the heat right now.

As she saw how Lucy was like submissive prey, Cana proceeded to rub her large breasts with her claws while purring in a seductive manner. Lucy opened her eyes while feeling Cana grope her breasts, which made her body start to softly move with Cana's slow rubbing, and Lucy let her hands go around to Cana's stomach. She may have initially been afraid of Cana, but Lucy's body started to feel more relaxed while she let Cana pleasure her breasts. The sight of Cana licking her nipples made Lucy bite her lower lip to keep herself from moaning, but Lucy's mind had the brief thought of how she was a lesbian who was now technically enjoying bestiality with a female cheetah.

The light pink blush remained on her face while she felt Cana's claws grip her arms, and Lucy gasped softly after her ex-girlfriend broke the kiss. She actually enjoyed it, really feeling Cana's passion in that kiss, but Lucy soon felt pain from how Cana rolled across the ground with her. The brown dirt was quite rough while it dirtied up the front and back sides of Lucy's body, and she used her strength to move with Cana while not wanting to lose with her. Cana may have had the strength to overpower Lucy, but being so strong allowed Lucy to caress her muscles as they rolled together.

Cana rolled into some thick grass with Lucy while now being under her, and she gave a small bite to Lucy's left shoulder before wrapping her arms around her waist. Lucy may have wanted to just talk with Cana, but she felt pleasure from how her head was in between Cana's breasts. Lucy proceeded to shift her body downward for the purpose of getting to lick Cana's warm pussy, and she even let her tongue go inside of it while her left hand went upward to rub Cana's right breast. Lucy was now giving pleasure to Cana, making her feel good, and Lucy would be glad to massage the rest of her body.

"You're so sexy, Cana. I actually like this new form of yours, and it seems like you don't intend to kill me." Lucy told her in a calm tone while continuing to blush, ceasing with licking her pussy.

Cana responded in a stern tone, before clenching her teeth and narrowing her eyes, "Those mosquitoes must've made me lose the urge to hut you, Lucy, and... Ahhhhhhh... That feels really good, and I love it."

Lucy replied nicely before licking Cana's pussy again, looking up at her, "If you want to be primal and dominate me, then I'll enjoy it. Cana, I'm starting to feel good to be in the wilds with you."

That prompted Cana to make her hands rub Lucy's back in a sultry manner, letting her tongue lick her lips while liking how Lucy was tasting her wet walls, and Cana proceeded to get up from the grass. She decided to walk several steps past Lucy, before sitting on her back, and Cana gave her a teasing smirk while having her butt on top of Lucy's head. She let her tail be in front of Lucy's face while sexily wiggling it near her nose, and Cana simply giggled from how Lucy let out a little sneeze. Lucy could feel how Cana's ass was larger in her cheetah form, but she still tried raising her head up to not be under it.

Cana started to feel Lucy do some push-ups while being on top of her, seeing that she was trying to get out of this sexual position, and Lucy slowly stood up while her hands were around Cana's ankles. She nearly pushed Cana off of her, but Lucy sweated profusely while Cana's ass was directly behind her head. Lucy's cocoa brown eyes started to become cat-like while loving the warmth of Cana's large booty, and Cana made her legs wrap around Lucy's neck while digging her claws into the younger girl's skin. That prompted Lucy to scream in pain, but it sounded more like a cat's meow.

Lucy felt Cana get off of her, and she turned around to see Cana be on all four limbs. However, Cana was surprised to see Lucy's fair skin be replaced with fur that was blonde like her hair, and a blonde tail soon appeared above her rump. Lucy gained sharp fingernails and toenails, but even she seemed stunned at what was happening. This transformation resulted from the mosquitoes that bit her, and they were actually powerful bugs that sucked in the DNA of animals that they recently encountered. They had bitten Lisanna quite badly on a job that recently took place in the wilds, sucking up the feline aspects of her transformation, and they now passed those aspects on to Lucy.

The cat-like aspects of Lucy were nice to admire, but she soon felt Cana tackle her down to the ground. Both of the girls lightly purred while they looked into each other's eyes, and Lucy thrusted her pussy up against Cana's vagina in a soft manner. Cana responded to that by roughly making her pussy rub against Lucy's, blushing as they both felt pretty wet, and Lucy elicited loving moans from how Cana was pounding against her. Lucy started to feel ecstasy while wrapping her legs around Cana's waist, and she raised her head up for the purpose of sucking on Cana's left nipple.

"Lucy... That feels so good to me..." Cana told her in a pleasured manner while looking aroused, blushing as she let out soft moans.

Lucy replied nicely after releasing Cana's nipple from her mouth, love in her eyes, "Your nipple is what tastes good to me, but you can suck on mine."

Cana told her in a teasing manner as she started to smirk, seeing her eyes, "Your heart is bringing you back to me, Lucy. I'll enjoy this even more."

Cana proceeded to lower her head down to where she was one or two centimeters away from having her tongue lick Lucy's large breasts, and she aggressively bit on her right nipple with her new fanged teeth. Lucy moved her legs around while eliciting moans of pain and pleasure, curling her toes, and Cana gave a small bite to the underside of Lucy's right breast. Her nipple may have been bitten, but Cana didn't use enough force to make it bleed. She felt Lucy's hands on her breasts to rub them while tribadism was still involved in their sex, and both girls had their breathing in sync with each other.

The feeling of Lucy's hands on her breasts was quite nice, but Cana didn't want Lucy to have all the fun. She slammed her vagina down against Lucy's pussy, which caused her to let out more moans of pleasure, and Cana waited for Lucy's toes to uncurl. When Lucy no longer curled her toes, Cana decided to make her toes be interlocked with the stellar mage's toes, and she gently licked Lucy's neck. That caused Lucy to feel more pleasure while her body ignited with much more heat, and she sweated more while her hands went down to her sides.

Lucy's blonde hair covered her eyes while she raised her head up again, and she gently puckered her lips together while blushing more pink. Cana placed her lips near Lucy's for the purpose of letting herself receive a nice kiss, and she allowed Lucy's tongue to enter her mouth. Cana let her own tongue dance with Lucy's tongue while they shared this kiss, and continuing the tribadism only caused them both to feel more heat. Lucy and Cana may not have been a couple, but they both felt like female animals that were enjoying their mating and lovemaking.

As Lucy broke the kiss, she started to elicit moans from feeling her hot orgasm building up from inside her sacred area. She even got to see the mosquito from earlier fly out of her pussy, and Lucy actually liked how it tried to suck on her wet walls. Cana felt her own orgasm also build up from all the pleasure, and she felt her body rock with Lucy's while continuing the tribadism. Cana thrusted down on Lucy three times, causing Lucy to let out a sexual moan that was quite loud, and hearing Lucy meow like a cat while bucking her hips only made Cana decide to do something that was quite sultry in her cheetah form. She lowered her tail down towards Lucy's vagina, before pushing it in quite far, and she moved it around to where it would tickle Lucy's insides.

"Cana, I'm going to... I'm going to let all my hot juices out! It feels like you want to pound on my womb!" Lucy exclaimed with an aroused facial expression while feeling an extreme amount of pleasure, getting love from Cana's tail being soaking wet from the wall in front of her hymen.

That prompted Cana to respond in a loving manner while holding hands with Lucy, before growling flirtatiously, "Let it all out, Lucy! Make me be covered in that wetness!"

Before Lucy could even respond to that, she closed her eyes and let her orgasm be released. Lucy's hot juices covered Cana from head to toe, and Lucy ended up seeing Cana climax while she let out a roar of pleasure. Lucy let out a loud meow of pleasure that caused some of the birds to fly off of the trees, and she didn't mind being coated in Cana's juices. This relationship had so much passion to where Lucy did love being with Cana, and she would gladly pass out before her to show that she really did care about her feelings.

Lucy opened her eyes to see Cana revert back to her normal appearance while making her cheetah tail slip out of Lucy's pussy, and that tail of hers soon disappeared. Cana's eye color became violet again, and she was exhausted while having enough energy to roll near the mud pit. Cana chose to do that, even if it meant that Lucy would be on top of her, and Cana thought about how Lucy seemed like she really didn't want heartbreak to be part of their relationship. Seeing Lucy's transformation wear off was enough to make Cana have one final smile of niceness on her face, and she soon lost consciousness.

Even though her cat transformation wore off, Lucy still felt like she needed to have the energy for going into the mud pit. Before even thinking about getting her golden Zodiac Gate Keys, Lucy thought that it would be good for her to get the Photograph Card that Cana dropped into the mud. That would truly help the younger female mend things with Cana, since Lucy felt like she deserved the reward of a job in the wilds much more, but Lucy couldn't even crawl off of Cana without starting to lose consciousness. The last thing that Lucy felt was her right hand grabbing Cana's left hand in an effort to pull her across the grass, but they both ended up going into the mud pit that actually had healing properties. The mud pit may have been shallow, but that would be a contrast to how Lucy would probably start to prove that her feelings for Cana were quite deep to where she'd want her heart to be submerged in them.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 17? Did you like it? Lucy and Cana had a conflict in this chapter, but a lemon with some doses of romance won't make it be resolved so quickly. They will still be around each other, though, and that will be good or bad for their love. Anyway, will Lucy and Cana enjoy their mud bath? What shall happen when they try to find their way out of the Leafia Wilds? What will Natsu decide to ultimately do, and where will Mirenu take Erza? Standby for the update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **Korin: This story is not abandoned, my friend. Also, it won't be adopted by anyone because of how I now have time to write the last three chapters.**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you so much!**

 **Guest: This story is certainly not dead, my friend. I sincerely apologize for making you be worried, though.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Rolling & Reconciling In The Wild, Pretty Rings, and Sea Blue Servitude**

* * *

Cana awakened to the sight of the barren grey floor that was underneath all of the hot mud in the pit, and she let out a few coughs that helped her get some mud out of her mouth. Cana blushed light pink while feeling the hot mud against every part of her body, and she let out a happy sigh while wishing that Lucy could give her a nice massage. Cana felt her breasts be pressed against the floor of the mud pit, but thought of Lucy being drowned in this mud caused Cana to slowly stand up while still feeling groggy. She stretched her arms high above her head, before letting out a soft yawn, and Cana found the mud to be really soothing to her skin.

The mud's high amount of heat soon made Cana be fully awake, and she quickly lowered her left hand down into the brown muck. When her hand touched something that felt hair, Cana was quick to get a grip on it and pull her hand out of the muck. She ended up getting Lucy out of the shallow mud pit while smiling in a sultry manner at how the mud made her skin and hair be mocha brown, and Cana closed her eyes. She proceeded to give Lucy a soft kiss on the lips while making her mouth inhale some of the mud that Lucy had accidentally swallowed, and the bitter taste of that mud made Cana quickly break the kiss for the purpose of spitting it out into the steamy pit.

Lucy groggily opened her eyes to see Cana in front of her while they were both naked, causing Lucy's cheeks to blush cherry pink, and she softly smiled while thinking that they were enjoying a new morning. That caused her to fully awaken with a feeling of bliss while enjoying the heat, and Lucy recalled how Cana made her enjoy some primal sex in the wilderness while they both gave into their animal instincts. Lucy really liked the kiss that she shared with Cana during their lovemaking, but glancing over at the tall grass that was nearby made the Celestial Spirit Wizard realize something important.

She wanted to enter the mud pit for the purpose of finding the Photograph Card that Cana dropped into it, but Cana was so upset at her to where Lucy couldn't even try to make amends with her. Lucy felt like she managed to reconcile with Cana through their lovemaking, though, and she probably wouldn't mind having someone else look for the card. As Lucy started to look down at the mud, however, she felt Cana place her right hand underneath her chin and briefly raise her head up to where they locked eyes. Cana started to sternly glare at Lucy while remembering that her card was in the mud, and she still needed to get a picture of the mud pit to earn her reward.

"Lucy, just get out of the mud pit and go back to the guild. I'll look for my Photograph Card, and the reward will be sweet enough for me to give you dessert as thanks for choosing me over Mirajane." Cana explained to Lucy in a somewhat rude tone, not fully over how Lucy broke her heart earlier.

That prompted Lucy to calmly reply while getting out of the mud pit, not in the mood for drama, "I can't go back to Fairy Tail like this, Cana, and I doubt that anyone in Leafia Town will let me make their bathtub or shower be dirtied with mud. Anyway, I'm going to the right side of the wilds because the path is that way."

Cana responded to her while turning around and looking confused, "Lucy, the steam must've made you dizzy. I got to the mud pit easily, and the way back to Leafia Town is found by going left."

Lucy walked up the dirt path while her feet kicked some of Cana's cards out of her way, and she didn't mind that her feet became more dirty because of how she was already covered in mud. Lucy managed to run up the dirt path that slightly curved to the right, and she decided to wiggle her large butt at Cana while thinking that she'd be the one to find the right way out of the wilds. That only made Cana get out of the mud pit while not appreciating how Lucy taunted her, and she picked up ten of her Magic Cards while running towards her ex-girlfriend.

Cana felt that it was a shame that another Beautiful Beast Card wasn't in her deck, as her cheetah form would've made it easier for her to chase after Lucy, but she would just have to keep Lucy from possibly getting eaten by a snake. Mirajane did stamp both jobs that involved being in the wilds, so coming back alone while Lucy got eaten or mauled would certainly make people in the guild dislike Cana. She kept running after Lucy, who proceeded to quickly run towards the green grass that was quite thick, and the girls actually felt the heat of the area be at a slightly lower temperature.

As Cana ran into the grass and quickly caught sight of Lucy, she proceeded to aggressively pounce on her like a wild tiger. Cana ended up knocking Lucy down to the ground, before rolling to the right with her, and Lucy made her hands grip Cana's arms tightly for the purpose of making their rolling change direction. Lucy made Cana roll diagonally upward with her, avoiding the area where a brown snake resided, and Lucy smirked confidently at Cana while hearing some cheetahs pure nearby. Since Cana pounced on her like a tiger, Lucy hoped to pay her back by making her be rolled into a place where the cheetahs marked their territory.

Lucy and Cana were rolling quite fast to where they kept looking up and down at each other, and they soon rolled off of a cliff to land in some more thick grass. The fall had only been about ten feet high, but it was enough to startle the girls. Cana landed under Lucy while the fall bruised both of their bodies, and Cana found herself blushing a light shade of pink from how they were so close together. She was about to raise her head up for another chance to kiss Lucy on the lips, but Lucy surprised her by letting out a loud sneeze.

"Did some of my cheetah tail's hair get in your nose, sweetie?" Cana asked Lucy in a teasing manner while blushing and wrapping her legs around Lucy's waist.

Lucy responded nicely while blushing and feeling feverish, smiling as the area smelled nice, "I think that we landed in some plants that are making me sneeze, Cana. Don't joke about this."

Cana told Lucy in a calm tone as her right eye glanced up at the sight of a wild cheetah being near the cliff's edge, "Well, let's just try to blend in with our surroundings."

The plants in the grass were purple flowers that were part of Poison Magic, and they were actually planted in the grass as a prank by some juvenile delinquents while the Grand Magic Games were occurring. The purple flowers were also what Cana's back rested on, causing her to sneeze, and Lucy sniffed the air while not liking the putrid aroma of the plants. She was about to get off of Cana and walk in the direction that would hopefully lead them to a path going back up to the main part of the wilds, but Lucy was soon flipped over on to her back by Cana.

Lucy soon felt Cana give her a soft kiss on the cheek while their legs lightly brushed against each other, and Cana didn't mind how some grass was right near Lucy's sacred area. Lucy's cocoa brown eyes noticed the cheetah looking down at the grass, but Cana's kiss made Lucy let out a soft sigh while she allowed herself to sink into the poisonous plants. Cana stayed on top of Lucy while pressing her breasts against Lucy's boobs, and it seemed like they would mate again. Lucy gently moved her legs around, and she ran her fingers through Cana's beautiful brown hair. The cheetah walked away from the cliff while thinking that nothing was out of the ordinary, and that allowed Cana to get off of Lucy. The girls lightly stood up while seeing that the sun was going down towards the horizon, almost making it be sunset, and the sight of waves crashing against onyx black rocks indicated that Cana and Lucy were now on the Leafia Coast. Lucy gave Cana an anxious look while thinking about how it could be dangerous to walk through the grass, and Cana smiled back at her while deciding to run towards the black coastal rocks. Lucy got to see Cana's beautiful body as she dived into the water, and Lucy dived in after her while thinking that this heated day could involve a relaxing bath in the sea.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the town of Magnolia...**

Natsu and Gray were currently at the jewelry store that had dark blue carpeting nicely matching the black walls, and Gray merely stood by the entrance while he would let Natsu handle this situation. Gray could tell that it was part of the fire dragon slayer's plan to stop at a jewelry store, even though his purchase would be a way of involving himself in Lucy's relationship with Cana, and this plan to get the girls back together was certainly crazy. Not only was jewelry expensive, but Natsu's idea was a total gamble with risk.

Gray thought about how Cana might tell Natsu that he needed to take care of his own problems instead of meddling in other people's issues, and Lucy might not even like the gems that Natsu picked out with his cash. Gray already helped Natsu finish the job that required him to buy jewelry for a woman, and that lady gave her own money to Natsu because of how he confidently acted like he could buy the right jewelry without screwing anything up. Gray memorized how that woman wanted a ruby red necklace, which was sold for twenty-thousand jewels, and he thought that the female client was more greedy than tasteful by how she wanted it in her jewelry collection.

Natsu stood in front of the glass tables that contained expensive jewelry, looking somewhat indecisive while his eyes examined every fine gem, and these pieces of jewelry were all being sold at a price of fifty-thousand jewels. He comically dropped his jaw from seeing a sapphire gem on top of a lovely light blue ring that had been crafted by someone in the far-off town of Hanada, and Natsu ended up breathing out a small amount of fire while putting his mouth against the glass. Gray placed his left palm against his own forehead, and he wondered if Natsu would even take his own plan seriously.

The jeweler who wore her red hair down in curls like Juvia merely narrowed her cherry red eyes at Natsu, not wanting him to burn her precious jewelry, and she let out an annoyed sigh while placing her right hand on the golden bell that was at the left end of the counter. That ended up making Natsu have his attention on her, and he stood up straight as he laughed in a goofy manner. He quickly went back to looking at the sapphire gem on its ring, before noticing something that was just as nice, and he chuckled while thinking that the girls would love what he picked out.

"Can I help you with something, sir, or are you so amazed by the jewels that you feel the desire to breathe fire against the glass?" The female jeweler asked him in a curious manner, before giving him a stern look.

Natsu replied to her in a happy manner while smiling, having his mind set on two purchases, "Give me the sapphire gem that's on the light blue ring, and that jewel right next to it also needs to be part of my plan!"

"My, my. You are really fancying the Sapphire Jewel of Happiness, and the Emerald Jewel of Luck. That will be 100,000 jewels." The jeweler responded in a slightly surprised tone of voice, looking somewhat impressed in Natsu's taste for fashionable jewelry.

As the jeweler leaned down to reach into the glass case with her right hand, she felt like it was sweet that someone wanted to buy these two particular jewels. One of them was rumored to bring happiness to whoever wore it, which had supposedly been proven to be true on one occasion, and the other piece of jewelry was rumored to make someone experience great luck. That had never been proven by any of its wearers, but the jeweler thought that Natsu must've really been feeling lucky if he desired it so much.

She retrieved the rings from the glass case, before gently setting them down on the counter, and the jeweler got to see Natsu put a brown bag of 100,000 jewels on the empty space of the white counter. Natsu watched the jeweler take the bag and put it on the floor, and he was glad to grab both of the rings with his right hand. Natsu took a glance at the green ring to see that it was quite pretty, and Gray also looked surprised from seeing how the two pieces of jewelry sparkled in their respective colors. This was also ironically the same jewelry store that Cana and Lucy visited on their second date, too.

The Emerald Jewel of Luck was an emerald green stone that was on top of a light green ring, and it glowed with emerald green beams of light that were quite small. The Sapphire Jewel of Happiness also glowed with small beams of light coming off of it, and they were appropriately in the color of sapphire blue. Natsu let out a happy cheer while walking out of the jewelry store with Gray, and Natsu felt like the next part of his plan required him to buy an awesome cake from the bakery. He planned on heading there, but Natsu took a few steps forward and smelled something odd.

He stopped for a moment, causing Gray to look confused, and Natsu couldn't smell the scents of Lucy or Cana in the air. The two males were on the path back to the Fairy Tail guild, and Natsu felt like the girls should've come back from their jobs by this point in the day. He looked up at the sky to see Magnolia Town starting to be bathed in the appearance of how it looked at sunset, the sky being in an orange color, and Natsu wondered if his friends were okay. Gray was about to calmly ask Natsu about what was wrong, but the Communications Lacrima Crystal in the left pocket of his black pants began to ring.

Gray asked in a calm tone, after pulling out the blue orb and turning it on with a light touch from his right hand's index finger, "Who is this?"

Mirajane replied while her face appeared in the center of the blue orb, seeming quite worried, "Hi, Gray. I was just wondering if you ran into Lucy or Cana earlier. They still haven't come back from their jobs in the wilds, and Cana seemed really upset at Lucy. Maybe I should look for them."

Gray responded nicely as he maintained his frown, logically thinking abut the situation, "Yeah, it would be good for you to look for them. Natsu has a good nose, but Lisanna told me how they had trouble tracking down a brown snake because of all the plants smelling different. Anyway, Mira, you'll find them. It's not like they fell off a cliff."

Gray's words of assurance only made Mirajane feel slightly less worried about the situation, and the ice-wielding mage turned off the Communications Lacrima Crystal to end the call. He really hoped that Lucy was not in any danger right now, especially with all of those dangerous animals around, but Gray also felt that Lucy was a fast runner who could flee from danger in the blink of an eye. After all, any mage that was considered to be prey always needed to be much faster than the predator. Being in tough fights helped Lucy realize that fact, and she certainly wouldn't forget it.

As he proceeded to walk back to the guild, Gray's dark blue eyes glanced at Natsu to see him try on the green ring. He chose to put it on the ring finger of his right hand, liking how it looked nice, and Natsu smiled confidently while thinking that the jeweler was spouting lies when she talked about how the ring brought good luck to its wearer. Natsu and Gray headed back to the Fairy Tail with smiles on their faces, thinking that everything would work out, and Natsu ended up walking calmly enough to where he dodged an arrow that an archer from Fairy Tail fired for the purpose of impressing some lovely ladies. It went right over Natsu's head while the archer was in the distance, and the fire dragon slayer simply thought that his fellow guild member was a klutz for doing that. At least Natsu was lucky, though.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, in the Mizu Galleon guild...**

After Mirenu finished showering in her bathroom with Erza, she carried the scarlet-haired woman to her bed in a bridal-style fashion while smirking at how Erza was naked. Mirenu wore only a light blue towel around her body, and she softly walked on the blue carpeting of her bedroom. Erza didn't receive a towel because of her lowly status, and she was gently placed on the blue bed that felt so comfy. Erza allowed her wet body to sink into it, which didn't keep Mirenu from laying next to her, and Erza panted heavily from how she had to wash Mirenu's body for an hour and let Mirenu sit on her face in the following hour to truly prove that she was willing to be her new servant.

That was much better than getting killed by the guild mistress, and Erza even had to deal with Mirenu's booty slamming against her face after she bent over. Erza didn't have the desire or energy to chastise her new mistress, and she looked around the room to see that Mirenu also had a blue bookcase that was filled with books on fashion. She also had a blue table in the center of her room while three light blue chairs were around it, and light blue curtains were near the blinds that allowed sunlight to come in. The walls of Mirenu's bedroom were sapphire blue, and Erza gasped softly from seeing a sultry painting on the other side of the room. It featured Mirenu doing a sexual pose, but the nude painting of her that was next to the bathroom door made Erza gasp softly.

"Do you like what you see, my bitch?" Mirenu asked Erza in a soft whisper that sounded quite sweet, blushing before she gave a kiss to her right cheek.

Erza responded to Mirenu in a defensive manner, trying to not blush, "Don't call me your bitch. I swear that I'll summon up the strength to take you down, Mirenu."

That prompted Mirenu to tell Erza in a stern tone while glaring at her, giving a punch to her right breast, "If you couldn't beat me in public, you can't beat me in private. Erza, you're weaker than me and you can feel it. My touch also makes you want to be my submissive bitch, and you'll just have to stop fighting your feelings."

Mirenu proceeded to caress Erza's right breast in a gentle manner, liking how Erza winced in pain after that punch, and hearing a soft moan from her servant's mouth caused Mirenu to softly smile. The woman with light blue hair proceeded to get on top of Erza, before making her hands lightly touch her hair, and Mirenu styled Erza's hair to where it was tied back in an upward ponytail. She giggled at how Erza now looked more elegant, seeming more obedient, and Mirenu also did not want Erza's hair to get in the way of what she'd do next.

Mirenu gave a soft kiss to the left side of Erza's neck, which caused her to blush, and she soon gave Erza another nice kiss on the lips. The kiss was quite soft while Erza tried her best to push Mirenu off, but Mirenu grabbed Erza's wrists with her hands while wanting her to just let this happen. Erza felt her mistress amplify the kiss by putting more passion into it, which made Erza's cheeks blush in a light shade of pink, and Erza tried her best to not smile. She was against the idea of two women being together and making love to each other, but Erza's body did not agree with her thoughts.

As Erza felt Mirenu's right hand massage her left breast and rub her nipple, she soon bucked her hips from only feeling Mirenu's left hand move downward to stroke her pussy. Even though it was just Erza's field of red hair that was being stroked, she felt some pleasure from the fact that Mirenu's touch was quite warm. She loved how Mirenu's right hand stroked her left breast, before it sweetly went down to her stomach, and Mirenu inserted the index finger of her left hand into Erza's pussy. That caused Erza to start moving her hips while letting out moans of ecstasy, and she imagined her hair coming out of the ponytail as she felt more relaxed.

The middle finger of Mirenu's left hand also went into Erza's warm pussy, causing her to clench her teeth before letting out another moan, and Mirenu's right hand went around to Erza's back. Mirenu decided to make that hand rub Erza's back, before it went down to be under her butt, and Erza closed her eyes as she felt Mirenu end their kiss. Mirenu smirked down at Erza in a satisfied manner, feeling like she sent enough love into her body to where she wouldn't be disobeying her, and the fact that Erza was now loving how Mirenu pumped those fingers in and out of her pussy made Mirenu be proud of her skills with seduction.

"Erza, kindly tell me that you'll be my bitch. I'll even get a nice dog collar and shackles for you, too." Mirenu told Erza in a calm tone of voice, before removing her fingers and gently getting off of her.

Erza replied in a soft whisper while seeing Mirenu lay beside her, trying to fight the pleasure, "I will... I will not give in to you, Mirenu, and I need to fight these feelings that are inside me. They feel so sweet, but you're trying to convert me."

"You're so warm and wet, Erza. Those feelings are making you realize that you want to belong to me, and I would love to see you get a fever like how you seemed so hot from seeing me enter the shower while I was naked. Erza, admit that you want to remove my towel with what's left of your strength." Mirenu explained to Erza with a relaxed facial expression, manipulating her into changing from that way of being disobedient.

As Mirenu got out of the bed and walked over to the nearby blue dresser that contained her clothes, Erza widened her eyes in shock while sensing those feelings of bliss that were making her heart feel warmth. She began to sweat while watching Mirenu make her towel fall to the ground, and Erza watched her open the top dresser drawer to pull out a brown houndstooth bra with brown houndstooth panties to match. Erza exhaled a soft breath from seeing Mirenu turn to face her while putting on those panties, and she felt the temperature in the room begin to heighten.

Erza started to perspire profusely while drops of sweat made their way down her body, and she blushed from how a drop of sweat slid down to her right nipple. Erza's mind had the sudden fantasy of Mirenu sucking on that nipple, before giving out the command for Erza to really pleasure her nipples, and Mirenu watched Erza move her legs around in a frustrated manner while trying to fully snap herself out of that sexual fantasy. Mirenu could only smile at how Erza struggled against her feelings, since that would just make them want to grow stronger.

Mirenu put on her bra, and she continued to watch Erza blush while being naked. In order for them to have the type of chemistry that involved Erza submitting to every order made by her mistress, Mirenu pulled out a lacy white bra from her dresser. She threw it on to Erza's eyes, causing her to be startled, and Mirenu also found lacy white panties that would perfectly fit her servant. She gently placed them on the bed, and Mirenu got to see Erza put on her new clothes. The mistress of Mizu Galleon also informed Erza that she was not allowed to requip into any other clothing or armors, unless it was an order.

Erza turned around for Mirenu to see how her booty looked pretty good in those white panties, and running towards the bathroom allowed Mirenu to see Erza's boobs bounce behind their constraints. Erza walked back towards Mirenu while feeling that her clothes were comfortable, and Mirenu wanted that to be Erza's uniform for her first assignment. She walked towards Erza with a sexy smile on her face, and Mirenu exhaled soft breaths against her nipples. She kindly told Erza that her next order involved going up to all of the females in Mizu Galleon's guildhall for the purpose of telling them that Mirenu had a new servant. They wouldn't ridicule Erza for that, since Juvia was happy to tell people that she was Mirenu's assistant, and those girls viewed Fairy Tail's women as lucky for having special positions in Mizu Galleon. As Erza walked towards the door that led out of Mirenu's bedroom, the sexy mistress ordered her to go down the left path to reach the guildhall. Erza couldn't resist the urge to smile while following that order, and she managed to squeeze her large butt through the door while letting out a soft moan from how that felt good for her ass. As Erza walked away, Mirenu smiled sexily while her eyes showed delight at making Erza wear a dog collar later on.

* * *

 **One hour later, in the wilds...**

After spending time in the water, Lucy and Cana were now resting on the golden sand while they got to hear some waves crash against the shore. They managed to get all of the mud off of their bodies by diving deep into the water, and the girls had both come up for air when they were somewhat far from the coast. Before getting to the shore, Lucy and Cana did decide to playfully splash water at each other while liking how it wasn't too cold in the ocean. Lucy was now able to enjoy relaxing with Cana, which was just as enjoyable as watching the sunset.

The sunset may have been pretty, but Cana sat up for a moment while widening her violet eyes at the fact that it would soon get dark. She turned to her right side to look at Lucy, who continued to lay back and enjoy the sunset, but Cana wasn't too frightened of the nightly hours. She turned around for a moment to see that the grass was quite green while it contained different plants that seemed to be growing vegetables that resembled red peppers, and Cana got to hear her stomach growl before Lucy's stomach let out a loud growl of its own.

That caused both girls to blush at each other in an embarrassed manner, and Lucy got up from the sand while feeling hungry. She noticed the large grove of peppers in this area, and Lucy would put aside her dislike of spicy food because of how she needed something to eat. As Lucy and Cana walked up to the large amount of pepper plants, they both somewhat shivered from a cold wind that brushed against their bodies. Staying out in the wilds wasn't always good, since it wouldn't always be hot at night, and Lucy gave Cana a curious look while wondering if they would have to use the leaves as blankets.

As Cana was about to pick some peppers, she looked down at her right hand to see that the ten Magic Cards from earlier were still there. They were quite wet from her time in the water, however, but Cana would try to use them. She focused her magical power into one that had a picture of a flame on a log, which caused a campfire to appear near the grass, and Cana activated the Hay Bale Card. That simply made a large bale of golden hay appear in front of the girls, and the last useful card in this situation was the Fish Card. It merely made lots of fish appear in front of Cana, but she ended up using a Fire Beam Card afterwards to make them be cooked by a beam of hot fire. The final card that Cana chose to use ended up being the Swimsuit Card, and that just made swimsuits appear. Cana chose to wear the golden brown one that was in a cheetah pattern, and Lucy chose to put on the bikini that was orange while being in a tiger pattern that made the black stripes look nice. As Cana proceeded to walk towards the hay for the purpose of making the beds, Lucy put her hunger aside as she began to look apologetic.

"Listen, Cana. I'm very sorry about breaking your heart today, and maybe it really wasn't the best idea for me to follow you into the wilds." Lucy told her in a calm tone while wanting to be forgiven, hoping that Cana wouldn't hate her forever.

Cana replied with a miffed look on her face while folding her arms, having sternness in her eyes, "You should totally be sorry, Lucy. Not only did you really hurt me, but neither of us will get our reward money. Also, you could've waited until tonight to break up with me. That would've at least let my day be as great as when we played in the water."

Lucy told Cana in a conceding manner while looking down at her feet, having a feeling of regret in her eyes, "You're absolutely right, Cana. I really shouldn't have broken up with you, especially after everything you did for me. I was the one acting wrongly, since I was so emotional about being humiliated, and I thought that our relationship was the problem. You helped me survive out here, and my heart felt pain when we weren't together. I want love from you, Cana, and I wouldn't choose Mira over you."

Lucy looked up at Cana to see what her reaction would be, but she only got to see Cana turn back around to face the hay. As Cana put down her cards to pull out some large amounts of hay, Lucy merely chose to walk towards the grove of peppers that were most likely going to be hot. She thought that hot peppers would go well with the fish that she would soon eat, and Lucy also didn't want to distract Cana from trying to make them both be comfortable. The Celestial Spirit Wizard thought that they would have a nice dinner tonight, but it was sadly missing some delicious alcohol.

As Lucy walked into the grove of pepper plants and picked the red vegetables, Cana pulled out a good amount of comfy hay from the bale. She arranged it to look like a bed that was quite soft, and the last layer of golden hay was a rectangular piece of hay that could act as a nice blanket. Cana pulled out more hay, however, but she wasn't doing it in a manner that showed anger or aggression. She thought about how Lucy really seemed grateful to her, and she wanted their relationship to be mended. Lucy may have been emotional, but looking in her direction only made Cana start to blush pink from liking the good feeling involving her own emotions. Cana really liked how Lucy's blonde hair was still wet, and she felt glad that they were out here together.

If Cana had gone out to the wilds alone, then she would not have gotten a whole day to spend with Lucy. Even though Cana dominated over the blonde-haired girl in their lovemaking, she let out a nice sigh while thinking that it was good for them to talk about their problems. Cana liked how Lucy seemed to understand how she felt so hurt, showing that her words were not phony, and Cana really appreciated how Lucy needed her to be around. Despite how Lucy was busy picking peppers, Cana used her right hand to blow her a soft kiss. Afterwards, Cana simply sat on the ground and picked up two of her cooked fish.

She watched Lucy walk back to the campfire with at least twenty peppers in her hands, and Cana got to see Lucy pick up one with her teeth. She hastily bit into it, tasting how the pepper was incredibly spicy, and Lucy comically dropped the other peppers on the grass while swallowing the spicy food. Tears welled up in her eyes, but Lucy quickly wiped them away and tried to smile with confidence. Lucy didn't want Cana to laugh about how she couldn't handle hot peppers, but the brown-haired woman started to laugh while thinking that Lucy should've just taken a small bite.

"Well, Lucy, you sure to know how to make our nights be spicy. In fact, our relationship ended up starting at night. You didn't want me to leave you alone, as I remember." Cana told Lucy in a teasing tone while smirking in a playful manner, trying not to laugh.

Lucy replied to her in a somewhat defensive manner, blushing light pink as she sat down next to Cana, "I was probably drunk when I said that, and you chose to sleep with me. Seeing you in bed with me was a surprise, but I didn't hate that at all. In fact, your skin felt very smooth and nice for me to caress it before actually waking up."

"If I had woken up to you putting a cherry in my mouth, that would've made the situation more interesting." Cana responded in a flirty manner while cutely blinking her eyes at Lucy, smiling playfully.

That prompted Lucy to softly smile, as she imagined the thought of feeding Cana to wake her up, and both girls felt their cheeks blush cherry pink as they started to lock eyes with each other. Lucy and Cana felt good about just talking and having fun to get all of their feelings out, as that made their friendship no longer have a rift, and Lucy moved her lips a few centimeters towards Cana's lips. She closed her eyes while feeling her heart palpitate with loving feelings that were pretty warm, and Lucy got to feel Cana's lips press against her own in a gentle manner.

Cana broke the nice kiss while blushing at Lucy, liking how it felt as nice as when they first kissed, and the sight of Lucy also blushing only made Cana feel quite happy. They let out nice sighs of pleasure at the same while looking into each other's eyes, feeling like this day ended up solidifying their relationship that had a strong bond, and Cana proceeded to bite into one of her fish. She offered the one in her right hand to Lucy, who gladly accepted it, and the girls enjoyed their delicious dinner. Lucy looked behind her for a moment to see the bed of hay that Cana prepared for them, and she turned back around to face the campfire while liking how it was perfect for a cute couple.

* * *

 **The next morning, in the wilds...**

Lucy slowly opened her eyes while smiling, hearing the nice sound of a wave crashing against some rocks, and she felt her back be covered by golden hay that felt quite comfortable. Lucy's cheeks blushed light pink while resting her head on Cana's chest, and she sighed nicely from how the hay felt so soft. The golden hay covering Lucy's back was acting as a warm blanket, and it was nearly as large as the bed of hay that Cana prepared for herself and Lucy to sleep in. The night hours didn't pass by quickly, though, and the girls were still enjoying how they rested together.

Even though it would be nice to go back to the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy didn't seem to mind being in bed with Cana while they only wore some swimsuits. She lightly snuggled against her lover while giving Cana a sweet smile, and sleeping with her for one or two more hours wouldn't be a problem. Lucy slowly closed her eyes while seeing that her hands were rubbing Cana's arms, and she simply went back to sleep while feeling Cana's arms be wrapped around her body. Lucy ceased with rubbing Cana's arms, and she let her body enjoy the ocean's breeze.

The fire that Cana managed to conjure up had gone out, since the flame wasn't nurtured enough by the two logs that were under it, and the wooden logs were now charred. The wind blew some of the hay near Lucy and Cana, even making some strands of it land on Cana's nose during the night, and she let out some small sneezes in her sleep. The heat from being snuggled with Lucy caused her body to feel good, however, and Cana's back rested against the warm hay while she was sleeping. Cana only moved her legs gently in her sleep, and Lucy's legs stayed on top of hers while Cana enjoyed her dream.

Cana and Lucy were both feeling good while they slept in the wilds, even unconsciously making their hands stroke each other's bodies in a loving manner, and Cana's right hand moved down to Lucy's rear. She sighed nicely while blushing, before cutely wiggling her toes in reality, and Cana opened her eyes slowly to see that Lucy was on top of her. Just like how Lucy enjoyed it, Cana also loved their bed of hay. She gently caressed Lucy's back with her left hand, before running the fingers of her left hand through Lucy's blonde hair, and Cana continued to smile as Lucy decided to wake up.

"Good morning, Lucy. I hope that you slept well, sweetie." Cana told her in a calm manner while smiling, blushing at how they were still cuddling together.

Lucy responded in a kind manner, blushing as her right hand went up to rub Cana's left cheek, "I had a nice rest with you, honey. Maybe we should stay in the wilds like animals for a few more hours, since it's enjoyable."

Cana replied nicely as she smiled, stroking Lucy's arms with her hands, "Even though it would be nice to keep on being out here, Lucy, we should try to get back home today. After all, the other guild members might be insanely worried."

Lucy slightly pouted at how Cana turned down her suggestion, but she did start to have a concerned facial expression while thinking about how everyone else was probably waiting for them to come back. She imagined the sight of Natsu being in the main area of the wilds while trying to sniff around the area where Cana threw those golden Zodiac Gate Keys, but he wouldn't be able to locate Lucy or Cana because of how they had initially bathed in a mud pit that some animals also liked to relax in. Natsu wouldn't think that Lucy smelled like a wild animal, and her natural scent had been overpowered by the seawater that she dived into while not minding that it was deep.

Cana gently gave Lucy a nice kiss on the lips to assure her that everything would be okay, and Cana moved her legs around in an affectionate manner while Lucy chose to run her fingers through Cana's brown hair. Lucy returned the kiss while blushing cherry pink, her body feeling relaxed as she loved the gentleness of Cana's lips against hers, and she used her hands to rub Cana's hips while moving her legs in sync with hers. The kiss was soon broken by Cana, who felt bliss from being so physically close to Lucy, and she was now ready to get out of the wilds.

Lucy got off of Cana and let out a yawn, still having some tiredness in her body, and she raised her arms high above her head. Cana got up from the bed of hay to also stretch her body out, liking how her muscles clicked and popped, but she didn't yawn. As Cana started to look at the grass for any indication of where the nearest uphill path was located, her attention shifted to the yellow sun rising over the horizon. It made rays of sunlight shine on the wilderness and the sea, causing the area to look quite beautiful, and Cana smiled in awe at how the sunrise made it seem like she was in paradise with Lucy.

"Since it's a new dawn, Lucy, we can probably go swimming before most of the animals wake up. I hope you don't mind if we spend our day in wet swimsuits, but I'm down for skinny-dipping. Either way, it'll feel really nice." Cana suggested in a nice tone while smiling at her girlfriend, before lightly slamming her left butt cheek against Lucy's right butt cheek.

Lucy responded in a happy manner while smiling and liking that booty bump, giving three playful slaps to Cana's left butt cheek with her right hand, "I'll definitely love to go swimming with you, Cana. I'll even splash water at you to make your body wet, but I'll suck on your toes to dry them. You deserve that, my love."

"After you two enjoy that swimming and finish your lovemaking, would you mind going left to reach the nearest path that will get you up here?" The familiar voice of a certain barmaid asked them in a somewhat stern tone, before letting out a sigh of relief.

Lucy and Cana turned around in a surprised manner to see Mirajane, who held Lucy's ring of golden keys in her right hand while she folded her arms, and the girls started to look somewhat embarrassed from seeing Mira on the part of the cliff that wasn't very high. Cana and Lucy may have swam into the water yesterday, but swimming far out to where they'd return to a different area of the coast wasn't exactly a bad thing. They both decided to cancel their plan of swimming in the ocean, and the girls chose to start running to their left.

As Lucy and Cana were heading to the path that would help them ascend to the top of the cliff, they both looked somewhat nervous while thinking of how they would explain everything to Mira. Cana would probably just say that she and Lucy had a fight that led them falling off a cliff, and she started to smirk at the thought of mentioning that some female cheetahs stole their clothes. That wasn't true, but Cana started to smile at how Mira would react to hearing that she and Lucy were relaxed enough to let the female cheetahs lick and rub against their entire bodies before that convinced the girls to have some heated mating of their own in the wilds during the night. That fantasy would certainly make Mira feel wild with arousal, and Lucy got to hear Cana slightly giggle about it.

* * *

 **Two hours later, at the Fairy Tail guild...**

Mirajane returned to the Fairy Tail guild with Lucy and Cana, blushing cherry red from hearing Cana tell her about how she mated with Lucy in the wilds, and the oldest Strauss sibling ran past a table where Lisanna was sitting with some other girls. Lucy and Cana held hands while they walked towards the bar, ready to have their morning alcohol, and both girls felt their cheeks blush pink with love. Juvia noticed how Lucy's chemistry with Cana was much better than how it was in an awkward state on the previous day, so she was interested in hearing the details about their time together.

Gray tried his best to not blush from the sight of Lucy walking past him while she was in that sexy bikini, as it made him recall how Mirenu would sexily walk past him to make his protests about her risque rewards with Juvia be silenced, and Gray really liked how Lucy's rump looked in that bikini. Cana had a nice ass, too, but the ice-creating wizard wouldn't touch either of them. After all, he was once given a playful kiss on the lips by Mirenu after accidentally making his right hand brush against her booty. Gray didn't want Cana to possibly slap him in the face, since he supported her relationship with Lucy.

When Lucy and Cana got to the bar, they both widened their eyes in amazement from seeing that it had been repaired. The brown counter was actually something new that Juvia purchased for the guild with some of the money that Mirenu gave her, and it was slightly longer than the old counter to where one more bar stool could be added. Lucy and Cana chose to sit right next to each other, smiling as they were ready to enjoy some cherry-flavored alcohol that would taste quite sweet, but Mira went behind the counter while still having some erotic thoughts.

As she slowly turned around to serve the girls, Mira still blushed from seeing Lucy in her tiger print bikini. Even though Mirajane made it clear to Lucy that she would have to wait before they could even get together, she still felt some little feelings in her heart while thinking about how they almost ended up sharing a kiss. Mira wondered about what would've happened if she and Lucy did share that kiss, and it might have been sweet enough to where Mira would've loved to be Lucy's new girlfriend after the breakup with Cana. Seeing Lucy happy made Mira happy, though, and she smiled nicely while assuming that the girls would want to take new jobs later.

"I'm jut going to guess that you two want bottles of cherry-flavored alcohol, since you seem happy together. By the way, Lucy, I really felt curious as to how you lost your keys. I hope you know that a snake could've eaten them." Mira told the girls in a calm manner while smiling, before mainly focusing her attention on Lucy.

Lucy replied to her in a sultry manner while blushing, wanting to make Mira have another hot moment, "Well, Cana actually threw my keys at that tree before we decided to make love in the grass. I even dived into water after having a mud bath, but Cana's big splash made me get so wet."

Cana added nicely while having a devious look in her eyes, smirking at Mirajane, "That mud felt so cold and creamy, but Lucy's massage made it be so good for my skin."

That prompted Mirajane to pull out two pink bottles of cherry-flavored alcohol from the bottom cabinet, and she hastily placed them on the counter. Lucy opened her bottle of alcohol with ease while sweetly telling Mira that she looked heavenly when they were nude together in the bathroom, and that only made Mira blush more while putting her hands over her nose. She proceeded to enter the storeroom behind her for the purpose of making herself experience some sweet relief, and Mira would let Cana handle the next shift.

Lucy and Cana started to giggle at how they made Mirajane be aroused again, and the two girls smiled each other while gently clinking their bottles of alcohol together. Cana proceeded to take cap off of her bottle, and she drank down the red liquid at a fast pace while loving how she was getting to enjoy its taste again. Lucy also liked drinking alcohol again while the cherry flavor felt so refreshing, and the taste must've really been wonderful because of how it hadn't been in her mouth for a few days. The booze was so sweet, and Lucy liked how the bottle was tall to where it held a good amount of liquor.

This cherry liquor may have been the liquid that Lucy was drenched in, but she looked back at the tables in the Fairy Tail guild to see that Erza wasn't even here. Lucy looked back at her drink while wondering if Erza's stunt made Makarov expel her from the guild, and Lucy started to smile in a gentle manner while really feeling happiness about being in the Fairy Tail guild. She would probably have no more tense drama, which was very nice for her life, and Lucy would focus on making sure that her relationship with Cana was beautiful like a red rose that bloomed in the spring.

As Lucy continued to drink the alcohol until only half of the liquor was left in the bottle, she noticed that Natsu did not show up to the guild yet. Happy was here while he was flirting with Carla, who didn't really seem interested in him, and Lucy also noticed that Wendy wasn't here. The most reasonable explanation would be that they were both out on jobs right now, and Lucy would probably see them later in the day. As she placed her bottle of alcohol down on the counter and looked at Cana, Lucy got to hear Fairy Tail's entrance doors be pushed open. Wendy ran into the guild while Natsu was right behind her, but Lucy was surprised by how they gave her surprised looks.

"Lucy-san, you're back! I guess we took too long with wanting it to be made, and-" Wendy told her in a nice tone while smiling, before she was interrupted by the sound of Natsu loudly putting a cake on an empty table.

After turning his attention to the sight of Lucy and Cana, Natsu exclaimed to them with a panicked look on his face while comically running towards them in an alarmed manner, "Lucy, please don't let Erza's wrongdoings ruin your relationship with Cana! Please get back with her, since the rest of us love seeing you as a couple, and we don't want the cake to be wasted! It's not my place to voice my thoughts on your relationship, but please be in love with Cana!"

That caused Lucy to reply in a kind manner while using her hands to motion for the fire dragon slayer to calm down, "Relax, Natsu. Cana and I reconciled in the wilds, and spending that day together was what we needed. Even though I got lost in the wilds, my heart and my love found its way back to her. Anyway, we can definitely eat cake later."

Lucy's last sentence about the cake comically made Natsu take several steps back while nervously telling her that he never mentioned a cake, and he proceeded to grab the white cake that was still in its glass case. The cake appeared to be in the nice flavor of vanilla while it was quite large, and Natsu carried the cake towards the cold storeroom that was behind the bar. Lucy and Cana giggled at each other while they'd do their best to forget about the cake, since they believed that Natsu was wanting a place to hide his dessert, and the girls were both glad to be back together.

Lucy got off of her stool while deciding to go back home, as she wanted to enjoy a hot shower, and she took her half-empty bottle of alcohol with her. Cana got off of her stool while also feeling like she needed to bathe and change her clothes, but she'd probably relax for a few hours before coming back to the guild. Cana went behind the counter for a moment to get Lucy's keys, though, and she decided to just throw them at her. Lucy turned around just in time to catch the ring of keys with her left hand, and she proceeded to walk out of the guild with a nice smile on her face. Before going down the stairs, however, she smiled back at Cana and dropped the keys to blow a nice kiss in her direction. Cana was glad that it reached her lips, just like how she and Lucy reached the stage where their relationship felt more bliss than it did before.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 18? Did you like it? Lucy and Cana have repaired their relationship to where their fully in love again, which is awesome! For those of you who didn't think that Erza suffered very much in this chapter, she will get more comeuppance as this story comes to an end. Also, Juvia will give Natsu more hep with his plan. Anyway, will Lucy's next job make her deal with the past one final time before looking towards the future? Will Natsu's plan result in something looking really good? Who shall pay Erza a little visit as payback? Standby for the update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you so much!**

 **696: I'm glad that you loved the primal vibe of the lemon, my friend. I'll think about your suggestions, as they would make the last lemon between Lucy and Cana be quite hot.**

 **Guest: It's great that you enjoyed Lucy and Cana mating. Mirenu will totally have fun with making Erza be her bitch, too.**

 **LuLu: Yeah, Erza will get everything that karma owes her. Sorry that this awesome story is ending, but I've enjoyed writing each chapter. It's been really fun to write and read this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Revisiting The Woods, Celestial Power, and Tag Teams**

* * *

Lucy sat down on a bar stool that was near the center of the wooden counter, and she sat right next to Cana while smiling happily about how they were sharing an ice cream sundae that was in the delicious flavor of vanilla. Two cherries were topping the sundae that was quite large, as the girls felt like they needed something very sweet to enjoy before having their morning alcohol, and Cana used the spoon in her right hand to get some ice cream from the bottom half of the sundae. She put the cold treat in her mouth while loving its sweet taste, and Cana sighed nicely from how the ice cream was not too soft.

She proceeded to get more of it with her spoon, but Cana turned her head to the left for the purpose of facing Lucy. She gave her a cute smile while moving the spoon forward, wanting to feed Lucy, and the Celestial Spirit Wizard gladly opened her mouth to enjoy the ice cream. Cana was glad to see Lucy consume the ice cream, and she even got to see Lucy comically look shocked from how the sweet treat was quite cold. Lucy wasn't expecting the ice cream to be at such a low temperature in the guild, especially with Natsu being nearby, and she wondered if the ice cream shops were now hiring mages with Ice Magic to keep the treats quite cool for their businesses.

Lucy put her spoon into the sundae, and she managed to get a good portion of it on to the utensil. She gently placed her spoon in Cana's mouth while wanting to get some playful payback, and Lucy giggled while watching Cana eat the ice cream. The fact that romantic couples fed food to each other made Lucy want to do that with Cana on this nice morning, and it certainly helped their chemistry continue to be great. Lucy felt happy enough to lick some ice cream off of Cana's lips, too, and that merely caused both girls to blush light pink.

Cana blissfully smiled at Lucy, before giving her a kiss on the lips that was quite soft, and the brown-haired woman used her right hand to pick up the cherry that was on the right side of the sundae. She ended the small kiss, before putting the cherry in her mouth, and Cana used her fingers to pull off the cherry's stalk. She proceeded to chew on the sweet cherry, before swallowing the pieces of the fruit, and Cana turned her attention to the guild's request board that was nearby. This was the day where she and Lucy would officially be working as a team again, and Cana really hoped that their next job would be a great one.

"Lucy, we should check out the new flyers. Maybe there's a job where we can get rewarded with alcohol for kicking someone's ass." Cana told her in a calm tone while smiling, thinking about the best brands of booze that they could drink.

That prompted Lucy to respond in a kind tone while getting off of her stool, her brown eyes showing confidence, "We're definitely going to succeed at our job today, Cana! If alcohol is the reward, then we can evenly split the amount in the bottle by pouring it into two beer mugs."

Cana told her in a teasing manner while smirking, before letting out a soft giggle, "Well, give all the alcohol to me and you can have all the cash."

Lucy simply walked over to the request board while ignoring Cana's way of negotiating about the reward, and she checked out the flyers that were in different colors. There was one job that would take place in a hot volcano, but the thought of making Cana drop some of her cards into hot magma made Lucy look at that red flyer in a disapproving manner. There was also a task that required someone to take a photo of a snake, but the client who sent in the flyer had the audacity to claim that Fairy Tail was too slow at handling their request. Since the client seemed pretty rude, Lucy didn't even feel like going back to the wilderness for that money.

There was a sapphire blue flyer pinned to the board by a brown pin, but Lucy could not take that job because of how it was reserved for Juvia. Mirenu sent that flyer to Fairy Tail, and she simply wanted the Rain Woman to join her for breakfast. Mirenu also mentioned something about how she needed to make announcements, and she even thanked Juvia at the bottom of the flyer for showing up last night for a discussion on what could be done for Mizu Galleon's S-Class exam. Juvia hadn't shown up to the guild yet, since she was still sleeping, and Lucy decided to just leave that flyer alone. She imagined that guild having an exam that strictly involved water, and Juvia would probably be stationed on one path to battle the candidates.

As Lucy's eyes shifted to the bottom-left corner of the board, she noticed a golden flyer that had a yellow pin on it. Lucy leaned down slightly to see the job's description, but what she saw managed to make her kind smile become a look that expressed utter shock. Lucy felt her heart palpitate with some nervousness from how this task required mages to collect mint leaves from the Kazehana Woods, which was the place where Lucy allowed two of Team Natsu's enemies to flee with all of the delicious leaves, and she gulped while taking three steps back.

Lucy started to look down at the wooden floor while wondering if she would mess it up again in those woods, clenching her left fist tightly, and the way how she slightly trembled in an uncomfortable was something that made Cana get up from the bar stool. She hastily walked towards Lucy to see what just made her feel spooked, and Cana allowed her violet eyes to glance at the gold flyer. The reward was 700,000 jewels, which could help Lucy pay her rent and help Cana purchase tons of alcohol, but the task of collecting mint leaves was something that brought trouble to Lucy in the past. It seemed to make her feel anxious in the present, too, but Cana wanted to make her feel better.

"Relax, Lucy. We'll take that job, but I just know that you'll do great at it. Maybe we'll be the first team to find the mint leaves, and we can just leave with a handful of them. In fact, Mira can come with us to handle anyone who wants to be troublesome." Cana told Lucy with a comforting smile on her face while using her right hand to gently rub her girlfriend's left shoulder.

Mirajane responded in an apologetic manner while looking at Cana with a disappointed facial expression, "Sorry, Cana, but I can't join you. There's something that I have to do, and Lisanna will run the bar during my absence. However, I can stamp your job's flyer before leaving."

Lucy replied to Cana with a soft smile on her face while making herself stand up straight, "You're probably right, Cana. I need to look towards the future, and that means I can't lack confidence anymore. Also, you're my teammate and I can't let you down. In those woods, you'll see me at my absolute best."

Cana decided to hug Lucy from behind, liking that response, and that caused the stellar mage's cheeks to blush cherry pink. She wore a white T-shirt with dark green capri pants to match, liking how they weren't too tight, and Lucy decided to wear those pants before coming to the guild. When she arrived at Cana's dorm room in Fairy Hills to wake her up, Lucy saw them slightly being out of the drawer. Since she thought they looked nice, Lucy took off her blue jeans to wear Cana's pants. The best part about the capri pants was that they really showed off her rump, though.

Lucy felt Cana end the brief hug, and she turned around to face her while liking how they were so close to each other. Cana wore a white bra with some pink capri pants to match, and her sandals were brown. Lucy also wore some sandals, but they were yellow. Cana unpinned the flyer from the board, and she walked over to the counter where Mira would stamp the job for it to be officially in the team's records. Cana felt slightly nervous about this job in the Kazehana Woods, but assuring Lucy that this job of collecting mint laves would have a different outcome than last time was more important right now. Just like in the hot springs of Suikane Town, Cana would help Lucy get over her past mistakes and her fears.

* * *

 **One hour later, in the Fairy Tail guild...**

Since Lucy and Cana went out of the guild, that gave Natsu some time to continue with planning something quite special for them. He stood in front of the bar while looking at a white banner that was on the table, and Lisanna was currently looking at a nearby kit of paint colors while thinking about what to paint on it. Wishing that Lucy and Cana had a great engagement would probably come out of nowhere, especially since the two girls didn't even seem to have wedding plans, and Lisanna didn't want to make them be stunned by the sign's message.

She also wondered about what would be the best designs for decorating the sign, smiling as she thought of making it be filled with red cherries, and Lisanna even thought of putting cute pink hearts all over the banner. The youngest Strauss sibling was standing in front of the table that had the kit of paint, which was close to where the banner was located, but Lisanna looked at Natsu to see him give her a puzzled facial expression about what to put on the banner. That matter could be saved for last, though, and that is what Natsu decided to do.

He watched Gray and Juvia enter the guild with smiles on their faces, both of the mages feeling good about the task that they would take together, and Natsu watched Juvia go towards the request board. That prompted him to walk away from the bar for the purpose of talking to Gray, and Natsu would be glad to tell his ice-wielding rival that they were moving smoothly with the plan of doing something nice for Lucy and Cana. Natsu was keeping the rings in some jewelry boxes that Lisanna bought for him last night, and he just hoped that Gray would handle his fair share of the plan.

Gray looked at Natsu with a calm facial expression, before giving him a thumbs-up to inform him that he was done with his part of their plan, and Gray merely ordered food from some good restaurants that were also open during the nighttime. He chose to order delicious types of food from those particular restaurants because of how Natsu told him that he saw Lucy with Cana on their first nightly date, and Gray really believed that the girls would like several plates of hot food at this event. As Gray was about to ask Natsu if the cake was still cold, the interior of the guildhall made him slightly frown.

"If this is going to be a special event, then shouldn't there be more decorations in the guildhall?" Gray asked Natsu while he looked somewhat disappointed, thinking that the guild would've looked amazing.

Natsu exclaimed in a shocked manner while he also looked appalled at Gray's question, "Well, ice stripper, I didn't imagine that we'd have to decorate the entire guildhall! Maybe we need bowls of flowers on the tables, or maybe ribbons around the walls and request board would look good to you!"

Gray replied calmly with a nice smile on his face while his dark blue eyes showed amazement, "Flame-brain, you just had good ideas in the middle of your complaining! We could totally do that to make the guildhall look better."

Before Natsu had his chance to gladly suggest that roses were the ideal flowers for this situation, Gray took notice of Juvia happily running up to him with a sapphire blue flyer in her left hand. Gray could only guess that the flyer was sent by Mirenu, who wanted Juvia to run another errand for her, and Natsu got to see Gray's cheeks blush light pink from thinking that the task would involve swimming with Mirenu to help her enjoy exercising. Juvia looked delighted about this particular task, especially since Mirenu would reward her for just showing up.

Juvia nicely told Gray that Mirenu was going to make announcements in Mizu Galleon, but she would not tell him that the back of the flyer had a little note from her sultry mistress. Mirenu nicely thanked Juvia for all of her hard work, and she also liked how Juvia seemed to enjoy their private sessions more than she did in the beginning of her job as the assistant. Mirenu's note also praised Juvia for smartly suggesting that the candidates shouldn't be handcuffed together while working in pairs, but she'd save the handcuffs for another matter.

Gray's cheeks lost their blush as he wondered about when Mirenu would make those announcements, and he didn't want to be late for whatever the mistress of Mizu Galleon might say. If Juvia wasn't on time, then Mirenu might fire her for missing some important information. Gray thought about how it would be better for him to say that it was entirely his fault that Juvia was late, and that would probably cause Mirenu to show her some leniency. However, she would probably seduce Gray with her love to where he would vow to be punctual around her.

Since Gray didn't want to start imagining the thought of Mirenu seducing him again, he kindly smiled at Natsu before running out of the guild with Juvia. Gray held Juvia's right hand with his left hand, which caused her whole face to be filled with a pink blush, and she started to comically imagine Gray telling Mirenu that he would be glad to help Juvia out with her task of preparing a romantic picnic, and Juvia simply smiled in a happy manner at the thought of feeding food to Gray. The duo went down the stairs quite fast to reach the dirt path, leaving Natsu to just have a surprised facial expression while thinking out loud.

"Well, Gray seems to be enjoying how Juvia works for that woman. She probably gets paid well for doing stuff, but those other rewards must be really awesome." Natsu said aloud to himself while looking surprised, before turning around to smile cheerfully about how things were going well.

Lisanna told Natsu in a calm tone, smiling softly as she walked back to the bar, "Well, Natsu, being the assistant to a guild mistress is like working for a famous person. Juvia once told me how Mirenu made her strip bare after using Water Magic to catch a giant fish, and Mirenu gave Juvia a full-body massage before they got steamy."

Natsu replied with an excited facial expression, thinking something different, "Juvia got a massage while some flames were around the table for it to be hot, and she got to bathe in a hot spring! Man, she gets awesome rewards."

Lisanna let out a soft sigh of disappointment from how he didn't correctly interpret the meaning of her words, and she simply continued to stare at the blank banner that would be hung above the bar. Aside from the cake that would be placed on the counter, there were currently no other desserts on the list of things that needed to be purchased. Lisanna had a calm look in her cute blue eyes while thinking of calling Gray on her Communications Lacrima Crystal, but Lisanna would probably just ask Elfman to do it when he was finished with his job in Magnolia Town.

As Lisanna turned her attention to some beer mugs that needed to be cleaned with the white rag, she started smiling softly from thinking that Mira was probably going to enjoy herself on the errand that she had to handle. Lisanna hoped that her older sister would have fun on that job, but she did start to have curiosity in her eyes about where Mira had to go. She would normally tell her siblings about certain jobs that she had to handle on her own, but Mira didn't inform Lisanna or Elfman about where she'd go today. Mirajane actually wanted Lisanna to not be in the situation, since she would have no reason to get some payback that was really needed.

* * *

 **Two hours later, in the Mizu Galleon guild...**

The guildhall of Mizu Galleon had blue carpeting with sapphire blue walls to match, just like in Mirenu's bedroom, and the round tables were light blue while the wizards of this guild calmly talked to each other about various topics. They sat down at the tables while not paying any mind to how Mirenu was at the dark blue counter that stood across from the entrance doors, but some of the female mages did show their praise for Mirenu when she came downstairs. Mirenu merely stared at everyone who had gathered in the guildhall, even seeing a mage that she didn't recognize be at a table by herself, but she slightly smiled from how her guild was mostly filled with women right now.

She used some of her Water Magic to create a small bubble in her right hand, and Mirenu gave it enough density to where it would seem hard like iron. She made her bubble harshly clink against an empty blue champagne glass that was on the counter, breaking the glass to where its loud sound got everyone's attention, and Mirenu cleared her throat before stating her announcements. She wanted her guild members to be pleased with her actions, so she would just announce one thing at a time. The guild mistress rung the small bell in her left hand, almost like a signal, and Mirenu felt like she could now make her announcement.

"Attention, my lovely mages of Mizu Galleon. You're all most likely of how I've been in such a good mood, but there is one matter that recently irked me. You see, somebody decided to have enough willpower to defy an order about giving out a reward for me. You can all just get a reminder of how I like to handle disobedience." Mirenu explained to the guild members in a calm tone, before starting to faintly smirk at the groans of a woman who crawled from a nearby hallway to not miss the announcement.

Erza asked Mirenu in a frustrated manner while crawling on her hands and knees, not liking the heavy handcuffs and shackles that were respectively placed on her wrists and and ankles, "Why are you making me wear these, Mirenu? Aren't my bra and panties enough of a uniform for you to perceive me as your bitch?"

Mirenu told Erza in a calm manner as she began to frown, trying to hide her smirk of delight, "Erza, be a good dog and come here. Your mistress has something for you."

Erza mustered up the willpower to quickly crawl over to Mirenu's left leg, panting with her tongue out like an animal from how the handcuffs weighed her down, and a black metal collar was also around her neck. The chains on the handcuffs and shackles were making soft noises while she crawled, and Erza raised her head to look up at Mirenu. The woman with light blue hair smiled nicely while raising her right hand high in the air, before bringing it down to make her hand slap Erza across the face, and Mirenu's slap left a red bruise underneath Erza's left eye.

As Erza felt the harsh slap bring pain to her face, she fell backwards while wondering what she did to deserve that. Erza may have fulfilled the task of telling all of the women in the guildhall that she was Mirenu's new slave, but the fact that she got kisses on the lips from some of those women didn't make her defiant. The stern woman refused to give a new female wizard her nice reward for completing her first mission that had actually been quite dangerous, and Mirenu wanted Erza to give it out because of how that clashed with her scheduled bath in the hot springs.

When Mirenu asked that female mage if her reward was nice, she had surprised Mirenu by telling her that she never received it. The fact that Erza didn't even do it late at night really made Mirenu feel miffed, and she wouldn't tolerate that defiance. She wore her brown houndstooth bikini while proceeding to sit on Erza's face, pressing her ass down on it, and Mirenu put the bell down on the counter before stroking Erza's left leg with her left hand. She watched Erza's body start to shake with pleasure, and Mirenu kindly told her to just relax. She continued to stroke Erza's leg in a tender manner, which made her let out a groan that she tried to suppress, and Mirenu sexily smiled.

She got off of Erza and faced the counter, really wanting to punish her, and Mirenu correctly guessed that Erza would stand up while she took in a breath of air. Mirenu swung her left foot backwards for it to harshly kick Erza in the chest, before quickly taking steps back to slam her rump against Erza's pussy, and the force of her attacks was strong enough to make Erza be sent flying backwards to where she crashed into a wooden table. Mirenu turned to face her bruised servant while giving her a look of disapproval, and Erza stayed on all fours while being intimidated by Mirenu's eyes that showed no mercy.

"Erza, why did you not kiss that girl who deserved her reward? Do you not find her to be stronger than a submissive woman like you, or are you too hesitant to kiss her?" Mirenu asked her in a calm tone while walking towards the damaged table, prepared to use higher-level spells if Erza gave her a bad answer.

Erza responded softly while proceeding to stay on all fours, looking at the door to avoid Mirenu's gaze, "I... I'm still trying to fight my feelings for you. Kissing a woman is something I can't enjoy, Mirenu, but I'll kiss that girl to keep you from killing me. Let her do what she wants to me, Mistress Mirenu."

Mirenu replied to Erza while smiling in a seductive manner, liking what Erza said while her ass cheeks began to blush pink, "You just have to let these feelings consume you, my bitch. You're so weak that you can barely fight me, and I've been towering over you in your dreams. I'll let you kiss that girl, and maybe you'll just let the taste of a woman flow through you to where it will feel like you're in a hot spring."

The mistress of Mizu Galleon turned to her left to see a pink-haired girl who was around Erza's age, and her hair went all the way down to her back while she wore a brown dress that only had her brown bra and brown panties underneath it. This girl's eyes were also brown, and she slowly got up from the table while making eye contact with Mirenu. Everyone watched her walk towards Erza, who shook her ass at the girl to encourage her that she needed to do this, and the girl's name was Risa Yosuga. They would most likely share one kiss, and Risa started to smile while thinking that the famous Erza Scarlet wouldn't be too rough with it.

Risa walked around to where she could face Erza, before squatting down to make eye contact, and she felt Erza give her a soft kiss on the lips. Erza felt Risa return the kiss while starting to blush, loving how Risa had sweet lips that tasted like strawberry wine, and Erza's eyes widened in shock from how Risa escalated the intensity of it. She even used her hands to push Erza's body upward, before making her fall back on to the floor while their lips still touched, and Erza's hair came out of the upward ponytail. She felt Risa gently be on her, and Erza sweated profusely while blushing.

As Risa broke the kiss and moved her left hand down to Erza's panties, she smiled while making that hand go under Erza's back to grope her butt in a gentle manner. Erza bit down on her lower lip, trying to suppress a moan, but feeling her underwear start to be wet from pleasure made Erza gently close her eyes. She let Risa grope her ass while her touch felt nice, and Erza gave in to the warm feelings that flowed throughout her body. She let out a nice sigh while gently moving her legs around, and Risa soon got off of her while blushing pink from kissing the former Fairy Tail wizard.

Mirenu watched Risa go back to her seat, before using her left hand to gently pat her head, and she watched Erza roll on to her stomach. Erza got on all fours while her face became filled with a pink blush, and she started to gaze up at Mirenu like she was a goddess. Erza even imagined Mirenu standing on a pedestal while she was naked, and the fantasy of getting to touch her smooth skin made feelings of admiration enter the eyes of the woman who was nicknamed Titania. Erza crawled forward while hearing her mistress start to giggle at how she truly behaved like a dog, which would keep her from getting killed, but what happened next wouldn't keep her from getting humiliated.

"Excuse me, Mistress Mirenu, but don't you think that Erza's punishment should be colder or harsher? If you're dominating over your new servant, don't you need a nice whip for the bondage?" Mirajane asked nicely while getting out of her chair, not minding that Erza was stunned to hear her voice.

Erza started to say in a somewhat worried tone, trying to fight the heavy weight of her shackles, "Mirenu, you don't have to make me be punished in harsher ways. Really, I'm fine with this."

Mirenu responded with a devious smirk on her face while thinking about that suggestion, shifting her attention to Erza, "That's actually not a bad idea for how I can punish you, Erza. If I whip you, then you certainly won't have anymore decisions that involve defying me."

Mirajane had changed into a black bondage outfit before getting on the train that would take her to Suikane Town, even wearing black stockings that went all the way up to her thighs, and she also wore some black high-heeled shoes to complete the outfit. Mirajane also held a black whip in her right hand, but it was rolled up while she started walking towards Erza. Mira thought about using the spell known as Satan Soul to be in her demonic form, but she realized that Erza saw it several times to where it probably wouldn't make her feel scared.

The sight of Mira in a bondage outfit did scare Erza, especially when Mirenu took some steps back to let Mira stand in front of her, and the barmaid unrolled her black whip to where Erza could see that it was at least ten inches in length. Mira raised her right arm upward while Erza rolled on to her stomach for the purpose of not getting hit in the face, but anything that Erza did would be futile. Everyone in the guild got to hear Mira crack that whip against Erza's left leg, which caused her to let out a scream of pain, and Mira even whipped Erza's right leg when she attempted to crawl away.

Mira gave three more harsh whippings to both of Erza's legs, actually loving how she was screaming, and Mira soon dropped her whip to the ground. She knelt down on the blue carpeting, before raising her left arm upward, and Mira aggressively slapped Erza's butt cheeks with that hand. She hit her quite hard to where Erza clenched her teeth, not wanting to elicit more screams, and Erza soon gasped in shock from feeling Mira's fingers be on the lace that lined her white panties. Mirajane pulled Erza's underwear down, exposing her large butt to everyone, and Mira made those panties go all the way down to where they were touching Erza's shackles.

Erza felt Mira roughly slap her ass cheeks two more times, feeling the bruises sting with a burning sensation, and Mira made a violet aura of Darkness Magic engulf her hands as she continued to smack Erza's ass. The magical power in her slaps amplified their intensity, as well as helping Mira make Erza feel like her ass was burning, but Mira was only getting started with making Erza receive karma for her horrible actions. She pushed the index finger of her left hand into Erza's asshole, pumping it in and out at a fast rate, and Erza's knuckles were against the ground while Mira used the index and middle fingers of her right hand to pump Erza's pussy roughly.

"Mira, you're going so fast... Ohhhhh... This is so rough, but I can't fight how I feel like I want more..." Erza stated in a pleasured tone while blushing, sweating profusely as her fast movements made her boobs bounce forward and backward.

That caused Mirajane to reply with a somewhat sadistic smile on her face, feeling glad to finally get payback, "It's good to see that you're someone's bitch now, Erza, but I just wish that it was all on video. That would certainly be nice for us all to see, especially since you're like Mizu Galleon's whore. Although, get your own orb for this."

Erza responded with a stunned facial expression, before letting out several hot breaths, "That's why you're here, Mira? You must think that humiliating me will make things better for Lucy, but I don't even care about how she was embarrassed in Fairy Tail. She hit me with her big ass in the desert, and she deserved it after making me feel that smooth skin covered in warm honey."

Mirenu got to see Mirajane cease with pumping her fingers in and out of Erza, but that was not because of how Erza start to feel her orgasm build up. Mira frowned in a disapproving manner from hearing Erza not care how she affected Lucy's emotional state, and she clenched her fists tightly while really wanting Erza to feel the same amount of pain that was dealt to Lucy on that tense night. Physical pain wasn't what Mirajane mainly wanted Erza to experience, however, and she slowly turned around while the violet aura began to fade away from her hands.

Risa was one of the mages who seemed very curious about why Mira stopped attacking Erza, and she let her eyes follow the sight of Mira getting up from the carpet to walk towards the guild's counter. Mira went up to it like she planned to take Risa's upcoming shift as the barmaid, but she went around to the back of the counter and noticed some bottles on a back shelf. They were not all bottles of booze, even though they seemed tall enough to hold good amounts of alcohol, and Mira simply picked up a brown glass bottle that had tons of liquid swishing inside of it.

She opened the bottle for a moment to smell its contents, only to hastily put the black bottle cap back on, and Mira simply walked out from behind the counter with a frown that showed her desire for vengeance. Mira glared down at Erza while thinking about all the stories that she heard in Fairy Tail, such as how Lucy got pushed into an ice cold lake for chastising Erza, and Mira held the bottle tightly while thinking that Erza would never have the guts to push her into a lake. If Erza felt good about unleashing her frustrations on weaker people, then she needed to be doused in her own sadism.

Erza turned over on her back while using some of her strength to be on her knees, closing her eyes to avoid the possible scenario of the bottle's broken shards being used by Mira to impale her, and she got to hear the sound of Mira's boots going across the carpet. The soft sound of Mira opening the bottle again made Erza gasp in shock while opening her eyes, quickly looking at Mirenu with a pleading facial expression while begging her to stop this, but Mirenu merely folded her arms and seemed to not care. The fact that Erza did other misdeeds that didn't involve disobedience to Mirenu made the sultry mistress feel like it wasn't right for her to intervene right now, and she doubted that Mira would kill Erza without having another female guild member in Fairy Tail to offer as a slave.

Erza exclaimed in a repulsed tone while the liquid was poured all over her body, watching it make her hair and skin become charred in a brown color, "This stuff smells horrible, Mira! Whatever it is, it's so warm and you'll regret doing this to me!"

Mira replied nicely as she started to smile in a pleased manner, her blue eyes noticing the bottle's label, "It's eel fish sauce, Erza. It smells bad, but that shouldn't bother you because of how you have a putrid personality."

Erza groaned in a stern manner, before stating to Mira with rage in her eyes, "When I get free from these restraints, you'll regret what you've done. Mira, don't act like you're better than me. I bet that Mirenu's giving me these weights to make me get stronger, and I'll come to Fairy Tail to give you a beating. Afterwards, I'll surprise Lucy in her apartment to give her rough sex that she can't refuse. If that slut tries to push me off, then my muscles will crush her body and-"

Before Erza could finish that last threat, Mirajane picked up the black whip and made it crack loudly from hitting Erza's skin. She struck her arms and legs with it in a harsh way, making red burn marks and bruise marks appear, and Mira frowned while Erza screamed in a pained manner. Mirajane continued to hit her with the whip while frowning, not minding that cuts started to appear on Erza's skin, and Mira gave her a final whipping to the face. Erza's left cheek now had a red bruise that looked quite painful, and Mira gave her one last look of shame before walking out of the Mizu Galleon guild.

As Mira left the guild with several wizards silently viewing her as extremely scary, Mirenu walked towards Erza while seductively smiling at how she looked quite weak. Erza hated how she had been beaten down, but kneeling in front of Mirenu made Erza realize that she truly couldn't fight against how her new mistress was making her feel like she needed to be submissive. Not talking back to Mira would've probably been a good idea, and it would've made Mirenu feel calm enough to announce the S-Class exam. She would also announce that Erza was her new slave who got to eat strawberry cake and drink beverages from doggy dishes, but the sight of Gray and Juvia entering the guild made her feel like those things could be announced to ease the tension. Before that could be done, however, Mirenu did politely order Erza to take a shower for a few hours after being healed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Kazehana Woods...**

Lucy and Cana walked past several trees that had green mint leaves on them, liking how the plants made the woods smell quite sweet, and feeling some breezes blow past them only caused the minty aroma to enter their nostrils. Cana inhaled the scent of the mint leaves while smiling softly, really liking how these were the leaves that were primarily used by certain mages to make chocolate treats that were infused with a mint flavor, and she wouldn't forget to take a plentiful amount of leaves to the nearest town that had a dessert shop.

As Cana walked down a calm path with Lucy, she noticed that her girlfriend still had anxiety in her eyes while they walked down the quiet route together. Cana held Lucy's right hand with her left hand to assure her that nothing would go wrong on this job, and she happily smiled at Lucy while feeling confident about how there were going to be many leaves for them to collect from the largest tree in the woods. Lucy softly smiled at Cana while trying to be positive about how she was back in these woods again, and she only chose to not say negative things because of how that might lead to the team experiencing failure.

Lucy let her brown eyes shift to the left while hearing the wind make the trees rustle, and she rested her head on to Cana's left shoulder while hoping to be protected. Cana merely let out a cute giggle from how Lucy's head was on her shoulder, and her cheeks blushed light pink while she playfully pulled Lucy closer to her. That simply caused Lucy's cheeks to blush pink, and her soft smile started to become a happier facial expression while she started to think about how the situation was truly different from the previous time.

Not only was Cana with her, but they worked well together on jobs that they decided to handle as a team. That was quite different from how Erza was the source of dysfunction in Team Natsu before they decided to disband, so Lucy did start to feel better about this situation. She also liked how Cana always seemed to be quite confident, such as when she used the Fairy Glitter spell to break the Magic Power Finder in the Grand Magic Games, and Lucy gently sniffed Cana's lovely perfume while being so glad that she cheered her on in the Grand Magic Games.

"Lucy, I can see the tree! Let's go get those leaves, and then we'll get our reward money!" Cana told her in a happy manner, before quickly running towards the tree that was at the end of the path.

Lucy replied with a happy look in her eyes, seeing the tree up ahead to be full of leaves, "Cana, you were totally right! We're the first team to reach the tree today, and we'll get to pick the sweetest mint leaves! I'm so happy to where I could kiss you!"

Cana responded in a teasing manner while being flirty, thinking of a nice way for them to celebrate, "You can chew on the longest mint leaf from one end, and I'll eat it from the other side. I hope that my sweet mint breath will feel like sugar going on to your lips, sweetie."

Lucy blushed more from the thought of that, as they already went through the romantic activity of eating ice cream together, and she simply let out a giggle of happiness from the thought of enjoying a minty kiss with Cana. The girls kept running towards the tree, and Lucy's eyes became filled with delight from how the tree looked alive. It had many mint green leaves on it while not looking like a dead tree anymore, and that was actually because of some mages who used their Plant Magic to regrow the tree. They even made it slightly bigger than before, which was nice.

When Cana reached the large tree with Lucy, she noticed how a small breeze only made one leaf fall from the tree. There had to be a quicker way of getting those leaves down to the ground, and Cana pulled out her new deck of cards from the right pocket of her pink capri pants. She smiled at her cards while watching Lucy take the card from the top of the deck, and Cana watched Lucy gasp in a happy manner while seeing the card. That was just a Wind Card, which could create wind, but Lucy felt like it could be used in a good way.

Lucy aimed the card at the tree while focusing her magical power into it, and she was pushed back by the force of the spell. A vortex of mint green winds emerged from the card, and it went towards the mint leaves that were on the tree. The vortex broke through one of the tree's large branches, making a good amount of leaves fall to the ground, and Lucy got to see the vortex's winds fade away after hitting their target. Cana ran towards the branch that fell to the ground while smiling in a victorious manner, definitely glad to be on a team with Lucy, and she briefly squatted down to pick up clumps of leaves that would go in her shoulder bag.

As Cana started to put the leaves into her bag that was covered in beautiful blue feathers, Lucy ran over to her while having a happy smile on her face. Upon seeing the leaves, Lucy could only dance in a playful manner about how she and Cana were successful at this job. She put more clumps of leaves into Cana's bag, filling it to the top, and Lucy watched her girlfriend stand up while looking quite cheerful. Lucy could only put her hands on Cana's shoulders in a gentle manner that was also affectionate, and she only felt happiness from how Cana liked her decision to use that card.

"We did great on this job, Cana. I may have been in these woods before, but I couldn't succeed here without you." Lucy told her lover in a calm tone while smiling softly, feeling grateful to have Cana around.

Cana replied to Lucy with a confident smile on her face while wrapping her arms around her waist, "We'll always do great on jobs, Lucy. It's because of how we work well together, and my life was actually kinda boring before that night you gave me the cherry from your milkshake. You make my life better, too, my sweet Lucy."

Lucy responded nicely while blushing, her eyes twinkling with delight, "You're the best girlfriend ever, Cana. After we get back to your dorm room, we can drink booze and eat cherries to make the situation be very sweet."

Both of the girls closed their eyes while slowly moving their lips towards each other, ready to share their latest kiss that would make feelings of bliss to occur, but they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone clapping their hands in a slow manner. Lucy and Cana soon heard the footsteps of two other people approaching them from the other path in the woods that led to the tree, and Cana turned to them while narrowing her violet eyes. When Lucy took notice of who those people were, however, her eyes widened in shock.

One of those people wore an orange jean jacket with light green jeans, and the dark green sneakers that he wore also complimented his dark green hair that been in a moptop style. This guy was Ryōhei Bihaeng, and he simply looked smug while his female partner finished rudely clapping at how they were getting to see a cute romance happen in the Kazehana Woods. Lucy made her eyes look at Kazumi Cui, a woman who had wavy hair that was light green, and noticing her light green T-shirt that had the lime green skirt to match only made Lucy see that the past came back to haunt her. Kazumi's emerald green flat shoes still looked quite clean, and she took steps forward with Ryōhei to really see who got here before them.

* * *

As Kazumi noticed Lucy putting her right hand in the right pocket of her green capri pants to pull out the ring that her golden keys were on, the woman with smugness in her forest green eyes could only start to smirk in a mean way from recognizing Lucy. Kazumi honestly never expected to see her in these woods again, especially after how the other members of Team Natsu took harsh beatings in that fight, and she did her best to refrain from laughing. Ryōhei felt like it was troublesome to see another team be here, and seeing the high amount of leaves in Cana's shoulder bag only made him give the girls a threatening look about how they couldn't take anymore leaves.

Cana hadn't forgotten about that morning where she was in Lucy's apartment, and hearing about how those two mages seemed pretty greedy to satisfy a client only made her start to smile in a confident manner. Even though Kazumi was trying not to laugh, Cana could tell that she was underestimating the team from Fairy Tail. Lucy felt Cana's right hand touch her left hand in an assuring manner while it felt quite warm, and Lucy began to narrow her brown eyes at the mages. Even if they wanted some leaves, taking some from one single branch would be enough.

"Well, Ryōhei, it looks like we have to deal with the blonde wimp who came back to get the same rough beating that we gave to her pathetic crew." Kazumi arrogantly told her partner, looking quite smug as she eyed Lucy.

Cana responded for Lucy with a stern look on her face, slightly stepping forward, "You're the wimps who won't be defeating us, and we'll fight you in a tag-team battle."

Ryōhei told Cana and Lucy while smirking in a cocky manner, pulling his left arm backward, "Just because you're women, don't assume that I'll go easy on you."

Lucy started off the battle by pulling out the golden keys that were on a silver ring, and she took one key off of the ring while feeling more confident about winning. She quickly opened the Gate of The Lion, which summoned Loke, and Lucy hoped that the strength of this spirit could help her end this battle quickly. The orange-haired spirit with hazel eyes appeared in front of Lucy, smiling nicely while he'd be happy to fight for her, and Loke rushed towards the opponents. Ryōhei made some green winds appear in his left hand while the sight of Loke didn't faze him, and he simply stood still.

The green winds formed a mint green orb in his hand, and Ryōhei stretched his left arm forward. The orb propelled off of his hand at high speeds to harshly strike Loke in the chest, before becoming a spiraling vortex of mint green winds, and the vortex detonated to create a mint green blast that was of an average size. Ryōhei unleashed a gust of wind from his mouth to blow away the clouds of smoke, liking how Loke was bruised up from that attack, and he moved his hands in a slow manner like he was directing the wind in the area.

Cana used this time to look through her cards, finding a white one that had a picture of a golden ring on it, and she surprised everyone by throwing this card at Lucy's feet. Lucy watched the card glow in a golden color while its ability was sent into her, and a golden ring started to float above her head. She curiously looked at Cana, who merely smiled about using that card, and Lucy wondered if Cana didn't attack the foes because of how she wanted to see the types of spells that they would be wielding. This fight seemed to be looking rough, and it was definitely going to be difficult.

Ryōhei concentrated the air to blow towards Loke in the form of a massive gust that sent him flying upward, and Ryōhei aimed his left hand at the spirit while firing five projectiles. They were mint green wings that flew through the air at rapid speeds, before curving upward to be above Loke, and the attractive spirit used his Regulus magic to activate a move known as Lion Brilliance. Loke released a large amount of light that covered a wide radius, blinding everyone's eyes, and Ryōhei wasn't able to properly aim his projectiles now. Many rays of light made contact with the golden ring that was floating above Lucy's head, causing it to glow just as brightly, and a golden aura engulfed her body.

"What's going on here, Cana?" Lucy asked in a curious tone while slightly opening her eyes to see her body surrounded by this aura.

Cana explained with her eyes closed, waiting for the light to fade away, "It's the Celestial Lotus Card, Lucy. When a spell of Celestial Spirit Magic strikes that ring in any way, it's said to amplify your magical power and throw in some bonuses."

Kazumi told the girls in a cocky manner while keeping her eyes shut, overhearing Cana's words, "Your new ability won't matter, and we can defeat you pretty easily!"

As the light faded away, Kazumi opened her eyes and placed her right hand on the ground to absorb Plant Magic from the roots in the ground. She looked straight at Lucy, who also opened her eyes, and Kazumi fired several sharp-edged green leaves from her mouth. Lucy nearly panicked at the sight of the leaves spinning towards her like they would harshly slice her skin, but her cocoa brown eyes became hazel while seeing the image of a new spell for a split second. Lucy placed her hands in front of her chest in a defensive manner while focusing her magical power into them, and that ended up causing something interesting to happen.

Two grey pillars rose up from the ground while a golden wall of celestial energy was between them, and the emblem of a yellow star was in the middle of this move that was called Stellar Shield. The golden wall glowed when the leaves made contact with it, before it became pale green, and it stretched backwards right before bouncing the projectiles off of it. They were sent back at Kazumi, who looked stunned to see that happen, and seven golden blasts of celestial energy transpired around her! She screamed in pain while being stunned at what just transpired, and Cana opened her eyes just in time to see the last blast.

She looked over at Lucy, who comically dropped her jaw while the shield faded away, and Cana felt pretty glad to have bought this new deck of cards on the night that she came back from the wilds with Lucy. Celestial Lotus was also a spell in some of the books that pertained to Celestial Spirit Magic, too. Lucy curiously looked down at the aura around her hands while wondering what other new spells resulted from this new ability, She hoped to use them, but Lucy wouldn't use them recklessly. (A/N: I know that these spells aren't canon for Lucy, but please go along with it.)

Ryōhei allowed his eyes to see the situation, shocked that Kazumi was hurt by that attack, and he dispelled the heavy winds that kept Loke floating in the air. He lowered his left hand down to his side for the projectiles to fall down towards Loke, but Ryōhei got to see the spirit swiftly evade them. Loke watched the mint green blasts occur, and he decided to return to the Celestial Spirit World for the purpose of not draining Lucy's magical power while she used her spells. As Loke's little role in the fight ended, Cana chose to smile while throwing down one card that had a picture of the ground breaking apart.

"I'm going to activate this Earthquake Card, and it should certainly rock the battle quite hard!" Cana exclaimed fiercely while aiming her left hand at the card, sending magical power into it.

Kazumi shouted as she was badly bruised from the earlier attack, not intending to lose, "If you're gonna destroy the ground, then that's perfect for us!"

Ryōhei added smugly while resisting the urge to laugh, having dealt with Earth Magic before, "Just try to shake up this battle with tremors, and you'll get maimed by my winds!"

Cana's card that involved Earth Magic shook the ground quite violently, breaking it apart to where several cracks in the brown ground could be seen, and several chunks of earth were dangerous to walk on because of how the magic would make them be explosive. That did not stop Kazumi, however, and she kept kneeling down while placing her hands on the ground. She surprised Cana and Lucy by quickly making four green plant roots emerge from the broken ground that was right in front of them, but Kazumi was surprised to see Cana aggressively kick Lucy away with her right foot.

As Lucy rolled across the ground, she quickly stood up to hear Cana groan in pain. One of the plant roots wrapped itself around her waist while the other two tightly constricted her legs. Kazumi moved her right hand upward to raise those roots higher up from the ground, and they were covered in dark green thorns. The last plant root had a tight grip on Cana's right hand that mainly held her cards, causing her enough pain to where some of them fell from her grasp, and Cana could only watch Ryōhei carry out his attack.

He fired a mint green tornado from his right hand, before making it go towards Cana at high speeds, and Ryōhei watched her get struck by his attack! It created a mint green blast of energy while Cana screamed in pain, but the attack wasn't done. The winds of the blast were absorbed into Ryōhei's right hand. He proceeded to unleash crescent-shaped blades of wind from that wind, and they looked quite powerful. They all struck Cana consecutively, causing her to feel tremendous pain, and six mint green blasts occurred around her while the slicing winds even made cuts be on her skin. They sliced the roots that captured her, however, and Cana fell to the ground.

Lucy narrowed her hazel eyes while seeing the image of a new spell in her mind, and she aimed her left hand at Ryōhei. The wind-wielding mage was surprised to see a golden sphere appear in Lucy's right hand, and three golden stars soon floated around it while forming a triangle. Lucy ran towards Ryōhei while holding the sphere, dodging to the left for the purpose of avoiding a small tornado that he unleashed from his mouth, and Lucy felt herself run at high speeds while looking intent on making her foes pay for hurting Cana. When Lucy got close to Ryōhei, she swerved to her left and avoided the punch that he swung in her direction. She slammed the sphere against his chest, watching the attack quickly detonate in a golden blast that was quite large, and Lucy wasted no time with running back to check on her girlfriend.

"Cana, are you okay? Do you think that we should run away?" Lucy asked her in a worried tone while looking concerned, not wanting Cana to possibly die.

Cana replied softly while she slowly got back on her feet, "Lucy, we're not running from this fight. You were happy to take this job because of how you ended up getting the leaves for us, and now you're fully facing the past. You're going to defeat your enemies from that day, Lucy, and I'll be happy to help you kick their asses."

Lucy responded calmly as she turned around to see the smoke clearing, wondering what could really be done, "This fight is really getting difficult, and it would be better if we could use our own special techniques to beat them."

At that moment, Lucy envisioned another spell in her mind while Cana proceeded to pick up one of her cards. Upon seeing Kazumi get back on her feet, Lucy decided to activate her newest spell now. It was known as Celestial Falling Stars, and Lucy looked straight up while recalling a spell that sounded similar. She shot out a golden ball of energy from her mouth while watching it go upward, and Lucy watched it burst into several projectiles that would go back down to the ground in the form of gold meteorites. Several of them struck Ryōhei, causing him to yell in pain from their power, and the golden blasts that engulfed him were also quite bright to where he had to close his eyes.

Kazumi fired ten green seeds from her hands, and they were engulfed in a dark green aura while she aimed them at the female protagonists. Kazumi's seeds hit the ground, before sprouting into tornadoes of leaves were quite tall, and they felt the impact of the meteorites. Kazumi's leaf tornadoes ended up being evenly matched with Lucy's attack, as neither side was able to break through, and she groaned in frustration while firing two more green seeds from her hands. They sprouted into leaf tornadoes, before aggressively heading towards Lucy, and Cana looked ready to retaliate.

She applied magical power to a card that was known as the Blue Sky Bomb Card, and that card caused Cana to shoot out a sky blue ball of energy from her mouth. It spun rapidly in a clockwise direction while the air around it only made the size of the spell grow twice as large, and the Blue Sky Bomb spun much faster. It sliced right through Kazumi's leaf tornadoes while absorbing more air, and it struck her quite harshly before creating a massive blast of sky blue energy! That card was actually made by someone who liked seeing Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic during the third day of the Grand Magic Games, and it came with a nice side effect.

It increased Cana's energy to where she could move much faster, and the alcohol-loving woman ran towards Ryōhei. He managed to stand up in time to see that she was about to attack, and the arrogant male pushed her backwards with a strong gust of ind from his left hand. He ran over to Kazumi while the smoke cleared, believing that they really needed to bet everything on a combination move for them to get those leaves, and he briefly engulfed Kazumi in some mint green Wind Magic that would heal all of her wounds. She was soon able to stand up while the smoke began to fade away, and Ryōhei made Wind Magic engulf his body for him to heal. As he turned to face Lucy and Cana, Ryōhei felt like he could combine his best move with Kazumi's spell to end this fight.

"Well, Blondie, you're going to get the honor of seeing this move for a second time. Feel the power of this wind attack, and you may recall it to be Aero Aegis!" Ryōhei told her in a stern tone while not intending to lose, thinking that this attack would end the battle.

Kazumi added with a frown on her face, reminding Lucy of last time, "Botanical Blast sent that mighty red-haired woman falling to her knees, and her armor couldn't fight against it. Let's see if you'll risk making it explode."

Lucy told them both in a confident tone while smiling, believing that her teamwork with Cana wouldn't go to waste, "Cana and I have worked very hard as a team, and she has always had the strength to help me out many times. Romance has bloomed between us, but I must also have a protective heart to assist her when she needs me!"

Ryōhei took some steps forward, stretching his arms out in opposite directions, and he made two mint green orbs of Wind Magic form in his hands. He proceeded to slam his hands together while the winds merged together to make a sphere that was quite large, and Ryōhei threw the sphere up in the air. It soon became an extremely large vortex that was slightly taller than the largest tree in the woods, and a mint green aura engulfed Ryōhei while he smirked at his foes. Cana was quite surprised to see a spell like this while the winds pushed against her, and even Lucy's confident smile slightly waned.

Kazumi activated the Botanical Blast spell, and she simply fired five dark green leaves from her right hand. They circled around the large vortex of winds while its magical power was sent towards them, and the leaves became much sharper. The boost of power also made them double in size, and their own energy made the tornado alternate between the shades of mint green and dark green. Cana glanced down at some of her cards while groaning in frustration, seeing that none of them could nullify that spell, and she saved one card from falling into a crack of the broken earth.

Lucy saw a spell in her mind, causing her eyes to widen in shock while they were still hazel, and she surprised Cana by picking up one of the cards. Lucy activated the Rainbow Flame Card, which was a card that Cana only felt like using for a fireworks display at some point, and Lucy sent her Celestial Spirit Magic into this card. She watched its effect activate, seeing seven flames appear while they were in different colors of the rainbow, and Lucy would merge that power with her newest spell. She made a gold ring of energy be shot out of her left hand, watching it be around the red flame, and Lucy commanded that flame to attack the Aero Aegis spell.

The red flame headed towards the tornado at high speeds, and it soon grew to a much larger size while the gold ring around it also became red. That caused the flame to have more power, and it simply struck Ryōhei's spell directly to make it be pushed back! The collision made winds blow towards Cana and Lucy, being quite harsh while they ripped a branch off of the large tree, and the heat of that flame was intense to where everyone began to sweat. Lucy fired another gold ring from her hand, and she aimed it at the orange flame while naming her previous explosion Celestial Fire Blast.

"Lucy, you really made a card have an awesome purpose. Maybe you should choose what cards go in my next deck, sweetie." Cana told her in a happy tone while smiling, wanting to see what would happen next.

Lucy replied with fierceness in her eyes, feeling ready to win, "This next move is my Celestial Dynamic Punch, and that will be followed by Celestial Light!"

Kazumi exclaimed in a stunned manner, seeing some flames fall towards her leaves, "She must be wanting to make my leaves explode, if she's using a move like this!"

Cana watched Lucy punch the orange flame and the gold ring, sending them straight at the windy vortex, and the orange flame grew much larger in size while it roared with intensity. It struck the windy vortex quite harshly, before making it move in a counterclockwise manner, and the attack pushed the Aero Aegis spell back towards the green-haired mages. Lucy fired another gold ring from her hand, and it made contact with the yellow flame. Lucy punched that yellow fire towards the mint green vortex, and she started to pant while watching her attack strike its target.

Lucy looked at the vortex that was now spinning slower while also witnessing Kazumi's leaves detonating in dark green blasts because of the orange flames, and she wondered if throwing a fourth ring would be good. She decided to throw it at the lime green flame, which caused it to grow much larger, and Cana watched Lucy kick it upward with her right foot. It went towards the windy vortex, making it be struck by lime green flames, and Lucy called that her Celestial Celadon Bomb. As green flames quickly fell from the green twister, Ryōhei aggressively put more power into it for the spell to go towards the girls.

Lucy and Cana were stunned to see the spell come towards them while wondering if the next gold ring would do anything, but firing a gold ring at the sky blue flame caused something interesting to happen. When Lucy threw that flame at Ryōhei's attack, the sky blue flame got larger while it started to merge with Ryōhei's winds for them to become sky blue. He attempted to manipulate his Aero Aegis attack, but it soon exploded in two massive blasts! The first one was sky blue, and the second one was in a mint green color. The winds of those blasts were quite heavy, blowing leaves off of the trees while its slicing winds also made Cana and Lucy have many cuts on their bodies, but everyone ended up getting pushed back against some trees. That sky blue blast was fierce to Lucy, and she would gladly name it Blue Sky's Cerulean Implosion.

The winds quickly died down while the gold ring above Lucy's head began to fade away, and this simply meant that the effect of Cana's Celestial Lotus Card was wearing off. As she panted heavily, Lucy's hazel eyes became cocoa brown again while her hair was over her eyes. Cana still had a good amount of leaves in her blue shoulder bag while she filled it up with two more small clumps of them, and she slowly stood up to notice that her foes were simply blinking their eyes at how the Aero Aegis spell exploded harshly to leave a cavernous hole in the ground. That was just as epic as when Natsu and Gajeel fought against Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth, but Cana's footsteps got their attention.

"Lucy may have wanted to finish things with a flashy move, but I guess that the sky blue flame is like Wendy's magic. It sent so much energy into your attack, but it exploded from gaining too much force. Unless you can conjure up another Aero Aegis, I suggest you leave before I deal the finishing blow." Cana told Ryōhei and Kazumi in a stern tone while glaring at them, not wanting to lose.

Ryōhei replied calmly as he noticed a branch with leaves on the ground, before looking up at Cana, "Well, just know that we managed to get some leaves. That's why we came here, and I guess we'll have to settle for that. However, I'll give your friend Lucy some respect for blowing up my spell."

Kazumi told Cana in a stern tone while comically looking angry and pointing with the index finger of her left hand, "We'll take our leaves, but just remember that we're leaving the woods because it took us by surprise to see that spell get destroyed! This can be Blondie's victory, but it's the only one she'll get from us! Next time, we'll trounce both of you and be here first to do it!"

Cana watched Ryōhei walk towards the branch that recently fell, and he simply picked it up with his right hand before running back down the path that he and Kazumi came from. Kazumi looked at Cana one last time to see her fierce glare while the determination to win was in her eyes, and the girl with wavy hair hastily ran after her teammate. Cana thought about trying to go after the duo, but hearing Lucy softly groan made her turn back around to see how the Celestial Spirit Wizard was doing. If she needed to be healed, then Cana would definitely use the Healing Card that was still in her hand.

She walked back towards Lucy, who managed to stand up, and Cana ended up receiving a nice hug from the stellar mage. Lucy smiled happily at how she technically won this fight, as those final blasts made her enemies not have the nerve to see what else was probably in her arsenal of Celestial Spirit Magic, and all of that confidence really came from how her lover had been by her side. The fact that Lucy also managed to help Cana get the leaves caused her to truly see today as a victory, and she felt like her past had finally been dealt with.

Lucy broke the hug, and she proceeded to hold hands with Cana while a breeze gently blew past them. Their clothes may have been somewhat torn from the fighting and the girls may have been bruised up, but that didn't stop Lucy from closing her eyes. Cana closed her eyes, too, and the two girls both liked how they worked together to win. Lucy moved her lips towards Cana's lips while Cana did the same thing, and both of the girls began to blush while liking this moment. They ended up sharing a nice kiss, feeling blissful while their arms wrapped around each other, and Cana placed her arms around Lucy's neck in a sultry manner.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Cana's waist, before making her hands shift down to where she could playfully squeeze Cana's rear, and Lucy soon felt her girlfriend intensify the kiss while she gently rubbed the back of her pink capri pants. Lucy kissed back while some rays of sunlight shined down on the Kazehana Woods, and she really loved having a great romance that grew from that fateful night at the bar. When Lucy first drank that alcohol with Cana, their romantic feelings for each other were like tiny flowers. After everything that Lucy and Cana went through, their romance was now like beautiful flowers that bloomed alongside the trees that grew to be quite large. In fact, the breeze even moved some leaves towards others for them to form the shape of a heart behind the girls.

* * *

 **How was Chapter 19? Did you like it? Lucy and Cana took a job in the Kazehana Woods, and they ended up succeeding while Lucy fought hard against her opponents. Also, sorry if this fight wasn't as great as the others. Anyway, this story will have its final chapter coming up next! There are still surprises, though! How will the guild look, after the hard work of Natsu and others? Who will lead Lucy and Cana to their great surprise? Will the girls have a day that's even more special for them, too? Shall Cana ask Mira for help with something? Standby for the update!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you so much!**

 **Shiranai Atsune: Yes, my friend. I'm here with a story that's fun to write and to read. As for my other stories that aren't finished, I'm not sure if I'll continue working on them.**

 **Guest: I'm glad that you're happy about Lucy and Cana being together again, my friend. They won't be apart again, so don't worry. Also, I agree with you on how it's good to see Erza getting taken down a peg.**

 **Arno: The next chapter is the last one, and there will be a nice epilogue that shows how Cana and Lucy are doing.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

 **Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

 **The Cherry Aroma of Love & Celebrations **

* * *

Lucy gently woke up to the sight of the sun sending its light through her window, and she turned to her left while keeping her arms under the covers. Lucy softly wrapped her arms around Cana's waist while kindly smiling, glad that they enjoyed another night of sleeping together, and Lucy felt really happy to rest with her lovely girlfriend after they finished that job in the Kazehana Woods. Receiving all of that reward money was nice, but Lucy's head slightly pounded from the two tall bottles of alcohol that she drank with Cana. The chocolate-flavored liquor tasted great to the girls, especially after the delicious steaks that they had for dinner.

Lucy chose to nicely giggle while letting her hands move slightly down towards the zipper of the red capri pants that Cana wore, and the birds that were outside of her apartment began chirping cutely. As Lucy attempted to move her hands towards Cana's hips for the purpose of rubbing them, she watched the brown-haired woman let out a soft groan while turning to just rest on her back. Lucy started to rub Cana's hips in a gentle manner while her hands moved upward to feel her tan skin that was quite smooth, and Lucy's cheeks slightly blushed pink from seeing Cana wake up.

Cana opened her eyes to see that it was morning, which prompted her to sit up in the bed, and noticing that Lucy's hands were on her hips merely caused Cana to give her a soft smile. She elicited a yawn while raising her arms above her head, and Cana watched Lucy take her hands off of her hips. She proceeded to get on top of her, giggling at how Lucy was possibly trying to make things get hot on this nice morning, and Cana gave a gentle kiss to Lucy's forehead. She let her fingers through Lucy's beautiful blonde hair, and Cana loved how they got to rest nicely together.

The pink comforter felt warm to Lucy and Cana, just like how their love had a great amount of warmth to it, and the two girls blushed at each other with feelings of bliss in their eyes. Lucy looked at Cana to see that she wore her favorite blue bra that covered her large breasts, and she really liked seeing her in that outfit. Cana liked how Lucy had gone to bed while wearing a yellow T-shirt with a lime green miniskirt to match, and Lucy actually bought those clothes before returning to her apartment with Cana. They left their torn clothes in Cana's dorm room, and she would dispose of them later. As Cana lifted the comforter off of herself and Lucy, she smiled while having a nice thought.

"After we finish taking our hot showers, Lucy, would you like to get a cherry pie with me?" Cana asked Lucy in a sweet tone while smiling, thinking that they could start their day with something sugary again.

Lucy replied to her in a happy tone, looking quite delighted, "Cherry pie would be wonderful, Cana! We should buy two pies, and that will help us both love their cherry flavor to a high degree!"

Cana responded nicely, before sounding more calm, "After we eat our pies, then we'll go to the guild and see what jobs are on the board. Also, I wonder if you noticed that Natsu seems busy."

Lucy simply thought that Natsu was taking jobs for himself and Happy to have more food at their house, but Cana had seen Natsu going into a store that sold festivities while she walked back to the apartment with Lucy. Cana started to wonder if one of the lesser known members was wanting something exciting to be done for their birthday, but the wielder of Card Magic also found it somewhat strange that Mira wasn't talking about juicy gossip that involved birthdays. If someone was having that type of celebration, Mira would've been happy to tell that news to everyone in Fairy Tail.

As Cana started to wonder if Natsu was planning to announce that he secretly found love with a girl, she got off of Lucy and just smiled at her while thinking that they could congratulate him about it today at the guild. Lucy watched Cana get out of the bed for the purpose of standing next to her, and Lucy chose to also get out of bed because of how she needed some food to eat. She cutely giggled while thinking aloud about how the guild members must've really desired to have a proper celebration in Fairy Tail for their victory in the Grand Magic Games, since they sadly had to celebrate their defeats at Bar Sun on the tournament's first day, and Lucy thought that Natsu really wanted to help the planner out with the party.

Lucy took a few steps towards the bathroom door, before stretching in front of Cana, and Lucy thought about how she had enjoyed some great jobs with her lover. Lucy bent over to touch her toes while recalling the day where she and Cana were covered from head to toe in warm honey, and Lucy sighed happily while feeling like a shower with wetness would remind her of how Cana pleasured her while the honey beautifully dripped. Cana got to see Lucy's lacy panties that were black, and she gently slapped her large butt with her right hand.

As Cana got to hear Lucy sigh happily, she was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone knocking three times on the front door. Lucy stood up straight while looking curious about who would want to see her, and she walked through the doorway to the living room with Cana while hoping that Erza was not back for revenge. Lucy heard the person knock two more times, before they surprisingly giggled, and she headed to the front door with a somewhat relaxed look on her face while trying to make her blush fade away. Cana chose to sit on the couch while Lucy unlocked the front door, and the person who stood outside Lucy's apartment was Lisanna.

"Morning, Lucy! Sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but you totally need to come to the guild today! It's something really important, and Natsu really needs you to hear it!" Lisanna told the Celestial Spirit Wizard with a happy smile on her face, before giggling from excitement.

Lucy replied nicely with a soft smile on her face, still thinking about breakfast, "Well, Lisanna, I have to take a shower. After that, I'll get pies with Cana for our breakfast. Even though Natsu has his announcement, I hope he won't mind if I show up later."

"He's actually expecting you and Cana to both come, Lucy. You can show up later together, too, and he'll say something really great." Lisanna explained to Lucy in a kind manner while joy was still in her cute blue eyes.

Before Cana could ask about the situation, Lisanna ran off in the direction that would lead her to the Fairy Tail guild. She probably didn't want to reveal all of the information about Natsu's news to Lucy and Cana, as it wouldn't seem amazing for them to hear it from him later, and Lucy started to have curiosity in her cocoa brown eyes. She proceeded to close the front door while wondering if Natsu was going to tell everyone that he was now dating Lisanna, and Lucy wondered if the fact that they recently went out on several jobs together caused them to start dating.

It seemed fun to assume that Natsu wanted to announce something good for his love life or the guild, but Lucy's smile began to become more carefree while telling herself that she just needed patience. Natsu could simply be announcing that he gained Makarov's approval to take an S-Class job, and he'd probably want all of his friends in the guild to see him go off on an elite mission. As Lucy walked back to her bathroom to take a shower, she let out a cute giggle from Cana openly wondering in a teasing manner if Natsu would announce that he finished his job of escorting a princess to Magnolia Town. If that princess was a classy girl, then Cana hoped that Natsu would show her where the best bars in Magnolia were located.

* * *

 **One hour later, at the Fairy Tail guild...**

After taking showers and eating the delicious cherry pies that they purchased from a nearby bakery, Lucy and Cana walked up the grey steps of the staircase that led to Fairy Tail's entrance doors. The girls hastily went up the stairs while hoping that Natsu didn't accidentally reveal his announcement already, and they would definitely be happy for him. Lucy and Cana held hands while reaching the entrance doors of the guild, ready to go in together again for the job that they would take today, and Lucy watched Cana push open one of the doors with her right hand.

The girls proceeded to walk into the guild that was surprisingly in darkness, not even having a single light turned on while curtains appeared to be covering the windows, and Lucy looked quite curious at how the light from the right door that was open let her see that some people were staying in the shadows, which was quite weird to her, and Lucy became just as stunned as Cana to see the door behind them be closed. The girls gasped in a stunned manner while they were now in darkness, hearing the footsteps of two people move towards them, and Lucy could faintly see someone going to the nearest light switch.

"Happy Cherry Love Day, Lucy and Cana!" The other guild members exclaimed to the girls with nice smiles on their faces, some of them even coming out from underneath the tables while Gray turned on the light in the guildhall.

Lucy asked Natsu while she comically looked stunned, not caring that Mira used a green confetti popper near her to make several streamers and pieces of confetti be on her, "Wait, Natsu, what's going on? Did someone in Fiore officially make this be a holiday, or is this your announcement?"

The fire dragon slayer explained to her with a goofy grin on his face while standing at the front of the crowd, before chuckling in a pleased manner, "There's not really an announcement, Lucy! I just told Lisanna to tell you that, since it would make you and Cana come to your party! You two are a great couple, and we did all this for you! There's tons of food, alcohol, and even a cake!"

Cana asked Wendy in a surprised tone, after watching the younger girl use the green confetti popper in her right hand to make streamers and confetti rain down, "You all planned to have this party, and didn't even tell us?"

Wendy smiled nicely while telling Cana that Natsu wanted to throw this great party for them, as he felt like it was the guild's way of showing the girls that everyone was accepting of their romantic relationship, and Natsu was one of their biggest supporters. Cana shifted her violet eyes to a white banner that was hung above the bar while cute red bows were on it, and there were also pink hearts painted on to the banner. There were also some cherries painted on to the banner, and the message that wished happiness for the two females had been made in purple paint.

Lucy's shocked reaction ceased, and she simply giggled happily while feeling like this party would totally be enjoyable. She and Cana could smell the various foods that were on the tables, ranging from sesame dumplings on sticks to sushi, and Gray even made some of the restaurants bring plates of hot wings for people to enjoy. He also secretly thought Lucy's romance with Cana was quite hot and spicy, so Gray deemed hot wings to be an appropriate choice. Rice balls were also on some of the plates, but there was definitely more food for Lucy and Cana to enjoy.

Several plates of hot fudge cookies were situated on a table that was on the left side of the guild, and one table even had plates of chocolate brownies on it. There were also some blueberry cupcakes that had topped with cute swirls of blue icing, and the girls could thank Juvia for including those treats on the menu. She actually got the recipe from Mirenu on the day that Mira whipped Erza, and Mirenu gave her that recipe as compensation for not being able to attend the party. She had to deal with matters concerning Erza, and the blue-haired mistress would make sure that they had a nice time together.

As Lucy walked over to the table that had some sweet chocolate cookies, Cana noticed that only bottles of cherry-flavored alcohol were on the counter. That was really a nice way for Natsu and the others to show their support, but Cana proceeded to walk towards the bar while noticing something about the cake that was on the left edge of the counter. The white cake was quite large while it was also in the flavor of vanilla, but the glass case had been placed on the back counter that was behind the bar. Cana noticed that something was poking out from behind the cake, and she slowly walked around it to see that a blue jewelry box was trying to be hidden behind it. There was also an emerald green jewelry box behind that one, but Cana chose to pick up the blue one with her right hand. She softly smiled while putting it behind her back, and the fact that this party was for her and Lucy caused the brown-haired girl to feel like she needed to make an announcement. As Cana loudly cleared her throat, everyone turned to face her.

"Lucy, we've had many fun adventures together. When you convinced me not to quit the guild and volunteered to be my partner for the S-Class trial, that's when we started to have a bond. We've been good friends for a long time now, and I've always loved flirting with you. I took you home after you passed out, we shared our first kiss in a cafe, we became girlfriends on a rainy day, and I haven't forgotten our wonderful dates. Lucy, our chemistry has grown to such a blissful level and I want to make more happy memories with you." Cana announced to Lucy while smiling, her cheeks blushing pink as they locked eyes.

Lucy asked Cana in a curious tone while walking up to the counter, calmness in her eyes, "I also want us to make more memories together, Cana, but why is one hand behind your back?"

Cana responded with a very nice question while smiling at Lucy, before getting down on her left knee as the stellar mage came closer to her, "Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

Upon seeing Cana bring her arm out from behind her back to let the jewelry box be seen, Lucy could only blush more while putting her hands over her mouth. She watched Cana open the jewelry box to reveal that it contained a light blue ring that was topped with a sapphire gem, and that was the Sapphire Jewel of Happiness. Lucy kept her hands over her mouth while hiding her smile from Cana and the other guild members, and she couldn't believe that this was happening. Even though Lucy was stunned to see the engagement ring, she slowly lowered her hands while nodding at Cana in an approving manner.

That prompted Cana to happily stand up, and she took the ring out of the box with her left hand. She proceeded to place it on the ring finger of Lucy's hand, really liking how it looked quite nice, and Cana liked hearing Lucy giggle in a cute manner from how the ring nicely fit her finger. As Lucy continued to look at the ring, Cana walked back towards the green jewelry box that contained a surprise that was just as nice. Cana put the blue box down on the counter, and she picked up the green box to open it. When Cana popped open the box, she was quite stunned to see the light green ring that had an emerald on top of it.

The ring was quite beautiful, and it was known as the Emerald Jewel of Luck. Cana took the ring out of the jewelry box, and she held the lovely piece of jewelry in her right hand before putting the light green ring on the ring finger of her right hand. She turned to face Lucy while cutely making the shape of a heart with her hands, and Cana was simply telling her girlfriend that she would also love being married to her later on. Cana would not have cared if Lucy noticed the rings before she did, as that would've just meant that Lucy would be the one to propose, and she was quite happy that they were now officially engaged.

Before could celebrate with a nice slice of cake, Lucy took a few steps towards her and gave the alcohol-loving woman a wonderful kiss on the lips. Lucy blushed while making their kiss last for fifteen seconds, loving how Cana returned the kiss, and Lucy was glad that her relationship with Cana evolved to this great level. She soon broke the kiss, and Lucy smiled at Cana in a very caring manner while thinking that she repaid her for that nice kiss on the forehead. The two girls were certainly surprised by all the trouble that Natsu went through for them to have a special day, and they decided to thank him by deciding to spend four or five hours at their party before taking any jobs.

* * *

 **Three hours later, at the Lavender Curse guild...**

Erza crawled on four legs while being beside Mirenu, feeling exhausted from a job that they recently completed in the Poison Woods, and Mirenu only chose to help Erza on this job because of how there was some business that she had to handle at the Lavender Curse guild. Mirenu may have been proud of Juvia for handling the S-Class mission that involved retrieving a mage who was captured by the wizards of Lavender Curse, but Mirenu did tell Juvia on one of their previous lunch dates about how Lavender Curse's mistress contacted her for the purpose of filing a complaint about what had occurred.

The guild of Lavender Curse appeared to be a purple building that was made from bricks while two arched glass windows were on both sides of the wooden entrance doors that were orchid purple, and the guild's left and right sides were topped by two small roofs. As Mirenu and Erza currently stood outside the guild, she noticed two stone statues that had been at the end of this hidden route in the woods. The guild was actually west of where Lucy and Cana fought against Darcy, but the fact that mages of Lavender Curse frequently used Poison Magic on this route made it be a road that wasn't taken quite often by Mizu Galleon's wizards or mages from other towns.

Mirenu pushed open the doors with her hands to see that the guildhall of Lavender Curse looked quite elegant with its royal purple carpet complimenting the amethyst purple walls, and Mirenu noticed that two purple flames eerily floated on white podiums to make the guild look sinister. She merely scoffed at how the bar area was in the top-left corner of the room, and several of the mages were in the library or in their dorm rooms. Five wizards from Lavender Curse sat down at a brown table that was nearby, but seeing the mighty Erza Scarlet on her knees beside Mirenu made them be stunned.

Erza allowed her brown eyes to look at a purple throne that was at the back of this guildhall, and she started to look somewhat nervous from seeing a woman sitting on that throne in a sultry manner. That lady wore a purple bodysuit that was skin-tight, along with violet gloves, and she also wore high-heeled boots that were knee-high while they were lavender. The woman who sat down on the throne also had long purple hair with shorter layers of it being close to her face, and she also had a fringe hairstyle. She let her violet eyes glance straight at Mirenu, and the woman started to look displeased from seeing her.

"Mirenu, what the hell do you want? Are you here to finally give me compensation for losing Darcy, who was one of my best mages?" The guild mistress asked in an irked tone, before creating a flame in her right hand.

Mirenu responded calmly while starting to look bored, before folding her arms, "Shizuru Yosuga, I'm simply here to tell you that I don't see any reason for my guild to give you compensation. After all, my assistant Juvia brought along two girls who made sure that Darcy was dead. Those Fairy Tail mages were only helping her handle a job for me, and Fairy Tail even gave me one of their members to have as a servant."

Erza stated nicely while looking up at Mirenu, blushing light pink, "I'm your servant forever, Mistress Mirenu. Your kisses make me be glad to no longer be in Fairy Tail, and I'm glad that you were with me in the woods."

Shizuru let her eyes shift to Erza, recognizing her as the girl who beat Minerva in the Grand Magic Games, and the sight of her now being in shackles caused Shizuru to start giggling in a rude manner. The ironic part about Erza beating Minerva was that the girl who was now Mirenu's servant ended up appearing in Lavender Curse on the day after Minerva stopped being a sexual servant to Shizuru. and the purple-haired mistress loved seeing how there was darkness in Minerva's heart. She liked how Minerva was vicious on the jobs that she took, and Shizuru thought that Erza was now a lesser dog than Minerva.

She soon saw Mirenu smirk at Erza while she ordered her to go get the reward, and Shizuru had her legs resting on the right arm of her throne while watching Erza walk towards her. As Erza walked towards the chair with a nice smile on her face, Shizuru simply got up from it and went behind the chair to get a brown bag that contained the money. Erza watched her pick up the bag with her left hand, but Shizuru surprisingly threw the bag of seventy-thousand jewels towards Mirenu. She didn't want that woman to spend another minute in her guild, especially since they weren't on good terms.

Erza was about to run towards Shizuru for not handing her the money, but seeing that purple flame in her right hand caused Erza to close her eyes while she began to tremble in a nervous manner. Shizuru looked curious about why Erza became terrified of purple fire, and she decided to put more magical power into her flame for it to grow larger. That caused Erza to hastily step back towards Mirenu while trying to hide the fact that her body was trembling, and seeing Shizuru's eyes change to a fiercer look caused Erza to hug Mirenu tightly while being afraid.

Mirenu broke the hug, and she simply gazed into Erza's brown eyes while she recalled something interesting. Juvia and Gray informed Mirenu on their lunch date about how Cana gave Erza a merciless beating in the Fairy Tail guild for humiliating Lucy over the fact that she was a lesbian, and Cana supposedly made her flames be dangerous enough for Erza to feel like she went to hell. Mirenu certainly didn't approve of Erza's actions, and she felt that it would be good to take Erza out of Lavender Curse while informing her of some news.

Mirenu told Erza while walking out of the guild with the bag of money in her right hand, smiling as her servant was beside her, "By the way, my dear Erza, Juvia told me how her guild was having an engagement party for Lucy and Cana. Juvia is a great assistant, especially in bed, but I declined her invitation. It would've been nice to go with you as my date, but you get to miss out on the fun because you got kicked out of Fairy Tail."

Erza responded in a calm manner while stepping on to the marshy ground with Mirenu, looking down at her sky blue lacy bra and sky blue lacy panties, "Miss Mirenu, I'm willing to admit that I'm just as evil as Minerva. You can even see me as a witch, too."

Mirenu replied to Erza in a teasing tone while groping her large butt with her left hand, "You were definitely acting like a horrible witch in Fairy Tail, Erza, but now you're my bitch. In fact, let's get you a swimsuit like the one Minerva wore in the Grand Magic Games. It'll help you be an attractive barmaid on hot days, and you can charge the girls high prices for alcohol."

The thought of being in a scarlet red variation of Minerva's swimsuit made Erza's cheeks blush deep pink, and she crawled on her arms and legs while sweating at how that swimsuit might make her boobs look pretty big. The fantasy of being on a beach while Mirenu put sunscreen on every part of her body caused Erza to nearly feel wet, and she let her hands gently touch the black dog collar that was now around her neck. Erza didn't even try to get it off, as it was a gift that she received from Mirenu, and she felt that her life of servitude to Mirenu was better than being in Fairy Tail with people who had the nerve to celebrate Lucy being engaged to Cana.

Erza looked up at Mirenu, who simply wore an orange bra with orange booty shorts that matched her black high-heeled shoes, and Erza wondered if being a lesbian like Mirenu would help her regain the title of being an S-Class mage. Erza could only take those difficult jobs with someone who did have that title in Mirenu's guild, and she smiled while thinking that Mirenu would someday give her that title. However, Mirenu smiled at Erza in a sultry way while believing that having her as a servant was more fun than having her as an elite mage. After all, she liked how Erza seemed disappointed at this recent job of destroying weeds in the woods. That was almost as fun as telling her how Lucy and Cana were having a party, but Mirenu decided that she'd let Erza deal with the misfortune of not being in Fairy Tail for next year's Grand Magic Games or any other special days that would come up.

* * *

 **One month later, in the Fairy Tail guild...**

Being engaged to each other didn't majorly change anything between Lucy and Cana in their romantic relationship, and they still went out on jobs together in the next month that occurred after their engagement party. They had also gone out on more fun dates while even having more steamy nights together in Cana's dorm room, but being engaged did make Lucy think about when she and Cana would want their wedding to occur. They ultimately decided to have their wedding at the end of August, since that month was when Cana's father would be back in Magnolia, and Lucy also wanted the wedding to have the lovely feeling of summer's warmth.

Everyone in the guild helped them with preparing the wedding, such as how Mira helped Lucy pick out her wedding dress, and Juvia asked Mirenu to come to Magnolia for the purpose of helping Cana pick out a nice tuxedo for women. Natsu and Lisanna saved up enough money to have a white wedding altar in front of a large tree that was behind the guild, and Gray ordered all of the food for the reception that would occur after the wedding. Wendy chose the cake that would be cut at the reception, and Mira ultimately decided that she would be the priestess at the wedding.

Cana currently walked down the white carpet that led up to the front of the altar while her father was by her side, and Gildarts Clive happily smiled at how his daughter was getting married. When Cana broke the news to him last week about how she was marrying Lucy, he had simply assumed that she blushed more at girls in the past while drinking because of how she wanted to be a lesbian. Gildarts even comically held Cana in a bridal-style manner in the previous week while calmly telling Lucy to always protect his precious daughter and be the clingiest lover, but Cana comically demanded him to put her down while Lucy kindly promised to take good care of her.

Cana got to see the other guild members sitting down in white chairs while the bridesmaids were seated in the front row, and the white carpet was lined with bowls of red roses that sent their lovely aroma into the air. Cana walked all the way up to the altar, liking its small staircase of five steps, and she proceeded to stand on the left side of the altar before Gildarts went to go sit in his seat. As Cana glanced behind her for a moment to see that Gray would act as the ring bearer, Mirajane happily announced that Lucy finally came all the way from her apartment to be at this wedding. Cana turned her head towards the audience to see Happy and Carla carrying Lucy while she was in her white wedding dress, and Cana tried to hide her pink blushing cheeks with her hands. She watched the Exceeds carry Lucy to start of the white carpet, and Natsu got up from his nearby seat with the bouquet of red roses that she would hold in her hands. Natsu wore a red tuxedo while happily smiling at Lucy, and he simply escorted her to the altar. The fire dragon slayer was quite proud of Lucy for deciding to get married, and he quickly guided her to the other end of the carpet while she smiled with happiness in her eyes.

Mira announced to everyone in a happy tone, standing behind a white podium while Lucy went up the stairs to stand on the right side of the altar, "Hello, everyone! We're gladly gathered here to witness the marriage of Cana Alberona and Lucy Heartfilia, and they're such a cute couple! Before we get to the two important questions, though, I wonder if either one of these beautiful girls has any vows to say."

Cana told Lucy in a kind tone while her blush started to fade, smiling as she thought about their relationship, "When we first got to know each other, Lucy, I really liked how you were so determined to be my partner for the S-Class trial. You convinced me to stay in Fairy Tail, and we became good friends. I did make some flirty moves towards you, and they were playful. However, that night where we drank cherry-flavored alcohol is where our bond started to grow. You helped me be a more caring person, and things only got better when had our first kiss and started dating. I'll always love you, even when times are bad, and having so many good memories with you makes me happy. I promise to be the best wife you've ever had, and I promise that our life together will be beautiful like cherry blossoms. You're more than just my best friend, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy replied to Cana with tears of happiness slightly welling up in her eyes, really loving every word in that speech, "Cana, you're also more than just my best friend. When I went to the bar after failing that job for Team Natsu, fate made you be there for me. When I was fearful and timid, you showed me how to be more confident and stand up for myself. You also taught me how to have more fun in life, and you taught me that there was nothing wrong with being flirty. Without you, I wouldn't be the person who I am today. I promise that our life together will be filled with joy, and I'll always support you like how my spirits support me. I love you, Cana Alberona, and you're like the cherry that makes a vanilla milkshake be amazing. You're like my other half, and I'm glad to be marrying you."

Their vows to each other comically made Mirajane want to start crying, as she thought that those speeches were so beautiful to hear, and she also liked how the girls didn't even seem like they needed note cards to read off of. Mira was about to ask those two important questions to Cana and Lucy, but she smiled while proceeding to think about how their romance led up to this moment. Mira recalled how she scolded Cana for abandoning that night shift, but not leaving the bar would've probably prevented Cana and Lucy from building their chemistry to where it could be romantic.

Mira looked at the white dress that Lucy wore, liking how its tail wasn't too long, and the fact that it showed off a good amount of cleavage made her feel quite glad that Lucy agreed to wear the dress. As Mira stood behind the podium, she pointed at Gray with the index finger of her left hand while maintaining her nice smile. The ice-making wizard walked towards Cana while holding a cherry red cushion that had two rings on it, and he chuckled while holding the cushion with his left hand. He proceeded to stand in front of Cana while silently pointing at a royal purple ring that had an amethyst jewel on top of it, and he confidently smiled while hoping she'd choose that one.

After seeing Cana smile nicely at the purple ring and put it on the ring finger of her left hand, Gray walked towards Lucy to show her the pink ring that remained on the cushion. The piece of bubblegum pink jewelry was topped by a gem that was pearl pink, and Gray actually bought those rings from a jeweler last week with help from Natsu. He watched Lucy start to gaze in awe at the ring, and Gray put it on the ring finger of her right hand for her to now own that fine piece of jewelry. Gray went down the altar's stairs to go to his seat that was in between Juvia and Mirenu, but he did take a moment to smile while looking back at the sight of his friends admiring their new wedding rings.

Cana and Lucy took some steps towards each other while Mirajane cleared her throat, and the two girls blushed at each other while feeling their hearts beat with bliss. They also felt somewhat nervous to have an important kiss with all of Fairy Tail's guild members and some guests from Magnolia Town watching them, but their love for each other was strong enough to where they wanted to be together forever. Lucy and Cana romantically looked into each other's eyes while believing that they would always have happiness in their lives, and Mira could see the two girls were ready for their epic kiss.

Mirajane looked at Cana with a cheerful smile on her face, and she asked her in a kind tone before giggling, "Cana, do you take Lucy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Cana replied with a happy smile on her face, her cheeks blushing more pink, "I do take Lucy as my wife, Mirajane."

Mira asked Lucy with satisfaction in her blue eyes, glad to see her blushing, "Lucy, do you take Cana to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Lucy responded kindly while keeping her focus on Cana, "Yes, Mira. I do."

Before Mira could officially announce them as wife and wife, Cana and Lucy proceeded to share a kiss while closing their eyes. They both felt passion in this kiss while being glad to now be married, and Mira decided to announce that they were now officially wives. That caused all of the guild members to stand up for the purpose of giving the girls an applause, and the bridesmaids cheered happily. Juvia wore a strapless dark blue dress while she was in the front row with Levy and Lisanna, but she seemed to be the most eager about wanting to catch the bouquet at the wedding reception that would occur later.

Cana pulled Lucy into a happy hug, before proceeding to carry her down the aisle in a bridal-style manner, and Cana looked down at her lover with a sense of delight in her eyes. She was simply taking Lucy back to the Fairy Tail guild for the reception, but an interesting thought soon entered Cana's mind. She gently put Lucy down on the green grass while watching her stand up, and Cana walked back to the altar with a nice smile on her face. She surprised Gray, who unconsciously took off his brown tuxedo shirt to be in his brown pants, and even Wendy wondered if Cana left something at the altar.

Mirajane watched Cana walk back up to the altar while her nice smile turned into a teasing smirk, and the oldest Strauss sibling hoped that Cana wasn't coming back to the altar for the purpose of groping her large breasts. Mirajane wore a maroon dress that was strapless while she proceeded to cover her chest area with her arm, and she really hoped that Cana wasn't coming back to rub it in that she was now married to Lucy. Even though Mira did her best to suppress any romantic feelings that she would have for a woman who was now officially married, she would never intend to put herself in a love triangle.

Lucy also wondered why Cana was going up the stairs to be up at the altar with Mirajane, and she blushed while hoping that Cana would ask Mira if they could bite from opposite ends of a cherry to enjoy the delicious fruit that made them start feeling attraction towards each other. Lucy soon felt the wind make a breeze that blew the back of her dress upward, causing her to blush more, and she bent forward while making her white dress cover up the panties that she wore underneath it without any shorts. Lucy made her eyes focus on Cana again, but she only got to see the back of her head.

"Mira, if you're free later, can you help me with something nice?" Cana asked her in a calm tone while blushing, before twiddling her thumbs at the mental image of what she wanted to do.

Mirajane asked Cana while curiously blinking her eyes and not expecting the question, "What do you need me for, Cana? Do I need to give you dancing tips for the reception or something?"

Cana told Mira in a very soft whisper to where only Wendy could clearly hear this, blushing as she went around to the podium to be right next to Mira, "Would you mind using your Darkness Magic on me in the storeroom later, after I get nude? Mira, will you use dark magic to temporarily give me that rock-hard feeling for Lucy?"

At that moment, Mira's face became cherry red with blush while she nodded in agreement to make Cana feel satisfied. Mira used a certain spell of Darkness Magic on herself in the storeroom sometimes to temporarily make herself have a different body part for pleasure, and it always seemed to feel really good when she thought about Lucy. Mira would gladly help Cana with this favor in the storeroom, and she would lock the door to keep anyone from intruding on them. However, she started to smile and sweat while nicely telling Cana that they could do it after the dances that would occur at the reception. Cana was satisfied with that, but she turned around to see Wendy copy Mira's habit of making her face turn red from hearing that Cana would be nude.

* * *

 **Later that evening, at Fairy Hills...**

Lucy laid down on the brown comforter that was on Cana's bed, feeling somewhat tired from eating food and dancing with her friends at the reception, and she also liked getting to slow dance with Cana. Lucy may not have been as graceful as her mother, but she still danced well enough with Cana for it to seem romantic. Lucy also let Cana share a dance with Gildarts, who still wore his armor and dark blue pants that matched his grey boots, and Gildarts was satisfied enough with that dance to where he'd buy the girls whatever they wanted as wedding gifts.

Cana had simply asked for alcohol from the nearest store in Magnolia, and Gildarts ended up getting her a pink bottle of alcohol that had a red bow on its left side. That bottle was currently on the brown table in Cana's dorm room while it was next to the two cherry flambes that Lucy took from the guildhall, and she simply waited for Cana to come in. She moved her left hand around to her back for the purpose of gently pulling down the zipper of the wedding dress, and Lucy let her feet slip out of the dark blue flat shoes that felt comfortable to her feet.

Lucy thought about how the reception was as nice as the engagement party, as all of her favorite foods were on all of the tables while the guildhall was nicely decorated, and the only big difference was that she had to throw the bouquet that had been in her hands. Lucy ended up throwing the bouquet high in the air, and she got to witness an interesting sight. Juvia almost caught the bouquet, but she tripped over her left foot and fell to the ground. The bouquet of roses ended up in Lisanna's hands, and Mira's younger sister merely blushed pink from how the red flowers went well with her light blue dress that had blue lacy trim.

As Lucy pulled the zipper of her dress down even further, she saw Cana come in with a happy smile on her face while a red rectangular box of cherry chocolates was in her hands. She set the box down on the table, placing it next to the flambes, and Cana turned her head to see Lucy getting out of the white wedding dress. She felt like it would be good to tell Lucy that she just finished getting a nice surprise from Mirajane, but saving that for a little bit later was probably a good idea. Cana simply wiggled her feet out of the black dress shoes that Juvia purchased for her, and she also decided to unbutton her blue pants.

"Lucy, I'm so glad that we're married now. This is a new experience in our lives, and it feels exciting." Cana told her in a calm tone while smiling, before blowing a kiss with her right hand.

Lucy replied nicely with feelings of bliss in her eyes, letting that blown kiss reach her lips, "We've been through so much together, Cana, and I love being your wife. Taking your last name will be nice, and I'll probably live here with you."

Cana told Lucy in a teasing tone while giving her a flirtatious look, "Your place is bigger, though, and I wouldn't want us to be cramped in here. We need space, especially for the bed."

As Cana imagined herself sleeping with Lucy, she felt her desires for pleasure make their way down into her pants. Lucy watched Cana walk towards her while she seemed like it was somewhat difficult to move, and recalling how Lucy massaged her body only caused Cana to blush light pink while she felt something become harder in her pants. Cana watched Lucy get on all fours to crawl towards her, and Cana didn't mind how Lucy unzipped her pants to help them be ready for their lovemaking that would occur on their wedding night.

Cana let her pants drop the floor while she lifted the blue tuxedo over her head, and she simply threw it down on to the carpet for Lucy to see her orange bra. The Celestial Spirit Wizard also got to see that Cana wore orange panties while she noticed they were somewhat larger than the ones she usually wore, and they were in the size that was worn by Mirajane and Erza. Mira actually bought that underwear for Cana an hour ago, as it was large enough to make her new appendage not be easily noticeable, and Cana loved how it felt quite nice.

Lucy watched Cana be in her bra and panties while blushing, which caused her to bring the zipper of her white dress all the way down, and Lucy pulled the dress down to her hips. She managed to make it reach her legs, before wiggling them out of it, and Lucy moved the dresser off of the bed with her left leg. She proceeded to exhale some soft breaths against the front of Cana's panties, causing her to blush more, and hearing Cana let out a sigh of pleasure caused Lucy to smile in a way that was quite sultry. She used her left hand to touch the lining of Cana's orange panties, and the index finger of her left hand tugged on to Cana's underwear.

Lucy raised her head to see Cana's brown hair surrounding something that definitely wasn't her sacred area, which caused her to let go of Cana's panties for a moment, but Lucy wouldn't scream at her. The stellar mage began to make her lips form a smile while noticing that no one gave them any condoms for wedding gifts, and Lucy got off of the bed to walk up to Cana. She started to give her a flirtatious smirk while watching her lover's face turn red from how Lucy opened her panties, and Lucy decided to whisper something that would probably get Cana feeling wet.

"Cana, do you want to get me pregnant with that new part of yours? I'm guessing that it's temporary, but do you want me to give sweetness to it?" Lucy asked Cana in a soft whisper that sounded sweet, lightly placing her left hand on Cana's right hip.

That prompted Cana to reply in a somewhat flustered manner, blushing more as she turned to face Lucy, "Well, we did get steamy in the wilds like animals. You can pleasure me, Lucy, but it's only good for the first climax."

Lucy responded with a nice smile on her face, whispering while she gently rested her head on Cana's right shoulder, "That must've been why you spoke with Mira today, honey. Even if you did tell me, I wouldn't mind. Cana, the thought of having you inside of me is so wonderful."

Cana felt Lucy give a soft kiss to her left cheek, and that caused her to giggle while she liked how Lucy was being more flirtatious without the alcohol. Cana decided to pick up the pink bottle of liquor, though, and she chugged down at least half of the alcohol at a quick rate. The taste of that cherry-flavored alcohol was always quite good to Cana, especially since it was an expensive brand that she initially drank because of Lucy buying it as a gift, and Cana handed the bottle to her wife while loving the potency of the alcoholic drink.

Lucy proceeded to drink down the rest of the alcohol in several gulps, enjoying the delicious cherry taste, and she loved how the strong cherry aroma entered her nostrils. It had also entered Cana's nose, before filling up the dorm room, and this was the alcohol that was meant for lovers to drink together. Lucy decided to let herself succumb to the alcohol, and she got in front of Cana to give a sweet kiss to the left side of her neck while putting the empty bottle back on the table. She got to hear the older woman elicit a loving sigh of pleasure, but Lucy saw Cana turn around to aggressively push her on to the bed with her large rump. Lucy ended up landing on the bed while loving how her butt felt soft enough for it to sink into the mattress, and she watched Cana crawl on to the bed. Both of the girls blushed, and they felt like tonight would be as good as their upcoming honeymoon.

* * *

 **(Note: This part contains lemon.)**

Cana crawled up to Lucy, and she pulled down her lover's white panties for the purpose of seeing the lovely blonde field of hair that was around her pussy. Cana pulled those panties all the way down to Lucy's toes, before throwing them on the floor, and the alcohol-loving woman watched Lucy used her hands to unhook the lacy bra that protected her large breasts. As Lucy dropped it on the floor, she watched Cana continue to blush while removing her orange panties. When Lucy saw her lover's new surprise, her eyes twinkled as she licked her lips.

Cana's pussy was temporarily replaced with a thick cock that appeared to be erect, and Lucy believed that it was nine inches in length. Lucy even got to see that Cana had a pair of balls underneath her cock, and she simply sighed happily while crawling upwards to get out from underneath Cana. When Lucy's head reached the pillow, she proceeded to get on all fours while seeing Cana get on her knees. Lucy blushed while giving a gentle suck to Cana's erection, which caused her to elicit a moan of pleasure, and Lucy felt Cana's hands stroke her hair while she had her mouth on the cock.

Lucy made her mouth come off of Cana's cock with a nice pop, before she licked the left and right sides of it, and Cana moaned more while Lucy's licks felt just as good as masturbating. Cana's cock felt hard, but the alcohol that she drank caused it to start shrinking by a few inches. Cana thought about her love for Lucy while letting her tongue give soothing licks to her cock, and Cana moved her hands down to Lucy's large breasts. She proceeded to massage her left breast, causing Lucy to gasp in pleasure while blushing, and Cana wanted to dominate her tonight.

She pushed Lucy down with her hands, before getting on top of her to where their legs were touching, and the alcohol made Cana's eyes turn pink while she giggled romantically. Cana proceeded to push her wet cock down into Lucy, liking how all of their fingering sessions made that lovely area not be too tight, and Cana got to see Lucy clench her teeth from how the large cock went inside of her. She did her best to not scream, but Lucy decided to let out a loving moan while feeling Cana's penis enter her body. As it became wet from touching her walls that dripped with some juices, Lucy smiled as she looked up at her lover.

"Just let it happen, Cana. Have fun inside of me while we're in love." Lucy told her in a loving tone while her eyes became pink, her body starting to feel so good.

Cana replied in a flirtatious manner while smirking, before pushing it in further, "I'll love being inside you, Lucy, but you can tell me to stop if this starts to hurt."

"Your cock is so big, but I love it. Ahhhhhhh... Keep it in there, Cana." Lucy told her with sweetness in her eyes, before moaning and relaxing her body.

Cana started to gently thrust her cock down into Lucy's pussy, pumping it in and out of her while slowly going deeper into her, and Lucy felt her breasts be rubbed by Cana's warm hands. She used her own hands to untie the knot that kept Cana's breasts behind their constraints, and Lucy still had enough to throw the bra on the floor after loosening it. She proceeded to relax while Cana continued with her soft thrusts, but Lucy did elicit moans of pleasure from how Cana's hands massaged her nipples. The rubbing felt so soothing to Lucy, especially when Cana caressed her nipples to get them erect.

The pleasure caused Cana to thrust somewhat faster while she began to grope Lucy's breasts for support, loving how they were quite soft, and her faster thrusts pushed past some of Lucy's walls while the pleasure also made her erect cock get longer. Lucy let out some more loud moans while moving her hips, and she wrapped her legs around Cana's waist as her hands massaged her lover's warm back. Cana sighed happily from the pleasure, and she loved being so close to Lucy. Cana ceased with groping Lucy's breasts for a moment, and she decided to start rubbing her legs.

Lucy moaned in ecstasy from Cana's fast thrusts while her head rested against the pillows, and she smiled with love from how Cana's cock went deeper into her pussy. Lucy let her legs slowly slide down Cana's back, and she could feel the hard penis getting even bigger while it was inside of her. Cana grunted while making Lucy feel another thrust that was filled with her love, and Lucy started to sweat while Cana's balls smacked against the blonde hair that was around her pussy. Lucy blushed hot pink, letting her hips move in rhythm with Cana's thrusts, and she was enjoying this.

Cana looked down at Lucy with a flirty smile while continuing to thrust into her, pushing through walls, and Cana closed her eyes as she proceeded to give Lucy a passionate kiss on the lips. Lucy blushed while kissing back, doing it passionately with some softness for her kiss to feel submissive against Cana's dominance, and she moved her legs to where they were gently under Cana's legs again. Lucy made her hands touch Cana's brown hair, loving how it was so soft while it smelled nice, but she felt good about making her hands go down to Cana's ass.

"Lucy, massage my ass. It felt so good when you did it the first time." Cana told her in a loving manner, after breaking the kiss.

Lucy responded with a romantic smile on her face, before slightly raising her head, "Cana, I'll be glad to pleasure you."

Cana soon felt Lucy's hands stroke her ass in a sultry manner, and she enjoyed how Lucy caressed her butt. Lucy got to feel Cana's smooth skin, smiling at how her large booty had some softness to it, and Cana started to moan from how Lucy gave two little pinches to her left ass cheek. Cana moaned more while moving her boobs forward to where they swayed over Lucy's face, and Lucy managed to raise her head up more for the purpose of sucking on her wife's left nipple. Lucy gently sucked on Cana's nipple, feeling joy from its good taste, and Cana responded to that with another rough thrust inside Lucy's pussy.

Lucy's mouth came off of Cana's nipple while she started to feel quite wet, and she moaned from how Cana started to speed up her thrusts. Lucy and Cana imagined themselves together in a pink void while the thrusts made them both feel pleasure, the cherry aroma smelling so good, and Cana's next push was one that made Lucy bite down on her lower lip. Cana's cock rammed through the wall that was in front of her hymen, and the large cock was now pressed against Lucy's cherry. Cana grunted while pushing against it, breaking Lucy's hymen, and she soon heard Lucy let out a pleasured moan that Juvia could hear in her nearby dorm room while she was getting wet with Mirenu.

Some tears came from Lucy's eyes because of the pain, and that prompted Cana to stop thrusting. She looked concerned from seeing Lucy in pain, and Cana moved her left hand down to Lucy's stomach while asking if she was okay. As some blood dripped out of Lucy's sacred area, Cana looked down at her while letting the pleasure make her body get hot like a cherry flambe. She bit down on her lower lip while reaching her climax, and Cana made her hot seed come out in a large orgasm that went into Lucy's womb. Upon releasing her orgasm, however, Cana's erection started to shrink to where she could easily get it out of Lucy's pussy.

Lucy proceeded to have her own orgasm that was quite large, and her juices covered Cana from head to toe while she moaned in tremendous pleasure. As Lucy's head fell back to be on the soft pillow, she could feel that her stomach was swelled up because of Cana's juices. She let out a nice sigh that was filled with some exhaustion, and Lucy looked up at the ceiling while Cana saw her cock vanish in a white puff of smoke that was small. After a few seconds, Cana got to see her pussy again and it was surrounded by her lovely field of brown hair. Cana felt tired, and she ended up falling on top of her tired lover. Both of the girls started to look at each other with happy smiles, and they shared a soft kiss before falling asleep on the bed together.

* * *

 **Five years later... (Epilogue)**

The romance between Lucy and Cana was blissful enough to where Cana eventually decided to leave Fairy Hills for the sake of living with her wife, and Lucy ended up leaving her apartment in Magnolia Town. She moved to the town of Nagisa with Cana, and they bought a large house in that town with all of the cash that they saved up from jobs. The girls were not only in a love that brought them riches and happiness, but their feelings of love and determination also helped them become stronger mages in the Fairy Tail guild.

Cana asked her father to train her in hand-to-hand combat, since she didn't want always rely on the effects of Card Magic, and training with Gildarts in the year after getting married allowed Cana to become a proficient hand-to-hand combatant who was quite fearsome with martial arts. She even strengthened her punches to where one hit could knock out any dark mages who tried to attack her, and Cana eventually became an S-Class mage in the year of X796. The brown-haired woman ended up defeating Gildarts with Fairy Glitter, and she mastered that move to where it could be used seven times in a row while she'd still have some magical power left in her body.

Lucy trained hard with her Celestial Spirit Magic to where she didn't always have to rely on her keys, and she became a great celestial mage who could use several high-level spells. Lucy even managed to use the spell called Celestial Falling Stars as the finishing move in a rematch that she had with Minerva in the most vicious year of the Grand Magic Games, which was X796, and she even hit the sandy ground that was right next to Minerva's left temple as a way of showing her that Fairy Tail was more merciful than arrogant. Even though Minerva went back to Lavender Curse when it was a legal guild, she still couldn't beat Fairy Tail's wizards.

Cana and Lucy were currently in the living room of their new home that had a brown wooden floor with pink walls to match, and Lucy wore a black T-shirt with some red jeans to match. These clothes were in a larger size than what she wore in the past, due to how she retained some weight from giving birth four years ago in X792, and her hips were somewhat wider while her breasts were bigger than Cana's. She sat down on the green couch, and Lucy was sitting next to her four-year old daughter named Michelle Alberona. Michelle had blonde hair that was long and styled like Cana's while she had Lucy's cocoa brown eyes, and she wore a light blue dress with light blue flat shoes to match. She also had Cana's tan skin, too.

"Wow, Mommy! That's a really great story of how you and my other Mommy fell in love and married each other!" Michelle told Lucy in a happy tone while having a cute smile on her face, happy to hear that tale on her fourth birthday.

Lucy replied nicely to her daughter while grinning happily, blushing at how it felt like she met Cana yesterday, "Thanks, Michelle! Cana and I will always be in love with each other, and our love is what created the best daughter in Fiore."

Michelle asked Lucy while suddenly looking curious about something in that long story, blinking her brown eyes, "Mommy, but what happened to that mean lady named Erza?"

Lucy's left eye twitched for a moment while she looked shocked, hoping that Michelle wouldn't ask that question, and Lucy simply decided to not answer that question. She had heard something about Erza in X794, and the scarlet-haired mage supposedly stumbled upon a secret in Lavender Curse when she wanted to confront Minerva over a flyer that was sent to Mizu Galleon while it asked for Mirenu's presence. Lucy visited Mirenu once in X795 to return a spell book on Water Magic that helped her combine powers with Aquarius, and she only caught a glimpse of a purple-haired woman who had violet skin. That woman was in black shackles and white lingerie with white stockings while Mirenu got to see her new violet eyes before Lucy had that chance to see how the former Fairy Tail mage accepted the purple flames of malice onto her soul. Erza remained as Mirenu's loyal servant while she had been tricked by Minerva into saying to the altar of purple flames in Lavender Curse how she wanted the power to make Minerva Orlando not look down on her, but making her own body become a witch's husk with her soul taken over by lustful thoughts of being submissive certainly made Erza be a sight for Minerva to evilly laugh at during the guild's dark ritual that involved making a new member be bathed in purple flames to receive their powerful dark magic. Mirenu, however, was happy to have a fully obedient witch be her bitch who also acted as a lapdog. Not only did Erza pleasure her, but Mirenu loved making her possessed servant be the guild whore as Erza's ultimate karma for how she was evil enough to do cruel things in the past.

As Michelle heard her mother nicely ask her if she would go see Mirajane, who was her godmother, Cana came from the kitchen to be in the living room. She wore a dark green midriff shirt with dark green capri pants to match, and Cana placed the pink bottle of cherry-flavored alcohol down on the brown coffee table. She walked over to Michelle and nicely hugged her, liking how she'd get to celebrate her birthday today, and Cana actually planned on giving her some vanilla cake tonight. Since it was currently morning, though, Michelle could have some pancakes that were topped with her favorite cherry syrup.

Cana soon broke the hug while smiling about how Juvia just finished telling her via Communications Lacrima Crystal about how she'd visit the happy family tomorrow, and Juvia would also bring Gray along. Cana walked over to Lucy while mouthing some words about how Juvia would be in Sorcerer Magazine for technically being the strongest S-Class wizard in Mizu Galleon, and she'd be featured in a photo shoot with Mirenu on the private beach of Magnolia. Lucy was quite happy for her friend, but her own life was certainly filled with happiness.

Lucy thought about how that fateful night at the bar with Cana really made her life better, and she was glad to be married to such a beautiful woman. They were even featured in Sorcerer Magazine in X791, but that was only because Jenny Realight spotted them on their honeymoon that took place on an island that had similarities with the Leafia Wilds. As Lucy got off of the couch to open the bottle of alcohol, Michelle decided to get up and gently tug on the right side of her pants that actually had an open birthday gift in the right pocket. That caught Lucy's attention, and she smiled at her daughter.

"Michelle, this is our morning present to you. This is a deck of cards that has spells on Celestial Spirit Magic, but don't use them carelessly. I would've given you my keys, but Cana wanted you to have a nice tribute from something that she helped me handle before you were born." Lucy explained to Michelle in a calm manner, taking the deck of golden cards out of her pocket.

Michelle replied joyously while accepting the deck of cards from her mother, delight entering her eyes, "Thank you, Mama and Mommy! I love you both, and I'll also learn Wind Magic from Miss Wendy tomorrow! Mommy Lucy, thanks for letting me see her epic battle with Miss Kazumi yesterday in the Fairy Tail guild! It was awesome, Mama Cana!"

Cana leaned down to look at her daughter's eyes, before cutely saying, "Not as awesome as when your mommy and I fought against her, and her husband is also powerful. Anyway, Michelle, go play with your godmother who lives nearby. Lucy Alberona and I have to enjoy our special drink alone, and we have to revisit that maid cafe for a cake that we once saw there as maids."

As Michelle cutely decided to run out the door and go past the sight of Natsu proposing to Lisanna near the house, Lucy and Cana sat back down on the couch with happy smiles on their faces. The two women giggled cutely at each other while thinking how it was good to be mothers, and they were quite proud of the life that they shared together. Lucy blissfully looked into Cana's beautiful violet eyes, before giving her a nice kiss on the lips, and both women felt their cheeks become warm while they blushed in a light shade of pink.

Some golden rays of sunlight came through the windows while they nicely shined on the females, and some rays of light even made the bottle appear to be brighter. Cana was glad to not only be sharing this drink with her wife and lover, but she'd be sharing it with her best friend. Lucy would also be glad to enjoy this drink, not minding that it wasn't the Cherry Passion brand with potent effects, but she'd love sharing this drink with Cana. As Lucy watched her pick up the bottle and open it, Cana smiled at how she learned to appreciate this flavor of alcohol for the rest of her life. After all, the night where she first decided to share it with someone made Cana really enjoy the company of the celestial mage and the cherry aroma.

* * *

 **How was the final chapter? Did you like it? Sorry if some things weren't perfect, by the way. This story was great for me to write, read, and I loved every week of writing it! Lucy and Cana had a pretty amazing journey from being casual friends to being lovers who ended up happily married together, and the other plots worked out pretty well! I initially thought of this story focusing on Lucy with Mirajane, since she's the main barmaid, but taking this route was also okay. I don't know when I'll update again or what to write next, but this story is now complete!**

 **Now, to the reviews!**

 **OBSERVER01 nli: Once again, thank you so much!**

 **Arno: He certainly appeared, my friend.**

 **Guest: It was my first time writing a lemon where a girl has a cock, but I hope it was decent to you.**

 **Jun-K: Nice to see you again, my friend! I'm glad that this is your favorite story. I'll think about your request, and I'll watch Sakura Wars when I have time to see if I feel like writing about those characters.**

 **LuLu: I'm glad that you liked seeing Erza get more comeuppance, my friend. Lucy and Cana definitely got to have a daughter, and her name is Michelle. I actually chose that, based on the second chapter where Lucy thought she was sleeping in bed with a doll.**


End file.
